The Way I Dreamed IT
by Dragon of the Underworld
Summary: NH,Expirience the drama, the romance, the action, and the thrill of the story see how Naruto and Hinata come together, the troubles they face, and the passionate moments they share. WARNING rated M 4 Language and LEMONS. Now COMPLETE, read it and enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you people know I do NOT own Naruto [sobbing I wish I did.**

**a NaruHina story, plz **_**RnR**_

_**Part 1 sum: Hinata finds it in her self to finally come out of her shell, but it will take something deep to make her break out.**_

"Normal speak"

'_Thoughts'_

and now the story

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Chapter 1

It was night with the moon shinning down on the village; Hinata was walking through a trail in the woods that lead to the top of a mountain that overlooked the village.

Hinata had a sad face and walked slowly as she neared the top.

To Hinata today was a special night that did not go the way she had planned.

Today was her seventeenth birthday and today she had planned to confess to the one she loved her true feelings at her party, Hinata was ecstatic and could not wait, however the night went by so slow mainly because the person that she just couldn't wait to see was not there at any point of the party.

Hinata had mustered up every ounce of confidence she had and had her mind made up that she was going to tell him today she had even dressed up, she wore a very beautiful lavender kimono that showed the curves she usually hides, but it didn't happened and now she didn't know if she'd be able to do it again.

'_What if he doesn't even like me as a friend . . . . . I mean he didn't come to the party' _thought Hinata as her eyes began to get watery just thinking that Naruto didn't like her in any kind of way.

Hinata began to shed tears as her thoughts continued to stir _'Why? . . . . why me? . . . . why don't I ever get what I wa--- '_ Hinata's thoughts were cut short as she reached the top only to notice a single figure by the edge sitting down and looking at the village, it was a boy.

As she got closer she could see that he had been crying, he's cheeks were drenched with tears. Hinata kept getting closer till she finally noticed who it was "Naruto-kun" she whispered to herself.

Hinata stood there for a moment not knowing what to do, she wanted to see what was wrong, why was he crying, but he was up here for a reason, to be alone.

Hinata decided to go up to him.

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto was startled and turned around to see who it was "Hinata?" he quickly turned back around and wiped away all his tears. Naruto blushed at how beautiful she looked but then he remembered that he's cheeks were covered in tears so he turned to wipe them of then turn around again.

"Hinata . . . . .why are you here?"

"I-I I just came fo-for a walk"

"Oh . . . you can have the place . . .i was just about to leave anyway" he said as he got up and began to walk away.

"Wait" said Hinata as her hand shoot up and gripped one of Naruto's wrists keeping him form leaving.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Exactly" she said.

Naruto knew what she meant by that, she wanted to know what was up with him.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong? Why are you crying:" she said in a sweet concern tone that Naruto couldn't help but want to cry on her shoulder as he began to cry again.

"Hinata I [sob …" he didn't finish as he fell to his knees.

Hinata kneeled down to try and comfort him "Nothing [sob nothings ever going to [sob to change"

"What do you mean?"

"I . . .I-I don't want to be lonely [sob for the rest of my life"

"You wont I'm sure you'll find someone"

"I'm sob I'm a [sob a MONSTER [sob and no ones ever ganna want me" he said as he continued to cry.

"Naruto-kun what are you talking about your not a monster" as she herself began to shed tears just listening to him.

Naruto looked up at Hinata as he told her about the kyuubi and how it was sealed inside of him, and all the cruel things that the village did to him when he was small.

"That's why . . . . . . that's why no one is ever going to give a chance"

"Naruto-kun [sob your NOT A MONSTER" Hinata was now crying as much as Naruto after listening everything he went through when he was young.

Hinata embraced Naruto as she held his head on her shoulder while he kept crying.

"Naruto-kun you're a HERO, you have many friends and one day you'll find someone that will see you as the hero that you are. Those that think differently only think that way because they don't know you, if they knew the Naruto that I know then they would think the same sa I."

"Hinata . . . arigato, arigato"

"It's okay Naruto-kun"

Naruto blushed as he couldn't help be intoxicated by an aroma radiating from Hinata.

"Naruto-kun" it's seemed like a terrible time to bring it up, but she just had to know.

"Uhm" he said as he looked at her noticing the sad look on her face.

"Why . . . . .why didn't yo-you come?" asked Hinata, Naruto looked at her with a confused look.

"Why didn't you come to my birthday party?"

"Was it today?"

"Uhm . . did . .did you fo-for get?"

"No . . yes . . I mean kind of " he noticed that Hinata's face didn't changed.

"Hinata I was lost, I've had so much in my mind lately I can't seemed to think straight, all this week my mind has been somewhere else and I just lost track of what day it was that's why I didn't know today was your birthday party, but I didn't forget about your birthday, I got you a present I have it at home. Hinata I'm so sorry I wanted to be there believe me I really did." Sobbing and angry at himself that her forgot her party.

"I believe you"

Naruto stood up "I really wanted to be there" he said again.

Hinata stood up as well "I know" she said knowing he was being sincere just by the look of his eyes.

"Hinata . . . . . you look very pretty" Hinata could only look away as she blushed, Naruto then reached for one of Hinata's hands "Come" he said as he began to walk away.

"Where we going"

"To my apartment"

"Why?"

"I want to give you my present silly"

"Oh"

As the to ran to Naruto's apartment Naruto couldn't help but think about something that Hinata had just said to him.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" she asked noticing that something might be wrong.

"It's just that I . . . . .I hope I don't disappoint you with my present"

"Naruto-kun I'm a simple girl what ever you got me I'm sure I'll love it, it the thought that counts"

'_Right'_ he thought as they continued to run to his apartment, as he continued to think about what Hinata had said to him earlier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N Their you have it the first chapter I hope you guys liked it, and I KNOW you guys are ganna love the next chapter. Now that you've ready it please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you people know I do NOT own Naruto, oh how I wish I did.**

**plz **_**RnR**_

"Normal speak"

'_Thoughts'_

and on to the story.

**WARNING: this chapter contains a LEMON with deep descriptions, **all though I don't think you care, that's probably the reason your reading this story, right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Chapter 2

Naruto and Hinata had made it to his apartment and went inside.

"Hinata . . . uhm . . you wait here while I go get your present ok"

"Uhm" Hinata only nodded.

Naruto went in to his rood to fetch the present; he was in there for a while and finally came out about four minutes after.

Naruto came out with a big box and walked towards her.

When he came to a stop he began to speak.

"You know ever since I've known you . . . . . . I've seen you many times around the village, but every time I saw you you were alone and always had a sad face almost as if people were setting you aside wanting nothing to do with you. You have a family but even though you have one I know you don't get along with them and I think that's why you tend to be alone, but take it from some one who has experience loneliness, Hinata being alone is painful knowing you have no one to depend on, to care for you, to come home to, to support you, to love you, I don't want you to go through the same ordeal that I went through."

"Naruto-kun" she said with a worried tone, as she got closer to him.

"That's why I got you this" he said as he lifted the box.

Naruto held the box while Hinata opened it and when she did.

"Oh my god it's a puppy . . . . . his so cute" said Hinata with smile as she brought the puppy up to her face only to have it lick her face.

"It's a girl"

"Thank you . . .for the presents"

"I'm glad you like it" he said satisfied with her reaction to the present.

"Naruto . . . . . uhm you think that maybe I can keep her here at your place, it's just that the clan doesn't allow animal in the compound" Hinata hoped that he said yes that way she would have a reason to come to his apartment everyday.

"Of course you can come when ever you like to check up on her or to take her out"

"Thank you . . . . . . so uhm what's her name?"

"Uhm her name? I don't know" said Naruto.

" What should we name her . . . . . . . . . . . uhm I know how about Yuki"

"Uhmm I like it" Hinata only giggle again at his answer.

Hinata put the puppy down and looked at Naruto, the puppy just ran around them as it barked.

"Naruto-kun when you said that it was painful to be alone, I just want you to know [she reached for his hands and held them in hers that your not alone you have friends and . . . . and you . . . you have me"

Naruto could only look in to her eyes and see all the care and love in them which got him to think about what her was thinking earlier.

"Hinata earlier you said something that got me thinking and . . . . . ."

"and what?"

"Well you told me that one day I would find some one, and even after I told you about kyuubi you didn't run away scared, and your not treating me the way the villagers do. You said that one day I would find someone that would see me as the hero that I am, and . . . . . . and before that you said that I was a hero, you're the only person that has said that to me, you've always been great to me and . . . I . . . . it's just that . . . . . .uh . . . . Hinata do . . . do you like me."

"Naruto-kun I-I . . . . . . I don't like you . . . . . . ." Naruto could only look down in disappointment but then he heard her continue.

". . . . . . I love you, I've loved you since the first time I met you, I dream about you every night, and I watch you just hoping that maybe maybe you'll feel the same way about me" she finished with tears now running down her cheeks.

"Hinata . . I do, I do feel the same way. Hinata you've always been there for me, you understand me always knowing what to say, your always so nice to me, you make me feel happy, you make me feel wanted, you make me feel special, when I'm with you I feel like theirs nothing else that I need. How could I not love you your sweet, caring, gentle, nice, smart, and beautiful" he finished as he brought a hand up to her chin to tilt her head up as they looked at each other, their heads inching closer to each other with ever second that passed till finally their lips met.

The kiss was a bit slow, but it was sweet and romantic, after a thirty second Hinata felt Naruto's tongue licking her bottom lip asking for entrance, as soon as she opened her mouth his tongue darted in quickly wanted a taste of her, Hinata then did the same, their tongues fought over dominance loving every minute of it, this feeling that they were both experiencing they didn't want it to end. What was a nice, sweet, romantic kiss was now a wild, passionate and lustful kiss.

The lust however was getting to Hinata as it always did whenever she was so close to Naruto, the heat was spreading all over her body and her womanhood started to ache, they finally ran out of air and separated staring at each other with love.

"Naruto-kun I can't take it anymore I need you, I need you inside me, please Naruto-kun . . . . . make love to me, make me your"

"Hinata don't you think that . . you know we should wait"

"Naruto-kun I've waited for you for so long . . . . . . . I can't wait any longer . . . . . please Naruto-kun take me"

Naruto could see in her eyes the need she had for him.

"Ok Hinata . . . . . after tonight you'll be mine . . . . an—"

"and only your . . . . ." Hinata finished Naruto's sentence, "that's all I want"

They leaned in to each other and began another passionate kiss as Hinata quickly began to take off Naruto's jacket and under shirt, then she unzipped is pants till they dropped, she could feel him doing same for her except all he needed to do was untie her kimono when he did Hinata just shrugged it off. All she had under was he bra and panties, _'It looks like she was ready for the occasion, was she expecting this to happened'_ thought Naruto.

Naruto brought his hand from her cheeks down to her ass as soon as Hinata felt his hand their she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waits, Naruto was now holding her in place by her ass, that sweet ass. Naruto then began to walk in to the room without ever letting go of her lips. Once they were in the room Naruto closed the door with the puppy outside.

When they were in front of the bed Naruto let go of her and playfully tossed her on the bed. Hinata was on the edge of the bed with her legs hanging off, Naruto then kneeled down ready to do something to her but then Hinata grabbed one of his arms and pulled him on to the bed while she moved as they switched places.

"Hinata . . . ." was all he said as he could feel his boxer being removed.

Naruto's dick was already erect but not fully, after being amazed by it Hinata took it in to her hand and began to stoke it so it could fully erect only to get groans from Naruto as he fell flat on the bed, Hinata saw how much he like it but wanted to give him more.

She brought her head down and took him in her mouth; she began to move her head up and down as she sucked his dick, she got many loud moans from Naruto.

"Oh my god . . . . . .Hinata . . .that feels so good" every time that Hinata would come up she would give his head a good lick and suck which would make Naruto moan the loudest. Naruto then brought both his hand to Hinata's head when she brought her head up he would push it down for her. Hinata knew that Naruto was a nice and great guy, but being aggressive during sex was something she'd hope for, that would make things more interesting.

Naruto continued to moan Hinata's name, which only made Hinata go faster and suck harder. As Hinata continued Naruto could feel himself getting closer to cumming. God he didn't want Hinata to stop he wanted to cum, but he knew that he wasn't the only one that loved this he could hear some loud 'Mms' coming from Hinata.

God Hinata was good at this; it was the part when she went up his shaft and on to his head as she would like it and shuck that would bring him ever so closer to cumming.

Hinata knew he was getting closer to cumming that when she began to take him deeper in to her mouth reaching her throat.

"Ohhhhhhh HI . .NATA arrrggghhh" Hinata loved the response she got.

This is it he could feel it; he knew he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Hinata ugh . . . .I'm . . .cumming" He tried to get her off but she resisted and stayed were she was as he came in her mouth.

The initial cum was a lot, much of it was leaking out her mouth and down her chin so she began to swallow it. Naruto's orgasm hadn't stopped so Hinata continued to swallow and suck up all cum that was still coming out, the orgasm lasted twenty seconds.

" . . . .Naruto-kun . . . . . . . .you taste good"

Hinata brought her head up and Naruto could see some cum on her mouth and chin she brought a hand up to swipe it of and then took it in to her mouth as she gave a loud 'Mmm'.

Naruto came up and kissed Hinata as he hugged her as he unhooked her bra and let it fall, then he brought he hands back and quickly cupped her breast as he began to rub circle around her nipple with his thumb, he knew that Hinata was loving it, he could feel and hear Hinata moaning in his mouth, Naruto then laid back on the bed with Hinata on top of him as his their legs hung off the bed.

Naruto flipped them around as he was now on top, he let go of the kiss as he brought his mouth to one of her breast and began to suck on it as he continued to play with the other one with his right hand. Hinata began to squirm from the instant pleasure she was getting. As he licked and such one nipple he would pinch and rub the other one only to get loud moans from Hinata. It was getting hard for him to do his since Hinata was squirming a lot, but he was just ganna have to up the antis. "Uhhhhhhnnnn ohhhhhh"

Naruto grinned as he began to slowly bring his left hand down her body, as he reach her pussy he began to rub her clit through her panties.

"Uhhhhhhh Naruto-kun unnnnhhh oh god" Their wasn't a moment were Hinata was not moaning, Naruto was loving the noises she was making.

"Hinata?"

"AhhHhh yes uhhhh Naruto-kun"

"Your loving this aren't you" he asked as he took a small playful bite on her nipple while pinching the other one.

"Ahhhhh uhhhh Ahhh yes . . . .yes . . . . it feels good uhhhnn please don't stop"

"Well don't get to comfortable cuz their more coming" said Naruto as he stopped what he was doing to Hinata's disappointment.

He slowly moved his head down to her pussy he could see that her panties were drenched. He brought his hands down to her panties and began to remove them. As he finished removing them he saw the small strip of curls on her pussy, oh god he loved it, it was so hot.

'She is so turned on, look how wet she is, she probably wants it badly right now' Naruto tried to resist just putting it in now. 

"Hinata look how wet you are . . . . . . . . don't worry I like it"

"I . . I always get that wet"

"Uhhn . . . . .What do you mean"

"Oh . . .no-nothing"

Naruto got a grin on his face "Hinata . . . . . . do you masturbate?"

"I . . .n-no . . . no. . . .ahhhhh uhhhhh—" Naruto began to rub circle on her clit not believing her answer.

"Hinata don't lie to me . . . . . do you masturbate?"

"Ahhhhh uhhhh yes ahhhhh I do uhhhnn masturbate, ohhhh god" Naruto continued to rub circles around her clit as Hinata arched her back only to have Naruto press down on her belly to bring her down.

"Ohhhhh . . Hinata you're such a naughty girl" Naruto stopped rubbing circles then took her clit in his mouth as he began to do with his tongue what he did with his finger, then he slowly began to insert two finger in to her pussy and slowly began to pump in to her. Hinata began to moan even more then before.

"OHHHh god oh god oh god . . . . more please more ahhhhhhuuuhnnn" 'oh god this feel so good . . . . . .Naruto-kun don't stop'

Just then he stopped "So Hinata tell me what do you masturbate to and how many times"

"I . . . .I . . . . ." she was hesitant to respond, then Naruto began to lick her clit and pump his finger in again.

"Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhh uhhhnnnnn you uhhhhn I think of you Naruto-kun ahhhhh every night before I go to bed uhhhhhhhhn I . . I ahhh I rub myself and shove finger in to my pussy" Naruto stopped licking her clit and pumping his fingers.

"Really . . . . . how long have you been doing that?"

"Since I was fifteen" 'great he probably thinks I'm a fuckin weirdo'

"That . . . . . . . is such a turn on" said Naruto before he went back down as he rub her clit with his finger and put his mouth in to her pussy as he shoved his tongue deep in to her pussy as he licked her insides as he wanted to get a taste of her, he wiggle his tongue making Hinata moan.

"Ahhhhhhh uhhhhhhn ahhhhhhh" 'this feeling I can't hold it much longer'

Naruto had to wrap his arms around each of her legs to keep her in place so he could eat her pussy, Hinata just couldn't get enough of it so she began to grind her pussy in to his face so that her clit would get attended to as well and not just her pussy.

"OOHhhhhh goooooooood"

Hinata reached her climax as she exploded cumming right into Naruto's mouth.

Hinata got worried she knew he was down their and when she came everything was coming out of their which meant.

"Naruto-kun . . . . . ." when she sat up Naruto face was already their to meet her with a grin that had some of her cum trickling down off of it.

"Hinata . . . . . .you taste . . . . . amazing" Hinata quickly leaned in and kissed him licking the cum that was on his chin., she then laid back down with Naruto on top of her she could fell his dick touching her pussy, his chest touching her breasts and his tongue touching hers.

She then felt his hand move down to his dick as he grabbed it and positioned it on her entrance. He let go of the kiss and looked at her. Hinata nodded both knowing what was coming next; she could feel him slowly entering till he came to a stop.

"You ready" Hinata came up and hugged Naruto knowing what was going to happen as she embraced her self. Naruto wanted to make it quick so in a matter of seconds he rammed his dick in to her as she let out a cry of pain and dug her nail in to his skin.

Naruto continued to hold her in his arms not wanting to move and hurt her more; when Hinata finally gave him a nod he laid her on the bed and supported himself with his arms on each side of her. He slowly began to pump in to her so that she could continue to get use to it, as he did Hinata suddenly gasp from the immense pleasure she was now experiencing.

Seeing how much she was loving it he began to ram his dick in to her faster and harder, Hinata's gasps turned to moan, this was way better then having Naruto taste her.

"Ahhhhhh ohh my god uhhhhh faster ahhhhh that feels amazing Naruto-kun uhhhhhh faster" Naruto complied and began to ram in to her even harder and faster making Hinata feel that same feeling in the pit of her stomach and the pressure increasing every second.

"Oh god uhhhhhhh please . . . . . . . please don't stop uhhhhh" She really didn't want him to stop, the last two times she didn't want him to stop he did. "Ohhhhhhh god yes, yes, yes, uhnnnn . . . . . fuck my pussy!"

"Hinata your pussy uhhh feels amazing . . . uhh your so warm and tight" Hinata could only blush deeply at his comment, she was just happy that he loved all of her.

"Uhhhhhhu ohhhhh fuck!!!! That's so good" screamed Hinata. Hinata couldn't believe what was happening, she was making love to the man she loved, she had confessed to him and he too was in love with her, they were making love because they loved each other, a decision they made together. This wasn't a one-night stand, and that's why she was happy, there was going to be more then just today.

Hinata was now thrusting her hips in to him matching his rhythm; their hip would meet in powerful thrust making Naruto's dick reach as deep in to her as it could, making the pleasure unbelievable.

"Uuuhhhhhhhhhhhoh god that's so fuckin deep ahhhh god" man Naruto loved the things that Hinata was moaning and screaming, she is so normal and weird but while having sex she totally different.

'_She's so weird, but that's the reason I love her she's different from all the other girls, and this naughty side of her is a huge plus'_ thought Naruto.

She couldn't hold it anymore "Uuhhhhhnnn . . . Naruto-kun . uhhhh . . . I . I . .I'm cumming!!!" as she reached her climax and came, her juices were leaking down her ass.

Even though she came the pleasure she was experiencing had not stop, if anything the pleasure was even greater. Naruto was still ramming his dick into her and Hinata could only moaned Naruto's name. Hinata could feel the pressure again, and now that the pleasure had intensified this time it was coming even faster, she could feel Naruto getting tense as he too was reaching his climax.

"Ooohhh god . . .Naruto-kun . . .I'm cumming again!!!!!!" "uuhhhn . .Me too Hinata" "Naruto-kun . . . . lets cum together" Naruto nodded and in a matter of second they both moaned each others name as Naruto came inside of Hinata which cause her to cum as well.

Naruto fell to the side of Hinata as they were both beat.

"Hinata-chan . . . . . . you were incredible"

Hinata blushed "You too Naruto-kun" _'Their she goes blushing like the Hinata I know and love, I wonder if she even realize that things that she screamed during sex._

Naruto leaned in to her and kissed on the lips. Hinata broke the kiss "Naruto I have to go . . . . . my father will get mad and its' already late"

"Wait don't go . . . . . . . . I already took care of that . . . . . . trust me"

Hinata only looked in to his eyes "Ok . . . . I'll stay with . . . . . . I'm glad, I'm beat and I don't think I could have made it back to my house"

"Hinata . . . . . I know it's probably a given but I still want to ask . . . . .will you be my girlfriend"

Hinata giggle at him they had just finished making love and he was asking her to be his girlfriend.

"Of course Naruto-kun" she leaned in and kissed him.

"Hinata there something I need to tell you just so you know, that way tomorrow morning you wont think that I just left and wanted nothing with you"

"What is it"

"I have a mission tomorrow, the mission is eight weeks long"

"Naruto it's ok, I love you and I will wait for you to come back, besides it's just two months"

"I'm ganna miss you, but I will also be thinking about you all the time"

"Me too"

"Oh . . . .Hinata . . . . Happy birthday"

"Thank you . . . . . . . I loved your present the best . . . .and I don't mean the puppy" said Hinata while she snuggle up to Naruto, her head in his chest and her breast on his stomach, and their legs intertwined. Having her naked body all over his was turning him on again. Hinata could feel his dick getting hard.

'_As much as I want to have sex again I don't think I can I'm so tired, and Naruto completely satisfied me, but I guess it wouldn't be fair I don't satisfied him' _Hinata reached for his dick and began to stroke it, all Naruto could do was look at her and moan.

Hinata slid down on him till she reached his dick, she was tired but sucking his dick was something she could do; besides she definitely wanted another taste of his juice. Hinata took him in her mouth again and began bobbing her head up and down his dick, Naruto was rendered useless all he could do was place his hands on her head and moan her name. Hinata was doing a better job then the first of giving him pleasure, Hinata also knew that she was doing a better job, she was going to make him cum quicker this time.

"Uhhhhhhhhnn oh god . . . .Hinata I'm cumming" he said as he came in her mouth, but he could feel her still sucking on him, again she wanted to get all of his cum out, she just couldn't get enough of his cum.

Naruto was panting this time he was dead tired, Hinata came up to him and snuggle up to him again.

"Thank you" said Naruto.

"My pleasure" said Hinata.

They both only need about ten minute till they finally fell asleep holding each other. The sex had definitely taken a toll on them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N – I hope guys continue to read, and **_**please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you people know I do NOT own Naruto, I wish I did.**

_**RnR**_

"Normal speak"

'_Thoughts'_

and on to the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Chapter 3

Hinata woke up it was morning. She stretched her arm out for Naruto but he wasn't there, then she remembered what he said. Naruto had already left for his mission.

At this moment all Hinata could think of was what happened last night, she just couldn't believe what had happened, Naruto the one she loves had made love to her, that wasn't the only thing she couldn't believe but she also couldn't believe how good the sex was. God she wished he were here so he could take her again.

She was brought back from her thoughts by some small barks that's when she remembered Yuki. She got up and got dress then she went and feed Yuki.

After Yuki finished she quickly left the apartment with Yuki, she needed to get back home and see how Naruto took care of that problem.

When Hinata arrived at her home she tied Yuki to a post outside and entered, she went into the kitchen so she could get something to eat but when she got their Neji was already their. Hinata got tense not knowing what to expect.

"Hinata are you ok . . . . . .last night when you came home you looked a little bit upset"

"I . . .I . . . . ." Hinata had no idea what he was talking about she never came home. What Hinata didn't know was that Naruto had made a clone of his transform in to her and he made it go to her house and went straight to her room and made people think that it was her.

"Ahhhh I know what's wrong, you're upset because Naruto wasn't in your birthday party last night"

"Ah right . . . . . that's were I just came from" Hinata continued to move as she severed her self some cereal, but Neji continued to look at her, she turned around to look at him only to see him looking at her expecting her to say something.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did he say . . . . . . . he forgot your birthday and he probably didn't get you a gift, right"

"No . . . . . . . he said that he has been having a lot in his mind lately so he lost track of what day it was he also had a mission today he already left that's why I went to his apartment early, and he did get me a gift and it was the best one" she said as she thought about the sex they had.

"Then were is it?"

"Outside" she obviously couldn't tell him about the sex. They both went outside as they looked upon the puppy. After a while Neji left to go meet up with his team. Hinata went about her day like any other day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 weeks later

Hinata was walking through the street with Yuki by her side, she wanted to get home and rest, in the last couple of days she had been feeling different. As she walked she saw her friends in a restaurant and decided to join them.

"Hey Hinata" said Tenten when she saw her.

"Hey guys" said Hinata to the girls as she joined they.

"Where's Yuki?" asked Ino.

"She stayed outside" Said Hinata

"Awwww I wanted to pet her" said Ino

"I still can't believe Naruto got you such a good present" said Sakura.

"Well at least you know why he didn't go to your party" said Tenten.

"What was in his mind? did he tell you?" asked Ino.

Hinata only nodded.

"Well what did he say?" said sakura.

"I can't tell you it's personal" said Hinata.

"Awww your no fun" said Ino.

Hinata being the shy girls that she was never told her friends that she and Naruto were now together.

"Hey I heard shikamaru say that the guys were going to get together lets go see what their up to and bother them" said Ino.

"Yeah" said Tenten.

"I don't know I feel kind of tired" said Hinata.

"Oh come on" said Sakura as they all got up and left as Tenten dragged Hinata along with them.

The girls were walking kind of slow because Hinata was kind of slowing them down.

"Come on Hinata" said Ino.

"I already told you I feel tired" said Hinata before she fell on her knees, but was caught by Tenten before she hit the ground.

"Hinata . . . . . are you ok" said Tenten.

"What happened?" asked sakura.

"I don't know I think she just fainted" said Tenten.

"Great this is all your fault Ino you made her come, she said she was tired" said Sakura.

"What I'm no the one who grabbed her and literally dragged her . . . . . right Tenteeeeen" said Ino blaming Tenten.

"What should we do?" asked Tenten ignoring Ino's comment.

"Ok here's what were going to do Sakura and I will go find the guys, you . . . . . . . . help Hinata, bye" said Ino as she ran of with sakura.

"Hey!! Wait . . . . . . . . . you jerks, you could at least help me" said Tenten.

With Ino and Sakura

"Do you think we should have left them" asked sakura.

"Of course knowing Hinata she probably just fainted she'll come about, beside don't you want to go spy on the guys" said Ino.

With Tenten

"Dammit I wanted to go and spy on the guys . . . . . ."

" . . . . . .those jerks . . . . . . . . .What should I do?" said Tenten, she looked around and saw the hospital close by so she though maybe she could just leave her their and go find Ino and Sakura and stick it to them for leaving her behind.

Hinata was laying in a hospital bed.

"What happened to her" asked a nurse to Tenten.

"Oh she just fainted, it happens a lot, although it really hasn't happened of lately" said Tenten.

"Ok I'll check her up" said the nurse.

"Ok umm I'll be back in half an hour, I have to go meet some other friends of mine" said Tenten.

"Ok" said the nurse as Tenten left to find the others.

20 minutes later

Hinata was starting to wake up; she looked around the room and saw she was in the hospital.

"Uhhh what happened" then she remembered, she had fainted, but where were her friends.

"Those jerks they just left me in the hospital and left, hu I expected that from Ino and Sakura but not from Tenten . . . . . . . . . . . I knew I should have gone home to rest" said Hinata, just then the nurse came in.

"Oh I see you're awake" said the nurse.

"Uh yeah um can I leave?" said Hinata.

"Uhh sure but your friend said she come back for you in thirty minutes it only been about twenty-four" said the nurse.

"I guess I could rest till she comes back" said Hinata, she really didn't need to be told who had brought her, Tenten, she was like a big sister to her, she would always stick up for her, she would back her up, when the other made fun of her about her shyness and stuttering.

The nurse turned around to leave, "oh I almost forgot I haven't told you the news" she said.

"What news?" asked Hinata.

"Well I did a check up and well miss . . . . ."

"Hyuga" said Hinata.

"Miss Hyuga congratulations . . . . your pregnant, your about a week away from being two months" said the nurse.

"I'm . . . . . . . pregnant" said Hinata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N **

**Hey continue to review each chapter I know you'll love the ones to come.**

REVIEW 

_Anyone can review_


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so you people know I do NOT own Naruto, I wish I did.**

_A/N _

_Hey __naruhinafoeverXD__ I loved your review._

_**RnR**_

"Normal speak"

'_Thoughts'_

and on to the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Chapter 4

The nurse had left and Hinata was alone in the room.

'Pregnant . . . . . . I'm pregnant' she was surprised but in a couple of seconds her face turned to a happy one, she brought her arms to her belly and hugged herself.

"I'm ganna . . . . . . be a mother, and Naruto . . . . . he's ganna be a daddy"

Hinata was extremely happy and still couldn't believe it, and then the door opened and in came Tenten.

"Hey Hinata sorry I left you, It's just that when you fainted those two freaks left me alone with you, so I brought you here then I left so that I could go pound those two. Hey did the nurse say you can leave cuz I kind of don't want to be here" said Tenten.

"Yeah . . . " Hinata got up and walked out with Tenten.

"So what did the nurse say" asked Tenten.

"Oh . . . .no-nothing . . . I just fainted" said Hinata, she didn't want anyone to know just yet.

Hinata went home to reste; she decided to stay in bed for the rest of the day. The smile on her face was still there; it was like her face was stuck on smile mode, and her arms around her belly. Hinata heard her door open, she didn't want to be disturbed so she pretended to be asleep, the door then shut closed.

Next day, evening

Hinata was sitting in her bed still daydreaming, when from the corner of her eyes she saw her door open just the slightest. She could see a pair of eyes looking in, the person was their for quiet a while. Hinata already knew who it was but did not know what she wanted.

"Hanabi . . . . . I know your there" said Hinata.

The door fully opened and Hanabi stood there in the middle she entered and then closed the door. However the thing that caught Hinata's eyes was the fact that during all this time she had her head down not looking at her.

"Hanabi is something wrong" said Hinata.

Hanabi came close to Hinata she looked up with tears threatening to fall.

"Hinata . . . I don't hate you . . ." said Hanabi

"Hu?" was all Hinata said.

" . . . . . . . . . . I don't hate you like you think I do" said Hanabi.

"Hanabi . . ."

"I . . . . I want my big sister . . . . I want things to be like they used to be" said Hanabi.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"I'm tired of how things are now . . . . I hate it . . . . I hate not having my big sister" said Hanabi.

Hinata moved from her bed to give Hanabi room to sit.

"Hinata your not just a big sister to me . . . . . your were like a mother . . . . . you always took care of since I was born, which I don't know how you did, you yourself were only five" said Hanabi kind of smiling at the last part.

"Well father really never did anything so who else would" said Hinata.

"I don't want to loose you" said Hanabi.

"Hanabi what are you talking about" said Hinata whose eyes coping that of Hanabi's.

"I hate it!!! . . . . . .I hate my life!!!! All I ever do is train day in and day out, follow father to his meeting, and study . . . . . . . I never have any time to my self, and when I ask him for time all he does is hit me" Tears were now pouring out off her eyes.

"What?" Hinata quickly hugged her little sister sensing that she need it.

"He doesn't love me either you know . . . . . . . . . . I know you probably thought that he doesn't love that's why he treats you bad, but he doesn't just not love you he doesn't love me either" said Hanabi.

"But why?" asked Hinata.

"Because I heard him say that he wanted boys, he wanted to have a boy to carry on his legacy, his blood, his clan, we both turned out to be girls, he said that if either of us had been boys we would have definitely been stronger then Neji and we would have been treated with great respect, and that's why he hates us, he only gave me a chance because he thought that I was stronger" said Hanabi.

"I see" said Hinata.

"When I was nine father told me that I didn't need you any more, he said that if I need anything the members from the branch house would help me" said Hanabi.

"Why?" asked Hinata.

"He wanted me to stop associating with you, he said he didn't want your weakness to rub off on me"

"That's why" now knowing why Hanabi separated herself from her.

"but I didn't want to!!!! . . . . . . .but because of that we grew apart and apart from that . . . I . . . . I don't . . . . even have any friends and I never get to have fun . . . . . . . .that's why I want things to go back to the way they were, when I had my big sister" said Hanabi as she cried on Hinata's shoulder.

"It's ok Hanabi you're my little sister and I'll always love you" said Hinata, she just go a nodded from her.

Hinata held her in her arms for a while before she thought of something.

"Hey Hanabi . . . you want to know a secret" asked Hinata.

"Ummm sure" said Hanabi wiping the tears from her cheeks

"Ok but you can't tell anyone ok . . . . . it's a secret . . . . . you're the first person I tell" said Hinata.

"I promise" said Hanabi.

"Hanabi . . . . . . I'm . . pregnant" said Hinata.

"Really?" asked Hanabi.

Hinata only nodded.

"You mean I'm . . . I'm going to an aunt" said Hanabi as she continued wipe her tears away with a smile on her face.

Again Hinata only nodded.

"But Hinata what about Naruto?" Hanabi knew how much her sister loved him and she would always prayed that they would end up together, she wanted her sister to be happy, but because it's been so long since she had seen her sister with Naruto she thought that the baby was someone else's and that would kill her chances with Naruto.

Hinata giggled at Hanabi, "What?" asked Hanabi.

"Naruto is the father" said Hinata.

Hanabi gave a smile and hugged her sister "I'm so happy for you, it's a good thing you finally made a move because if you didn't I would have probably gotten tired of you waiting and I would have told him" said Hanabi.

"Hanabi!"

"I'm just playing . . . . . . your so lucky to have him, he might be goofy sometime but I know he's a great guy and handsome" said Hanabi.

"Thanks" said Hinata.

"I can't wait . . . . . .I hope it's a girl . . . . . that way I can play with her and I can dress her up" said Hanabi.

"I know me too"

"I still can't believe you're pregnant with Naruto's baby" said Hanabi.

In that same instance the door slammed open.

"YOUR WHAT!!" said Hiashi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_REVIEW PLZ_


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so you people know I do NOT own Naruto, I wish I did.**

**A/N **

_**KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING.**_

**plz **_**RnR**_

"Normal speak"

'_Thoughts'_

and on to the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Chapter 5

"YOUR WHAT!!" said Hiashi.

"Father!!!!" said Hinata terrified that her father now knew and worried what her was going to do.

"What kind of whore are you to get pregnant when you're seventeen!!!!!!" yelled Hiashi right in her face.

"I'm not a who-" Before she finished Hiashi slapped Hinata hard in the face with enough force to knock her on the floor.

"Don't talk back to me!!!! Stupid girl, you should know your place by now" he yelled as he stood above her ready to hit her again to put her in her place again.

"DON"T HIT HER!!!!! AND SHE"S NOT A WHORE" yelled Hanabi defending her sister; she tried to stop her father from hitting her again. Hinata was already sobbing and crying due to the manner her father was treating her, although it really wasn't that surprising he always treated her like she was trash.

"You shut your mouth!!!!" said Hiashi as he slap Hanabi like he did Hinata but more severe.

"HANABI!!" yelled Hinata as she continued to cry and sob, she tried to rush to her but was stopped by Hiashi.

"You don't even love me or care about me!!! So why do you care!!! Just leave me alone!!!" yelled Hinata from the floor.

"You are my blood, it doesn't matter how much I ignore you other people won't. You've already disgraced me with your weakness, I can't let people see that my own blood is nothing but a little weak whore" said Hiashi with such anger that Hinata could see it in his face.

"Wh-Whyyy? . . . . . . . .WHY!!!!" Hinata yelled wanting to know how he could be so cruel and why.

"I guess that's that only person a weak whore like you can turn to, to a low life good for nothing demon" said Hiashi.

"NARUTO-KUN IS NOT A DEMON!!!!" yelled Hinata still sobbing.

"I said not to talk back to me!!!" said Hiashi as he slapped Hinata again.

'_It's you . . . . . . . you're the real monster'_ thought Hinata.

"DON"T HIT HER!!" yelled Hanabi; she too already had tears running down her cheeks.

Hiashi grabbed Hinata by the wrist and began to drag her out of her room.

"Where are you taking me?" she said sobbing as she tried to pull away.

"We're going to get rid of that THING! before the council finds out" said Hiashi.

"NO!!!!!" she yelled then with all her strength she yanked her hand from his grip, "You're not taking my baby!!!" she said holding her belly and stepping away from him.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!!" yelled Hiashi as he stepped towards her.

"I'm not ganna let you hurt them!!!!" yelled Hanabi as she ran and tackled her father to the ground.

"Quick Hinata . . . run" she yelled to Hinata.

"No . . I'm not ganna leaving you!!!" she said too worried about what could happen if her sister stayed behind by herself.

'Think about the baby!!!. . . . . . . . go!!!" Hinata turned and ran to get away from her father.

"Hinata come back here!!!!" Hiashi got up grabbed Hanabi then he slammed her to the walk and knocked her unconscious, then he went after Hinata.

20 minutes later

Tsunade was in her office talking with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, when door slammed opened. Everyone turned around to Hinata with a red and very swollen cheek, tears running down her cheeks, and her hair a mess.

"Hinata what ta hell happened to you?" asked Tsunade worried by the way she looked.

"Hinata!! are you ok?" asked Tenten.

"Hokage-sama help me . . . . . . . he's trying to get me to get rid of her" said Hinata.

"Hinata what are you talking about?" asked Tsunade.

"My . . . my fa-father . . . . . is trying to get rid of her" said Hinata.

"Who is her and why would you father want to get rid of her" said Tsunade.

"Hinata you shouldn't disturb the Hokage . . .come" said Hiashi in a cool and calm manner as he arrived and stood by the door and play the Hokage. Hinata quickly hid behind Tsunade.

"Hiashi what is going on?" asked Tsunade.

"Oh . . . . . . nothing, Hinata is just tired mentally and physically after a hard day of training, she doesn't know what she's talking about, she just needs some rest, I'll just take her home" said Hiashi.

Tsunade looked at Hinata then at Hiashi, "And what would be the reason for the red mark on her face, the mark on her face looks like an open palm" she said not believing what he said.

"He hit . . . . . . " everyone turned to look at Hinata, " . . . . .he hit me because I didn't let him get rid of her"

"Hinata what are you talking about?" said Tsunade.

"I . . . . .I'm . . . . I'm pregnant and he wants to get rid of my baby so that the council wont find out" this wasn't the way she wanted them to find out but she to tell.

Tsunade and the girls all were surprised at what she said.

"You surely don't believe her, Hinata is very responsible young girl she wouldn't get pregnant, she's just seventeen" said Hiashi still trying to play the Hokage.

"Of course I do" said Tsunade, what Hiashi said was true but she also knew that Hinata would never lie to her.

"The choice to keep the baby is only up to the mother and that is Hinata. Hinata will not return to the Hyuga compound, and if you come anywhere near her I'll kill you" Tsunade said the last part so much killing intent.

"Fine, Hinata don't bother coming back. You are no longer my daughter and no longer a Hyuga you are disowned." Said Hiashi as he turned to leave.

"Wait!!! . . . . . . .what did you do to Hanabi" said Hinata.

Hiashi didn't say anything; he just looked at Hinata with a serious face.

"What happened?" asked Tsunade.

"He hit Hanabi as well, she stayed behind distracting him so that I could get away" said Hinata.

"Ino go and tell shizune to send and anbu to the Hyuga compound and retrieve Hyuga Hanabi if she is hurt in any way take her to the hospital and then report in" said Tsunade.

"Right" said Ino and left.

"If Hanabi is hurt in any way like Hinata is she too will be removed from the Hyuga compound, Hiashi leave now, I will schedule an appointment with you later to continued this discussion" said Tsunade with anger that could barely be held in.

Hiashi left leaving Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten in the room. The room was completely silent.

Hinata quickly hugged Tsunade and hugged her tightly, like a little girls would hug her mother after being scared to death, "Than-thank you" she then prepared herself for the questions that would soon to follow, but they never did.

Hinata released the hug, and then Tsunade put an arm around her shoulder and lead her to the couch that was on the far side in her office. She sat Hinata down.

"Hinata lay down, I think you should rest" said Tsunade.

"I cant' I need to see Hanabi" said Hinata worried about her little sister as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"Hinata, Hanabi will be fine I promise you, but you need to get some rest, it's not good to be this stressed out while your pregnant, sometimes being too stressed out may cause a miscarriage and I know you don't want that" said Tsunade.

"No no no noooo, I . . . . I want my baby" said Hinata as she hugged her belly. The other girls couldn't help tear up a little bit by what was going on.

'How could her father do that to her and her sister . . . . . . . . . how could he try and get rid of her baby . . . . . . Hinata's pregnant' both girls thought.

"I know you do, that is why you have to rest ok, we'll talk later" said Tsunade.

Hinata laid down and went to sleep. Tsunade just stared at her for a moment, she really liked Hinata, she was such a sweet, caring, and gentle girl and she didn't deserve to be treated the way she has. From now on she was going to make sure that Hiashi or any of the Hyuga clan didn't hurt her anymore and her sister. Tsunade healed her swollen face while she slept.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

_**All right lets try and get 20 or more reviews on this chapter**_.

REVIEW 


	6. Chapter 6

**Just so you people know I do NOT own Naruto, I wish I did.**

**plz **_**RnR**_

"Normal speak"

'_Thoughts'_

and on to the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Chapter 6

Hinata began to stir and opened her eyes. She saw the Hokage sitting in her chair by the desk looking at her. She smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back at her, Tsunade had saved her and her baby.

"Your up . . . . . . . .Good morning, you woke up just in time, I got new from the hospital that your sister just woke up as well and doing fine, come lets go see her" said Tsunade.

Hinata nodded and got up, and headed to the hospital with Tsunade.

When they entered the hospital room Hanabi quickly saw Hinata.

"Hanabi!!"

"Hinata!!!" she ran to her and hugged her.

"Hanabi get back in bed, you suffered a good amount of head trauma" said the

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"Hinata are you ok?" said Hanabi.

"Yeah, what about you?" asked Hinata.

"I'm fine" said Hanabi.

"Hinata I . . . . I don't want to go back" said Hanabi.

"You won't" said Tsunade.

"She won't" asked Hinata.

"No, I already talked to you father, neither of you will return to the Hyuga compound, however your father has denounced both of you" Said Tsunade.

"Were will we live and how?" asked Hinata.

"I haven't thought about that, but for now just rest" said Tsunade, at that moment the door opened and in came Sakura, Ino, and Tenten with smiles on their faces that said we want to know everything.

"What are you three gossips doing here" asked Tsunade.

"Well we just came to uhhhh . . . check on Hanabi and Hinata" said Ino.

"Riiiiiight . . . . . . . . Hinata come we need to talk" said Tsunade.

"It's ok we can talk here" said Tsunade.

"But" she said as she looked around the room.

"It's ok . . . . . . Hanabi already knows and I guess they'll eventually find out plus there my friends they should know" said Hinata, as she looked at the people in the room.

"Hinata . . . . . this was so irresponsible of you" said Tsunade as she saw Hinata a bit sad that Tsunade was disappointed in her. Hinata had more respect for Tsunade then her father, she didn't care what he thought about her but it was different with Tsunade.

"Hinata . . . . . I thought . . . you know . . . you loved Naruto" said the Hokage thinking the same thing as Hanabi, "You didn't just go to someone else, because you thought that Naruto might never noticed you right" Tsunade hoped that this was not the case, but it _was_ what she thought probably happened, she hadn't seen Naruto and Hinata together nor did she see anything from them that would give any indication that they were together..

"Naruto _is_ the father" said Hanabi as everyone turned to look at her, then they quickly looked back at Hinata.

"Is that true Hinata!!!!!?" asked Tenten.

Hinata nodded with a huge blush on her face, Tenten and Ino let out a scream of joy for Hinata, while Sakura looked to be indifferent.

"NARUTO!!!!? . . . . But . . . . . . How, he didn't you know take advantage of you did he?" asked Tsunade.

Hinata told them how it happened from when she met up with him by the cliff side the night of her birthday, she didn't tell them about what they talked about, then she told when he gave her the present, then she told them that he said he loved her, she told them that he told her that he would be going on the mission, she told them that he asked her to be his girlfriend, and then she told them that they made love.

"AHHHHHHHHHH I DON"T BELIEVE IT, my little Hinata is finally together with Naruto" said Tenten.

'_So it is Naruto's, I'm so relieved and happy, these two are made for each other' _thought Tsunade.

"Are you going to tell him?" asked Ino.

Hinata nodded.

"But Naruto is not going to take this seriously, he's immature" said Sakura.

"He's probably going to run away and leave you when you tell him your pregnant" said Ino.

Hinata couldn't believe what was happening, the people who she thought would support her were now making her feel terrible, everyone was saying bad things about Naruto and to her Naruto was apart of her.

"STOP IT!!!!" yelled Tenten, "How can you guys say such things, Hokage-sama how can you say she was being irresponsible, they love each other and they are together, they made the decision together knowing full well what could happen, you said it like being pregnant is a bad thing. Hinata is happy and she wants to have her baby. Sakura, Naruto is not immature, I know sometime he could be annoying and goofy and other things, but he is a good guy and when things get serious Naruto always steps up to the plate. Ino I know just like Hinata knows that he will not run away, because ever since he was born he's never had a family, something that he's wanted and now he has one of his own, he's not going to run away from that" Tenten finished as she was quickly hugged by a sobbing Hinata.

Tenten was Hinata's closest friend, her best friend that is why she thought of her as a big sister, she definitely knew her the best. Hinata was so happy that she was sticking up for her like always, especially at what she said because everything that she said was true.

"Hinata I'm ganna go see how much longer Hanabi needs to be here and I'll get some paper work ready for when she leaves ok" she said as she left the room.

"I still don't think he'll take it seriously and probably mess things up" said Sakura.

"Really? Or is it that your jealous that Naruto doesn't like you" said Ino.

"Like I care if that idiot like me or not, he probably just settle with what was left cuz he couldn't find anyone else that like—" Sakura never got a chance to finish as she got a huge slap across the face from Hinata, the other two were shocked not from the slap but from what Sakura said.

"Or maybe he finally figured out that you were just a waste of time . . . . . . . your probably the reason why Sasuke left, cuz he was tired of you" said Tenten angry.

"Sakura that was way out of line!!" said Ino.

"Sakura I think you need to leave" said Tenten.

Sakura stormed out of the room as the comment about Sasuke got to her.

Sakura was jealous, not that Naruto loved Hinata but jealous at what Hinata had. She was supposed to have that; she was supposed to have that with Sasuke. She surely thought that Naruto would never figure out that Hinata liked him and would stay obsess with her, and Ino, she really didn't know of any guy that she liked or was after, and Tenten, she really didn't know of any guy that she like either, all that was left was her, she had always loved Sasuke, why, why didn't she get Sasuke, she was supposed to be the one who got her loved one, this is what was eating her up. Not only did she not get him, but he left her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been now an hour, Hanabi was now sleeping in the bed while the other girls and Tsunade who had come back slept on chairs or couch as they waited.

Everyone was their waiting, Hanabi still couldn't leave till she was cleared one hundred percent but that was an hour ago and Tsunade said that Hanabi would be clear to leave in about an hour, which was already time. Everyone fell asleep waiting for the hour to pass.

The door opened as someone came in then walked towards Hinata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was dreaming she and Naruto were in bed they had just made love.

"We should do this every night" said Hinata.

"I don't see why not" said Naruto.

They both then leaned in to kiss each other; Hinata loved the feeling of having him inside her whether it was his tongue or something else. All of the sudden her vision started to go dark, and then she realized that she had her eyes closed but the kissing did not stop, so she opened her eyes, they continued their kiss for a while before releasing it.

"Naruto-kun . . . . . . that was amazing" said Hinata as she was thinking about their love making.

"It was just a kiss" said Naruto.

"I meant the sex" said Hinata.

Naruto looked at her, and then he remembered what she said to him.

"Hinata were you dreaming about us having sex" asked Naruto.

"Dreaming?" said Hinata a bit confused, then she noticed the surroundings. They were not in bed, and they were not naked. She was in the couch in the hospital sleeping just like the other girls. Then she remembered they had fallen asleep waiting for the hour to pass.

'What a minute if I'm awake, then that means . . . . . . he's . . . he's' 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LETS GET AS MANY REVIEWS AS WE CAN 

--I don't know if any of you liked what I did with sakura, the reason is simple I just don't like her or Sasuke. I actually rewrote that part were Sakura leaves the room. Originally she never said anything bad, but then I decided to change it, so ?

_REview_


	7. Chapter 7

**Just so you people know I do NOT own Naruto I wish I did.**

**plz **_**RnR**_

"Normal speak"

'_Thoughts'_

and on to the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Chapter 7

"Dreaming?" said Hinata a bit confused, then she noticed the surroundings. They were not in bed, and they were not naked. She was in the couch in the hospital sleeping just like the other girls. Then she remembered they had fallen asleep waiting for the nurse.

'_What a minute if I'm awake, then that means . . . . . . he's . . . he's'_

"YOUR BACK!" yelled Hinata as she launched herself at him hugging and kissing him. The other woke up only to see Hinata hugging and kissing Naruto; they had woken up when Hinata yelled.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, I decided to check the hospital and when I checked at the front desk they told me that Hanabi was here and so I knew you would be here too"

"Hey your back" said Tenten.

"Yeah and just in time" said Ino.

"Uhh why is everyone here?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto we'll tell you that later" said Tsunade.

"Yeah theirs other things that need to be said" said Tenten with a nod towards Hinata.

Naruto then turned to Hinata.

"Naruto-kun I . . . I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Naruto-kun I . . .I . . .I'm pregnant"

"Your pregnant" said Naruto he had a surprised face that was very slowly softening and turning in to a face with a smile full of joy, Hinata only nodded.

"Your pregnant" he said, again Hinata nodded again.

"Your pregnant" Hinata continued to nod.

"That . . . . . that means . . . . . .that means your . . . .your going to a mommy" he said with a big smile on his face.

Hinata nodded yet again with smile, "And your going to a be a daddy" Naruto quickly took Hinata in to a passionate kiss as he hugged her, lifted her up, and twirled her around.

Naruto stopped what he was doing, "Were . . . . . were ganna have a baby"

"Were ganna have a baby" Hinata repeated his words.

"Hinata . . . . . . you make me so happy"

"I told you" said Tenten as she wiped away tears that were trickling down her cheeks. She was just so happy for Hinata she got what she wanted, in a sense she got what all girls want, she knew because she too wanted that.

"Hinata I'm so jealous . . . your so lucky" said Ino as she smiled at the couple.

Naruto looked to the side only to see all the other girls crying except Hanabi who was just smiling. They all came towards them.

"Congratulations" said everyone as they hugged Naruto and Hinata.

"Hinata we should tell you father asap" said Naruto.

"No Naruto it doesn't matter" said Hinata with a bit of a sad face.

"What do you mean of course it matters" Naruto noticed the others also had a down face.

"Naruto I guess its time to answer your question about why were here" said Tsunade.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You see Naruto, Hinata's father already knows, he wanted Hinata to get rid of the baby, but when Hinata didn't want to he began to beat her badly, when Hanabi stood up for her he beat her a—" Tsunade was cut off.

"HOW COULD HE DO THAT THEY ARE HIS DAUG----" this time Tsunade cut Naruto off as she brought a hand up to stop him.

"That is why they will no longer live in the Hyuga compound, this isn't the first time that he has treated them this badly. In response to this Hiashi said that he disowned them and they no longer are Hyugas" Naruto looked at Hinata she had some tears on her cheeks as did Hanabi.

"Hinata wait here a couple of minutes" said Naruto as he began to walk away.

"Naruto where are you going . . . your not going to go cause any trouble are you?" asked Tsunade.

"No . . . . . . at least not yet . . . I'll be back in a couple of minutes" he said as he left.

"Where do you think he's going" asked Ino.

"I don't know, I guess were ganna have to wait" said Tenten.

They all waited about twenty minutes and Naruto finally came back. He went up to Hinata.

"Hinata I . . . . I want you to come and live with me" asked Naruto.

Ino leaned closer to Tenten and whispered, "That was sudden"

"I . . . .I . . . . I don't know" said Hinata.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't leave Hanabi all alone" said Hinata.

Naruto gave her a small chuckle.

"Hanabi is going to came and live with us as well" said Naruto.

"REALLY" yelled both Hinata and Hanabi.

"Of course . . . . . I can't have my little girls favorite aunt out on the street, right" said Naruto as he kneeled down and rub Hinata's belly.

"I'm ganna be her only aunt" said Hanabi.

'_He's little girl? . . . . . . yesterday when Hinata barged in to Tsunades office she referred to the baby as a her, how could they possibly know it's a her if she's barely going to be two months pregnant'_ thought Tenten.

"Hey what about us" said Ino, the girls wanted to part of the little baby's life.

"Yeeeeeeaah" said Hanabi as she turned to Naruto.

"Anyway . . . . . were all ganna be together then" said Hanabi.

"How do you guy know the baby is going to be a girl" said Tenten.

"Yeah?" said Ino.

"Because we just do" said Hinata.

"What do you mean you just do?" asked Ino.

"I don't know we just know" said Naruto, while both Hinata and Hanabi nodded their heads in agreement.

Ino leaned in closer to Tenten again and whispered, "Watch it turns out to be a boy"

"Anyway so you are moving in with me right" Hinata and Hanabi just nodded.

"You left for twenty minutes just to come back and say that" asked Tsunade.

"No I left for ten minutes to find something" said Naruto.

"What?" asked Ino.

"This . . ." said Naruto as he pulled something out of his pocket and opened it.

" . . .Hinata will you marry me" asked Naruto as he kneeled down on one knee.

"YES I'll marry" said Hinata extremely happy, she hugged him as she cried from all the joy she was experiencing.

Ino whispered to Tenten, "I stand corrected _this _is way more sudden"

"Naruto-kun . . . . "

"Yeah Hinata-chan?"

"You . . . . you make me so happy" she returned the same words he said to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanabi was finally cleared to leave.

"Come on guys lets go home" said Naruto.

"Wait you guys don't want to hang out" asked Ino.

"Not me I just got back from a mission and I'm tired, but . . ." Naruto looked at Hinata to see if maybe she wanted to go.

"I want to rest as well" said Hinata.

"Yeah me too" added Hanabi.

With that the three headed home, while the other two, Tenten and Ino looked at each other smiled and left together in the opposite direction.

The two went in search of their teammates to spread the news, they searched all day, they found most of them, they saw Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Lee together. Tenten and Ino quickly told them about Hinata's situation and what had happened.

All of them were shocked, first of all because they thought that Naruto never knew that Hinata liked him, and they never thought that Hinata would actually tell him, but to top it all of she was pregnant, they were ganna have to talk with them tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three arrived at the apartment, and entered.

"Alright, um Hinata you could sleep in my room, Hanabi you will take the guess room, OK" said Naruto.

"Ummm where are you going to sleep" asked Hanabi.

"I'll take the couch" said Naruto.

"But Naruto, umm" Hinata wanted to say something but was hesitant with Hanabi still standing there looking at the two of them.

"What is it Hinata?" asked Naruto, he noticed that she looked at Hinata and knew what was going on.

"Hinata it's ok you don't have to be embarrassed"

"Naruto ummm if you like you ca-can sleep in the same bed with me, I-I . . . I mean we. . . we already you know ummm slept together [she blushed big time and we . . . we are going to get married. I think it's ok" said Hinata.

"Ummmm ok, yeah sure" said Naruto.

"Alright guys lets go to sleep, tomorrow we have somewhere important we need to go" said Naruto.

"Where are we going" said Hanabi.

"You'll see" said Naruto as he finished setting up Hanabi's room, fixing her bed, and finding some pj's she could use.

After that Hinata Naruto headed to their room, where they slept holding each other.

'_Tomorrow' _thought Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--- All right guys good job, I got the 20 reviews for chapter 6, lets keep it up.

--- A lot of people are reading the story, I can tell by the number of hit on the story, but still not many people are reviewing, _**just so you know I do accept anonymous reviews, that means that you don't have to be registered or have an account to review so go ahead and review, just click on the little purpleish button that says go.**_

_**REVIEW**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Just so you people know I do NOT own Naruto I wish I did.**

_YEAHHHH, WE now have over 100 reviews, keep up the good work and so will I ._

**plz **_**RnR**_

"Normal speak"

'_Thoughts'_

and on to the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Chapter 8

Hinata was in bed, she stirred for a while then she opened her eyes. She noticed that Naruto was not in bed, then she began to smell some smoke, then the screaming began. She got up and walked out right away she noticed Hanabi right away as she was looking around the corner looking at something while she held Yuki in her arms.

"Hanabi . . . . . what are you looking at?" asked Hinata.

"Naruto . . . . . . . I've been watching him trying to make breakfast, but he's burned everything, it's kind of funny watching him try." Said Hanabi.

Hinata walked around the corner and towards Naruto.

"Naruto I'll make breakfast" said Hinata as she walked towards him with Hanabi behind her.

". . . but . . ."

"Naruto it's ok, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything, alright" Naruto just nodded at her as he took a seat and waited for her to make breakfast.

As Hinata began to make breakfast there was a knock on the door. Since Naruto was not doing anything he decided to go and answer it.

As Naruto opened the door there in front of him was the one person he didn't want to see. In front of him stood Jiraiya with the biggest grin.

Jiraiya looked in to the apartment with wide eyes, Naruto noticed and decided to close the door.

"What do you what?" asked Naruto.

"What do you mean what, you know exactly what" said Jiraiya with what Naruto remember to be his perverted face.

"You Dawg, why didn't you tell me you finally got it on" said Jiraiya.

"Do you actually think I would tell you that" said Naruto.

"Tsunade told me how everything happened, you are one sly dawg, you made her yours on her birthday, I could only imagine what you guys talked about up in the cliff that would make her want you. This will definitely make a great story for my book" said Jiraiya.

Naruto just stood there looking at him annoyed.

"You've definitely become like your sensei, you've definitely become a chick magnet, so with how many have you done it with and how many at a time?" said Jiraiya.

"WHAT? Hinata is the only one and always will be" said Naruto.

"Riiiiiiiiight, don't try to lie to me . . . . . . I just saw you had two girls in there . . . . . come on give me some dirt" said Jiraiya.

"I don't—" Naruto didn't finish as the door opened.

"Naruto, Hinata said that breakfast is ready" said Hanabi.

Jiraiya looked at Hanabi then at Naruto with a huge grin, Hanabi then went inside.

"She's a pretty one, but she looks a bit young then again your young yourself so I guess it's fine. So you had two of them last night hu" said Jiraiya with a proud face.

"What?" said Naruto.

"I'm so proud of you" said Jiraiya playfully as he patted Naruto on the back.

"That's Hanabi, she's Hinata's sister" said Naruto.

"Who's Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"My fiancé" said Naruto.

"YOUR WHAT!!!!?" screamed Naruto.

"You heard me?"

"Naruto how could you throw your life away like that, your still to young, your throwing away countless years of fooling around away, think about all those pretty girls you can be with" said Jiraiya.

'_Looks like I was wrong, he didn't become like his sensei, if he'd became anything like me he would take full advantage of his good looks' _thought Jiraiya.

"I love Hinata and I want her to be the only one, I thought you said Tsunade told you everything!!!!!!!!!!" said Naruto.

"Yeah, now that I think about it she did seem to keep talking after she told me that you had sex, but a part of me was just so proud of you that my mind didn't take in anything else she said" said Jiraiya.

'_Oh god I'm ganna guess that he doesn't know that Hinata is pregnant, if he took the news that I'm getting married bad I wonder how he'll take this one' _thought Naruto.

"Hinata is pregnant" Naruto said bluntly.

The two just stood there in silent taking in what Naruto said for about twenty seconds.

"So old Jiraiya is going to be a grandpa" said Jiraiya.

Naruto was a bit shocked; he never thought that he would say something like that.

"Your not mad" said Naruto.

"Of course not, it's your life what ever makes you happy makes me happy" said Jiraiya.

"Wait did you say grandpa" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, over the years you've become like a son to me, I look forward to it" said Jiraiya.

"That's good . . . . . I think" said Naruto.

"So now having said that how was she in bed, was she good, was she alright, was she wild or passionate, was she kinky, how tight was she?" said Jiraiya again with that huge perverted grin.

Naruto became stiff and got a blush on his face at what he was asking him, because the moment he finished asking the memories of what happened that night came back to him.

Just by his reaction Jiraiya knew what type she was.

"Ohh she's a screamer isn't she" asked Jiraiya.

All Naruto could do was blush.

"She's wild, and naughty, and a screamer. Just thinking about it makes me want to have one right now, Naruto you are one luck bastard" said Jiraiya.

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!!! I'm going inside, my breakfast is getting cold" said Naruto not wanting to talk with Jiraiya any more.

Naruto went inside and Jiraiya left; it was only till he was far away from his apartment when he remembered something.

The words he said to Naruto kept replaying in his mind, _[so old Jiraiya is going to be a grandpa._

'_Those are the exact words I said last time to Minato, holy crap speaking of Minato I totally forgot the reason why I went to find Naruto, I was so caught up on the other topic I forgot about this'_ thought Jiraiya as he looked down on the scroll in his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting eating his breakfast with Hinata and Hanabi, when Hanabi said something.

"Who was that old man?" said Hanabi.

"That was my sensei, Jiraiya" said Naruto.

"What did he want?" asked Hinata.

"Oh . . he wanted to congratulated us on the baby" he said not wanting to tell her the truth.

Hinata immediately blushed, sure her friends and other people knew that she was pregnant but it was how she got pregnant that made her blush, knowing that people knew that she had sex with Naruto is what embarrassed her the most.

"Alright, you guys ready to go" asked Naruto.

"Yeah" said Hinata.

"Your still not going to tell us where were going" asked Hanabi.

Naruto only shock his head as they walked out the door.

'_If I told them where were going they surely refuse to go'_ thought Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three walked through the streets of Konoha as they head towards the unknown destination; well at least to Hanabi and Hinata. As they walked Naruto could feel three people following them, but he knew whom they were, he just didn't know why they were following them. When Naruto was about to tell the three to come out when someone stepped in front of him.

"You again" said Naruto as Jiraiya stood in front of him.

"Naruto we need to talk" said Jiraiya.

"We already talked" said Naruto.

"Yeah well what we talked about wasn't really what we needed to talk about, I just completely forgot about what I needed to tell you" said Jiraiya.

"OK so spill it" said Naruto.

"I think we should talk in private" said Naruto.

"Come" said Jiraiya as they walked about fifteen feet away from the girls.

Before they even began to talk Naruto was already annoyed by the three sets of eyes spying on him.

"All right that it's you can come out, I know you and your are their Konohamaru I can sense you" Yelled Naruto to some nearby crates.

"WHAT? . . . . " The genjutsu was dispelled and Konohamaru and his team came out.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW? . . . . . . . . this is a very powerful genjutsu I just learned, not even the Hokage knew I was spying on her" said Konohamaru.

'_Uh either I'm getting old or that was definitely a powerful genjutsu, I didn't even sensed it, but Naruto did, hu. . . . . . . . . . . . wait did he just say that even Tsunade could sense him, interesting' _thought Jiraiya with a perverted grin.

Naruto paid not attention to Konohamaru he turned around to see Hinata and Hanabi talking with Kiba who had just arrived, so he decided to finish the conversation with these idiots.

"Look I'm in a hurry so tell me what you want" said Naruto.

At the same time both Konohamaru and Jiraiya started to say something.

"Hey he was talking to me" said Jiraiya.

"Yeah well I need to talk to him to" said Konohamaru.

"I can listen to both of you, just hurry up" said Naruto.

"Naruto I just wanted to give you this" said Jiraiya.

"Oh" said Naruto as he took the scroll from him.

"Naruto are you with them" asked Konohamaru as he pointed to Hinata and Hanabi.

"Yes . . . . . . what is this scroll" asked Naruto.

"It's from your parents" said Jiraiya.

"My parents? Do you know who they are?" asked Naruto.

"What are their names?" asked Konohamaru.

"Yes I know them, you will learn everything you need to from the scroll" said Jiraiya.

"Hinata and Hanabi" said Naruto

"Nice" said Konohamaru.

"This is getting confusing" Udon whispered to Moegi with a bored face.

Naruto put the scroll in his pocket.

"Aren't you going to read it" asked Jiraiya.

"Not right now, I already told you I'm busy" said Naruto.

"Naruto, which one is she?" asked Konohamaru as he pointed at Hanabi.

"If you like I can tell you who your parents are, then you can find out other things from the scroll"

"Uhm sure, that's Hanabi" said Naruto.

"Naruto . . . . . . .your mother was a kunoich by the name of Uzumaki Kushina, . . . . . . . . .and your father . . . . . . . . . . was Namikaze Minato . . . . . the fourth Hokage" said Jiraiya.

Naruto was stunned by the news; he just stood there in silence.

"Hey Naruto can you introduce me to—" Konohamaru didn't finish as it barely sunk in what Jiraiya said.

Naruto looked over to Hinata and Hanabi only to see Kiba lying on the floor, then his thoughts went back to what Jiraiya just told him, suddenly a smile sprouted on his face as he began to walk towards Hinata and Hanabi.

"Uhhh I guess he needs time to think" said Jiraiya as he turned to look at Konohamaru.

"Was that the reason you had us spying on Naruto, just so you could know who that girl was" yelled Moegi as she hit Konohamaru on the head and left along with Udon. Konohamaru was about to leave as well when Jiraiya held him back.

"Where do you think your going" said Jiraiya.

"What do you want old man" asked Konohamaru.

"Show me that genjutsu of your"

"What? . . . . why?" asked Konohamaru.

"Do really want to know?" asked Jiraiya.

Konohamaru only nodded his head with a huge grin on it; he already had a clue on what he wanted it for seeing as how Naruto had already told him about Jiraiya.

'_This kid is kind of like Naruto, but different at the same time . . . . . . I wonder. . . . . maybe just maybe I finally found my successor'_ thought Jiraiya as he could easily see the perverseness in Konohamaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why is Kiba on the floor" asked Naruto as he reach the girls.

"He was all over Hinata and flirting with her, then I just told him that she was pregnant and he fainted" said Hanabi.

"Oh" said Naruto as they went on their way.

As they continued to walk, the rout looked awfully familiar to Hinata and that's when she figured it out.

"Naruto-kun . . . . . I – I . . I don't want to go" said Hinata a bit worried.

"So you found out where were going" said Naruto.

"To the Hyuga Compound" said Hinata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-- In light of the 100 reviews I received I just want to thank everyone that reviewed at one point or another.

HwonDos Lovelyanime Dylancool2 Exsoldier15 Little-Madman-of-my-house Kingbomb JGOG132 Kingkakashi C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only Mbshadow Amari Kazama Dragon Man 180 PaulRap Raptor Fox tails of a demon NaruhinafoeverXD THE HEE-HO KING TylerSpikes Hyuuga-Heiress Sage of Oblivion NaruHina4ever White eyed fox Blizzard777 Alith anar Anime-freak Naruto9tailedfox Shareece Dotu MeadGohac Kawada01987 AmarI Hinata-sama Heavenleehime DemonicLove555 James Renji-s girl Allicat Mlkoolc86 Brokenheart21 Aenon Mzullos5 Rojo Johnhamsta Josfasfyboo Intelligo Elf-princess4 Lamson Lil.angelbabigurl Huuga's pale rose Krakengirl Gogeta408 Ani Krillin Fan Anominous Carmondomon Paladin-kriss Egamtaerg Xx.Karma-chan.xX Shippuuden KdaAnimefan 

And a special thanks to _Kris-san _for submitting the 100th review.

--- A lot of people are reading the story, I can tell by the number of hit on the story, but still not many people are reviewing, _**just so you know I do accept anonymous reviews, that means that you don't have to be registered or have an account to review so go ahead and review, just click on the little light purple button that says go.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Just so you people know I do NOT own Naruto I wish I did.**

**plz **_**RnR**_

"Normal speak"

'_Thoughts'_

and on to the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Chapter 9

"Naruto-kun . . . . . I – I . . I don't want to go" said Hinata a bit worried.

"So you found out where were going" said Naruto.

"To the Hyuga Compound" said Hinata.

"I agree with Hinata I don't think we should go, who know what father will do if he sees us" said Hanabi.

"We have to go . . . . . . . don't worry I won't let him harm either of you I promise" said Naruto as he kissed and hugged Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand with Hanabi next to them. As the three neared the compound they could see someone standing outside, he seemed to be waiting for something. Once they got with in rage they realized who it was since that person hadn't stop looking at them.

"Neji-nisan . . . . .what are you doing out here" said Hinata.

"Waiting and looking for both of you . . . . . . . where in the world have you been . . . . . . .Hiashi is going to be mad" said Neji as the other three looked at him confused.

"Neji you don't know what happened do you?" asked Naruto.

"What happened that I don't know about" said Neji almost demanding to know what happened.

"Neji-nisan father . . . . . .father has kicked us out and disowned us" said Hinata.

"WHAT? . . . . .but how . . . . I mean why" asked Neji.

"That's why were here . . . . . Neji I need to speak to Hiashi tell him to come out" said Naruto.

"I don't know if he'll want to come out" said Neji.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll come out once you tell him that I'm here" said Naruto.

"All right . . . . I'll go tell him" said Neji as he went inside the compound.

The three waited about fifteen minutes when Hiashi finally came out with an angry face.

"What do think your doing here . . . . . . . I suggest you leave before I dispose of all three of you" said Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama why . . . . . . why did you disowned them?" asked Neji.

"Were not leaving till you apologize to them for treating them the way you did" said an angry Naruto.

"NEVER now LEAVE before I kill you" yelled Hiashi.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you . . . but are you sure you can do it" said Naruto testing Hiashi's patience.

"Not only am I sure but I'm certain" said Hiashi almost ready to pounce on Naruto.

"Then what are you waiting for" asked Naruto, Hinata didn't like what was happening, Naruto was provoking Hiashi. She just couldn't help but think what could happen.

Hiashi began to walk slowly towards Naruto, and then Neji stepped in between both of them. Hinata sigh and mentally thank Neji for stepping in.

"Why did you throw them out?" Neji asked Hiashi.

"Why don't you ask them" said Hiashi.

Neji turned to Hinata and waited for her to answer him.

"Neji-nisan . . . . . . I'm pregnant" said Hinata.

"What?" said Neji, he then noticed Naruto's hand reach for Hinata's as their fingers intertwine, he then looked at Naruto who was also looking at him with a firm face basically telling him that it was his.

'_Hinata is pregnant with Naruto's baby . . . . .but . . . . that can't be it . . . .can it . . . . . . that's not a real reason to do what he did, I always knew they would end up together but a baby is something unexpected, however that still doesn't give him the right to do what he did'_ thought Neji.

Hiashi moves Neji out of the way and steps in front of Naruto.

"So you want to fight do you me" said Hiashi with a smile on his face.

"If it's the only way to make you apologize" said Naruto angry.

Hiashi gave a small chuckle.

"Very well so be it" said Hiashi with a big smile.

The others just tensed when he agreed to fight Naruto, this was not good, who know what could happen.

"Naruto-kun . . . . don't do this please" said Hinata.

"Naruto –" said Neji as he was cut off by Hiashi.

"Neji go to my office, in the first drawer on the left there is a scroll bring it to me" said Hiashi.

Once Neji left to fetch the scroll Hiashi began to talk again.

"If were going to fight were going to do this the right way[Neji arrived with the scroll and handed it to Hiashi we'll do it the way they did in the old days [he brings his hand up with the scroll showing it to Naruto this is battle contract. A fight between two individuals for their own reasons, this isn't an exam type of fight or tournament or anything like that, in this battle there is no proctor to oversee the fight _everything_ and _anything_ goes, the fight is over when one person win or the other surrenders or dies. No one can stop either opponent from killing the other, because if that happens by the rules of the battle both will be killed. These battles are legal under the laws of Konoha, this way I won't get in trouble when I kill you" said Hiashi with a huge grin as he tossed the scroll to Naruto.

'_Naruto don't you dare sing that contract Hiashi will kill you with out hesitation . . . . . . . you can't leave Hinata all alone she needs you' _thought Neji.

As soon as Naruto opens the scroll he hears Hanabi, "you-your not . . . . . your not going to sing it right"

"Naruto" was all Hinata said, but on the inside she was worried about what he was going to do.

Naruto didn't answer them all he did was read the scroll.

Naruto looked at Hinata and Hanabi, he then turned to Hiashi, "pen" he said to Hiashi.

"Naruto" said all Hanabi, Hinata, and Neji not believing what he was going to do.

Once he was finished reading the contract he signed it as the other three could only gasp at what he did.

Before Hiashi left he said, "Now that you have signed the contract there is no going back, under the law of Konoha and the rules of the contract if you refuse to fight you will be executed. So you can either die like a coward by not fighting or die by my hand" said Hiashi as he took back the contract and began to walk away.

"The battle will be in a week" said Hiashi.

"No, we fight tomorrow" said Naruto.

"WHAT?" yelled Neji, Hinata on the other hand was already in tears, Hiashi just stopped on his tracks.

"What's wrong are you scared" said Naruto.

"Very well the sooner the better" said Hiashi with a smile as he went back in side.

"Naruto are you crazy, what did you do? . . . . . . did you even think about what would happen if you'd lose . . . . . . what about Hinata didn't you think about her." said Neji.

"Why . . . . . . why . . " said Hinata, Naruto was about to hug her that's when it came, Hinata began to pound her fist in to his chest, "Whywhywhy why why . . . .why did you do that" said Hinata.

Naruto stopped her as he grabbed her hands and brought them to her sides, he then brought a hand up to lift her head so they could make eye contact and as they did Naruto could see her eyes full of tears.

"Hinata your making me feel bad" said Naruto.

"How do you think I feel . . . . . . . .your making us feel like we don't matter to you . . . . . like I don't mater to you" said Hinata.

Naruto cupped both her cheeks with his hands and began to wipe away her tears, "Hinata you mean the world to me . . . . . . . . the way your acting makes me think that you don't believe in me, like if I don't stand a chance at all, like if I was dead already" said Naruto.

Hinata began to shake her head as she hugged Naruto and dug her head in to his chest, "Naruto-kun I-I . . I'm sorry it's just that I'm scared, I don't want anything to happen to you" Naruto broke away and lifted her head and planted a kiss on her, both Neji and Hanabi just smiled at them.

Naruto broke the kiss and then whispered in to her ears, "Hinata I love you, I would never do something if I knowingly knew that it would affect my family in any way . . . . . . . besides I already promised that I wouldn't let anyone harm you and I intend to keep that promise, which obviously means I'm ganna be here for you always" Hinata just nodded.

"Naruto" said Neji to get his attention, when Naruto looked at his he could see one of his strict faces, he knew what was coming, when Neji was about to speak again Naruto cut in leaving Neji with his mouth open.

"Neji . . . . I love her" said Naruto with a now smiling and blushing Hinata in his arms.

Neji looked at them and then said, "That's all I need to know" _'Hinata you deserve to be happy, ever since my aunt died I've never seen you this happy, at least now your away from him'_ thought Neji.

"Can we leave now, Yuki is all alone at home" said Hanabi.

"Yeah lets go home" said Naruto.

"Mind if I tag along for a while" said Neji.

"Sure" said Hinata as they all began to walk towards the apartment.

After walking a couple of minutes Shikamaru walks up to them.

"Shikamaru ?" said Naruto.

"Naruto I've been looking for you" said shikamaru.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto the Hokage needs to speak to you, she said she wants to meet with you right now" said Shikamaru in a lazy tone like always.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**--- I hope you guys like the chapter.**

**--- I didn't get that much reviews on chapter 8 as I did on chapter 7 so I can only assume that you guys probably didn't like that much, so **_**I HOPE ALL YOU GUYS CAN REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_

**LATER.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just so you people know I do NOT own Naruto I wish I did.**

**plz **_**RnR**_

"Normal speak"

'_Thoughts'_

"Normal speak in flashback" 

_**BEWARE**_**this chapter contains a**_**LEMON**_** and **_**Explicit Language.**_

and on to the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Chapter 10

After walking a couple of minutes Shikamaru walks up to them.

"Naruto then Hokage needs to speak to you, she said she wants to meet with you right now" said Shikamaru in a lazy tone like always.

"I wonder what she wants?" said Hinata.

"Maybe she wanted to talk about you know" said shikamaru as he nodded towards Hinata's stomach, Hinata just blushed like always.

"No she already knows about that" said Naruto.

"Really? What did she do?" said Shikamaru.

"Nothing" said Naruto.

"Uh . . . that's a surprised, well I delivered my message, I'll see you guys later" said Shikamaru he began to walk away.

"Where you going shikamaru?" asked Naruto.

"I have to go meet up with Ino and Tenten" said shikamaru.

"What for?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know they just said that I had to meet with them to talk about something" said Shikamaru.

"Wait . . . . I think I'll come with" said Neji as he ran to catch up to him.

"I guess it's just now us three . . . . . . well let go see the Hokage" said Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konohamaru stood looking down on the beaten Jiraiya who was lying flat on the floor. Since they got to the hot springs all that had been happening was Jiraiya getting beaten up.

After Konohamaru 'taught' Jiraiya the genjutsu Jiraiya kept trying to sneak inside the women's side of the hot springs, however every time he did he would get chased out and beaten.

What Jiraiya didn't know was that Konohamaru was purposely getting him caught so that he would get beaten up by the women just so he could entertain himself and man was he entertained.

'_This idiot really thought I would teach him one of my top skills, ha'_ thought Konohamaru.

He continued to look at the befallen Jiraiya as he twitched his leg, Konohamaru just laughed.

"Konohamaru" said someone.

He turned around to see Moegi and Udon.

"Hey guys" said Konohamaru.

"Hey were going to go get some ramen wanna come" said Moegi.

'_Well I had my fun' _he thought, "Yeah, lets go" said Konohamaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi were walking towards the Hokage tower when they run into Konohamaru and his teammates.

"Konohamaru where you going?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto . . . . . . . were going to go get some ramen . . . . . . . .wanna come?" asked Konohamaru.

"No I have to go see the bachan" said Naruto.

"What about you guys" said Konohamaru to Hinata and Hanabi.

"I'm going with Naruto but maybe Hanabi would like to go" said Hinata.

"I . . . don't know" said Hanabi.

"Come on Hanabi it's time you make some friends, besides there good people trust me" Hinata whispered in to Hanabi's ear.

"Fine I'll go but we have to go to Naruto's apartment so we can get Yuki, she's home all alone" said Hanabi.

"Who's Yuki?" asked Moegi.

"Our puppy" said Hanabi

"Oh"

"Alright let's go" said Konohamaru as all four left towards Naruto's apartment.

"Well it's down to just you and me Hinata, come on bachan is probably waiting" said Naruto as he took Hinata's hand and continued walking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the tower, they headed towards Tsunade's offices were Shizune told them that Tsunade was waiting for them.

She opened the door and led them in where Tsunade was sitting by her desk; the two walked up and took a seat.

"Hinata you came too" said Tsunade.

"Of course she came, what ever you have to say you can say it to her as well" said Naruto.

"Ok . . . . . I'm guessing that Jiraiya already gave you the scroll" said Tsunade.

"Yeah . . . . . . . but I haven't read it, but he did tell what it was about" said Naruto.

"So you already know . . . . . . .does she?" asked Tsunade.

"Hinata doesn't know" said Naruto.

"Know what?" asked Hinata.

"Earlier when Jiraiya wanted to talked to me, what he wanted was to give me a scroll, the scroll contains information about my family" said Naruto.

"Your family?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, he told me who my parents were" said Naruto.

"So you finally know who your family is?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah . . . . . . . my mother was a kunoich, her name is Uzumaki Kushina, right now that all I know about her and my father . . . . . . . . my father was Namikaze Minato the fourth Hokage" said Naruto.

"Naruto . . . . I'm so happy for you" said Hinata.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because you finally found your family, you know were you come from" she said as she hugged him.

At this moment Jiraiya appeared.

"HU. . …. . looks like I got here just in time" said Jiraiya as he saw Naruto and Hinata hugging.

"Shut up" said Tsunade.

"What happened to you?" asked Naruto as he saw all the bruises on Jiraiya.

"Nothing" replied Jiraiya.

"Well back to the reason why you're here" said Tsunade.

"Naruto I was think that now that you know the truth perhaps it's also time that every one else knew the truth as well, we could make---" Naruto cut her off.

"No"

"What . . . . . . why not?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't want people to know, at least not yet" said Naruto.

"Till when?" asked Jiraiya.

"At least till I become Hokage" said Naruto.

"Naruto that's crazy why do you want to wait" said Tsunade.

Hinata looked at Naruto and she could see it in his face, there was a reason why he didn't want to tell people yet. She gave his hand a squeeze almost asking him to share his reason.

"Naruto you said that you wanted people to respect you and acknowledge you this will definitely do it, once people know that you are the son of the fourth Hokage things will change" said Tsunade.

"That is the reason" said Naruto.

"What do you mean" said Jiraiya who also looked confused.

"Yes if we tell people they will treated me different. Yes, I do want to be acknowledged and respected but not like this, I always loathed Sasuke because he would always get everything he wanted just because he was an Uchiha, it was like the village just handed him everything he wanted on a silver platter just because of who he was with out even earning any of it. If we tell people that's the way they will probably treat me and the seventeen years of my life in which I worked so hard to get any type of respect would just go to waste. I do want to be respected but I want to earn their respect and not just have it handed to me" said Naruto.

"I see, and that's why you want to tell them when you become Hokage, because by then you would probably already have their respect " said Tsunade.

'_Naruto you have definitely matured' _thought Jiraiya.

After hearing what Naruto had to say Hinata began to fidget on her seat a little.

"Hinata are you alright?" asked Naruto.

"Uhm yeah, I'm fine" said Hinata with a blush on her face.

"Hinata what do you think about what Naruto said" asked Tsunade.

"I agree with Naruto-kun, even if I didn't I don't think I would be able to change his mind" said Hinata.

The door open and in came shizune. At this time Naruto looked over at Hinata, she continued to fidget on her seat and the blush still present on her face.

"Hokage-same this came for you" said Shizune as she handed Tsunade a scroll.

Tsunade took the scroll; she opened it and read it.

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" asked Tsunade really angry.

"Uh I don't know, what is it?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya took the scroll from Tsunade and read it.

"Uh a battle contract . . . . . . . . man I haven't seen one of these in ages" said Jiraiya.

"Oh that" said Naruto.

"Well" said Tsunade.

"Well it kind of just happened" said Naruto.

"Do you even know what your getting in to . . . what am I saying . . . .do you even know what _you got yourself in to,_ this is Hyuga Hiashi" said Tsunade.

"I know who he is, it's time that he answers for every bad thing he's done to Hinata and Hanabi, it's time that some one taught him a lesson or two" said Naruto angry.

Jiraiya just stood there without saying a word looking at both of them talk.

"Do you really think that your at his level, he'll kill you" said Tsunade.

"HINATA IS MY FIANCE AND I"LL BE DAMNED IF I LET HIASHI GET AWAY WITH THE WAY HE TREATED HER" yelled Naruto, Hinata looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

'_Naruto-kun'_ thought Hinata as she fidgeted again.

"AHHHH IT"S USELESS TRYING TO TALK TO AND IDIOT LIKE YOU" yelled Tsunade at Naruto.

"Tsunade there is no point, both sides have already signed the contract, there is nothing you can do, this battle will happen no matter what" said Jiraiya.

"YOU IDIOT" yelled Tsunade at Naruto again.

"Hokage-same Naruto will not loose, he'll win I know he will" said Hinata.

"Naruto, Hinata you two can go now" said Tsunade with a sad tone of voice.

Both Naruto and Hinata stood to leave and as they were half way out the door Jiraiya called Naruto.

"Naruto . . . . . . . . . . . the battle is in the afternoon tomorrow, be ready" said Jiraiya.

"Um Hokage-sama . . . . . . . I was wondering if I could speak to you alone" said Hinata, she turned to look at Naruto and nodded.

"I'll wait for you outside" said Naruto.

Tsunade turned to look at Jiraiya.

"Oh right . . . . I'll be back" said Jiraiya.

Hinata and Tsunade were now alone in the office; Naruto waited for Hinata outside, he waited about ten minutes till Hinata came out with a full blush across her face. Naruto took her hand and left.

After both Naruto and Hinata left Tsunade's office Jiraiya came back and was quickly met by an angry Tsunade.

"What's wrong with you why didn't you say anything" said Tsunade.

"I did, I said there was not point—"

"Not that, I mean why didn't you say something like why he sign the contract and why was he such an idiot, you just stood their like it was no big deal" said Tsunade.

"Well didn't you hear Hinata say that he was going to win" said Jiraiya.

"You can't take her word for it" said Tsunade.

"Then whose words should I take in to consideration . . . . . . yours . . . . . tell me Tsunade what do _you_ think is going to happen?" asked Jiraiya.

"I . . . . . I don't know" she replied.

"Thought so . . . . . . . . . the reason I didn't say anything is because I took in to consideration everything that I know about Naruto" said Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya what do you know about him that I don't?" asked Tsunade.

"Oh . . . . that is something I can't discuses with you" said Jiraiya as turned to look a Tsunade and smirked.

"I see you later" he said as he disappeared.

"Wait "_'what do you know?'_ thought Tsunade.

Jiraiya was jumping through the rooftops of building making his way towards the hot springs yet again while he was deep in thoughts.

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto could barely stand, he was in an open field or at least it was now. Naruto's clothes were all worn out and ripped. He himself was worn out; his body was full of bruises, cuts, holes in his body, and broken bones in many parts. He was complete drained of chakra, well maybe not complete, he still had enough to stand and stay conscience. He's breathing was heavy all he wanted to do was rest, so he just let his body drop to the floor._

"_Naruto?" asked Jiraiya who was also lying flat on the ground._

"_Yeah" replied Naruto._

"_Oh you're still alive" said Jiraiya._

"_Of course" replied Naruto._

"_When you hit the ground I thought you were done" said Jiraiya._

"_I thought the same thing about you" said Naruto as he looked over at Jiraiya who was in worst conditions than Naruto, he barely had enough chakra to stay conscience, he couldn't stand, he had many broken bones, he had plenty of holes made by kunais all over his body, he had deep cuts that still had not stop bleeding, bruises ever where and ripped clothes._

"_Naruto I'm proud of you, for a minute there I didn't think you were going to be able to pull it of" said Jiraiya._

"_I'm just glad we got that over with, now we can finally go back home" said Naruto._

"_What do you mean we?" said Jiraiya._

"_What your not come home with me?" asked Naruto._

"_No I mean the first part, you did this on your own kid, that's why I'm proud of you" said Jiraiya._

"_Thanks" replied Naruto._

"_This is really ganna be a hassle having to report all of this to Tsunade once we get back" said Jiraiya._

"_Don't" said Naruto._

"_uh?" was all Jiraiya said._

"_Don't tell her about this, just give her the report on my training and that's it, I don't want her to know about his at least not yet" said Naruto._

"_Well it would save me a lot of explaining to do, so I guess its fine" said Jiraiya._

"_Good, we just need to rest then we can head back" said Naruto as he stretched out his arm and grabbed a ring that was lying on the ground, he took a small pouch and put the ring inside, when the ring fell inside 'ping' noises could be heard almost as if the ring had hit other objects of the same kind._

"_Amen to that" replied Jiraiya._

_-End of Flashback-_

'_Naruto, telling the people that you're the son of the fourth Hokage might come almost as soon as if you just told every one right out like Tsunade wanted' _thought Jiraiya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a bit late and the gang was done doing what ever it was that they were doing; now they were just walking thought the streets.

"Ino don't you think It's bit to early for that" asked Chouji to Ino who was holding two baby size shirts, each one had a teddy bear and said I love my mommy and daddy, one was light orange and the other was lavender.

"Of course not, I just know Hinata's going to love these" said Ino.

"Why did you get two?" asked Shikamaru.

"Because one is in case if the baby is a girls and the other one is just in case if the baby is a boy" said Ino.

"But Naruto said that is was going to be a girl" said Tenten.

"Is that why you bought a gift only for a girl?" asked Neji.

"Yep" said Tenten who bought a pair of lavender baby boots. _'Awwww there so cute' _thought Tenten when she saw her gift.

"What about you guys, did you get her anything?" asked Tenten.

"I'm with Chouji, I think it's a little early" said Neji.

"Yeah right, I saw you buy something Neji, now show us what you got her" said Tenten.

"I'm not going to show you" said Neji.

"So you did buy her something" said Shikamaru.

Neji didn't say anything, but that was all they needed to know.

"Awww Neji is going soft, he bought he sweet little cousin a gift for her baby" said Ino teasing Neji.

"Shut up Ino, at least he got her something unlike these other two idiots" said Tenten referring to Chouji and Shikamaru.

The gang stopped walked as they reach the part where they would all separate and go their own way.

"So remember guys tomorrow at noon" said Neji.

"Don't worry we'll be there to support Naruto and Hinata" said Tenten.

Neji had informed them about the battle between Naruto and Hiashi, they were all shocked but they were able to put it aside and go shopping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata arrived at their apartment, when they entered they noticed that Hanabi and Yuki were still out.

"Looks like Hanabi is still out, when do you think she'll be back?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know but I hope she's having fun" said Hinata.

"I'm sure she is otherwise she'd probably would have been home already" said Naruto.

They both went and sat on the couch to rest for a while. They sat there holding each other.

Naruto couldn't help but look Hinata up and down; he had to admit that he wanted to take Hinata right now, and with the fact that Hinata was carrying his child only made him want her more and more by the second.

Hinata noticed Naruto checking her out.

"You know Naruto lately I've been getting more and more needy and hearing you in Tsunade's office the way you spoke up for what you believe in and what you want, your determination it-- " Hinata didn't get to finish.

"Needy?" said Naruto a bit confused.

I looked like she was ganna have to use the other word in order to make him understand what she wanted to say.

"I've been getting more and more . . .ho . . .hor-horny" said Hinata.

"Say that again" said Naruto, a bit surprised at what she said.

"I'm horny" said Hinata with a huge blush.

"again" said Naruto, now it was him who was getting horny just hearing her say that.

"I'm horny Naruto" said Hinata.

"God I want you so bad right now Hinata" said Naruto.

"Then take me" said Hinata.

"But is it ok" said Naruto as he looked down to her belly.

"I talked to Tsunade she said it was fine, she said that we can have sex at least up until the end of the first trimester" said Hinata.

"So we still have a month left, right" said Naruto.

"Right" she replied.

"Did she say anything else" asked Naruto.

"She said that to be safe it's best that you don't go down there" said Hinata.

"You mean I can't taste you" said Naruto, Hinata just blush the way he said it.

"Right" she said.

_**[Lemon**_

Naruto picks up Hinata bridal style and takes her to their room. He leans in and begins to kiss her slowly but romantically, he brought his hands up and began to unzip her sweater, and once it was off he rapidly took of her shirt realizing the kiss for a mere second. He quickly did the same with her pant leaving her only on her bra and panties.

Naruto help Hinata lie down on the bed, and then he began to undress him self, and once he was fully naked her got on top of her and began to kiss along her jaw line and moving down her neck to her chest. Naruto supported himself with one hand while the other one roam over Hinata body feeling every inch of her glorious body. He took of her bra and then began to cares her breast with his free hand.

Hinata began to moan; Naruto could only think about how much more amazing her breast looked then last time. Naruto position himself in a way so that his dick was touching her pussy, and as he continued to please her he could feel Hinata begin to lubricate as he could feel her juices leaking out of her pussy.

Naruto release the kiss and leaned in to her ear, "You know Hinata I've heard that the hornier the girl is the more wet she gets . . . ." Naruto came up and looked down on Hinata and with one hand he took a swipe at Hinata's pussy, "I guess it's true" he said as he looked at all the juice on his hand then he proceeded to put it in his mouth.

After Naruto finished tasting Hinata he came down and took her in a kiss, and continued to rub his dick on her pussy and with a hand he played with her breast. All Hinata could do was moan from pleasure, but she was getting restless she wanted more. Naruto was happy that he at least got to taste some of Hinata.

"Naru uhhhhn Naruto-kun put it in" she said.

Naruto didn't want to upset her so he complied. He grabbed his dick and he put it in position, then all he did was thrust it in. Hinata didn't wait for Naruto as she began to thrust her hips in to his moaning with each thrust.

"aggghhhh . . . .Naruto . . . that feels so good" said Hinata lightly.

After about ten minutes Naruto stopped a bit as he stood by the side of the bed, he then brought Hinata to the edge of the bed he grabbed her legs and brought them up and held them in place as he wrapped his arms around her thighs, he then thrusted his dick inside of her again as he continued what he was doing before.

Being pregnant limited Hinata's movements so she just let Naruto dominate her and do what he wanted to her, besides all Hinata wanted was for him to continue to make her a woman over and over again. Ever since Naruto had left on his mission she has been eagerly waiting for him to have sex, every day that pass only made her more and more horny, and now he was finally ganna relieve her of her urges.

"ohhhhh god" moaned Hinata light, but Naruto could still hear her, it continued like that for about two minutes.

Naruto saw that Hinata was biting down on her lip trying to hold in her moans and screams, so Naruto began to thrust a bit harder and faster to try and get her to scream, but her moans continued the same, now Naruto really wanted to make her moan really loud and scream like she did the first time so he began to pound his dick in to her pussy even harder and faster but this time he release one of her thighs and brought his hand to her clitoris and began to rub it as fast as he was pounding her pussy.

Hinata had not been screaming like before cuz she thought that the neighbor would hear, but she really did want to, she wanted to let Naruto know how much she was loving the way he was thrusting in to her pussy, but when Naruto began to pound her pussy and rub her clitoris it got to be to much for her.

"OHHHHHH my god, Naruto do-don't . . . .uuhhhhn stop aaagggghh" screamed Hinata in a loud moan.

Naruto smiled and continued to work on her pussy as well as her clitoris.

"Uhhh you like uuuhhhn you like the job I'm doing on your cock" moaned Hinata, Naruto only nodded.

"God I love the way you talk . . . . . and the way you feel . . . . I love everything about you" said Naruto looking at Hinata with so much passion.

"Ohh god agggggghhh more then ramen?" asked Hinata in between moans.

"Of course . . . you even taste better" replied Naruto.

"Uhhhnnn more more more more . . . . . . . uhnn I'm almost there aaaaghhh your cock feels amazing ohhh god . . . . harder" moaned Hinata.

The pleasure from her clitoris and her pussy was starting to finally get Hinata closer and closer to her climax, and when Naruto thrusted in even harder on Hinata's demand Hinata felt herself explode.

"AAAGGGGGhhh Naruto uhhhh I'm going to cum" screamed Hinata as she came; Naruto could feel her cum as he continued to thrust his dick in to her pussy.

Naruto could feel her walls clamp down on his dick, it got harder for him to thrust but continued, both Naruto and Hinata could feel that he was getting closer to his climax. They both began to moan each others names loudly as they both continued to receive pleasure from each other.

"Agghhh NARUTO"

This was it, "HINATA . . . . . .I'm cumming" Naruto came inside of her, " AAAGGGHHHH" moaned Hinata as she was delighted of having Naruto cum inside of her, now that she was pregnant it really didn't matter.

They fell on the bed exhausted, and then Naruto kissed Hinata then spoke.

"Hinata you are . .amazing in bed" said Naruto.

"I'm glad you like it" she said.

It was weird while they were having sex they both felt a pair of eyes watching them, they knew who it was the weird part was that neither of them really cared, it didn't bother them, they were still comfortable and continued to have sex.

"Naruto"

"Yeah Hinata?"

"Be careful tomorrow"

"Don't worry I'll be fine"

Hinata just nodded.

Naruto covered them with the sheet as they began to doze of till they fell asleep.

_-Flashback-_

_Hanabi was walking down the street toward the apartment with Yuki beside her; she had already departed from Konohamaru and his teammates._

_They had indeed been good people, she was glad she had some friends now. Even though they had their flaw she still liked them._

_Hanabi realized it was late so she hurried back home._

_When she got home she thought that the others were still not home since she didn't see them, she walked to the kitchen and gave Yuki some food. Then she began to hear some noises she went to check it out and see what it was._

"_It's coming from Hinata's and Naruto's room" she said as she walked towards it, the door was crack open just a bit. She peeked through the crack and in that instant she realized what those noises were._

_Through the crack Hanabi could see Naruto and Hinata having sex, she could hear Hinata's pleasurable moans, and she could see how their bodies would rock back and forward. Hanabi could see all of them, she could Hinata's expose breast and Naruto's dick going in and out of Hinata's pussy, and she instantly went wide eyes, but she just couldn't tear away her eyes away from the scene._

'_Is it hot in here or is it just me?' Hanabi thought, however it was definitely she. Hanabi's body was reacting to the scene in front of her, her boy was heating up as she watch the way Naruto was pleasuring her sister and how much Hinata was loving it._

_Hanabi's heart was now beating faster, her body was burning, and she could now feel some wetness soaking through her pants, she slipped a hand in to her pant and panties to check were the wetness was coming from, as she was slipping her hand out she rub her clitoris by accident feeling the pleasure from it she rubbed it again only to get the same sensation. _

_Hanabi looked up at the scene, she wanted to keep looking, all of it was eye catching to her and being a girl what caught her eyes the most was Naruto's dick. With a blush on her face Hanabi continued to rub her clitoris as she looks at Naruto thrust his dick in to Hinata's pussy, she then imagined it was she that Naruto was thrusting his dick in to, Hanabi moan inwardly to herself so they wouldn't hear her. _

_Hanabi could feel pressure building inside of her, just before she reach the point of no return she heard Hinata cumming, she continued to rub when finally she came, her body felt exhausted, she felt more exhausted then she did after training. She heard Naruto cum, and after that they both went under the cover._

_Now that the show was over Hanabi went to her room, she changed to her pj's and fell on her bed tired. She couldn't believe what had happened, she couldn't believe what she did, but it felt so damn good. With what was on her mind it took some time for Hanabi to finally fall asleep._

_-End Flashback-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the events that occur last night all the occupants of the apartment were still asleep.

Naruto began to stir, when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the clock on his night stand next to his bed, it was ten.

"Holy crap it's ten, only two hours till the battle" said Naruto as he got up, waking Hinata in the process.

"What's wrong Naruto" asked Hinata.

"We have to get ready so we can leave" he replied.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's ten . . . . . . you take a shower while I go make some breakfast, I'll take a shower after we eat ok" said Naruto, Hinata just nodded as she headed towards the bath room.

Naruto went to the kitchen and began to prepare some breakfast for the three of them, as he was doing this Hanabi came in to the kitchen, they looked at each other, Naruto saw a blush form on her face he smiled and continued what he was doing like if nothing happened, Hanabi then did the same.

Once Naruto was done he set everything up and in the instant Hinata came in, they sat down and ate their breakfast.

"Did you sleep well Hanabi?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah . . . . I did" said Hanabi with a blush as she thought about the reason why she slept so good last night.

Once they were finished Naruto took a shower, and Hanabi followed afterwards.

"Eleven thirty . . . . . that gives us only thirty minutes to go to the arena" said Naruto.

The three headed towards their location, Hinata and Naruto were hand in hand and Hanabi and Yuki beside them. Now and then Hanabi would turn to lock at both of then, when they neared their destination they saw all their friends out side along with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Hey what are you guys doing out here?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto in this battle only certain people will be allowed to enter and watch it, that is why they are out here they can't go inside" said Tsunade.

"Well except for Neji" said Tenten.

"Is that true Neji?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah . . . . I'll be watching along with the Hyuga council" said Neji.

"I really wanted to watch" said Kiba.

"We'll be cheering for you from out here Naruto" said Tenten.

"We'll be waiting for you to come, so make sure you do come out" said Shikamaru.

"We should go . . . . . their waiting inside . . . . . Hinata, Hanabi you two will watch with me from the balcony" said Tsunade and the other began to walk away when Ino called Hinata.

"Wait we wanted to give you these . . . . there gifts" said Ino as Tenten, Neji, and herself handed her small bags with the gifts they got her.

Hinata grabbed the bags and was quickly dragged by Tsunade of to the area.

"Lets go Hinata we don't have time" said Tsunade.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi walked through the hall of the arena; they came to a stop in an intersection.

"Naruto you have to go that way, it will lead you to the battle field were Hiashi is waiting for you, we will go this way, like I said before we will be watching from the balcony . . . . . good luck" said Tsunade, Naruto began to walk in one direction while the other walked in the other direction.

After about eight minutes Tsunade and the other reached the balcony, when they arrived they noticed that Naruto was already standing face to face, and to the side of them stood an anbu.

"I thought you side there wasn't going to be a proctor" said Naruto.

"I'm not a proctor" said dragon masked anbu.

"Then why are you here?" asked Naruto.

"I will explain in about five minutes when every one is seated" said the anbu.

Naruto nodded and stood silently waiting for the five minutes to go by.

In the balcony Hinata and the other were sitting next to the Hokage. Hinata took the bags she received from the other and began opening them. She opened Tenten's present and took out the little boots, she smiled and giggle a little at how cute they were, she then opened Ino's gift again she smile at what the shirts said. She then opened Neji's gift, like Tenten he had only bought one thing and it too was for a girl. When Hinata saw the gift it really brought back many good memories. Neji had bought her a small jacket identical to the one she wore when she was younger, the jacket was for a kid and not for a baby so she would have to wait till her little girl could wear it. She loved the present it was her favorite one it nearly brought her to tears.

The anbu cleared his throat signaling that he was about to start.

"You all know why we are here so I will not waste your time" the anbu said as he extended both, one to Naruto and one to Hiashi he then opened his palms. Both Naruto and Hiashi took out a scroll and each handed the scroll to the anbu.

"After reading the battle contract scroll both opponents know the rules to the battle, and according to the rules both opponents will make 3 requests, and according to the rules of the battle and laws of Konoha these requests _must be met_. Since both opponents have already sign the battle contract that means that they automatically agree to all the requests of the opponent . . . . . ." said the anbu.

The anbu then took one of the scroll that was handed to him and opened it, "I will now read the request, these are the requests of Hyuga Hiashi, one: Hinata and Hanabi will be reemitted to the Hyuga clan, on the branch house and will also be branded with the cage bird seal, two: the unborn child of Hinata will be disposed of, three: Uzumaki Naruto will be executed if he is not dead after the battle" said the anbu.

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto as he heard all of Hiashi's requests.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**--- On the next chapter**_** – Naruto v. Hiashi the battle begins.**_

--- The next update might take a while so bare with me.

--- A lot of people are reading the story, I can tell by the number of hit on the story, but still not many people are reviewing, _**just so you know I do accept anonymous reviews, that means that you don't have to be registered or have an account to review so go ahead and review, just click on the little light blueish button that says go.**_

--- So there you go the story is getting close to its end, _**So tell me what you think, COME ON REVIEW anything you have to say just say it.**_

--- I wanna try and get at least 30 reviews, so now that you have read now _**REVIEW**_.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do NOT own Naruto, but then again neither do you, that Honor belongs to Kishimoto.**

**- **_I'm glad you guys love the story, the reason why I keep writing is because of you, I want to __**thank everyone**__ that has reviewed my story. We have now reached __**200 REVIEWS**__, but let's not stop there, __**keep on reviewing.**_

_Here another long chapter. _

The story continues . . . . . . .

_**PLZ REVIEW**_ after you read

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Chapter 11

The anbu then took one of the scroll that was handed to him and opened it, "I will now read the request, these are the requests of Hyuga Hiashi, one: Hinata and Hanabi will be reemitted to the Hyuga clan, on the branch house and will also be branded with the cage bird seal, two: the unborn child of Hinata will be disposed of, three: Uzumaki Naruto will be executed if he is not dead after the battle" said the anbu.

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto as he heard all of Hiashi's requests.

"What's wrong having second thoughts about the battle Uzumaki . . . . ." said Hiashi was a evil laugh.

" . . . . . to bad you already signed it"

"Why? . . . . why do you treat them that way?" asked Naruto.

"Because in this world only the strong survive and the weak just get in the way. So in the Hyuga clan in order to prevent the weak from getting in the way we weed them out, and you, you get in the village's way so as a Konoha shinobi I will weed you out" said Hiashi.

"I'll show you" said Naruto in anger.

"You know Uzumaki if the village was allowed to observe this battle they would be calling out for your death right about now" said Hiashi trying to get in his head.

The anbu cleared his throat to get the two's attention, "I will now ready Uzumaki Naruto's requests, one:---"

"That will not be necessary because he will not win, now start the battle" said Hiashi.

"Very well, but let I remind you that . . _only _the winner's requests will be granted . . . . . . . . you may start" said the anbu before he disappeared.

Both Naruto and Hiashi took their fighting stance as they stood there just staring each other down waiting for one to make the first move.

'_The best approach to this fight is to make his believe that I haven't change anything about the way that I fight, Hiashi has seen me fight before . . . . . . . . . . . . I know what I'll do, he'll never even now the difference' _thought Naruto.

Naruto took out a kunai out and quickly charged at Hiashi.

In the balcony

'_Lets see how you handle this Naruto' _thought Jiraiya.

"Is that idiot really charging at him, who does he think his fighting a genin" said Tsunade.

Hinata and Hanabi just looked on worried no matter what was going on.

The fight

As Naruto reached Hiashi he thrusted the kunai at him only to have his arm stopped, Hiashi was holding his arm in place by his wrist. Hiashi then did the same he thrusted his free hand forward Naruto with much force but Naruto caught it and held it in place by his wrist.

Hiashi squeezed Naruto's wrist cutting circulation till he dropped the kunai, then he let go of his wrist and as quickly as he did he thrusted the now free arm towards his hard with the same force as the one before, this time Naruto was not able to catch his arm as Hiashi's strike hit Naruto directly on his heart. Naruto backed away holding his chest.

After a couple of seconds Naruto puffed away, "A shadow clone" said Hiashi as he quickly looked up to see Naruto coming down fast ready to slam his heel on Hiashi's face, before that happened Hiashi bounced back and at that moment Naruto slammed his heel on the ground were Hiashi use to be creating a huge cloud of dust.

With the dust cloud no one could see what was going on now.

Two figures ran in different directions. One of the figures stopped and performed a jutsu, while the other just keep on running.

Hiashi stood still he realized that in this cloud of dust he had an advantage. Naruto didn't have the sense of smell like an Inuzuka nor did he have any doujutsu that would help him see his opponent like he did, so in a matter of seconds with out hand seals he activated his Byakugan.

The moment his Byakugan activated he saw Naruto only second away from landing a powerful blow on his face, Hiashi caught Naruto's punch then thrusted his other fist in to Naruto's face catching him right on the nose.

When Naruto hit the floor facing up you could see that he had a lot of blood oozing out of his nose, Naruto didn't have time to take in what happened he quickly flipped backwards avoiding a powerful stomp from Hiashi.

"Do you really think you stand a chance . . ." said Hiashi as he looked down on Naruto " . . . just look at you"

Naruto stood up, he had to stay close to Hiashi so he could able to see him, Naruto quickly created nine clones, they all rounded Hiashi just waiting to pounce on him. One quickly made his more only to toss in to another one making both of them disappear. The other clones kept Hiashi busy while Naruto performed some seals.

"Earth Constrictor Jutsu" yelled Naruto as earth made coils began to wrap around Hiashi keeping him from moving his body, arms, and legs, and with each passing second the coils would constrict on Hiashi. The cloud of dust finally settled and everyone could see the way Hiashi was being held in place. The few that watched heard Hiashi screamed yet again in pain as he spewed out blood, the constriction was to be too much.

The remaining four clones jumped as high as they could, three of them threw three kunais each the fourth waited a couple of second and then did the same, "Multiple Kunai Jutsu" screamed each clone, and the twelve kunais turned to forty.

Hiashi stood there being squeezed to death in addition to that he was about to be hit by a shower of kunai.

"Kaiten" was heard the moment the kunais hit, Hiashi could be seen their standing, he had been able to escape the coils and deflect the majority of the kunai, the last set of kunais thrown by the fourth clone were able to hit Hiashi. Hiashi was battered to say the least; he had a kunai stuck on his shoulder and two on his left arms and one on his right leg not to mentions sore muscle from having the life squeezed out of him.

"I looks like you have some impressive jutsus in that library of your" said Hiashi really calmed not the least bit worried.

"Well you haven't seen anything yet" said Naruto.

"And I won't cuz I won't let you" said Hiashi as some chakra formed on his hands and started to take form of knives.

"I learned this quite some time ago, this is a medical jutsu being a Hyuga I have great chakra control allowing me to learn medical jutsus very easy." said Hiashi.

"What is that used for?" asked Naruto.

"I'll show you" said Hiashi as he moved faster then he had moved before.

Hiashi appeared behind Naruto, Naruto dodged as Hiashi took a swipe at him. Hiashi took the offensive as he charged at Naruto taking swipe after swipe, Naruto continued to dodge till Hiashi finally was able to slash his one of his wrists.

"AHHHH" screamed Naruto.

"This chakra blade can go through skin and able to cut muscles and arteries . . . . tell me Uzumaki how are you going to perform jutsus if you can't form seals with one of your hands." Said Hiashi.

Naruto tried to move his hand but couldn't, he was looking at his hand and when he looked up Hiashi was already in front of him, Hiashi quickly slammed his hand on his right leg and dragged it down to his shin cutting every muscle and artery in it's path.

Naruto screamed with even more pain then before "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH".

In the balcony

Hinata could look she had her eyes closed; she just couldn't stand to see Naruto in such pain. Tsunade saw the way Hinata had reacted so she took her in to a hug to comfort her.

'_Naruto . . . . . . . what exactly are you doing' _thought Jiraiya as he had no idea what he was doing.

Tsunade could only look at the arena with anger.

The fight

Hiashi released the chakra knives, he grabbed Naruto on the neck with one hand and with his other he planted his fist to his face continuously till his face was bloody. He then punched him in the gut and finished it by backhanding him to the ground.

Naruto could barely move, one of his legs was useless as well one of his hands, and right now he seemed to be eating dirt as his face was flat on the ground.

"Don't worry Uzumaki . . . . I have decided not to kill you . . . . . . you want to know why . . . . . . .the reason being is because I want you to watch when I dispose of that thing inside of Hinata" said Hiashi.

Naruto's blood was now boiling what Hiashi said had made him angry as hell; the kyuubi chakra began running though out his body healing anything that it could find. The moment Naruto opened his eyes they were no longer the cerulean blue but the crimson red.

Hiashi lifted his foot to stomp Naruto's face deeper in to the ground as he did Naruto flipped around and caught his foot, he twisted it as hard and as much as he could making Hiashi scream out in pain.

Naruto quickly stood up and took advantage as Hiashi was still in pain. "Ten Strikes Jutsu" screamed Naruto, Naruto caught him of guard as he punched Hiashi on his gut; Hiashi however was able to push away from him.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" asked Hiashi as he refereed to his jutsu.

"No, but the next nine will" said Naruto, Naruto charged at Hiashi but at the moment with the sprained ankle all he could do was dodge.

Naruto was able to land another punch on Hiashi's gut Hiashi then cringed in pain.

'_The punch is different then the one before' _thought Hiashi.

In the balcony 

"That punch, it seems more . . " said Tsunade.

"More powerful . . . . . . . . . that's because it is. . . . . . . .that jutsu Naruto performed focuses chakra on his hands, after every strike the power of the next strike multiplies, the first strike is normal, the brute force of the next strike doubles, after that it triples, then it quadruples and so on till it reaches the tenth strike, just so you know the fifth strike is equivalent to one of your normal punches, with the tenth strike if Naruto strikes Hiashi in the right place he'll definitely kill him with out even trying" said Jiraiya.

The other three were shocked.

The fight

While Hiashi cringe in pain Naruto grabbed him by the collar and began to use him as punching bag, he punched at two more times on his stomach. He then landed three on his face each punch more powerful then the one before, but before he was able to land the eighth strike Hiashi deflected it and struck Naruto on his chest with a powerful Jyuken strike, he quickly struck him a second and a third time knocking him back.

Naruto was starting to have trouble breathing; with the Jyuken striking the internal organs it became apparent that that was the case with Naruto. The strikes were able to reach Naruto's respiratory system, with that he wasn't able to keep up the jutsu.

Naruto looked up at Hiashi; they both seemed to look terrible Hiashi had many broken rib bones, a broken jaw, a broken cheek bone, as well as his nose, his face looked swollen blood everywhere, and he also had a badly twisted ankle, and deep cuts from the kunais. Naruto had bruises all over his body as well as cuts, his body still had muscles and arteries that weren't healed, his face all a bit swollen, he could barely breathe from the Jyuken attack, and to top it all of he was dangerously low on chakra from the powerful jutsus he's performed.

In the balcony

"It looks like Naruto and father are even" said Hanabi.

"Yeah but . . . . ." Hinata didn't finished.

"I don't like this" said Tsunade.

"It seems Hiashi has the upper hand, he seems to still have a more chakra" said Jiraiya with a monotone voice while the others were worried at the situation.

The fight

Hiashi was only a couple of fee away from Naruto, Hiashi charged at Naruto intent on continuing his Jyuken strike and finishing the battle. With low chakra Naruto could do much except dodge and wait for an opening, how ever it never came. Naruto instead hit again on his stomach with a Jyuken strike it was then fallowed by another one. Naruto could only spew out blood from his mouth, that was it he could do much else. Hiashi was ganna finish it off with one last Jyuken strike.

The balcony

Jiraiya was deep in thought thinking about what was happening, _'What's going on, Naruto shouldn't be running low on chakra . . . . . . . think Jiraiya . . . think . . . . . . . . . . . . of course . . . now I see'_ thought Jiraiya with a smirk.

Tsunade saw him smirked, "What the hell are you smiling about just look at the position his in"

Jiraiya reached in to his pocked and took out a small pouch and tossed it to Tsunade who caught it.

The fight

"You see even at your best your no match for me" said Hiashi.

"I'm not done yet" said Naruto.

Hiashi only laughed at Naruto.

"Look at you your finished" said Hiashi.

"Really cuz from were I'm standing . . " said Naruto.

" . . . It looks like you're finished" said another Naruto who was standing a couple of feet to Hiashi's left.

"What another shadow clone trick" said Hiashi to the Naruto he was holding.

"Your talking to the wrong one, he's the clone" said Naruto.

Hiashi quickly struck the Naruto in his grasp with a Jyuken strike to the heart only to see him puff away.

In the balcony

Tsunade opened the pouch and emptied it out on her hand.

What came out confused her, in her hand were nine rings, she had seen rings like this before.

"I take it you know whose they are" said Jiraiya.

Tsunade only nodded.

"Whose rings are those?" asked Hinata.

"These are Akatsuki's rings, each member wore these rings" said Tsunade, Hinata and everyone else already knew who and what Akatsuki was and what they did, they also knew how powerful they were.

"Does this mean you . . . . . . ?" asked Tsunade.

"No . . . . . not me" said Jiraiya as he turned to look at Naruto.

"He did, he defeated Akatsuki, with a little bit of help from me" said Jiraiya.

'_No wonder we stopped receiving any type of information or whereabouts regarding Akatsuki' _thought tsunade.

"So how strong his Naruto?" asked Hanabi.

"Naruto hasn't been fighting in the battle at all that was a clone, a new clone he developed, with this clone he can channel his strength in to it, he can make his really weak or he can make him really powerful, the clone is like well a real clone they take everything with out disappearing till he dispels it. If I had to guess I'd say that that clone was probably only forty percent of Naruto's true strength" said Jiraiya.

The other three were completely shocked.

The fight

Hiashi was mad in the turn of events, but there was still on thing he could do that would win him the battle.

Hiashi took his stance, "Eight Divination Signs One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand" said Hiashi as he began his assault on Naruto, who was in range of his jutsu.

Hiashi was closing Naruto's tenketsus that way he would be immobilized. After all 128 strikes were dealt Naruto was pushed back, he stood there for a couple of seconds however he never fell.

"That won't work" said Naruto.

Hiashi was shocked, "H-how?" was all he said.

"Well with my massive amount of chakra all I did was push a lot of chakra out through every tenketsus the moment you were about to strike them, so instead of hitting my tenketsus and closing them all you really did was hit the chakra that was coming out which repelled your attack, however to you it seemed like you were hitting my tenketsus" said Naruto.

Naruto charged at Hiashi looking to finish the battle, he punched Hiashi sending him flying till he crashed on the wall, he fell on the ground in defeat, this time unable to move, signaling the end of the battle and Naruto's victory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SO!!!!! WHat DId U tHinK? Was the fight good?

-- Lets get as many reviews as we can, now let's try and reach _**300**_.

--- A lot of people are reading the story, I can tell by the number of hit on the story, but still not many people are reviewing, _**just so you know I do accept anonymous reviews, that means that you don't have to be registered or have an account to review so go ahead and review, just click on the little light blueish button that says go.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I do NOT own Naruto, but then again neither do you, that Honor belongs to Kishimoto.**

---When you guys review then I know you guys are reading the story, if you guys didn't review then I wouldn't know if you guys like it or are reading the story and then I wouldn't feel compel to keep writing. But you guys are reviews so I keep on writing.

**---**This is kind of a short chapter but I hope you like it.

_**PLZ REVIEW**_ after you read

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Chapter 12

Naruto walked over to Hiashi.

"It's over" said Naruto.

"What you're not going to kill me" said Hiashi.

"No, I want you to live with your defeat and your humiliation that will soon follow" said Naruto.

Just then some medical ninjas came to heal Hiashi, they healed him as much as they could but he was still pretty beat up, he would have to go to the hospital, then came down Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hinata, and Hanabi from the balcony.

Both Hinata and Hanabi quickly gave Naruto a hug, "Naruto-kun . . . . I'm glad your ok" said Hinata.

"Yeah were both happy . . . . who know what we do with out you" said Hanabi.

Once Hiashi was healed he stood up and began to walk away when he heard some one clear his throat. Everyone turned around to see the anbu who was already standing in the arena with them.

"Seeing as Uzumaki Naruto won, these are his request that will be granted, one: The cage bird seal will be abolish in the Hyuga clan, two: Hyuga Hiashi will be removed as head of the clan and Hyuga Neji will take his place as head of the clan, Three: As of this moment any and every bond that ties Hinata and Hanabi to the Hyuga clan is now severed and they are not to be ordered, threaten, bothered, attacked, or followed in any way by the Hyuga clan, if so anyone who does will be killed"

"What!!! there is no way I'm stepping down, the Hyuga is the strongest clan in Konoha and they need me to lead them" said Hiashi.

"Hiashi –" Tsunade was about to speak but was cut off.

"He's right" said a Hyuga elder who stood there along with the rest of the Hyuga elders listening to what had been said.

"Why is that?" asked Jiraiya.

"This battle was between Hiashi and the . . . boy, personal matters if you will, the bird cage seal and the head of the clan are matters of the Hyuga clan, the clan should not be brought in to this matter and most certainly it should not be punished for Hiashi's incompetence, the fate of a clan like our should not be made by him" said the Hyuga elder as he looked at Naruto with hateful eyes.

"I see" said Tsunade.

"I'm glad you agree Hokage-sama" said the Hyuga elder.

"No . . . I don't agree, I understand your reasoning, but it's wrong" said Tsunade.

"WHAT?" said the elders and Hiashi.

"You might be old but it seems like your either acting stupid or you don't know all the rules to the battle contract, Naruto didn't bring the Hyuga clan in to this you brought yourselves in to this. One of Hiashi's request involved the cage bird seal, any request that involves matters of a clan the clan has to approve it, and you indeed approved it which is why you stamped your seal of approval on the contract, and once you did not only did you approved Hiashi's request that involved the clan but you also automatically agreed to all of Naruto's request that involved your clan, those are the rules" said Tsunade in a satisfying tone.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS" yelled Hiashi who was furious that he was being forced to step down, what would he do now.

"I am, and I expect these changes to happen with in the next three days" said Tsunade.

All the Hyugas present were angry well except for Neji, who couldn't believe what happened.

'_He did it, that son of bitch actually did it' _thought Neji thinking back to what Naruto had said to him during the chuunin exam, however he did it before he became Hokage.

All the Hyugas left as they and specially Hiashi were humiliated in front of all the other elite clans of Konoha who were watching not only the fight but their conversation as well, Neji however stayed behind.

Naruto began to walk away dragging Hinata and Hanabi.

"Where are you going?" asked Jiraiya.

"I have to go tell my friends what happened, there waiting for me remember" said Naruto.

"Alright go but you and I have to have a talk soon" said Tsunade.

Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi left, Neji was about to follow till Tsunade called him.

"Neji I think we should talk about your new role, would you please come to my office" said Tsunade.

"Of course" replied Neji.

"You too Jiraiya" said Tsunade.

"Neji wait" said Hinata from a distance.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want to thank you" said Hinata.

"For?"

"For the gift, I love it" said Hinata.

"Oh, no problem, I'll see you guys later" said Neji.

"Oh and Naruto I want you here tomorrow at the same time" said Tsunade.

"What for?" asked Naruto

"You'll see" said Tsunade as she left with Neji and Jiraiya.

At the last moment before they disappeared, "Good luck Naruto" said Jiraiya.

"Good luck for what?" said Naruto.

"I don't know but lets go" said Hanabi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto meet up with the other along with Hinata and Hanabi, Naruto gave them the news of his victory and Neji's new position in the clan.

The gang went out to celebrate the victory and Neji's as the new head of the clan even thought he wasn't there.

Naruto really didn't want to tell what he did and how he did it, so all he did was say that he beat Hiashi, however Hanabi stepped in and told them everything that happened. Everyone looked at Naruto to see if she was telling the truth, all he did was nod.

The gang just hung out with out a care in the world they talked and laughed. Hinata thanked the other for the gifts she received. Naruto and everyone that say around him were all happy by the way things were turning out. All night they talked about things that did not consist of the shinobi world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three were now at home; now that the night was over they laid in bed resting from a very long day. Hinata and Hanabi were sleeping, but Naruto was still awake thinking.

Now that akatsuki was gone, and he no longer had any desire to retrieve Sasuke, and his relationship with Hinata was safe from Hiashi the only thing he wanted now was to spend time with his family, the family that he never had

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

Hope you like the chapter.

I just wrote another story make sure to check that one out after _**you review**_, it's a one shot.- It's called _ONE SHOT IS ALL YOU GET._

REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

**I do NOT own Naruto, but then again neither do you, that Honor belongs to Kishimoto.**

_**REVIEW**_ after you read

_**Oh and there is a Lemon SO BE WARNED**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Chapter 13

Months had passed; Hinata was ready to give birth any day now. Naruto and Hinata were in bed discussing names for they're soon to be daughter, they had finally gotten word that the baby was indeed a girl.

"Ok so how many names do we have?" asked Naruto.

"Six" said Hinata.

"Which ones are they again?" asked Naruto.

"Let's see . . . Kazumi, Akemi, Minako, Emi, Yuriko, and Azumi" said Hinata.

Naruto turned towards Hinata and hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"How about we name her Hinata that way I can have two sun shines to light my way" said Naruto.

"No" said Hinata.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Cuz I want her to have her own name" said Hinata.

"Ok . . . lets see my favorite . . is . . . Yuriko" said Naruto.

"Yuriko . . . . . . I like . . . Emi" said Hinata.

"Emi?" said Naruto.

"Which one should we choose" said Hinata.

"How about we decide that tomorrow it's late we should go to sleep" said Naruto.

"Ok" said Hinata.

Naruto was quickly asleep after Hinata said ok, but Hinata was having trouble going to sleep. It was only after twenty minutes that Hinata finally fell asleep.

Only a minute in to her sleep when suddenly she heard a knock and then some one called her.

"HINATA [knock Hinata wake up" said the voice.

Knock, knock, knock.

Hinata finally woke up and when see did she quickly noticed that she was in bed all alone. Hinata then began to look around the room; the room looked all too familiar.

'_It can't be' _she thought.

"Hinata [knock it's time to wake up [knock" said the voice.

Hinata began to tear up and shake her head; she couldn't believe what was happening.

'_Nononon . . . please god no'_ tears were now rolling down her cheeks, then she brought a hand to her belly and quickly fell on her bed sobbing as she confirmed her suspicions. _'How . . could it be . . . it felt so real'_ she thought as she sobbed and cried.

"Hinata [knock are you ok, you have to get ready for your party it starts in less then an hour" said the voice that Hinata knew was Neji.

So much had happened that made her happy and now it was all undone. Perhaps that's why she was so bold, so daring, and so naughty cuz none of that was real. It all felt so damn real, the events, the conversations, and the fight. She was torn apart; she thought she had finally gotten what she wanted.

With tears still rolling down her eyes she got up and ran to the door, she opened it and dashed out.

"Hinata where are you going dressed like that" said Neji, Hinata just ignored him and continued to run.

She ran thought the hallways of the Hyuga compound, and then she ran out in to the streets and jumped through the rooftops of the buildings. When she ran out of the house she wasn't dressed in her usual way. She had no shoes, no sox; she wore black tight short shorts that she wore under her pants as well as a black tight undershirt.

Hinata was damn if life was going to take a different path other then the one she had experienced. Whether what she experience was a dream or something else she wasn't going to let her shyness get in the way of letting things run the way she dreamed it. She wanted nothing more then to be with Naruto and to have her little girl.

Hinata continued to run through the rooftops.

'_He was there after the party was over, but he was there thinking maybe he's already there'_ thought Hinata as she remembered were she was going to find Naruto at this point in time.

When she arrived at the location Naruto was indeed there staring at the village, but _this time_ Naruto was showing a different emotion then last time.

'_He's smiling . . . . . . . in my dream he was sad and—' _thought Hinata before Naruto saw her.

"Hinata?" said Naruto as he just kept staring at her with a huge blush on his face, he just couldn't turn away from her, the clothes she was wearing were tight they showed every curve in her body., she made no attempts to cover up, she wanted Naruto to look at her.

'_He's blushing'_ "Naruto-kun –" she began to say before Naruto spoke.

"Hinata what are you doing, shouldn't you be getting ready for your party" said Naruto.

Hinata stood there a bit shocked, yet again something was different, "You . . . . you remembered" she said.

"Of course I would never forget your birthday" said Naruto.

'_Things are different then they were in the dream, what if he doesn't feel the same way like he did in the dream . . . . . . no I can't think like that . . . thinking like this caused me not to tell him how I feel for so long, I have to tell him'_

"Naruto I . . . . I came here to tell you something" she said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"What I want to . . . to tell you is something that I have . . . . been keeping bottled up inside for so long because I was afraid of how you would react or how you would feel but I can't keep it inside any longer" said Hinata.

"You shouldn't be afraid, whatever it is that you have to say to me I will take it in to consideration" said Naruto.

"Naruto I . . . I love you . . . . . I ."

"Really? . . . . . . . I never thought that anyone ever felt that way about me" said Naruto.

"Please . . .please tell me you feel the same way" said Hinata scared that he might say the opposite.

Naruto looked at Hinata and as he walked towards her he could see in her eyes the love she was talking about, when he reached her he did the only thing he could think of, he leaned in and took her lips in his as he kissed her. Naruto was about to release the kiss when Hinata pulled him back and continued to kiss him.

The kiss was finally released and all they did was look at each other.

"Wow . . . that was . . wow" said Naruto with a smile.

"So . . . . do you?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah . . . . .. I do" replied Naruto with the same smile.

Hinata quickly hugged him, with the hug Naruto could feel every inch of her body all up on him, and Naruto felt his body go crazy making his manhood twitch in excitement. Hinata felt the twitch but could only smile in anticipation.

"Come Hinata . . . I'll walk you home" said Naruto as he took her hand, however they didn't walk they jumped on the rooftops dashing through till they arrived at her house.

They went inside when they did Hinata noticed that no one was home.

"Looks like everyone is waiting for me at the party" said Hinata.

Hinata went up to her room and Naruto just followed her, once they were her room she closed the door, she then walked towards him.

"Naruto-kun"

"What is it Hinata"

"Make love to me"

This time Naruto didn't need to be persuaded, he brought both hands and placed them on her cheeks and kissed her very passionately. Hinata then began to move them backwards very slowly till they fell on her bed. They continued the kiss for a couple of minutes till Naruto broke it.

"Waitwait we can't . . . . . I don't have a condom"

"I don't care"

"But Hinata . . . what if you get pregnant"

"I don't care . . . . if I get pregnant I'll be happy"

"But don't you think it's a little early"

Hinata just shook her head.

Hinata wanted to get pregnant she had already experienced it, she had gotten pregnant and she was happy, the thought of being a mother overjoyed her, she was seventeen but she knew she was ready more then anybody else, especially since the little girl she was about to have was hers and Naruto's. She wanted that, she wanted to feel that again, she wanted things to happen the way they did in her dreamed.

**LEMON**

Naruto quickly reclaimed Hinata lips while his hands explored ever inch of her body, with the clothe she was wearing it felt like she wasn't wearing any. He quickly disposed of her clothes leaving her completely naked.

Naruto couldn't help but look at her in amazement, her body was that of a goddess. When Hinata saw Naruto stare at her she blushed deeply and began to cover herself with her hands.

"Hinata you shouldn't be embarrassed, you have an amazing body and you're gorgeous"

"I'm glad you like it . . . . . . I've been saving myself for you Naruto-kun . . . I want you to be my first and only"

"Hinata I do . . . . I do want to be your only one . . . . . . . Hinata . . . this is my first time as well . . . . . Hinata I want you to be my first and only as well"

Hinata then began to help Naruto take his clothes of, when they were finished Naruto sad on the edge of the bed and Hinata sat on his lap facing him with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Hinata grabbed Naruto dick and began to masturbate him she wanted to get him hard and big before she took him inside of her, all Naruto could do was moan Hinata's name. Once Naruto was ready Hinata positioned his dick on her pussy and slowly began to descend on it, with every inch that went in she cringed with pain and it didn't help that he was nine inches.

Naruto began to rub one of her nipples while he sucked on the other one trying to give some pleasure to her so that she could drown out the pain, once he was fully inside her they stayed still for a while to give her time to adjust to his dick. Naruto helped her by making her relax as he continued to stimulate her breast.

Once the pain subsided Hinata began to bounce up and down on his lap, every time that she came down she would moan. Naruto couldn't believe that pleasure she was giving him as she began to bounce up and down faster, with her breast right on his face he took one nipple in his mouth again as he tried to give Hinata the same pleasure he was getting.

"Aaahhhhh Naruto-kun aaaagggghh"

"Uuggghh Hinata aahh I love you"

"I aggh love you uuunnnnhhh too Naruto-kun'

"ahh Hinata I'm Cumming" "Me too Naruto-kun"

This being both their first time they weren't used to the pleasure, which caused them to loose control quite fast as they both came, Hinata could feel Naruto hot seed inside her as well as hers.

She got off of him and laid him down; she went down on him as she began to lick his dick dry of any cum that was left on it. While she sucked him she felt him quickly get hard again. When she was done she told Naruto to move to the middle of the bed and lay down.

Naruto did as he was told, Hinata then straddle his waist she now had each leg on each side of Naruto. Hinata knew she was going to like this position because she was going to be in control. She lifted herself and again put in dick on her pussy and then lowered her self.

Hinata then leaned forward a little and supported her self by placing both hands on Naruto's chest. Hinata started to lift her hips and then went down, moaning each time.

"Aaaagghh Naruto-kun aahh your so big uuunn"

"Hinata" was all Naruto could moan.

"Oohhh it feels so good inside me aaagghh"

Naruto watched as Hinata's breast would bounce up and down along with her, he then brought both hands up and began to play with them again; he rubbed them and pinched him making Hinata get closer to her climax again.

"Mo-more aaahhh ooohh god"

"Don't stop Hinata aarrgghh"

"I'm al-aahhh most there"

Hinata then began to move her hips as fast as she could knowing that she was close to Cumming again and she wanted to feel the pleasure of it.

"Naruto-kun I'm Cumming" screamed Hinata as she came on Naruto dick again, Hinata could fell Naruto Cumming as well.

Naruto still hard quickly flipped them around as he was now on top and quickly began to ram his dick in to her pussy, a second was all that went in between the pleasure Hinata received from her orgasm to what she was getting now.

"OOOhhhh god uuuhhhhnn that feels so much better" Hinata was wrong she loved this position way better, sure she wasn't in control now but this way Naruto could ram his dick in to her pussy faster and harder then she could when she was on top, and this gave her more pleasure.

"MOORe Naruto-kun uuunnhh don't stop"

Hinata put her elbows on the bed and lifted her upper body to get a glimpse of the job Naruto was doing on her pussy.

With one hand Naruto began to rub Hinata's clitoris as he tried to maximize the pleasure he was giving Hinata and it worked Hinata was flailing around.

"Aahh Naaaarutooo-kun" moan Hinata.

Hinata started to thrust her hip in to Naruto's making his dick reach as deep inside of her as it could.

"OOhh Hinata your pussy is so tight it feels so good"

"AARRghhh Naruto-kun"

"Hinata I'm Cumming"

Naruto could feel Hinata's walls clamping down on his dick making Naruto come first this time as he came in side her, Hinata followed him Cumming after feeling is hot cum in side her. They both fell flat on the bed.

"Hinata I love you"

"I love you too Naruto-kun" said Hinata with small tears on her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She waved her head, "Nothing . . . I just can't believe that were together"

"Well believe it"

"Oh I almost forgot the party; we have to get dress and leave, the party started twenty minutes ago" said Hinata.

"We should go before they start to suspect something" replied Naruto.

Both Naruto and Hinata got dressed and went to the party as the couple they now were.

Hinata was happy that she got the answer she wanted, she found that having told Naruto was actually at lot easier then she thought.

She berated her self for thinking that Naruto would react negatively, I mean she is the one that is completely head over heels for him, even after she found out about Kyubi, so she should have known that with his personality and good will heart that he would never crush some else's.

She realized that Naruto and her were a lot more alike then she thought, they both thought that weren't good enough for each other. Naruto made Hinata realized that she was amazingly beautiful and had the best body of anyone in konoha.

Hinata was only able to realize all of this because she was able to break out of her shell. She was able to stand up to her fear and tell Naruto how she felt in stead of waiting forever for him to notice and all of this was thanks to that dream she had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

-There you go hope you guys love the story.

-Comments, opinions, reactions are all welcome so REVIEW and tell me what you thought of the chapter and the Story all together.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do NOT own Naruto, but then again neither do you, that Honor belongs to Kishimoto.**

_**I think you guys should read all of the following**_

_**THE HEE-HO KING: **_NICE THAT WAS A MEAN TRICK TO PLAY ON HER BUT BLOODY DAMN BRILLIANT LOVE THE STORY KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK

_**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **_I LUV IT! OMG, I did NOT xpect that it was a dream!! I SO DID NOT! U R GOOD!...LUV THE LEMONS! YAY!

_**Kawada01987:**_ wanted to say that the story was a successful one but it had their flaws, but still you did a good job, out of 10 i give this story 9 out of 10, which is very good for you hope to read another of your stories which can get a perfect 10 good job.

_**VFSNAKE: **_AWESOME! Never saw that coming. LOL! Write more ASAP!

_**Hyuuga's pale rose: **_omg! i didn't actually think you would make it a dream! i got one word for tis chap: awesome.

_**DeviantMugen: **_Lol, I was wondering when you'd reveal it was all a dream. Well at least you made it come true for Hinata, so there's no reason for people to be upset, now hopefully Hiashi being such a douche was also part of Hinata's dream and in reality he'll accept her pregnancy, should it come. All in all, great story, nice lemons, can't wait for the epilogue.

_**Kami's Servant:**_ AW! I really wanted to see Naruto and Hinata with their daughter:( Oh well. Great story though I think you could have taken it a bit farther. I hope the next fic you make is just as good.) Bye! ---**You will**

_**FINALLY **__the epilogue . . . it's a bit small but don't be mad._

_Sure things won't end the same but remember they could always end . . . . . ._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Epilogue

Chapter 14

Naruto was holding back screams of pain. The pain he was receiving was getting to be too much, but he had to hold it, she was going through some pain then he would have to go through it with her.

Everyone was in the hospital waiting to see Naruto and Hinata. They were anxious and worried; they wanted this to be over already. They were in the hospital waiting room waiting for tsunade to come and tell them that everything was fine and they could go see them.

It was now a little over nine months.

The more things played out the more Hinata was happy, many things turned out different then what she had dreamed but the results were the same.

During her birthday Naruto and she told everyone that they were a couple, leaving out the details.

Everyone was shocked to hear the news especially Hiashi who knew that Hinata loved Naruto, he just thought that it would take more time for Naruto to realize it or in Hinata's case the courage to tell him. Beside all that everyone was happy for them that they had finally gotten together after many years of wondering when?

Being the head of the Hyuga clan Hiashi was always strict, firm, and emotionless, which was made him very intimidating, something that is needed of the Hyuga head. Even though he didn't show it Hiashi was happy for his daughter, he was sure that Naruto would do more for her then he could.

Unless they were on missions or they had other important matters to attend to, the two were usually together.

Since the day she revealed her feeling for him Hinata changed, she was surer of her self, less shy, and needier. Since then Naruto and Hinata would make love nearly everyday when possible, she always loved the way he filled her.

When Hinata and Naruto found out that she was pregnant, they were both happy and crazy with joy this scene didn't change from the one she dreamed. They were ecstatic that they were going to be parents, something they knew they were going to be good at. Their joy didn't last to long they knew they had to tell Hiashi of Hinata's situation. Like any father he was furious that she got pregnant before she got married. Over time his anger swelled down especially with the thought of having grandchildren.

When Hiashi told Hinata and Naruto that they should be married before the child was born they immediately agreed, to them getting married was a huge piece of their puzzle. The Hyuga elders had problems with Naruto marring a Hyuga, but Hiashi made sure that they ruin anything.

Because Hiashi was going to fund the wedding, he had planned a huge and elegant one. However Naruto and Hinata didn't want that type of wedding all they needed were their friends and family and the essentials. Hiashi finally agreed, the wedding was small but everyone loved it.

And now Hinata was in labor.

Naruto's hand was swollen and red from all the squeezing Hinata was doing. He gave Hinata his other hand to relieve the pain from that one, but she refused she wanted him to continued to receive the pain just like she was right now.

When everyone saw Tsunade walking through the door they knew that it was over, she told them they could enter.

When they came in the first thing they saw was Naruto holding the baby. Naruto was blocking Hinata from the view of the others, so when he moved and everyone else saw Hinata they were surprised to see that she too had a baby in her hands.

"Hey guys" said Naruto.

"Are both babies your" asked Sakura.

"Of course, we didn't want to tell you guys cuz we wanted to surprise you" said Naruto.

"What are they?" asked Tenten.

"Their girls, fraternal twins" said Hinata.

One of the girls had midnight blue curls while the other one had blond curls and both had cerulean blue eyes.

"AAWWWW their so cute" said Ino.

"What are there names?" asked Tenten.

"This little one is . . . . .Emi" said Hinata.

"And this one is . . . . Saya" said Naruto.

"Hinata do you want to hold both of them?" asked Naruto, Hinata nodded and Naruto put Saya, the one with midnight blue hair, on Hinata's other arm. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he looked at all three together, Naruto caressed each little girls check then he leaned in and kissed Hinata.

Hinata gave her little girls a kiss on their forehead as she began to tear up from so much happiness.

"Hinata can I hold one?" asked Tenten.

Hinata nodded and handed her Saya.

"Can I hold one too?" asked Sakura, Hinata just handed Emi to her.

Naruto could see that Hinata still needed a little bit of time to let it all sink in so he hugged her as she cried all her tear of joy on his shoulder. Naruto was happy as well he finally had the family he always wanted.

Hinata was happy and most importantly glad, glad that what happened before was a dreamed because this was way better then the way she dreamed it.

The End 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

. . . . . . . . .better.

--Oh man I think I'm going to cry . . . . . .

A/N

**--I want to thank EVERYONE that read my story I truly hope you liked it.**

_--Now check out part 2._

REVIEW PLZ.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Kishimoto is da man and owner of the Naruto series.**_

Now please READ

. . . . . . Heres the beginning to Part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 2

Chapter 15

Five years later

It was a beautiful afternoon that looked like it was quickly going too turned in to a downpour soon; however the three figures in the forest didn't care.

One figure was hiding in some bushed trying not be detected as he quietly spied on the other two figures, he tried not move or make any noise. There was no way he was going let himself get caught. Once the figures were out of sight the figure let loose a sigh of relieve thinking it was over.

Sure he could do more I hide but then I wouldn't be fair.

"Ha we found you daddy" said two little five year olds behind Naruto.

"Aww and here I thought I had out smarted you" said Naruto.

"Mommy said you'll never out smart us" said Emi the blond little girl who had a smile just like her dad. (**a/n** just so you know Emi means smile and it is a Japanese name). She quickly tackled Naruto in to a huge hug as they both fell on the ground.

"Hey wait a minute you two were using your byakugan" said Naruto as he could see that Saya the midnight blue hair little girl still had it activated.

When the girls were born everyone thought that they did not have the byakugan because they had their father's eyes. Years later everyone found out that the girls indeed did have their mother's bloodline, once when the girls were really mad at some one and without realizing it they had activated the byakugan, this happened just months before they turned five.

Their byakugan wasn't the same as the Hyugas, because they had normal eyes when they activate their byakugan their pupils reduce in size till they disappear and the color of their eyes would dim down but not complete giving them a sky blue color to their byakugan.

"Mommy taught you that didn't she?" asked Naruto.

"Mommy said if we used our byakugan we could find you faster and we could return home quicker" said Saya while Emi just smile and nodded.

Naruto grabbed Saya with one hand brought her down to him as he tickled her and Emi at the same time. Being helpless all the girls could do was laugh.

At Naruto's request Hinata stayed home to rest, while he took the girls out to play. Hinata wanted to be close to her little girls so she wanted to go with them to the forest but because she was tired and had some nausea earlier in the day Naruto asked her to stay and so she did. You see Hinata was pregnant again she was four month pregnant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three figures stood on a tree branch each covered in a dark cloak with read clouds on them.

"Is it time yet" asked Kisame, they were far from Naruto and his daughter so they wouldn't detected them.

"Not just yet, we have to wait for nature to do her thing first" said Itachi.

"Today we will complete our goal" said Zetsu.

"This is going to be real easy" said Kisame.

The wind started to pick up blowing the cloaks of the three figures in to the wind giving the indication that the weather was about the change.

"I wanna get this over with already" said Kisame

"Don't worry it's Kisame it's time" said Itachi as he held his arm out feeling the rain drops hit his hand.

"Good" said Zetsu.

"I just hope the others can do their job as well" said Kisame.

"Let's go" said Itachi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was sitting on the couch surrounded by her friends. To her right was Tenten holding her two-year-old son Hyuga Kenshin. Neji and Tenten had been together for four year but decided to have a baby just two years ago.

To Hinata's left was Ino who too was very pregnant, seven months to be exact. Ino wasn't the shallow girls she used to be now she was with chouji, they've been together for two years.

Sakura who was sitting across from them was still single; she still couldn't find a guy that she thought could measure up to Sasuke.

"So how much time do we have left" asked Tenten, the girls were just hanging out talking about girl stuff.

"I don't know maybe thirty minutes before they come back" said Hinata.

"I don't know about that it looks like it's going to rain" said Sakura.

Hinata got up.

"Were you going Hinata" asked Ino.

"I have to go get some fresh clothes for the girls just in case they do get wet" said Hinata as she went to the girl's room.

"So Ino how long has it been since you had sex" asked Sakura.

"Since I found out I was pregnant" replied Ino.

Hinata came back with some clothes in her hands and sat back down.

"Hinata your pregnant too how can you stand not having sex for such a long time" asked Tenten.

"Her what about Naruto, remember she said that they basically do it ever day, imagine a guy going from sex every day to no sex at all" said Sakura.

"I-I . . .I just have to" said Hinata while on the inside she thought about something else.

'_They would go crazy if I told them what's been happening'_ thought Hinata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto could feel the rain fall on his face.

"Looks like playing time is over . . . . . . by the looks of it it's going to rain harder, we should get back" said Naruto looking as the girls.

"NOOoo I wanna play in the rain daddy" said Saya.

"Yeah me too" said Emi.

"I don't think so you girls will get sick and mommy is going to kill me if you do . . . . . come on" replied Naruto while he stood up and all three began to walk towards the village.

As they walked Saya quickly ran up to Naruto and jumped on his back.

"Saya what are you doing" said Emi.

"Daddy is going to give me a piggy back ride, right daddy"

"Sure sweetie" replied Naruto.

"Daddy carry me too" asked Emi.

"Ummm ok here hold on to my arm and don't let go ok" he said as he extended out his arm and Emi took hold of it, Naruto then lifted her up and walked with both girls on him.

"Walk faster daddy" asked Saya as the rain began to finally pour down drenching them.

"I thought you wanted to get wet" replied Naruto.

Instead of walking faster Naruto jumped backwards as he slid on the ground, he had just avoided a kunai headed his way and if he hadn't moved that kunai would have hit Emi right on her head.

Naruto put Emi down and moved her behind him and quickly made a clone to stay close to them as took a step forward.

"Who are you and what do you want?" said Naruto out loud.

The three figures appeared and Naruto could only tense up seeing four members of the Akatsuki

"Now I'm ganna guess you now know why were here" said Kisame.

The clone Naruto grabbed the girls and tried to run home but was stopped by kisame, the clone disappeared after he was hit on the face causing the girls to fall.

"My you have some pretty girls" said Kisame.

"DON"T TOUCH THEM" yelled Naruto.

"If you don't come with us then I will kill them" said Kisame as he stood over the girls; he swung his sword at them.

"KISAME STOP" yelled Itachi, Kisame stopped half way.

"Since you want some action you take Naruto and I will take care of the girls" said Itachi.

"Now you're talking" said Kisame as he dashed at Naruto while Itachi appeared next to the girls.

"Wait I'll go with you just don't hurt them" said Naruto.

"Good, Kisame take Naruto and lets go" said Itachi.

"Wait we should take the girls just in case" said Zetsu.

"No there no need" said Itachi.

"I really think we should" Zetsu said again.

"No I said I was going with you, you don't need to take them" said Naruto.

"Itachi just grabbed the girls and let's go" said Kisame.

Itachi grabbed both girls.

"Noooo—" Naruto screamed before he was knocked out.

"Daddy!!" screamed both girls.

Itachi quickly performed a genjutsu making the girls fall asleep.

"Just like I said, easy" said Kisame.

The four figures then disappeared as the rain continued to pour down and the sky was as dark as it could be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n 

**-**_**Part one**__ of the story focused on how Hinata was able to finally get the confidence to do what she needed to do to make a life with Naruto. __**PART TWO**__ will focus on Naruto's fear of possible failing his failing and losing his family_

I have set my goal of ruling the world aside and instead decided that I will make the most reviewed story in fanfic.

. . . So don't be shy and tell me what you hate, what you love, what you want to happened, and what you think

_**SO REVIEW**_ . . . .later

Naruhina4eva.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Kishimoto is da man and owner of the Naruto series.**_

_My plans for world domination are back on, there's no way I'm letting anyone else rule (__**Shade the Bat, AliEn InVAdeR**__) I'm talking about you guys._

RR 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Chapter 16

Somewhere in the Hyuga compound some members of the Hyuga council met in private.

"Are you sure she was the only one that knew about the plan" said a Hyuga elder.

"Positive the only other person that knew was the Hokage at the time, but as we know he's dead now" said a younger member of the council.

"Yes but I do recall the Hokage leaving some scroll behind, he could have left the details of our plan behind for the next Hokage" said a female Hyuga around the same age as the young Hyuga male.

"No, after she told the Hokage I had some one watch over him, with what was going on at the moment he didn't have time to write down the details of our plans whatever information he had went down with him, and _she _will definitely not be a problem" said the elder Hyuga.

"Well if that is the case then that means that at the moment there is no one that can slow us down" said another elder member.

"That is correct" said an elder female.

"Then perhaps we could speed up the plan, I think that this is taking quite sometime" said the young member.

"The young generation is always in a rush to do everything that is why they always end up in trouble" said the elder male.

"What I think he's trying to say is that we will continued with our plan the way we have been going about it and not rush things, understood" said the elder female.

"Very well but I think if we had taken action during the third was still the Hokage everything would have been easier, with Tsunade now as Hokage will only make things harder" said the young female member.

"If we take our time and plan everything carefully nothing will go wrong" said the elder Hyuga.

"I still have a problem with the matter of the clan head" said a young member.

"Yes that will probably be the only problematic thing once everything is done . . . . . . . . . . but that is a matter we will take care of when the time comes, now as always this stays between us and only us" said the elder in charge.

After everyone left a loose board on the floor began to move and shake then a pair of hands began to lift it up slowly making sure that no one was around or else it would be troublesome.

Once completely out of the hiding place the loose board was placed back in the proper place.

"Good thing they didn't have a reason to use their byakugan or else they would have found me out right away"

The figure walked quietly out of the room still making sure no to be seen.

"I knew there was something fishy going on, now I wonder what 'plans' they were talking about, I'm ganna have to look in to this more" said the figure as it made its way out of the Hyuga compound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was standing by the window looking out for her family to return she could hardly see through the rain. She'd been waiting for Naruto and the girls but they were no shows yet.

"Hinata don't worry I'm sure they probably got caught in the rain and now there probably waiting out the rain somewhere" said Ino.

"She's right and if we all know Naruto I would have to guess Icharuka Ramen stand" said Tenten.

"LAMELAME . . . .LAMEN" yelled Kenshin as he pounded on the coffee table.

"Tenten you should not let Naruto take care of your kid, look at him poor little guy is ganna get addicted to ramen" said Ino.

"YAKIYAKI . . .LAMEN YAKI"

"You were saying" said Tenten.

"Nothing" replied Ino.

Hinata was still in the window looking out it was already over and hour since the rain started to come down hard. Hinata knew that even if it were pouring down Naruto would run home in the rain.

"Hinata if y—"

"MUMMY" yelled Kenshin with he's arms stretched out towards Tenten, Tenten picked him up and he quickly began to fall asleep.

"Hinata if you want sakura can always go ask Kakashi to go look for them" said Tenten.

"Hey why me, I don't wanna go out in the rain, why can Ino go" They all turn to look at Ino who was had her hands in her big stomach.

"Oh right, what about. . ." she looked at Tenten who was holding Kenshin, and then she looked at Hinata.

"Damn it"

"Come on Sakura go" said Tenten.

"Fine" said Sakura as she opened the door, "But you owe me one"

Hinata just stood there wondering, hoping nothing had gone wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing in nothing but darkness; he looked around till he saw three figures standing in the distance. Once he got a good look at them he knew it was his family, he began to walk towards them but the more he walked to them the farther they got, so he ran but the more he ran the faster they moved away from them.

"DaDDDDDDDDDDYYY"

Naruto eyes quickly opened, it was all in his mind. He was sitting against a wall and could feel some weight on his body. When he looked down he could see his girls on each side of him they wrapped themselves with his arms and their heads on his chest.

'_What was that about'_ thought Naruto.

"Daddy are you awake?" asked Emi.

"Yeah are you two ok" he replied.

"Yeah, daddy where are we" asked Saya.

"I don't know . . . . . let me get up ok" the girls moved away as he got up to check were they were. He looked around what looked to be a small cell, when he tried to escape he saw that the cell was surrounded by seals, there was no way they were getting out.

This place seemed to be small because he could hear the voices of Akatsuki echo through out the place, they were dim but he could hear them.

_"Are they here yet"_

"_No"_

"_We needed the other to perform the jutsu"_

"_Then we'll just have to wait"_

"_They're taking longer then I thought"_

_With the loss of Deidara and Sasori the group needed to use more power to perform the jutsu, so now every member needed to be present, before projections of each would be enough but that was no longer the case. _

That's where the voices stopped. He looked over to the girls and he could see that they had fallen asleep.

He sat down and closed his eyes. It took him a moment but he was finally were he expected to be. He looked up at the huge cage in front of him.

"Kyuubi . . . . . we have to talk" said Naruto.

"**Kit . . . . . just so you know I can't help you with the seals as you can see I myself am suck in one . . . . or is this about last time you were here, I asked something of you . . . . have you come with and answer**" said Kyuubi a bit mad.

"Don't pretend to be mad, you know well why I didn't agree the moment you asked me" said Naruto.

"**Let me guess now you have accepted because the situation you're in calls for it . . . . . right?"** said the Kyuubi.

"Perhaps, but this will also be useful in the long run" said Naruto.

"**Well what if this time **_**I **_**refuse" **Said Kyuubi.

"You're telling me that you are refusing an offer that will give you limited freedom" said Naruto.

Kyuubi just looked at him; the kyuubi knew that Naruto knew that there was no way he was going to refuse that offer. Over the years Naruto and Kyuubi became closer and had respect for each other, but when the kyuubi asked him for some freedom Naruto was still in doubt.

"**What do you need**" said Kyuubi, Naruto just looked him with a smile that said victorious.

"Not now I hear some voices" said Naruto.

When Naruto opened his eyes the girls were still sleeping he then turned his attention to the voices.

_"What took you so long" asked Kisame._

_"This bastard did" said Tobi._

_"Where are the others" asked Itachi._

_"There gone" replied Tobi._

_"What do you mean gone" asked Itachi._

_"I mean dead, this bastard is able to use seven tails that is why it took so long" said Tobi._

"_You idiot this fucker is basically dead" said Kisame_

"_Like I said he was able to use seven tail the only way to beat him was to use my full power which is why he's in that state" said Tobi.._

_"Do you know what will happen if he dies" said Zetsu._

"_Yes, all we have to do is perform the jutsu before he dies" said Tobi._

"_We were already down two people; we can't perform the jutsu especially now that Kakuzu and Hidan are dead . . . . . . the only other way is to wait for Pein and Konan but this fucker is going to die before they get here" said Itachi._

"_What are we going to if he dies it all goes to hell" said Kisame._

"_Zetsu you know the jutsu to transfer the demons from body to body with out the need of a sacrifice" said Tobi._

"_Yeah but then we would still need to extract the demon later to put it in to the statue and there is now way any of you idiot will want the demon in you" said Zetsu_

"_I have and idea" said Kisame._

The voices stopped but then footsteps began to echo though out the place, they were walking in his direction.

Naruto waited and waited till they were finally standing in front of the cell.

"There we'll use one of them" said Kisame.

"Good idea" said Zetsu.

"Is that the jinchuuriki" asked Tobi.

"Yes" replied Zetsu.

"And them" said Tobi as he pointed to the girls.

"His daughters" replied Itachi.

"He already has a demon, I suggest we use one of them" said Zetsu as he pointed to the girls.

"LIKE HELL I WON"T LET YOU TOUCH THEM" yelled Naruto waking up the girls.

"Or what?" Said Kisame.

"You need me, if you touch them I'll kill myself" he replied.

"In front of them I don't think you will" said Tobi.

Itachi quickly entered the cell and grabbed Naruto.

"What are you doing?" asked Kisame.

"We'll use him" said Itachi.

"He already has the Kyuubi who know what will happen if he takes on more" said Zetsu.

"We don't know what will happen with them either, beside if we continue arguing the other jinchuuriki will die" said Itachi.

Kisame quickly closed the cell again as they took Naruto away. All the girls could do was scream for their dad.

Naruto knew that this could be the moment for him to escape, but there is no way he will leave the girls alone. He was one of the strongest Jounins in Konoha he could definitely stand a chance against some of these guys but he would put the girls in danger and these bastards would do anything to get the kyuubi. At this moment he was ganna have to go along with what they wanted him to do and keep an eye open for there chance to escape.

Once Akatsuki chained Naruto up to a wall they set the other jinchuuriki just under him. Zetsu began to perform the seals for the jutsu and once he was done his hands had a dark glow.

Zetsu then stabbed the jinchuuriki on the floor with his hands then he began to pull out his hands and with them a bigger mass of black chakra. Zetsu was struggling to pull it out once he had a good hold of it in one swing he shoved it in to Naruto and all Naruto could do was scream in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh"

"So . . . . looks like this guy now hold both the kyuubi and Hachibi captive inside of him" said Tobi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Troublesome situation for Naruto.

What will happen to Naruto? You'll have to stay tune to find out.

_**Man I got 52 reviews on chapter 14**__ let's keep that up for all the other chapters and lets get MORE._

**SO go ahead and review. Remember I accept anonymous reviews. Keep them coming.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Kishimoto is da man and owner of the Naruto series.**_

_**Shade the Bat **__you still don't get it, there is a reason why I'm called __**Dragon of the UNDERWORLD**__, the underworld already belongs to me._

_**Big-fan**__ you almost hit it on the nose you'll see soon, but not in this chapter._

Hey guys I'm glad that you love the story I just wish that everyone that read the story could review it.

_I love it when I read reviews where you guys write what you things should happen because some of the times you guys are oh so close._

Some one asked which one is Hachibi (8 tailed demon)

_**RR**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Part. 2

Chapter 17

Kakashi was standing in the forest reading his book to pass the time; Pakkun was sitting next to him waiting just like Kakashi. Kakashi used Pakkun to try and pick up Naruto's sent but it was useless with so much fallen rain any scent was washed away.

When Sakura found Kakashi to ask him to go look for Naruto in the forest he wasn't alone. It just so happened that Gai was with him and with him was Lee and like the nice guys they are they decided to help look for Naruto.

Kakashi had already gone through a large part of the forest and had found nothing, so now he just waiting for the others.

Kakashi continued to read his book waiting for the other two to return, the rain had let down considerable only small drizzles were falling.

Kakashi felt a breeze blow by he looked up knowing that with the weather the way it was right now only Gai and Lee would have caused that breeze.

"Lee, Gai did you find anything" asked Kakashi.

Gai and Lee looked at Kakashi and nodded, "If Naruto was here in the forest then we definitely think we found the location he was at" said Lee.

"What did you find that would make you think that?" asked Kakashi.

Gai pulled out a piece of paper; it was the cover of a ramen cup.

"There were three of these scattered on the ground" said Gai.

"I see, but you didn't find any trails did you" said Kakashi.

Gai looked at Lee; Lee gave Gai a nodded telling to continue.

"We didn't find a trail but we found something else . . . . . . you should come check it out" Said Gai as he lead the way to the location.

When they arrived Kakashi noted right away what they were referring to, on the ground were various footprints two sets of small footprints, which Kakashi could only assume were the twins, and then there were about five other sets.

"If Naruto was here he definitely had some company" said Kakashi.

"Who do you think they were?" asked Lee.

"Well looking in on the situation I would say that these people came to get Naruto and the only people that I know off that are after Naruto are Akatsuki or Sasuke" said Kakashi.

"What ever happened here definitely happened at least an hour ago, the prints still look fresh, if the prints were old they would have been washed out by the rain" said Lee.

"Your right these footprints were made because of the rain and judging by the number of footprints it's not Sasuke" said Gai.

"We have to look for them" said Lee.

"Well it seems that Naruto and company just disappeared and due to the rain we don't have any way to track them, we have no lead Lee" said Gai.

"We have to tell the Hokage then we have to make sure that Naruto is definitely missing before we can do anything, for all we know he might already be back at the village" said Kakashi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was lying flat on the floor unconscious, while the body next to him was completely dead.

"I told you nothing would happen" said Itachi.

"Just because nothing happen now doesn't mean something won't happen later" said Kisame thinking that they had risked too much using Naruto to seal the other demon.

"You should take him back to the cell till Pein and Konan arrive, then we'll perform the jutsu to extract both demons" said Zetsu.

"You guys do realize that he now has three sources of chakra in him each one larger then the next one, Kisame is right nothing happened now but something is sure to happen soon, he's going to overload on chakra and if he doesn't release a lot of that chakra it will start to deter his body from the inside out, but that's if he doesn't blow up first" said Tobi.

"I guess we'll just have to hope that the other get her soon" said Itachi.

"Itachi you talk like this isn't an important matter, if he blows up it's not going to be a simple explosion, he has enough chakra to possible blow up a quarter of a country" said Kisame.

Itachi ignored Kisame and grabbed Naruto taking him to the cell where the girls were waiting for their father.

"I still think we should have used one of the kids that way we wouldn't have to risk anything now we risk loosing the last two demons if that fucking idiot dies" said Kisame.

"Your right if everything blows Pein is sure to kill us" said Zetsu.

"That's if we survive the explosion" said Tobi.

"I think we should keep an eye on Itachi" said Kisame; the other two just looked at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Demon brat"_

"_You Hokage Ha"_

"_You'll only bring us down"_

"_How is a loser like you ganna protect people if you can't eve do a simple bunshin"_

"_Dobe"_

"_Protect people, all your ever going to do I hurt people"_

"_A hero . . you . . . . a true hero is what we had before you came along demon"_

"_Dieing would be the best thing you can do for everyone"_

"_How can you protect a village if you can't even protect two kids"_

_"If it wasn't for you Akatsuki wouldn't have captured those girls"_

Naruto stood in darkness looking straight ahead to the only source of light, a dark red light, after hearing all those remarks Naruto turned from one direction to another trying to find out where they came from, but there was nothing anywhere.

"Can they be right" Naruto asked himself.

**"_Doubting yourself . . . . . . . . . what is it that your afraid of?"_**

"I'm not afraid" said Naruto.

**"_That is what they all say to hide their fear"_**

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, this voice he hadn't heard it before.

"_**You don't know that you're afraid because you don't know what it is that you're afraid of"**_

That was the last thing he heard from the voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Itachi reached the cell he opened it, the seals allowed the door to be opened from the outside, once he place Naruto in the cell he closed it. Itachi turned and walked away but before he was completely pass the cellblock he stopped; he didn't do anything he just stood there for about thirty seconds.

"What is he doing?" Emi asked Saya.

"Nothing, he's just standing there" replied Says.

Once the thirty seconds were done he continued walking till he was gone.

Both girls were kneeling by Naruto with tears rolling down their cheeks waiting for his to wake up, he hadn't moved.

"Emi we have to do something, we have to help daddy" said Saya.

"But do you really thing we could do something, I mean we know several jutsus, and grandpa taught us Jyuken, but how can we use that go get out, were sealed in" said Emi.

"Don't forget the amount of chakra we have plus mommy has been teaching us chakra control too" said Saya.

"But daddy already tried and he could do anything" replied Emi.

"Come on Emi it won't hurt to try" said Saya.

'_She's right I guess it won't hurt to try"_ thought Emi.

Both girls stood up and walked towards the cell door and activated their byakugan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While still in limbo Naruto heard two voices yet again but this time they repeated something that he heard before. These words weren't directed at him it was almost like a memory replaying in his mind trying to make him understand something.

"**Impressive that you've become able to see me, here inside Naruto . . . . such would be the power of that accursed sharingan . . . . . . and your forsaken ancestry"**

"_Well, it would appear this isn't the first time you've gazed into eyes such as these; which would make you Kyuubi no doubt"_

"**Eyes with such power and chakra more sinister then my own you're a lot alike to a certain Uchiha Madara"**

What in the world was the meaning of this memory?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata knew that something terrible was going on, but she just didn't want to thing that anything bad would actually happen to Naruto and her little girls.

Sakura and Ino had already left, Tenten was the only one that stayed behind to help Hinata with the situation. Little Kenshin was asleep in the girls' room while Tenten comforted Hinata in the living room.

Tenten was sitting down on the couch while Hinata was lying down on the couch with her head on Tenten's lap.

"Hinata everything is going to be ok" said Tenten.

Hinata had tears down her eyes; in her state she really couldn't do anything. A bit earlier Lee had stopped by to tell them the situation and what they had found in the forest. Lee had already checked the village and did not find him, which only meant that Akatsuki did take Naruto and the girls.

Lee was on his way to the Hokage tower to meet up with Gai and Kakashi so they could report everything to Tsunade that way they could start a search.

Hinata lay there not saying anything for a while.

"I wish I could do something" Hinata finally spoke.

"Naruto won't let anything happen to the girls you'll see" Said Tenten.

"Naruto is only one how will he protect the girls against so many" said Hinata.

"There is nothing that has ever kept Naruto down and this is not one of them you'll see" replied Tenten.

Hinata sat up and hugged Tenten.

"Your right . . . . . . thank you" said Hinata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyuubi manifested in a human form stood in his cell with his back to the deep end; he pondered the situation that Naruto was in.

Kyuubi knew that if he didn't do something Naruto would surely die with in the hour. This would be the perfect time for them to complete that deal they talked about but with Naruto on the verge of loosing himself they couldn't do that.

Kyuubi knew that Naruto had taken on another chakra source but he did not know were it was coming from or who?

Kyuubi quickly turned around; he could fell the other source of chakra near. He walked slowly towards the darkness he scanned the area but saw nothing, but he knew that something was there.

He didn't have time for this he need to help Naruto. Kyuubi was ganna turn around and walk back till he heard a voice.

"_**What's wrong Kyuubi?" **_

" **. . . . . . Who are you?"**

"_**Who do you think?"**_

**"You're the other source aren't you?"**

_**"Don't tell me you've forgotten about me"**_

At that moment a pair of dark green eyes appeared on a far corner of the cell and began to walk towards Kyuubi. He could hear the foot stop get nears, and that's when a very familiar figure came in to view.

"**Hachibi"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes I love it when I end the chapters this way, now your ganna have to wait for the next one. 

The Next Chapter will probably be the best chapter up to date.

So many thing will happen in the next chapter, the next chapter might be a long one but that depends on how many reviews I get.

_**Like always REVIEW, that means everyone.**_

Remember I take criticism, opinions, questions, advice, flames to, and love.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Kishimoto is da man and owner of the Naruto series.**_

- Here's the long chapter I promised even thought I didn't get that much reviews on the last one. I hope you'll love it. - Sorry if there are any mistakes, I posted it up as soon as I finished it I didn't check it for errors.

**_"Hachibi talking"_**

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**WARNING explicit language and LEMON IN THIS CHPT.**

- _I just couldn't help myself on the Lemon, the people in it I mean, you'll see._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 2

Chapter 18

Lee was rushing through the hall of the Hokage tower; he came to a stop when he reached the door to Tsunade's office. When he entered the three people inside quickly looked at him, Kakashi, Gai, and Tsunade were waiting for Lee to say something.

Lee waved his head to tell them that he did not find Naruto anywhere. While Lee was out looking for Naruto Kakashi and Gai explained everything to Tsunade.

"How could this happen, Jiraiya didn't tell anything about Akatsuki being on the move" said Tsunade.

"We have to go after them now" said Lee.

"Yes, but we have no leads Lee" said Gai.

"Don't worry about that, I think I might have to clues as to there where about, what we need right now is the teams to go after them" said Tsunade.

"Hokage-same we will go along with Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, and Kiba" said Kakashi.

"Yes it's best if we leave as soon as possible" said Gai.

"Yes, Lee you go and get everyone else ready while I inform Gai and Kakashi of the possible locations of Akatsuki, they will meet you at the gate" said Tsunade as Lee left right away.

"A couple of years ago Jiraiya gave me three locations where Akatsuki would meet, however if you remember we already raided one of the locations, which only leaves two, One of the locations is close the village hidden in the rain, and the second one is far north pass the lightning country" said Tsunade.

"Should we assume that the base in the rain village is the one they are in" asked Gai.

"No that might be what they want us to think, besides it's Akatuki they probably have a way to get from here to the northern part of the lightning country in little time" said Kakashi.

"I know that is way you will break up in to two teams and each teams will go to one location, here" said Tsunade as she handed the sheet with the locations to the two bases.

"Now go"

Gai and Kakashi left immediately to meet up with the other.

Once they arrived at the gate they saw that everyone was already waiting for them.

"I will assumed that Lee has brought you up to date" said Kakashi while the other nodded.

"Good, before we leave we need to tell you that there are two locations we are checking out so we are breaking in to two" said Kakashi.

"Neji, Kiba, and Chouji you're with me that leaves Lee, Shikamaru, and Shino with Kakashi" said Gai.

"Gai's teams will be going to the rain village base, my team will be going to the lightning country base . . . . . . . . now lets go" said Kakashi.

The two teams disappeared in to the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seven Emis and Seven Sayas were carrying Naruto through a dark tunnel and just ahead of them was light.

"Look Saya . . . .do you think that's the exit" said Emi.

"I sure hope so there was no other way, this has to be the exit" replied Saya.

"Come on everyone lets get out of here" Said Emi.

The girls continued to run towards the light trying to escape from this nightmare. When the girls reached the light the quickly noticed that the light was light reflecting off the moon, which meant they had indeed escaped. Besides the moonlight shinning down on them everything else was dark, but they could just barely make out the terrain.

When they looked in front of them they saw nothing but mountains and rocky areas, there were little number of trees. When they were completely out they quickly came to halt, the place they were hiding was inside a cave high on top of the tallest mountain in the area.

The girls didn't have time to admire the view they needed to get to a safe place and fast, they knew that Akatsuki was bound to find out that they were missing.

The girls gathered chakra on their feet's, grabbed Naruto tightly and quickly ran down the mountain as careful as possible so they wouldn't drop Naruto.

Once they reached the ground they began to run again.

"Where should we go?" asked Emi.

"We'll there didn't seem to be a village anywhere near, so we have to find a place to hide" said Saya.

Emi nodded as they all ran trying to get far away.

-Flashback- 

_Both girls were kneeling by Naruto with tears rolling down their cheeks waiting for his to wake up, he hadn't moved. _

"_Emi we have to do something, we have to help daddy" said Saya._

"_But do you really thing we could do something, I mean we know several jutsus, and grandpa taught us Jyuken, but how can we use that go get out, were sealed in" said Emi._

"_Don't forget the amount of chakra we have plus mommy has been teaching us chakra control too"_ _said Saya._

"_But daddy already tried and he could do anything" replied Emi._

"_Come on Emi it won't hurt to try" said Saya._

_Both girls stood up and walked towards the cell door and activated their byakugan._

"_So what should we try first?" asked Emi._

"_Try striking the gate with some Jyuken, like this" replied Saya as she began to hit the gate with jyuken strikes on different places, but nothing happen._

_Emi nodded and did the same as her sister, she quickly struck the door of the gate and on the first strike the door slammed open from the force of the strike._

"_SAYA look I did it" said Emi._

"_WHAT? How?"_

"_I guess I'm just stronger then you" said Emi._

"_But even daddy couldn't open it" replied Saya._

_Emi shrugged._

"_Something must've happen" said Saya._

"_It doesn't matter we need to get out of here" replied Emi._

"_How are we ganna get daddy out of here" asked Saya._

"_Ummm . . . I know . . . . Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Emi created six clones then Saya did the same._

"_Right now we can carry him out" said Saya._

_The girls lifted Naruto and hurried out of the cage, when they left they failed to notice that the seals were half burned._

_-End of Flashback-_

The girls reached a rocky area with some trees.

"Saya look over there" said Emi as she pointed to what looked to be an opening to a cave.

"Lets go" replied Saya.

When they reached the cave them entered it, they decided to rest in the cave.

"What should we do now?" asked Emi.

"We wait till daddy wakes up" replied Saya.

"What do you think they did to him" asked Emi.

"I don't know, but I wanna go home" said Saya.

"Me too . . . I miss mommy" said Emi.

Both girls sat by Naruto just watching him waiting for him to wake up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kyuubi" 

Kyuubi relaxed and leaned on the bar of the gate, while Hachibi walked from side to side.

Kyuubi was looking down on the floor and when he looked up he immediately saw a fist headed his way. When the punch landed all Hachibi hit was a bar where Kyuubi was leaning. 

Seconds after punching the bars on the gate Hachibi felt a full blow to ribs sending him crashing to side of the cell. When he landed on the floor the body just dissolved in to dark green chakra, the chakra began to swirl around and then gushed up as it reformed in to Hachibi.

Once he was complete Hachibi did a 360 turn and completely disappeared, _**"Shadow Dimension Jutsu"**_ the area then started to become completely black.

"**Forty Five Senses Jutsu"** Kyuubi performed some seals as nine long shadows stretched out of his own and they stretched as far as they could.

Kyuubi stood there waiting for an attack then he felt it over three thousand clones of Hachibi charging at him**"ATTACK"** they both yelled.

In an instance every clone was destroyed.

"_**It didn't matter that they were hiding in darkness you knew where they were with that Jutsu you performed didn't you"**_

"**That's right there's no use in hiding" **Said Kyuubi knowing where Hachibi was even in the darkness, he unsheathed his katana and quickly attacked Hachibi.

"_**Your right" **_said Hachibi as he unsheathed one of his broadswords and blocked his katana.

While Kyuubi had both hands on his katana Hachibi unsheathed his second swords and slashed Kyuubi on his stomach.

"**I see you still use two swords"**

They went back and forwards with attacks, after a while Hachibi began to use more and more brute force on his attacks and began driving Kyuubi back, Kyuubi kicked Hachibi back and then attacked.

"**Devils Slash Jutsu" **Black chakra poured out of Kyuubi's katana and as he slashed at Hachibi the black chakra extended out with much force.

As Hachibi slid back he only had time to block the attack, he brought both of his swords out front and crossed them, _**"Hell's Gate Jutsu"**_

Hachibi was able to block the attack but was still pushed back by the force of both jutsus clashing.

Hachibi stood up and walked towards Kyuubi with a sinister smile on his face, he then began to emit a huge amount of chakra trying to intimidate Kyuubi.

A smile appeared on kyuubi's face,** "That's not going to work"**

Hachibi gave a small chuckle, _**"It never has and never will, will it?"**_

**"No, but you can keep trying"**

Hachibi lowered his chakra as he stopped right in front of Kyuubi sheathe his swords and smiled, **_"That's the same thing you said decades ago . . . . . . . . . . I was hoping you might have gotten slower and weaker"_**

**"Not a chance, but that was a good fight, I see your still as playful as ever"**

"_**Yes . . . . . and I see you have received the same fate as I, I never thought that you would ever be sealed away"**_

**"Well there's always a first for everything"**

_**"Yes perhaps . . . kyuubi I think it's time we regain our freedom, we should get out of here"**_

Kyuubi just looks at his old friend Hachibi.

**_"Don't look at me like that, you know as well as I that together we can get out of here, those seals that sealed us away were to strong for us alone, but now that we are together we can destroy this seal, remember all those years go we were unstoppable and we still are"_**

**"I'm afraid I can't do that"**

**_"Why not?"_**

**"You know what happens when a jinchuuriki looses his demon . . . . . . . he dies"**

**_"Kyuubi if we don't get out of here he's still going to die all this chakra will eat him up and we'll die was well"_**

**"No I will help him get through this"**

"_**Why . . . he's just a vessel, a human"**_

"**Perhaps but to me he's much more, I don't know how you and your vessel handled each other, but Naruto is different then any other human I've met. For the twenty-one years I've known him he has shown me what the true meaning of strength is, he has been able to persevere despite having the weight of the world against him"**

"_**Kyuubi giving respect to a human, you were right there's a first for everything"**_

"**You said that together we can get out, but I'm not getting in on this and you alone can't do it so there is no use in you trying to get out"**

Hachibi looked at his old friend and sighed.

"_**How do you plan on helping him"**_

**"Before you got here we were going to make a deal"**

"_**What type of deal?"**_

"**A deal where he gives me some type of freedom, but now that he needs to release much more chakra to keep his body stable I'm sure he will give us both some freedom"**

"_**Very well . . . let's go look for him, I wanna meet the guy that has earned the demon lords respect, we'll see if he is what you say he is, the idiot I was stuck with was nothing but a coward"**_

Both Kyuubi and Hachibi began to expel some chakra that leaked out of the cage and formed clones, the clones then began to walk the dark tunnels in search of Naruto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The four members of Akatsuki were sitting and waiting for their leader to arrive.

"Where are they" said a voice the four turned around and saw Pein.

"There in the cell" said Kisame.

"Then go get them" replied Pein.

"There is something you should know" said Zetsu.

"What?"

"One of the Jinchuuriki arrived hire near death, so we transfer the demon to the other Jinchuuriki" said Zetsu.

"So one of them has both?" asked Pein.

"Yes" Replied Zetsu.

As soon as Pein heard that he walked to the cell with everyone else behind him, when they arrived the saw the gate open and no one inside.

"Where are they?" asked Pein.

Zetsu went up to the cell and saw the burnt seals.

"It looks like they've escaped" said Zetsu.

"How?" asked Pein.

"They destroyed the seals" said Kisame.

"I made these seals only the members of Akatsuki can destroy them" said Pein as he looked at everyone.

"After we put him back in the cell no one has come in here" said Kisame.

"Who put him back in the cell" said Pein.

Kisame grabbed his sword and swung it and pointed it at Itachi.

"You, I knew something was up with you" said Kisame.

"I don't know what you're talking about" replied Itachi.

"You were the last one to see them" said Tobi.

Itachi was about to say something when Pein began to walk towards him; Itachi knew that an attack was coming. When Pein threw a punch at him Itachi slapped it away and slammed his palms into his stomach pushing him back.

Before anyone was able to move Itachi made his move.

"Tsukuyomi" Everyone was caught in his technique and unable to move.

"Itachi you bastard let us go" said Kisame.

'_I better get out of here before he gets out' thought Itachi._

Pein began to slowly move his body before he broke out of the technique, he quickly appeared in back of Itachi and Punched him, when he did Itachi only scattered in to a flock of crows as he disappeared.

With Itachi gone the Tsukuyomi on everyone else released.

"GET OUT AND FIND THAT JINCHUURIKI" screamed Pein.

Once that was said everyone scattered to find Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was lying in her bed trying to relax after everything that had happened.

'_I should do what Tenten said, just think of something good, think back to something good that will take my mind of off this' _thought Hinata.

Hinata blushed as a memory quickly came to mind.

-Flashback- 

Eight month ago

_Hinata was waiting outside her room just thinking of how to ask him, there was some one standing next to her. The person next to her grabbed a pill and swallowed it; Hinata finally entered the room alone._

_Naruto was lying down on the bed waiting for Hinata so they could go to sleep._

"_Are the girls asleep" asked Naruto and Hinata just nodded._

_Hinata walked up to Naruto and began to kiss him._

"_I see you're ready to play" said Naruto as he quickly laid her on the bed._

"_Naruto wait . . . . I was wondering um . . . . maybe you know . . . you want to try something new" asked Hinata._

"_Um . . . sure as long as it pleases you" said Naruto._

_She blushed, "Well I was wondering if maybe you want to um have . . . have a threesome" asked Hinata._

"_Hinata I'm not getting it on with another guy" said Naruto._

"_No I . . . I mean another girls" said Hinata._

"_Oh . . . . Man I so love you, but who are we going to ask I mean everyone we know is like with some one and I doubt there guy will you know let them" said Naruto._

"_Well . . . I kind of . . already had some one in mind" said Hinata._

"_Who?" asked Naruto._

"_Um . . Hanabi" said Naruto._

"_You want to have a threesome with your sister" asked Naruto._

'_Holy cow that is so HOT' thought Naruto._

_Hinata just nodded and blushed even more from embarrassment._

"_Are you sure? Are you ok with that?" Naruto asked her._

"_Naruto Hanabi is seventeen the same age we were when we first did it, I want to make sure that her first time is a good one and that the people she's with will treat her right and we can help her thought the process, so yes I'm sure and I'm ok with it" said Hinata._

"_Alright as long as she's alright with it" said Naruto, Hinata walked to the door._

"_Where you going?" asked Naruto, his question was answered when the door opened and Hanabi was right there waiting, she came in and just like Hinata she was blushing from embarrassment._

'_She wants it right now, man Hinata is the best' thought Naruto._

_Naruto had always heard Jiraiya say that a threesome with sisters was the best and now he was going to experience it. They all stood there nervous._

_Hinata grabbed both Naruto's and Hanabi's hand and dragged them close to the bed, then she began to kiss Naruto very passionately while she stripped him, she let go of the kiss and looked at Hanabi and made way for her letting her know that it was ok and it was her turn._

_Naruto didn't wait for her to come to him he pulled her to him and kissed her just like he did Hinata. Hanabi was overwhelmed by the kiss and didn't do anything so Naruto began to strip her of her clothes. Hinata then continued what she was doing she finished stripping Naruto._

_What was it about these Hyuga sisters that were driving him crazy? Hanabi had a great body, she wasn't as filled up as Hinata was but her athletic body was still great and her breasts were just perfect. Hanabi had grown quick a bit she was actually just two inches shorter then Hinata._

_Naruto grabbed Hanabi and laid her down on the bed he lowered himself and began to kiss her then he kissed his way down her jaw line and to her breast. Hinata lay down on the other side and began to massage her breast while Naruto worked on the other one._

_Hanabi could feel the pleasure start to surge in her then it began to slowly rise when they started to play with her nipples, they licked, them bit them, and rub them. _

_Naruto slowly started to bring his hand down to her pussy; once he was there he began to rub her swollen lips._

"_AAAAHhhhhhh" _

_Hinata then came up and began to kiss her, Hanabi was a bit surprised but then went with it, while she kissed her Hinata continued to rub her nipple, Hinata felt Hanabi moan in her mouth while she kissed her._

_Naruto could feel his hand start to get wet, he then inserted a finger in to her pussy and slowly pumps her only for Hinata to get more moan in her mouth. Naruto continued to suck her other nipple._

_As Naruto continues to pump at her he could feel her start to get tense, Hinata could feel Hanabi try to say something so she lets the kiss go._

"_Wa-wait aaahhhhhh . . . something . . . is ha-happening . . . I'maaahhahaha" Hanabi screamed in pleasure as she came. Naruto brought up his hand full of Hanabi's juice, and licked it._

"_Ummm you taste different then Hinata but you still taste real good" said Naruto as Hinata came up and licked his hand._

"_Mmmmm" was all Hinata said._

_Naruto kneeled down and began to lick her pussy as he tried to make her cum again. Hinata went down as well to help. While Naruto liked her folds and clitoris Hinata began to thrust three fingers in to her._

_Hanabi was quickly reaching another orgasm, Hinata reached inside of Hanabi and found her g-spot and rubbed it, making Hanabi reach her orgasm faster making her body convulse from the pleasure, Naruto and Hinata were there to suck up her cum._

"_AAAAAARRRGGRRGRGHhhhh"_

_Hanabi was already a bit tired but Hinata made kneeled down on the floor while she made Naruto stand up then she quickly took Naruto's dick in to her mouth. Naruto put his hands on her head and quickly began to mover her head back and forward. After a while Naruto saw Hanabi licking her lips wanting some of his dick, so he stopped Hinata and took himself out of her mouth. _

_Naruto grabbed Hanabi's head; Hanabi was a bit confused and resisted a bit when he forced his dick in to her mouth. Naruto then began to bob her head back and forward by force, but once Hanabi began to like sucking on his dick she stopped resisting and let Naruto control her._

_Hinata could see that Hanabi loved every second of it. Hinata couldn't take it she wanted more so she began to help Hanabi suck on his, so one from each side they would slide there lips up and down his dick while now and then taking turns sucking him completely._

"_AARARRRrhgghgh I'm cumming" said Naruto, Naruto came in Hanabi's mouth and once he saw she was filled he place it in Hinata's and continued to pour out till he was finished._

_Hinata swallowed every drop of cum in her mouth, and then she turned to Hanabi who still held it in her mouth._

"_Go on you'll love it, you'll see" Said Hinata and Hanabi did._

"_MMmm that was good" said Hanabi._

_Hinata sat Hanabi on the edge of the bed and then laid her down; Hinata then spread Hanabi's legs and turned to Naruto._

"_Be gentle . . . Ok" said Hinata as she got up on the bed and place each of her legs on each side of Hanabi's head._

_Naruto rubbed his dick on Hanabi's pussy making her moan, and then he slowly started to enter her._

_With each inch he went in Hanabi would gasp and breath heavily, then when he came to her barrier he thrusted hard in to her breaking it as he entered her fully, Hanabi winced in pain._

_Hinata then did to Hanabi what Naruto did to her she began to massage her breast and rub her nipple trying to give her pleasure to overcome the pain, she also lowered her body._

_After the pain subsided Naruto began to thrust his dick in to her giving her pleasure she'd never felt before._

_Hinata looked down and blushed, "Hanabi would you mind licking me"_

_Hanabi also blushed and waved her head not minding at all and began to lick Hinata's pussy._

_Naruto loved what he was hearing; Hinata and Hanabi were in sync they were moaning together. _

_In between licks Hanabi would moan, "Ooohhh ahh that feels so good ahhh faster please faster" and Naruto did go faster, while Hinata would just moan._

"_Aaahh that feels good uuuuhhhnnnn"_

_While Naruto rammed his dick in to Hanabi's pussy he would rub her clit as well._

"_Aarrrrgghhhh god that's so deep uuuuhhnn that feel so good, more muuhhhnnnore" moaned Hanabi._

'_Oh god it's so big it feels so good inside me, no wonder Hinata screams so much all the time' thought Hanabi._

_Hinata was so turned on watching her Husband fuck her sister, the pleasure he was giving her and the way he thrusted into her._

_Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata getting moan in his mouth as Hanabi continued to simulate her pussy._

_Hanabi began to arch her back as she could feel that feeling again, "Aaahhh I'm so close, more moremore", Naruto was getting close as well._

"_aahhh I'm CUMMING" screamed Hanabi as her walls clamped down on Naruto's dick making him cum as well._

"_aaaaarrrrrrggggghh" Hanabi could feel his hot seed inside of her._

"_AAAAAhh I'm cumming too" said Hinata as she came on Hanabi's mouth, "It's good" said Hanabi._

_Hinata got off and laid next to Hanabi, Naruto leaned on Hanabi and kissed her as he took some of Hinata's cum in the process then he made a clone. Naruto still had his dick inside of Hanabi and he wanted to make her feel real good so he began to ram in to her again. The other Naruto began to do the same to Hinata._

_Hinata could see how much pleasure Hanabi was in, Naruto was ramming his dick faster and harder in to Hanabi this time making the feeling greater then the first time, which in term made Hanabi reach her climax even faster this time._

_Hinata too was in much pleasure; Naruto could hear both sisters moaning._

"_Aarrrrrggrg more more uu ghhnn" moaned Hanabi._

"_Uuhnn harder oh god more" moaned Hinata._

"_It aahh feels so uunn good" moaned Hanabi_

"_UUUnhhnnn that's so deep" moaned Hinata._

"_Ohh please don't stop, more fuck me harder please" moaned Hanabi_

"_Moooore I'm so close" moaned both Hanabi and Hinata._

_With that said Both Naruto began to thrust as hard as they could and as fast as they could._

"_I'm CUMMING" all four yelled, Both girls being filled with Naruto's hot seed._

_-End of Flashback-_

Hinata still remembered that night, it felt so good, and she remembered that Hanabi slept with them all night as well.

Since Hinata and Hanabi were both comfortable with the situation the three of them began to have sex more often.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N**_

_- I had planned to put more stuff in this chapter but it just got to long but alas it was still long._

_- I hope you guys REALLY like the chapter. _

_- __**Since it was a real long chapter I hope so see a lot of REVIEWS**_

NOW REVIEW 

_Tell me what you think._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Kishimoto is da man and owner of the Naruto series.**_

_**Read then Review**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 2

Chapter 19

Naruto continued to wonder in the darkness not knowing that with every second that passed his body kept getting weaker and weaker.

When he began to stumble he realized that the consumption of the other demon was starting to take a toll on him.

I've put the girls in to much danger, Akatsuki was after me and they got caught in the middle of it. If this continues he'll put Hinata and the new baby in trouble as well not to mention the village. If he had failed terribly this time how could he ever hope to be able to protect an entire village?

If there was anything that Naruto hated more then being alone it was losing his loved ones especially his family. Naruto would rather be alone then be the fall of his family.

"I . . .I CAN"T . . . . . ." yelled Naruto.

"**You can't what?" **asked Kyuubi.

"I can't do this any more . . . . . I can't keep putting people in danger" said Naruto.

"**YOU can't put any one in danger **_**if**_** you die" **said Kyuubi.

"Then maybe that is for the best" said Naruto.

"_**The people you love will still be put in danger if not by you then by some one else one way or another" **_said Hachibi.

"You, you were the voice I heard earlier on" asked Naruto.

"**You talked to him already" **asked Kyuubi.

"_**Yes, when I arrived I saw him, he was headed towards deaths path, I needed him alive so that I could break out afterwards, however everything I talked about with him was not in pretence I meant everything"**_ said Hachibi.

"I AM NOT AFRAID" yelled Naruto.

Kyuubi stood there observing both of them.

"_**I see your still in denial"**_ said Hachibi.

"I'm not in denial" said Naruto.

"_**What was that about you not wanting to put people in danger" **_asked Hachibi.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt" said Naruto.

"_**And why would they get hurt"**_

"BECAUSE ," yelled Naruto.

"_**WHAT'S WRONG WHY DO YOU THING THEY'LL GET HURT, ARE YOU AFRAID **_**YOU**_**----"**_

"I WON'T BE ABLE TO PROTECTE THEM . . . . . . . . they are me family, but what if I can't protect them and it's me that is putting them in danger" said Naruto.

"**There you go kid that is what you're afraid of . . . . . . Hachibi is right if you die your family will still be in danger don't you think you should be there to help them anyway you can, besides your not going to leave your two kitten out there all alone are you" **said Kyuubi.

Naruto started to think back, he had always been Hinata's pillar of support. He was everything to Hinata and if he did he knew that Hinata would be an emotional mess. There was no way he was going to do that to her not to mention his unborn baby, and his two little girl Kyuubi was right he couldn't leave them alone out there.

Hachibi was right he was afraid; afraid he was going to be able to come through for his family but now that he knew what would be if he died there was no way he was going to let that happen. Naruto slowly stood up as the darkness that envelope him began to recede in to nothingness.

Once everything was gone Naruto was standing in front of the sealed gate and in it stood both Kyuubi and Hachibi.

Naruto looked at then and the spoke, "I have to get back to the girls"

"**Wait, Naruto as you know now that you have two demons the amount of chakra in you is way to much, you need to release a lot of it"** said Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded, "I know what this is about"

"**This is the perfect time don't you think, you can't let time continue to pass" **said Kyuubi.

"I know But I can only give you both limited freedom, I f I release you both I would die" said Naruto.

"_**Both . . . . . looks like I didn't even have to ask you"**_ said Hachibi.

"Yes, it would be best to have both of you with the way I plan to do this" said Naruto.

"**So . . . . . how is this going to work" **asked Kyuubi.

"Alright listen up because this is the way it's going to go down" said Naruto as he told both of them the deal he had planned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the outskirts of fire country

A figure hid in the darkness of the night behind some bushes spying on other people.

"Yeah that's it . . . . perfect . . . . . just what I need hhehehhhheeee" said as he put down a small scope he was looking through and began to write on a notepad, and then went back.

"heeehheeee ohhhh yes hheeeehhhee this is oowwwh , this is the perfect research" was all the figure could say as he yet again took a pen in one hand and notepad on the other and wrote.

With the scope on one eye the figure continued to watch women in the hot spring.

"Ohh you sure do have an amazing body, yeah that's right wash those breast" at this point he was no longer taking note just peeping.

"That's right she can't do it alone just help her clean herself heeehheehehehh" the pervert's nose began to bleed.

"Wow how are they doing that, amazing hheehehehehe oowwwh"

Another figure suddenly appeared behind him.

"Jiraiya" said the new figure.

Jiraiya didn't need to turn to know who it was so he continued to look at the women.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jiraiya.

"Have you no idea what's been happening since the morning"

"Why did it have to be in the middle of my research . . . . . . . . . . . . . I'm going to take a wild guess and say it has something to do with Akatsuki . . . . . . did they finally start to make there move?" asked Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya since this morning Akatsuki already had possession of Naruto and other Jinchuuriki"

"WHAT . . . did they—"

"No but . . . . . ."

"ITACHI . . . . what happened?" asked Jiraiya.

"Naruto is free now I made it so they could escape, but they found me out" said Itachi.

"They?" said Jiraiya.

"Yes the girls were with him and they decided to take them" replied Itachi.

"Where are they now?" asked Jiraiya.

"I don't know, I couldn't go after them, Jiraiya there's more" said Itachi.

"What is it" said Jiraiya.

"Naruto now has the last two demon inside him, the other jinchuuriki was dieing so they decided to transfer it in to another body, they wanted to use one of the girls, but I grabbed Naruto before they used one of the girls" said Itachi.

"I see, if that is the case Naruto should be overwhelmed by the chakra, he might still be unconscious, we have to find them before Akatsuki finds them, what base were they in" said Jiraiya.

"They used the base north of the lightning country . . . . . . we should go" said Itachi, they were about to head out when Jiraiya sensed others coming.

"Wait . . . . Itachi you go ahead, there are some fellow shinobis headed this way" said Jiraiya and in that instance Itachi disappeared.

Jiraiya waited thirty-second till he saw four figures land in front of him.

"I assume your going to go look for Naruto" said Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama I see you've heard" said Gai.

"Yes but your going to wrong way, the current location of Akatsuki is in the base north of the lightning country" said Jiraiya.

"That's where Kakashi's team is headed" said Neji.

"I'll take them a week to get there . . . . . come you can ride with me, we'll pick them up on our way" said Jiraiya as he summoned Gamabunta, everyone got on him.

"Bunta to the lightning country . . . fast" said Jiraiya.

"WHY?" asked Gamabunta.

"Naruto is in trouble" said Jiraiya and in that instance jumped in to the air as he made his way the lightning country.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emi and Saya were by the entrance of the cave using there byakugan as they watched to see if anyone was getting close.

"I don't see anyone Saya" said Emi.

"Yeah me neither" replied Saya.

"Looks like were safe for now" said Emi when suddenly they felt a huge amount of chakra rise from with in the cave, but after about three second the chakra died out almost like a bomb.

The girls looked at each other.

"DADDY" they both said.

They got up from there spot and ran deeper in to the cave were they had left Naruto. When they got there they saw Naruto sitting up.

Naruto was a bit disoriented when all of the sudden he was tackled to the ground.

"Daddy"

"You're ok"

"Emi, Saya are you two alright" both girls nodded and received a kiss on the forehead.

Naruto hugged both girls, he could see they where tired.

"Wait . . . . where are we? . . . . what happened?" asked Naruto.

"Well you weren't awake so we though we should find away out---" said Saya who cut off.

"I GOT US OUT DADDY" yelled Emi.

"No you didn't" replied Saya.

"Then who opened the door?" said Emi.

"Well something must have happen because you couldn't have opened it" said Saya.

"You're just jealous because I'm stronger" Emi teased Saya, Saya just responded by sticking her tongue out at Emi.

"Have you girls been up keeping a look out since then" asked Naruto, both girls just nodded. Naruto could tell they been up because they looked tired.

Naruto was sure that Akatsuki felt that surge of chakra and not doubt they'd find them soon, so they would have to leave soon but couldn't force the girls they were tired and they needed rest.

"Emi, Saya you two should sleep and get some rest ok" Naruto planned to move out once they fell asleep, he would just have to carry them. The girls leaned on Naruto and fell asleep.

Naruto sat there for a while with a girl on each side; he could help but feel happy. He looked at Emi, she was five but Naruto could tell that she was starting to look more and more like her mother she was also much like Hinata in personality, she was kind of shy and quiet except around her family.

Naruto then looked at Saya, she was different then Emi starting with her hair, she had that bluish lavender color just like her mother. Saya might not look like Hinata but she too was very pretty. Hinata would tell him many times that Saya looked much like her mother, and when it came to her personality she was much like Naruto, loud.

Naruto loved them both very much and he was going to do everything in his power to keep them safe.

He looked at his hand which was closed and opened it, in his palm were to necklaces that he had been holding since he woke up. Each was different color and both had a seal on it.

He took the necklaces and put one an each girl, and then he made a clone. The clone took one girl while he took the other one and left the cave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that does it for this chp.

_I know you guys enjoyed the Chapter so __**PLEASE **__**REVIEW**_

Till Next time.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey you guys know the drill; I don't own the Naruto series.**_

_Dudes what is up, sorry for taking a break but now I'm back, however in these next two weeks I will be very busy so I won't be able to update frequently._

_Just want to thank you guys for being patient and continuing to read the story, and I hope you guys like the way the story is currently going and the direction it's headed._

_**So please read on.**_

Just letting you know that i did not check it this chapter for errors so if you see any them sorry, but i'm sure that will not bother you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 2

Chapter 20

It was now morning as the darkness of the night was now light shining from the sun.

A woman began to wake up as she felt something wet continue to rub against her face, she smile knowing whom it was. She knew that it was time to get up so that she could take her usual walk on the small forest and then go get something to eat.

She grabbed something to clean her face then got up to get dressed, once she was finished getting dressed she reached her hand around her night stand in search of a cloth, when she found it she wrapped it around her eyes. She had no use of her eyes and she just preferred to have them covered up.

She bent down and reached out for her dog when she found her she just petted her, "Good girl, thanks for waking me up", She then reached for the leash and placed it on her dog, that's when her stomach made a growl, "Was that you" said teased and the dog barked, "I know, it was me".

"Looks like we should go eat first then take our walk on the forest" she said, the dog just barked.

The two made their way around the small little town as her dog lead the way to the usual place where they ate. When they arrived she sat at a table while the dog lay next to her chair.

"Yuri, you're pretty early today" said a cook as he saw her over the counter, Yuri was her name. Well actually that's what the people around town called her, nobody really knew her real name not even her. Apart from being blind she had no memory of the first twenty-seven years of her life.

Nobody knew how it happened, Yuri one day just appeared out of nowhere with no vision and no memories. The people of the town felt bad so they built her a small house on the edge of town, they also got her a dog to help her guide her. It would be eighteen years in about five days that she had been living there, she made a living selling fresh fruits that she picked.

"Yeah we got hungry and I thought it be best to eat before we went to the forest" said Yuri.

"Well should I get you both your usual" said the cook.

"I don't think momo cares, but yeah the usual for both, right girl" said Yuri as she turned her head down at the dog, the two just waited for there food to arrive.

Yuri was somewhat happy there, everyone treated her very well and the people were very kind and generous. It was a bit surprising that the people were good people considering that the town was very close to the village hidden in the cloud and the people there were known as terrible people.

Yuri however always had times when she just couldn't help but wonder who she was and where she was from and if there was anyone out there looking for her, these were the things that made her sad many time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Narutos continued to run going even more north of where they were with out knowing and with the girls in hand. Naruto could see that Emi was wide-awake. She was staring right at him with her eye, while Saya being a heavy sleeper was still asleep.

"Daddy where we going?" asked Emi.

"I'm not sure, we have to find a safe place and maybe there we can get some directions?" said Naruto.

'_Based on the demographics of this area I have no idea where we are, when I journeyed with Jiraiya we went to several places but not one resembles the terrains in this area, I just wonder how far we are from Konoha?'_ thought Naruto.

"I'm glad your ok daddy" said Emi as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Me too sweetie" in that instance the clone began to feel the surge of several chakras getting close, the Naruto felt it as well. They both stopped, he let Emi down while the other tried to wake Saya up.

"Saya wake up" she slowly woke up.

"Gils you go on ahead with the clone and get somewhere safe, I'm going to stay here and hold them back go, don't worry about me ok" he said.

"Let's go girls" said the clone as they left in a hurry, they headed southeast. Naruto stood there waiting Akatsuki to arrive.

After several minutes of waiting Naruto saw three figures suddenly appear in front of him while two shadows continued on forward.

"Uzumaki Naruto it's good that your still alive, I'm going to guess that you're not going to make this easy on us" said Pein.

"Did you ever really think I would" replied Naruto.

"No, but if you make this easy on all of us and just come with us I promise we won't hurt your girls" Offered Pein to Naruto.

"Of course you won't" spat Naruto at them.

"Really do you think that that clone you sent with them will protect them form Kisame and Zetsu" Tobi cut in to the conversation. Suddenly rain began to trickle down from the sky, while lightning began to roar across the sky.

"No but there will always be a part of me there to protect them" he replied

"Very well have it you way . . . . . . . . . . . it's looks like there's going to be a monsoon" answered Pein as he stepped forward with his arm stretched out feeling the rain drops, the other two surrounded Naruto.

"I see your not going to waste time, three on one I'd say that's fair" said Naruto as he could feel the rain begin to pour down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jiraiya-sama how long will it take us to get there" asked Kakashi, Kakashi's team had been picked up by Jiraiya as they passed them up.

"It will take us faster then by foot but even then it will still take us another day to get there" answered Jiraiya.

"Are you sure of the location?" asked Shikamaru.

"Of course, the only reason why I barely headed out was because I barely received word from my source of what happened" replied Jiraiya.

"Who is you r source if you don't mind me asking" asked Gai.

"I afraid I can't tell you that, at least not yet . . . . . . . . . . bunta faster" replied Jiraiya.

"**I'm going as fast as I can"** replied Gamabunta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuri and momo had finished there meal began to head towards the forest with and umbrella on the other hand, before they got anywhere near the forest momo stopped and began to bark.

"What's wrong girl" all she got was more barks.

"Don't worry girl nothing will happen, besides we need to get our picking for the day, come on lead the way" she said while the dog lead her in to the woods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saya and Emi ran as fast as they could ahead of the clone. The rain was pouring down on them making it hard to really run at full speed.

In a flash two figures passed them and in the process destroying the clone. The girls came to a stop and they saw two members of Akatsuki standing in their way.

"Look what we found" said Kisame.

"Sorry little ladies but we have to take you in" said Zetsu.

"WELL WERE NOT GOING" yelled Saya.

Both Kisame and Zetsu just laughed, "Like you have a choice" said Kisame.

"Our daddy will beat you you'll see" said Emi.

"Your daddy is just a demon freak who will die once we take out the demons out of his body, he won't save you" said Kisame.

"SHUT UP" yelled Emi as she activated her byakugan and chakra began to envelope her, Saya looked at her and activated her byakugan.

Kisame looked at Emi surprised at the chakra she was forming, but quickly took out his sword and ate away the chakra that Emi was producing.

Before Kisame could do anything his arm just dropped the sword as he felt pain. He turned his head to see that Saya had gone around his blind spot and closed one of his tenketsus on his arm making it useless. Zetsu just stood aside letting Kisame handle everything.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH" kisame yelled as he kicked her away. Zetsu just laughed at Kisame and his misfortune.

"Let me handle this" said Zetsu as Kisame took his sword with his other hand, "I don't think so, I'm not going to let her get away with it" Saya was mad, she began leak out chakra just like Emi, Kisame dashed towards Saya and thrusted his sword at her, she quickly jumped away dodging the attack but like Emi the sword was close enough to suck up the chakra that surrounded Saya.

Kisame shifted his sword to block and attack from Emi who tried to catch him of guard. Saya quickly jumped in to the air, "_Kage bunshin no jutsu_" ten clones appeared, Kisame looked up at Saya.

At this moment two figures suddenly appeared on top a tree branch, they were in a distance where they could not be spotted.

When he did Emi then performed some hand seals, "_Quicksand jutsu_" Kisame looked down to see that he was sinking he tried to get out but it was no use, and then he remembered the ten clones above him, he looked up to see them in a diving position coming down at him at a fast pace.

Kisame took his sword and slashed all ten clones before they hit him, but to his surprise all ten of them exploded on him.

Emi and Saya were now standing on opposite ends of the dust cloud that was caused by the explosion. After a couple of second two Kisames dashed out of the cloud with torn clothes and blood on several spots on his bodies.

The girls tried to quickly move but found to be stuck in place, there feet were frozen, with all the rain pouring down all the mist ninja had to do was perform a couple of seals and instantly the water on their feet froze.

The two Kisames grabbed the two girls lifting them up as they release the jutsu on their feet, they punched them several time and then tossed the to the middle of the field.

"Your having to much trouble with these little girls Kisame" said Zetsu.

Kisame quickly performed the same jutsu again as the girls were frozen in place, Kisame reached for his sword, "I've had it with these two . . . . . . . . I'm going to finish this" said Kisame as she swung his sword at the two girls.

Cliffhanger, sorry

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah yes another cliffhanger, I know you guys love them.

A/N 

_I hope you guys liked the chapter; it's been a while so I don't know you tell me._

_For some up coming chapters I will be taking some of you advise and will give you something I hope you guys like._

_The way I'm taking this story I will make **Naruto have a blood limit** and I was hoping you guys could **help me come up with one**, hopefully good original one. Try and stay away form eye blood limits._

_Thanks for Reading and now **I REALLY HOPE YOU REVIEW**_

_Anybody and everybody can review._


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey you guys know the drill; I don't own the Naruto series.**_

_Hey I told you guys that __**I would be busy**__ that is why it took me time to __**updated**__, so I hope you guys __**aren't mad**__ about that._

_**What happened!!**__**The review**__ totals for __**chapter 20 were significantly low from chapter 18 and 19 did you guys not like it.**_

_Maybe you guys were mad that I left the __**chapter in a cliffhanger**__, well maybe I'll just leave this chapter in a cliffhanger . . . . . . no I'm just playing._

_The majority of this__ chapter is a fight__**, I hope you guys like the fight**__ and the fighters._

**NOw ReaD**

Hope you guys like it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 2

Chapter 21

Kisame reached for his sword, "I've had it with these two . . . . . . . . I'm going to finish this" said Kisame as she swung his sword at the two girls.

Before the sword came upon either of the girls it stopped completely, a hand was holding it in place just inches away from Saya's face.

Two figures stood in front of the girls facing Kisame.

"Aren't you a little to old to be playing with little girls" said the figure holding Kisame's sword. Kisame looked at the figure, the person had dark black hair, and it was tied up in a long ponytail that hung high from his head and down to his back, and he had dark green eyes. He wore a small dark green body armor that covered his chest, stomach and back, and he also had some shoulder guards. He only wore a black short sleeve shirt under the armor; he had many seals going up and down his arms. He had black pants and the usual black sandals, and two broadswords hanging from his waist.

The moment Kisame looked in to his eyes he could feel him piercing in to his soul with out any effort. He tried to put more force in to the sword but he still couldn't move it.

"I don't know who you two are but you guys stepped in to the wrong battle" said Kisame as he looked at the other figure.

The other figure was about two inches taller then other one; he was six feet four inches. He too had long hair but unlike the other one he had his loose. His hair was blood red, much of his hair lay on his back, and some of it went over his shoulder and lay in front, his eyes were the same color. On his upper body all he wore was a black open vest that showed off his well-toned body. He had gray baggy pants he had a red sash around his waist that had a long end that hung down. He had black sandal as well, but form the top of the sandal to the end of his pants which ended in his shins he had small red sashes covering them.

When Kisame looked him in the eyes the feeling was similar to that of the other guy, but at the same time it was different. When he looked in to his eyes he felt like he was being swallowed completely.

The one holding the sword brought up his other hand in which he held an apple and took a bite of it, " . . . . . well . . maybe . . . . . it's best . . . . you don't know who we are . . . . . or else . . . you wouldn't want to fight".

A huge roars and booms sounded through the sky as lightning and thunder came crashing down somewhere close by.

'_What is up with that'_ Kyuubi thought about the thunder.

"Very well if that's the way you want it" said Kisame not knowing that the two figures were Kyuubi and Hachibi.

"Who are you guys?" asked a confused Emi.

"Don't worry were here to help you" said Kyuubi.

"Are you daddy's friend?" asked Saya.

"You mean the one he talks to?" Emi asked Saya.

"Yes I'm the friend he . . . talks to" replied Kyuubi, Kyuubi created a barrier around the girl stopping the rain from pouring down on them.

Kisame quickly took back his sword and swung it again only to be block by one of Hachibi's swords. He tossed his apple high in to the air and unsheathes his other sword and with it he slapped Kisame's sword down making him stumble allowing him the chance to give him a roundhouse kick to the head. When Kisame hit the floor he turned in to water.

"Water clone . . . . . . . well looks like you have some moves after all" said Hachibi.

"Those little swords don't measure up to mine" said Kisame from behind Hachibi swinging his sword and striking him on his side. Hachibi quickly turned in to mud; the mud then began to crawl up Kisame's sword. The mud then started to cover Kisame's body completely.

"My swords have been sought out by demons and gods alike wanting to wield their power, with these swords I can't harness power that your sword can't even imagine" replied Hachibi.

Once the mud completely covered Kisame's body it began to suck him dry of his chakra.

Some muttering could be heard through the mud, and then suddenly the mud started to freeze. Once the mud was completely frozen the ice just shattered.

"I hope you got more then that" said Kisame as he shifted trying to find a good footing in all the mud and water that is being created by the rain.

"Oh . . . I got more all right" said Hachibi. Both Kisame and Hachibi were completely drenched; they each made sure that they didn't slip because any mistake could cost them big. Hachibi brought his hands together and some performed seals.

"_Earth Storm Jutsu_" big chucks of rock were pulled out of the ground and began to rotate around Hachibi increasing in speed and once they were at top speed they were launched at Kisame. At this moment Hachibi tossed his sword high in the air pulling down on the handle as he tossed them making them spin in the air and caught the apple that he had tossed up before and took another bite of it.

Kisame started destroying the rock with his sword, being distracted Kisame lost track of Hachibi. Kisame looked around and in the process getting hit by some rock. While being tossed back Kisame felt a jolt of pain on his back, he looked back to see Hachibi fist right on his mid back.

Kisame quickly turned around and counter, still with the apple in one hand Hachibi dodge giving Kisame some room to perform a jutsu.

"_Swamp Mist Jutsu" _thick dark black mist began to cover the area.

'_Does this idiot really think he can beat me like this?' _thought Hachibi.

"It's over for you . . . if I don't kill you this black mist will, once you start to breath in the mist it will fill up your lungs and stay in there with out letting any air in" said Kisame as he slowly and quietly made his way towards Hachibi.

Hachibi couldn't see anything in the black mist, he only knew of Kisame's presence when he was hit on the side by a powerful kick, at this point the mist finally was starting to disappear, and before he was pushed away from the impact Kisame grabbed his hand pulled him back kneeing him in the gut. Hachibi could feel the black mist in his lungs.

While Hachibi was in pain Kisame elbowed him on the head knocking him to the floor.

"_Water Prison Jutsu" _Water started surrounding Hachibi as it trapped him a bubble of water.

"Well, how about this . . . . . you can either die from drowning in water or you can die from drowning in the black mist" said Kisame.

With the area now clear of the mist everyone else could see the way the fight was going.

"Well it took you long enough to get control of the battle Kisame" shouted Zetsu.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be able to handle this if it was you fighting" Kisame shouted back.

"I doubt that" replied Zetsu.

On the other side the girls looked worried.

"He needs help" said Emi to Kyuubi hoping that he would go to help him.

"I can't help him" replied Kyuubi.

"Why?" asked Saya.

"Because he said he wanted to handle this himself" answered Kyuubi.

"But look at him he can't handle it" said Saya.

"Yes he can . . . . . don't worry the battle is not over yet" said Kyuubi.

In this instant yet another roar of thunder crossed the sky and crashing in the same place as before. Everyone was looking at the sky as the thunder was seen for only a second.

"Hurry up and finish him so _I _can get started on that other fool" said Zetsu to Kisame as he got every one's attention back to the field.

"Yeah yeah . . . . I got it" answered Kisame.

"So . . . any last words?" Kisame looked at Hachibi as he asked the question.

Hachibi nodded and said, "_Sphere Destroyer Jutsu_" Hachibi started to turn in to a sphere of mud occupying all of the water prison, then in less then a second sharp jagged rocks shot out from every side of the water prison and piercing Kisame in the legs and arms and stomach defusing the jutsu in the process.

Hachibi suddenly appeared in front of Kisame and started his assault with only one hand. He landed a couple of punches on his sides and then punched him in the face sending him sliding across the ground.

"WOW he's really good" said Emi.

"Yeah it almost looks like he isn't even trying" added Saya.

'_I think I'm going to have to get involve in this . . . . . I don't think Kisame will be able to handle this guy alone' _thought Zetsu as he got ready to blindside Hachibi, he performed some seals.

Kyuubi saw Zetsu begin to move, he knew he was going to interfere with the battle. Zetsu was supposed to be his fight. He thought about doing something, but he also wanted to see what Hachibi could do having to fight both of them.

Hachibi was about to take the final bite of his apple when he was hit with a paralysis jutsu, Hachibi couldn't move his body making his apple fall out of his hand.

"MY APPLE . . . . . .i had one bite left" yelled Hachibi as he looked at the now dirt covered apple, he looked up and saw Zetsu walking up to him, his feet sinking in to the muddy ground as he took each step, his cloak as soaked as Kisame's. It looked like he was getting ready to strike, but Hachibi didn't give him a chance.

Hachibi smirked and without any seals, "_Cerberus_ _Chakra Control"_ black chakra began to pour out of his body and started to form in to something just in front of him, once complete the chakra had taken the form of a three headed demon dog the same size as Hachibi.

"CHARGE" yelled Hachibi, then in the speed of light the demon dog charged at Zetsu, moving so fast Zetsu had no time to react as the dog was already attacking his chest, however it was not biting or anything like that. Zetsu looked and saw the dog entering his body forcefully through the chakra points in his chest.

Zetsu stopped half to Hachibi; Zetsu then turned around and started walking towards Kisame.

"My body . . . what did you do" said Zetsu.

"Well thanks to the chakra that has entered your body I can now control you and your chakra through your chakra system, so all I have to do is stop any chakra that you are using to keep me in this jutsu and I'll be free again" Said Hachibi as he stopped any chakra in Zetsu's body from being used allowing him to move.

Hachibi began to walk towards Kisame also, who was still on the ground trying to recover from the attacks on him.

Zetsu pick Kisame up and retrained him, he held him still for Hachibi.

"Now it's time to finish this one off" Hachibi said refereeing to Kisame and yet again perform another jutsu with out seals.

"_Cerberus Devour_" said Hachibi as his hand became ghost like then he shoved them in to Kisame's body, they just went right though his clothes and skin and in to his insides. Hachibi was quickly absorbing Kisame's chakra.

"I could always use the extra chakra" said Hachibi as he smirked.

Kisame wasted not time in trying to get control of the situation, he used the support from Zetsu and lifted his legs up and pushed Hachibi away. He then managed to trip Zetsu and successfully escaped from his grasp. Kisame quickly grabbed his sword and swung it at Zetsu, the shards from the sword were impaled on Zetsu's arm.

The sword then begun to drain Zetsu's chakra, more specific it began to drain the chakra that was embedded in him by Hachibi. Once the chakra was all gone Kisame lifted his sword from Zetsu.

Both Kisame and Zetsu stood up straight, both were hurt, "Let's see how you fare with both of us" said Zetsu.

"Do you really think I'll make a difference" replied Hachibi.

"Do you think he can win against both?" asked Emi.

"We'll see" answered Kyuubi.

"Are you as strong as him?" asked Saya.

"Let me just put it this way no matter what those two will die" replied Kyuubi.

'_They'll die whether I kill them or he kills them . . . . . . . . . son of bitch is getting all the fun' _though Kyuubi.

Both Kisame and Zetsu charged at Hachibi, he took his fighting stance and waited. When they finally attacked Hachibi dodged all attacks with out loosing an inch of ground to either of them.

"You two are starting to bore me . . . . . . . . . " _' . . . I think I'll end this now'_ Hachibi finished in thought.

He shoved his palm in to Kisame's chest pushing him back, he looked back seeing a punch coming his way he ducked and thrusted he's elbow backwards as he nailed Zetsu in the gut and then kicked him to the ground.

Kisame again was charging at Hachibi, Hachibi moving faster then Kisame could see and landed a chakra embedded kick to Kisame's side and then kicked him on the other side, then with the same chakra in his fist he uppercut him sending him flying.

Hachibi turned around and looked at Zetsu, who was on the ground, he lifted his arms and in the process of waving them down he said, "_Twin Blades"_ both swords came down from the sky spinning making them look like saws. The swords had chakra coming out of them making them as sharp as possible.

Once the swords came crashing down on Zetsu his body was no longer one whole but three pieces. Zetsu was barely alive as he looked at his body now in pieces, he looked at Hachibi and then fell dead, and blood surrounded his body.

Hachibi turned around and looked at Kisame, who was having trouble standing up, he had nothing left. Black chakra started to come out of Hachibi's body again and formed in to the demon dog.

"Cerberus I think its time for your meal" said Hachibi as he pointed at Kisame.

The demon dog charged at Kisame, Kisame tried to defend against the dog but Cerberus was too much for him, with nothing left to defend the three heads started to tear apart Kisame's body as they devoured it.

Hachibi turned around the other watching the battle, "Well that was that" he said.

Hachibi walked towards Zetsu and picked up his swords, he let the rain wash away the blood and then sheathed them.

This battle was over.

Kyuubi and the girls just looked at Hachibi; the girls looked at him in amazement, while Kyuubi just waited for him to approach them

Hachibi began to walk towards them and once near Kyuubi spoke, " . . . . I think we should get to a dry location" he said as he looked at the rain making the blood in the field spread out even more.

"WOW that was amazing" said Emi.

"Yeah can you teach me that" asked Saya.

"Maybe some other time we have to leave right now" said Hachibi.

"Wait we should go back and help daddy" said Saya.

"No, if we go you two will only get in the way" said Kyuubi.

"He's right your father need to fight without any restraints" added Hachibi.

"Well what if you two go and help him" asked Saya.

"Yeah we don't want anything to happen to daddy" said Emi.

"If he needs us he will summon us, if not we are to stay we you" said Hachibi.

"Your father's orders are to protect you" said Kyuubi.

"Your father wanted us to protect you and to get you somewhere safe" said Hachibi.

"We can't leave you two alone . . . . . we should go" said Kyuubi.

The four continued to head south.

"Where did you guys come from?" asked Emi.

"From here" said Hachibi as he reached for Saya's necklace.

Emi noticed that she too had one, "Uh where did those come from" she said.

"It's a small present from your father" said Kyuubi.

"We were summoned when you tow little ladies started to expel some of our chakra from the crystals and that happened when you two got mad" said Hachibi.

"But if you guys are here how can daddy summon you?" asked Emi.

"Well you see these crystals are connected to your father through the seals on them, so any help you get from us or any extra chakra you get is because your father is lending it to you to protect you" said Kyuubi.

"Yes but you see the majority of our entity and chakra are with in these crystals, so I guess you can see that your dad really loves if he gives you so much power" added Hachibi.

"WOW" exclaimed both girls.

The girls could be happier with what Hachibi just told them, he was right their father loved them very much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that was that

I don't know much of Kisame and Zetsu so it was kind of hard to make jutsus for them.

_**So good fight? Or not? **_

_**Next time – Naruto v. Akatsuki, what will happen?**_

_I would__** like **__to get some more__** ideas **__as to__** Naruto's blood limit.**_

**Now** comes the time **to REVIEW**

**ANY one can Review lets get a lot more this time.**

**So PLZ REIVEW**


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN ****NARUTO**

- _Yo dudes I'm __**sooooooo sorry**__ that it took __**me soooo long to update**__, but her is the chapter._

- I would like to thank _**BloodMasterLink **_and _**Yamithecardmaster**_ for your reviews on chapter 21, they were great, thanks man.

- As for** Naruto's blood limit** I would like to thank **THE HEE-HO KING**, **Dragon Man 180**, **Yamithecardmaster, **_what I did was take all three of your suggestions and kind of put them together._ His blood limit won't be explained in this chapter, but if you read you'll see that he uses it several times in this chapter. SO I would like to give credit to the three of you, thanks.

- I also want to thank everyone else who posted a suggestion.

- I hope you guys like the chapter.

**NOw PLZ ReaD**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 2

Chapter 22

The head of the Hyuga council was walking through the streets of Konoha with his byakugan activated to make sure he was not being followed.

The Hyuga walked all the way out in to the forest out side the gates of Konoha; on the eastern side of Konoha there was an abandoned house nobody visited. As he made his way in to the house he could see with his byakugan that there was two other people in the house.

Once in side he went to the lower part of the house and performed a couple of seals revealing a hidden door. When he opened the door it revealed a flight of stairs leading even lower underground.

Once the Hyuga made it all the way down he was quickly met with two kunais at his throat.

"Calm down it's just me" said the council member.

"Oh, maybe next time you should give us a notice prior to coming down here, we thought it was some one else" said one of the men, who were also Hyugas.

"I came to check on your progress" said the council member.

"Everything is going along perfectly"

"Yes but I wish we had better knowledge as to how to alter the seal"

"He's right having to alter the seal for specific people just so that it can stop their abilities is probably the hardest thing I've done"

"So how many seals have you been able to alter?" asked the council member.

"We will be finished with the last two by tonight"

"Good" said the council member, and then he stood there thinking.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was just think that if Kiroshi was still alive this plan would have gone into action long ago" said the council member.

"Why is that sir?"

"Because Kiroshi had already once before altered the seal for a specific person and he did it quickly easily" said the council member.

"I had no idea that the caged bird seal had been altered before, how come council member Kiroshi didn't leave behind the procedure in to altering the seal"

"Because the branding of that seal was very secret therefore the altering of the seal also had to be kept secret as well" replied.

"Who was the seal for?"

"The seal was altered for one of the Hyugas own member"

"But . . . . . . . isn't the seal already for the Hyugas"

"Yes but the seal was altered so that I could seal up more then just ones ability . . . . . . . but enough of that, once you two are done contact me" said the council member and then left.

"Who do you think it was?" said one of the two men.

"I don't but I sure would like to know" said the other as they both got back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanabi was outside her father's office, much has happened to her and yet she still didn't know that Naruto and his daughters had been kidnapped.

Hanabi need to talk to her father about some certain issues, some issues that had been brought up two day ago.

-_Flashback-_

_It was late night and Hanabi was at Hinata's place, her body had been burning up all day. She knocked on the door when she arrived._

_When the door opened she saw her sister smiling._

"_Hanabi, come in, I just put the girls to sleep" said Hinata._

"_Thank you" she replied._

_They both sat on the couch._

"_Um Hinata I was wondering if um you . . ." Hanabi couldn't finish, she was embarrassed and her cheeks were turning red._

_Hinata knew what she was wondering right away, "Oh um I sorry Hanabi but Naruto is on a mission, he won't be back till tomorrow, but we could still talk right"_

"_Um yeah" muttered Hanabi._

"_Well you see there something I need to talk to you about, and something I want to ask you" said Hinata._

"_What is it?" replied Hanabi._

"_You see about three weeks ago Naruto discovered that he has a blood limit, he got it through his mother" said Hinata._

"_If he has a blood limit then the girls have it too right" asked Hanabi._

"_Yeah, along with the byakugan" said Hinata with a big smile as she thought about her girls._

"_Seeing how happy you are being a mother really makes me want to be a mother as well, but. . . . . " said Hanabi as she though about her situation._

_Hinata decided to get back to the issue, "Since the council found out that Naruto has a blood limit that is foreign to Konoha and Naruto being the only male with it the council decided that under Konoha law Naruto should have at least two wives, so that the clan can grow faster" said Hinata._

"_T-two wives" choked out Hanabi._

"_Hanabi I don't want to see Naruto with another woman, but because of the law the council says he must look for another wife" said Hinata._

"_What are you going to do?" asked Hanabi._

"_Well I was wondering if you would be Naruto's second wife" asked Hinata._

"_But you said you didn't want Naruto to be with another" said Hanabi._

"_Except you Hanabi, we have already share many moments and I trust you, I know you'll treat Naruto the way he should be, you'll care for him the way I do, you're the only other person I want Naruto to be with" said Hinata._

"_Um are . . . are you sure" asked Hanabi._

_Hinata just nodded, "If it's not you then it'll be some one else, and I would rather it be you"_

"_Are you sure . ." said Hanabi._

"_Will you?" asked Hinata, Hanabi just nodded._

_Hinata quickly hugged Hanabi, "Thank you"_

_-End of Flashback-_

That night minutes later Naruto had arrived early from his mission and Hinata gave him the news.

Hanabi knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Hiashi.

Hanabi entered while her father motioned for her to take a sit.

"What do you need Hanabi" asked Hiashi.

"It's about the position as head of the clan" replied Hanabi.

"What about it" said Hiashi.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to take that position father" answered Hanabi.

"Why is that?" asked Hiashi.

"Father Hinata told me that Naruto has a blood limit . . . " Hanabi said.

"Does he . . . . I don't remember the fourth having one" replied Hiashi.

"That's because he got it from his mother" said Hanabi.

"Let me guess they implemented the bigamy law on him" said Hiashi.

"Yes . . . . . . father Hinata . . . Hinata asked me to be his second wife" said Hanabi.

"Did she? . . . . . and that is why you can't be the head of the Hyuga" said Hiashi, with a confused look.

"You don't think it's weird father?" asked Hanabi.

"Me? . . . your the one who will be sharing a husband with your sister, anyway tomorrow you will be turning eighteen so you can do what you want and if it makes your sister and yourself happy then so be it" said Hiashi.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No, but now I need to find someone to take over as the head" said Hiashi.

"Father what about Neji" replied Hanabi.

"Yes but if I choose Neji I would need to remove the caged bird seal, and I can't just remove the seal on one branch member I would have to remove it from every branch member, and the council won't agree to that" said Hiashi.

"Removing the birdcage seal is the only way, I'm sure if you look closely you can find a way the have it remove for good" replied Hanabi.

"Yes I agree . . . . . . . . . if that is all you go" said Hiashi.

"Yes . . . thank you father" said Hanabi as she left the office.

Around the corner of the office stood an elder Hyuga who had been listening to the conversation.

'_A foreign blood limit uh, if we don't know what that blood limit does then we won't be able to control Uzumaki, but I guess it won't matter if the reports are right Uzumaki won't be present during the council meeting, and as for the future leader of the Hyuga there is no point in having a girl who want to abolish the caged bird seal' _Though the Hyuga elder and then walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood in between the three members of Akatsuki. The rain poured down on all four, while thunder roar across the sky.

Naruto quickly charged at Pein, once he was in front him Pein threw a punch at Naruto but it went right through him and Naruto just vanished.

Naruto appeared behind Konan and quickly ducked as she turned around with a punch to his face. Naruto punched her sending her flying and in the process he slashed his arm forward and as he did a long thin sharp rock gushed out of the ground headed right at Konan, but before it hit her she split in to several pieces of papers and the stake went passed her striking three and splitting it in half.

Naruto was slammed in to a tree by a kick from Pein, before Pein struck again Naruto performed a jutsu; "_Inner Shadow Jutsu_" making his shadow disappeared.

When Pein landed a punch to Naruto's stomach it didn't affect him, Naruto grabbed his arm and twisted it making him fall to his knees in pain, then Naruto put some chakra in to his hand and punched pain.

Pein hit the ground splashing up water and skidding several feet away from Naruto, '_What was that, that bastard punched me twice, but he only threw one punch he definitely couldn't have move fast enough to punch me twice . . . . . . .' _

Naruto heard water splashing and turned to see Konan already launching her attack; Naruto dodged punches and blocked other, Naruto waited for a chance to counter.

Naruto grabbed one of her punches and pulled her forward making her stumbles in that direction as she did Naruto with the other hand threw a punch at her and before it hit her his arm and hand were covered with ice as hard as diamond.

Pein looked at Naruto and noticed his shadow was gone, _'Where is his shadow . . . . . . . that's it, it's was his shadow that hit me the second time, and because the shadow is being overlapped by his body I can't see it. Any attack he lands will be felt twice'_

Konan hit the floor hard with the hard punch to her back. Naruto looked over a Tobi who seemed to just be standing there, "What's the matter to scared to move" said Naruto to Tobi. Tobi still didn't do anything.

"_Exploding Thunder Jutsu"_ Pein tried to catch Naruto off guarding sending a huge thunder down on him.

Naruto lashed out his arms as he started to drain the thunder leaving only a small amount surrounding his arms. He punched his arms in to the ground and extended the thunder in his arms out like tentacles.

'_In order to have a better chance I have to get rid of them one by one'_ he thought as he looked over at Konan who was still on the ground. He lashed the tentacles out towards her; ripping out of the ground the tentacles took hold of Konan, once in his grip he slammed her to a three only to see her turn to paper.

'_Crap" _thought Naruto, as he lost track of her.

"_Summoning jutsu_" Pein summoned a giant chameleon, once there it charged at Naruto, Naruto dodged it by jumping in to the air, he got ready to perform a jutsu when Konan slammed her leg on his back sending him straight to the ground.

"Payback" said Konan still feeling the pain in her back.

'_Where the fuck did she come from'_ thought Naruto.

At a distance a figure stood on a three branch holding his hand steady as he performed a seal.

"Naruto I'm afraid I can't help you much more then this" said Itachi with his mengakyu sharingan activated.

Naruto stood up from the ground with out any pain.

'_How can he get up like that, that attack should have dealt some damage, but he looks unfazed' _thought Konan.

Naruto saw the confused face on Konan, "The inner shadow jutsu I performed has many uses and one of them is that it reduces any damage I take to the minimal"

"AHHHHHHHHHH" everyone looked at Tobi as he screamed, he had broken loose from the jutsu he was on.

"ITACHI" he screamed as he looked around spotting him right away and quickly charging at him. Itachi knowing he was spotted quickly left as Tobi chased him.

Naruto was confused, especially since he didn't know that Itachi was against Akatsuki, _'Oh well one down'_

With out Naruto knowing now three chameleons were charging at him. Naruto turned his attention from Tobi back to the fight and saw the three summoning charging at him. Before the three chameleons reached him Naruto again waved his arms around and suddenly the ground opened up in to three huge mouths swallowing up the three summoning.

Naruto turned and caught a punch from Konan then flipped her and I the process slammed her to the ground. Then he flipped forward slamming his foot to her stomach, as his inner shadow doubled the pain.

As Naruto got up Pein made his move, Pein disappeared and appeared behind Naruto. Naruto turned around but before he could do anything Pein grabbed him by the face and pounded it in to a tree, with the other hand he punched him repeatedly.

Naruto kicked him away and while Pein stumbled back Naruto spat oil in his face. Naruto charged at Pein and as he got ready to punch him fire started to flare up around his arm and hand. Naruto punched Pein as hard as he could in the face, his face full of oil started to burn fast

Once the rain help put out the fire Pein's face was heavily burned.

Pein could feel the burns in his face and it made him angry, "When the other return with the little girls I'm going to kill them right in front of you and then I'm going to kill you"

"That's if they returned" said Naruto.

Pein cupped his hand together gathering rain that fell then he splashed it on his face. After he removed his hands his face was completely healed from any burn.

Naruto tried to move and take his stance, but when he did he couldn't move a single muscle.

"What's wrong can't move" said Konan.

Naruto turned to look at Konan who had her hands performing some seals.

'_She paralyzed me, I lost track of her again'_ thought Naruto.

"It's over" said Pein as he charged at Naruto with a Kunai in his hand ready to strike his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**DUN DUN DUN **

I will update as soon as I can I won't take as long as I did this time.

_SO? DID you guys like it?_

**NOW** come the time to **REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN ****Naruto**

- _I guess I'll have to__** let you guys know**__ a bit early, the whole deal with the __**BIGAMY/POLYGAMY **__is part of what is going on, it won't be a permanent thing. Continue reading and you'll see next chapter._

- _Good job with the reviews guys and keep them coming._

- Hope you guys like this chapter.

- Sorry for the errors if there are any.

**PlZ Read and enJOY**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 2

Chapter 23

'_She paralyzed me, I lost track of her again'_ thought Naruto.

"It's over" said Pein as he charged at Naruto with a Kunai in his hand ready to strike his heart.

Right as he was about the stab Naruto, Naruto moved out of the way leaving behind in his place what looked to be a shadowed figure, and it was the shadow that was paralyzed.

Pein's kunai went right through the shadow.

"What is that?" said Konan as she looked at the figure stuck in her paralysis jutsu.

"That's my shadow, like I said before it has many uses, my shadow give me a way out from any restraining jutsu" said Naruto.

"Yes, but now that you don't have your shadow you can use that jutsu any more" said Pein as he smiled at Naruto.

Naruto quickly turned around just in time to dodge a smashing hit from a giant wolf smashing into the ground. When Naruto landed on the ground he was quickly slammed against a three by the tail end of large snake.

When Naruto hit the floor Konan quickly charged at him, still on the floor Naruto brought a leg up and kicked her before she got any closer. Naruto jumped out of the way as another summoning went passed him and crashing in to Konan.

With the wolf charging at him, Naruto flipped over it and made a summoning of his own, "_Summoning Jutsu" _

A large frog came crashing down on top of the giant wolf crushing it in to nothing.

"Gamataratsu . . . . OIL!" screamed Naruto, "_Inferno Blast Jutsu"_ Naruto puffed fire so intense it turned the giant snake in to ashes.

Naruto put his hand on Gamataratsu _"Transform" _in place of Gamataratsu Naruto was holding a sword. He stood still looking for the third summoning that seemed to be hiding. Naruto looked to the side as a huge pile of paper was headed his way.

Naruto slashed his sword at the same time shooting out chakra in the same motion as the sword splitting the pile as it fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Naruto moved his free arm and hand up in to the air when he did the rain became very heavy and began to fall faster and harder. The rain also became as sharp as a blade and as the rain came down it began to puncture through anything in its way.

The rain caught Konan of guard not expecting anything out of it as each drop made holes through her body, in an instance her body was obliterated by the down pour. Knowing she was done Naruto closed his palm as the rain went back to normal.

"Looks like it's just you and me now" said Pein smiling; a barrier protecting him from the rain surrounded him.

Naruto remembered there was still one more summoning, he around and grabbed the demon like creature jumping at him and pounded him in to the ground then slashed his sword down cutting him in to two.

Naruto stood up; he was completely drenched and covered in dirt and mud. He looked at Pein who still looked clean despite being hit several times.

'_Now this is better . . . . . one on one' _thought Naruto, as he got ready to continued fighting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"COME on please" said Saya to Hachibi.

The four were still head south, but the girls got tired so they stopped to rest.

Hachibi just shock his head at Saya.

"If you keep begging him he might just cave" said Kyuubi then smirked at Hachibi.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease" Saya continued to say, Hachibi brought up a hand and motioned her to stop.

"It's not that I don't want to teach you, it's that you can't learn it, it's a special demon ability, you have a lot of chakra to be able to do it, but you don't have the ability to do it" said Hachibi as he patted Saya on the head.

"Awwwww" said a disappointed Saya.

"The Hyuga blood in you allows you to extract chakra from any point in your body, but it doesn't allow you to create an entirely separate entity" said Hachibi.

"Your wrong Hachibi" said Kyuubi.

The other three turned to look at him.

"Why is that?" asked Hachibi.

"Hachibi you know like I do that many blood limits derive from demon abilities, right" said Kyuubi.

"Yes I do, but if your suggesting that their Byakugan is similar to my abilities I would disagree with you" replied Hachibi.

"No I'm not talking about the Byakugan, just like you know that many blood limits derives from demon you also know that many others are evolutionary, they evolve from other blood limits, like the sharingan there is no demon that has abilities similar to it, that because the sharingan evolved from the Byakugan" said Kyuubi.

"Where is this going" said Hachibi.

"You see the little ones have another blood limit they inherit from their father" Said Kyuubi.

"I see . . . . . . . and judging from your words I'm going to guess that the abilities of this blood limit are similar to my abilities" replied Hachibi.

"Elemental Manipulation, once the body gets a taste of any element it can create and manipulate it in any way, they can use it for defense, for added power to ninjutsu, to increase damage in taijutsu, or as weapons on there own" said Kyuubi.

"I don't see how that is similar to Cerberus?" asked Hachibi.

"Well in order for them to manipulate the elements they have to be able to mold and control chakra that is in no way connected to their bodies" said Kyuubi.

"Well if they can mold a large amount of chakra independent from their bodies I suppose they could create their own chakra based entity" said Hachibi.

"How do you know daddy has a blood limit?" asked Emi.

"I've known your father since he was born I know what runs through his veins" said Kyuubi.

"So that means you can teach me right?" asked Saya.

"Can you teach me too? Please" asked Emi.

"I guess I can teach you both while we still have time" said Hachibi.

"YAY" screamed both girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuri sat in her home drying her semi-wet hair.

"It sound like it's getting worst out there . . . . . right girl" Yuri asked her dog, momo only responded with a bark.

"Well at least we were able to finish what we set out to do" said Yuri.

Since they arrive back home momo had been staring out the window, then suddenly she began to bark several times.

"What's wrong girl?" she asked momo.

They dog moved towards the door and began to claw at it.

"No way, we are not going back out there, I can still hear the rain" said Yuri.

The continued to claw at the door and bark louder, Yuri sigh in defeat, "Alright alright . . . let me get the umbrella"

Once she fetched the umbrella the two left as momo lead the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_I have to finish this now'_ thought Naruto as he looked at Pein.

Naruto charged at Pein and Pein did the same, Pein dodged an attack as Naruto swung his sword. Pein kicks Naruto's hand making him release the sword then thrusting his palms into Naruto's chest pushing him back.

Naruto raised his hand and quickly waved it down as thunder came crashing towards Pein, Pein dodge the thunder, but with a wave a Naruto's hand the thunder was redirected.

"_Shield of Darkness Summoning"_ Pein performed a summoning as the thunder came crashing in to him. With the impact of the thunder there was bright flash for a second then Pein went slamming in to a three.

Pein stood up with out any damage then walked towards Naruto and stopped about thirty feet away.

"Your strong, stronger then I thought . . . . . . and still you've yet to use any of the demons chakra" said Pein.

"That's because I don't need it" replied Naruto.

"Are you sure about that" said Pein.

Naruto nodded.

"Well my purpose is to obtain the demons and in order to do that I have to beat you . . . . . . . so it makes no difference to me if I beat you at your strongest point or . . . . . . at your weakest point" said Pein, then ten other Peins appeared all around Naruto.

Naruto charged at them attacking them all, his punches went right through them, and then when he tried to perform jutsu nothing happened.

'_What the hell'_ thought Naruto.

Pein stood right in front of Naruto, who was just standing there staring off in to space, "Did you get him?"

"Yeah, I got him during the impact of the thunder" said Tobi as he appeared next to Pein with his sharingan activated.

"What happened with Itachi" asked Pein.

"I lost him" answered Tobi.

"No matter, knock him out so we can get start extracting the demons" said Pein.

"Here?" said Tobi.

"Yes, I don't want to waste anymore time" said Pein.

Tobi walked up to Naruto putting his palm to his head then Naruto fell to ground unconscious.

"Where are the others?" asked Tobi.

"Konan is dead and it's likely that the others are also dead" replied Pein.

"If were going to do this quick and only you and me it will take almost all our power" said Tobi while Pein performed a summoning jutsu. The ground began to collapse as a huge statues rose from the ground.

Naruto laid still while the other two stood there giving their power to the statue, minutes went by as the statue extracted the demons.

Pein suddenly stopped what he was doing, "Nothing is happening . . . . . . . . . why aren't the demons being extracted"

Tobi went up to Naruto and kneeled down putting his hand on his stomach. After a while he looked back at Pein.

"He has traces of the demons chakras and a little bit of their presence, but not in their entirety" said Tobi.

"Is that the reason why nothing is coming out" said Pein. All Tobi did was nod.

Pein then remembered something Naruto said to him before the fight, 'No but there will always be a part of me there to protect them'

"Their in the girls" said Pein.

"Inside of them?" asked Tobi.

"I don't know I just know the girls have them in some way" said Pein.

"Are we going after them?" asked Tobi.

"Yes" said Pein as the huge statue sunk in to the ground.

"What about him?" said Tobi.

"Kill him" replied Pein as he headed south towards the girls.

Tobi took out kunai and stabbed Naruto right on his lung, and then he stood up and left. With every second that passed his lungs filled up with blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyuubi, Hachibi, and the girls were on the move again after having finished some training.

"Can I ask you something" said Emi as she looked at Kyuubi.

"Yes"

"You said that many blood limits derive from demons . . . is there any that derived from your abilities" asked Emi.

"No"

"Really?" said Saya.

"It's true, there are no blood limits that have derived from Kyuubi's abilities, and much of his abilities are still a secret" said Hachibi.

"How come there are no blood limits with abilities like his?" asked Emi.

"Because he's the king of demons he's different from all the other demons, his abilities _can_ be passed down in to a blood limit but not in the same was as the others" said Hachibi.

"Then how?" asked Emi.

"I'm afraid that's all I can say" said Hachibi.

Kyuubi came to a stop and the others followed.

"What's wrong?" said Saya.

"Someone is headed this way" said Hachibi.

"Do you know who they are?" asked Saya.

"Don't worry there here to help you" said Kyuubi.

"Should we just wait for them" asked Emi.

"Yeah . . . . . . . but I think I'd be best if we go back" said Kyuubi to Hachibi.

Hachibi nodded, "You girls stay here . . . . . . and remember when ever you need us just summon us" with that Kyuubi went back in to Emi's necklace and Hachibi went back in to Saya's.

After a couple of minutes the people arrive and right away the girls ran towards them.

"NEJI" they both yelled and hugged him.

"Saya, Emi are you two alright?" he asked them.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Jiraiya, the girls pointed in the direction they came from.

"He said he was going to stay and hold the mean people back" said Emi.

"Then we should go help him" said Lee.

While everyone headed in the direction that Emi and Saya pointed, two figures watched them as they hid.

"Looks like we'll have to wait, there's to many of them" said Pein.

"Not one of them looks to be weak" said Tobi.

"Well have to keep our distance or we'll be spotted by the Byakugan" said Pein.

Once everyone arrived to the location of the battle they all looked around for Naruto, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Are you two sure this was the place?" asked Kakashi.

"This is the last place we saw daddy" said Emi.

"A battle definitely took place here" said Shikamaru.

Neji activated his Byakugan and looked around.

"I don't see anyone" said Neji.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter in the books 

_-Hope you guys liked it._

_**REVIEW**_


	24. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN ****Naruto**

_- Yo what's up again sorry for taking so long to update, you see my computer got messed up so I had to reinstall everything, I lost everything I had on this chapter so I had to rewrite it, then the holidays hit._

_- I want to thank you guys for some of the recent reviews I have received, they are great and I love them, and keep them up._

_- Things finally start to unravel. _

_- Here is the next chapter, hope you guys like_ it. **SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES** if there are any

_**Read and ENJOY** **And now the story**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 2

Chapter 24

A lone figure ran quietly through the dark alley of Konoha and through the dark cloak of the night. With as much stealth as he could he continued trailing the person right in front of him.

He stopped at the figure did the same as another figure came around the corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two Hyuga men met in an abandoned sector of Konoha. The two looked at each other, one was an elder council member while the other was a middle aged council member.

"So" said the elder.

"I've gotten word that all the seals are in place" said the young Hyuga.

"So everything will be ready for tomorrow?" asked the elder.

"That is correct" answered the young Hyuga.

"Well I came across some news myself" said the elder.

"What is it?" asked the other.

"It seems the Uzumaki Naruto has a blood limit and because of that they request he gets another wife, and it appears that that wife is Hyuga Hanabi" said the elder.

"I already know that, that is part of the plan" said the young Hyuga.

"How did y—"

"Shhhhh . . . . " the young Hyuga activated his byakugan, "We are being watched"

The elder Hyuga smiled. "Lets drag him out"

"Yes but will do this quietly" said the young Hyuga as he began to walk away and the elder fallowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another figure ran thought the street of Konoha. Then from the radio on his neck came a voice.

"Konohamaru there on the move, I think they spotted me I'm backing off"

"They" he said.

"Yeah, he met up with another"

"Where they headed?" asked Konohamaru.

"I think there headed towards Moegi"

"Moegi did you get that" said Konohamaru.

"Yeah I got, I'll follow them and report"

"Be careful" said Konohamaru.

Konohamaru continued to run through trying to find a place where he could catch the two Hyuga members. He ran till he suddenly ran in to some one as he rounded the corner.

"Idiot why don't you watch were your g---- oh Konohamaru its you"

"Hanabi, what are you doing this late" asked Konohamaru.

"Me? What about you?" asked Hanabi.

"Well . . . . . . . I don't know if I should tell you" said Konohamaru.

"What? Come on you can tell me" said Hanabi.

"SHHhh, alright I'll tell you, just be quiet, my team and I are following a Hyuga member" said Konohamaru.

"A Hyuga, why?" asked Hanabi.

"Well you see it's been a little over a month now that I noticed some of the Konoha council members acting . . . kinda . . . . . different . . ."

"Different?" said Hanabi.

"Yeah like they suddenly changed opinion on some issue or they vote on something that is against there believe, and these changes come almost over night" said Konohamaru.

"What does that have to do with the Hyuga clan" asked Hanabi.

"Well this one night my team and I followed three members of the council, one each, to see if we could catch anything, hoping we get lucky. Later on we saw one of them meet up with the Hyuga in an abandoned house out in the forest, and ever since then the councilman has acted different. After that day we started following that Hyuga, but we haven't seen him meet up with anyone else, but the Konoha councilmen continued to changed one by one"

"And that's the Hyuga that your following now" asked Hanabi.

"Yeah . . . . . days later after we saw the councilman leave the abandoned house I snuck in to the Hyuga compound and I over heard a conversation between many of the Hyuga councilmen and they said something about a plan . . . . . . but I don't know what" said Konohamaru.

"You snuck in to the Hyuga compound, do you know how dangerous that is, if they had found you they could have killed you idiot" said Hanabi.

"You almost sounded like you were worried" said Konohamaru.

"Did not" she replied.

"Did too" he said.

They stood silent for a while, and then Konohamaru looked at her.

"Hey Hanabi remember a while back . . I a . . . you know . . . I kinda asked you out . . . . . . . how come you never said anything, not even a no" said Konohamaru.

"Because I . . . . . I didn't feel like it" she replied.

"The reason I asked you out is because I thought you liked me" he said.

"I do like . . . . I mean . . . I . . ."

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"I . . . I just . . . I wasn't ready ok" she said.

"Well are you ready now if I ask you out?" he asked.

"Well I . . . I don't know . . . it's just that . . . I don't think I could" said Hanabi.

"Why?"

Hanabi sighed, "Did you know that Naruto has a Blood limit"

"Yeah he told me about it some time ago, but what does that have to do with what were talking about" said Konohamaru.

"Because of that the council has insisted that he gets a second wife, the other day Hinata asked me—"

"She asked you to be the second wife" Konohamaru finished her sentenced and she just nodded.

"You said yes didn't you, ever since I've known you you've never been able to say no to her" said Konohamaru.

"It's just that she's done so much for me ever since I was born and now it's my turn to do something important for her" said Hanabi.

"But do you even want that?" asked Konohamaru.

"That doesn't matter" replied Hanabi.

"Wait . . . . . . you said that this occurred because of Naruto's blood limit and the council has insisted on it, but Naruto only found out about his blood limit about three weeks ago" said Konohamaru.

"And?" replied Hanabi.

Konohamaru sighed while placing his hand on his face, "The change in the councilmen goes back a month, so by the time the issue of Naruto's blood limit came they were already making different decisions, beside if I remember correctly during the time my grandfather was Hokage he made an amendment to the bigamy law, the council can only present the idea to the clan, it's up to the clan if they decide to practice it"

"Hinata said that the councilmen said there was no other choice why would they lie and force Naruto into it?" asked Hanabi.

"I don't know, that is why were following this guy" said Konohamaru.

"Do you really thing that Hyuga is connected to that in any way" asked Hanabi.

"Definitely" answered Konohamaru.

"Why would the Hyuga want Naruto to have two wives?" said Hanabi.

"We'll just have to find out" replied Konohamaru.

"That's if you ever get the chance" said someone from behind them.

Both of them turned around to see who it was, but Konohamaru never got the chance as he was knocked out.

"You . . . . your part of the Hyuga council" said Hanabi.

"Yes" replied the Hyuga as he got near Hanabi.

"Don't come any closer" she said as she took a stance.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you"

"What do you want?" she asked.

"There is an issue we need to discuss"

"You . . . . . . . you've made the council impose the law on Naruto . . . . . why? What are you doing to the council?" asked Hanabi.

"I see you already know some of the plan . . . . well it doesn't matter it's time you know . . . . . . as of this moment you are not the heir to the Hyuga clan, but we want to bring you back in the future, you see tomorrow the Hyuga clan will be the new leader of Konoha and will stay in power for ever" said the Hyuga.

"What? Why?"

"There will be no more Hokage, the Hyuga clan will rule and that will make Konoha even stronger we will impose all of the Hyuga fighting style, strength, and training in to Konoha." Said the Hyuga.

"You . . . . your controlling the council aren't you, that's how your going to take power" said Hanabi.

"Yes"

"So why did you make the council impose the law on Naruto?" asked Hanabi.

"Because I knew that Hinata would come to you and I knew you would say yes" said the Hyuga.

"But if you want to bring me back as the heir in the future why did you make them impose the law if you knew Hinata would asked me . . . . you do know that's the reason why I'm not the heir anymore" replied Hanabi.

"Hanabi everything is going as planned, you see we wanted you to say yes, we do want you back as heir but only after you get pregnant" said the Hyuga.

"WHAT?"

"When the Hyuga are in power we will need a good leader and that is you, then with your baby the Hyuga clan will evolve in to an even stronger and better clan with the Uzumaki blood limit. When you get pregnant you tell no one but us, then we will make the council remove the law from Naruto, then you will be instated as the head of the clan we will pass the baby off as someone else's, Uzumaki will never know the baby is his" said the Hyuga.

"NO . . . . . . . never I will never do that to my sister or to Naruto, even if I were to get pregnant I would never leave my baby with out his real father" said Hanabi.

"The reason we choose you is because we thought you would go along with our plan" said the Hyuga.

"Well your wrong I wont" said Hanabi.

"I thought you were different then you sister but I was wrong, you're just as weak as her, body and mind. We will still rule with or without you, but you you already know everything, so I guess we'll have to get rid of you" said the Hyuga.

Before Hanabi could do anything two other Hyugas retrained both her arms. Then with a quick jab to the back of her head Hanabi was knocked out.

"What do we do with her" asked one of the two men.

"Take her with the others, the sun will rise soon . . . it's time we leave" replied the Hyuga councilman as he left with the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun began to rise as little light began to break in to the forest thought the tress. Saya and Emi and the others waited for Jiraiya to return.

Everyone turned around to see Jiraiya land, they all waited for him to speak.

"I didn't find anything" said Jiraiya.

"With all the rain the fell last night I don't think we will find any lead to where he is" said Kakashi.

"I miss mommy" said Saya.

"And daddy" said Emi.

"What do we don now" asked Gai.

"Isn't there any way we could track him down?" asked Shikamaru.

"Maybe there is a way" said Saya as she looked a Emi.

"Yeah" said Emi as both girls focused and summoned Kyuubi and Hachibi.

"We need your help" said Saya but was halted by Kyuubi's hand.

"Were two steps ahead of you, we already tried" said Kyuubi.

" And what happened?" asked Emi.

"Well normally we would be able to track him down since we are connected to him, but right now we cant seem to find him" said Kyuubi.

"Why?" asked Emi.

"It's like his body has shot down and gone on lock down" said Hachibi.

"And why would that happen?" asked Kakashi.

"We'll that would happen if his unconscious or . . . ."

"Or dead?" Jiraiya finished Hachibi's sentence.

"Is he right?" asked Kakashi.

". . . . . . No, he's not dead, if he was dead all of our chakra in him would have transfer to the necklaces and that has not happened" said Kyuubi.

"So our dad is still alive" asked Saya.

"At this moment yes, your father is still alive" said Kyuubi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N**

_- I will try to update as soon as I can so keep reading and reviewing and I will try to update soon every time._

_- Tell me what you think of the chapter._

_- I think I will make a part three, but I'm not 100 percent sure._

_**REVIEW and TILL Next chapter**_


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN ****Naruto**

_- Yo man what is happening why so little reviews are you guys not liking the chapters or are you guys mad at me for taking some time to update, the last two chapter had low reviews._

_- __**However those that did review on the chapter I have to say the reviews were GREAT . . THANX.**_

- Hope you guys like the chapter.

**Read and ENJOY**

**And now the story**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 2

Chapter 25

"So all we have to do is wait till Naruto is conscious and then you'll be able to locate him" said Neji.

"Yes" replied Hachibi.

"Well in that case I think I'll just take a rest" said Shikamaru as he laid down on a flat rock.

"How long do you think he'll be out" asked Kiba.

"I don't know" said Hachibi.

"Who are you guys anyway" asked Lee.

"That is Kyuubi and Hachibi" said Jiraiya.

"But I thought the Kyuubi was inside Naruto" said Shikamaru.

"And where did that guy come from" said Kiba as he pointed at Hachibi.

"And why were Emi and Saya able to summon them?" asked Neji.

The two girls were sleeping soundly for a while.

"Well first of he is another demon that was transfer into Naruto while they were held captive in Akatsuki's hide out" said Jiraiya.

"How do you know that?" asked Kakashi.

"Like I told Gai, I had received the news from my source and he told me everything that had happened . . . . . . . . . secondly by what they said about the necklaces I'm going to guess that Naruto some how transfer much of the demons powers to the necklaces because he was overloading with so much chakra and he gave the necklaces to the girls for protection" replied Jiraiya.

"That's a good guess" said Hachibi.

"So are we going to wait here or should we go back to the village" asked Gai.

"The distance is too long . . . . so I think it's best if we wait around here . . . . besides if anything happens the village will contact us" said Jiraiya.

"Where do you think Naruto could be?" asked Shikamaru.

"I don't but I'm just glad he's fine . . . . so far" said Jiraiya.

"Yeah the hard part now is waiting" said Neji as everyone nodded to that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was walking in a hurry towards the conference room. When she arrived she pushed opened the door and inside already were all the members of the council.

"I knew we had a meeting today, but the meeting was not this early in the morning" said Tsunade as she walked towards chair and sat.

"Well like many things it changed" said a councilman.

"Is there a reason why the meeting was changed with out notifying me" said Tsunade.

"Because it's an important issue and we want to get this over with" said the same councilman.

"Very well lets get this over with I have a lot of paper work to finish" said Tsunade.

"Don't worry after this meeting you wont have to worry about that" said another councilman.

"What is that supposed to mean" replied Tsunade.

Another person got the attention of everyone as he cleared his throat, "Tsunade what is the point of having the leader of Konoha be the strongest ninja in the village"

"Uhh?" was all she could say.

"What is the point of having the strongest ninja in the village behind a desk wasting their talent"

"But if the Hokage is not the strongest ninja in the village then anyone can be Hokage even the weak" said Tsunade.

"Well anyone suited to be the leader that is" said a councilman.

"What are you saying?" said Tsunade as she looked at everyone; she noticed that everyone was looking at her like if she was the only one that did not know what was going on.

"Tsunade we have come to a decision that as of today the title of Hokage will no longer exist and you will return to the rank you previously held unless you would like to retire"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING about, you can't do that" yelled Tsunade.

"Of course we can" said a councilman.

"Maybe but you need a ninety percent approval from the council and there hasn't been any voting that I'm aware of" she replied.

"All here in favor of denouncing the title of Hokage" as Tsunade looked around she was shocked at what she saw, all but one person had raised their hand.

The only person not raising his hand was Hiashi.

"YOU can't be serious, what the hell is wrong with all of you . . . . . . . . you can't just put anyone as the leader of Konoha" said Tsunade.

"Oh but we aren't putting just anyone as the leader . . . . . from now on the Hyuga clan will rule"

Tsunade turned to Hiashi, "You, you planed this didn't you"

"No, Hokage-sama I had no idea, this issue wasn't even mentioned to me . . . . . . this is the first time I hear of this" said Hiashi.

"Hiashi it's either the Hyuga or another clan but know that there is no more Hokage, frankly we prefer the Hyuga---" at this point Tsunade smashed the table from all her anger.

"Something is wrong with you all . . . . . . your making a big mistake" she said.

"Tsunade you can leave now you are no longer needed" said a councilman.

Tsunade stood and walked out the door, _'Something is wrong, there is no way that they all could have agreed on that, it's just not possible'_ she sighed and walked out of the building.

'_Jiraiya were the hell are you . . . . . Naruto what's taking you . . . . . . where is everyone, what the hell do I do now . . . . . uh maybe Hinata or Hanabi know something about this'_ Tsunade then headed towards Naruto's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi and Pein watch the group waiting for the moment to strike.

"We have to attack now, we can't wait any more, if we wait any longer they'll head back and once there in the village it will be harder with a lot more people watching over them" said Tobi.

"Yes but we have to be careful there are too many of them . . . . . . what we have to do is separate them" said Pein.

Tobi smile and looked at Pein, "I got a plan, they won't even see it coming"

"This is dragging on for too long . . . . . . . let get this plan started" said Pein as he stood up from his kneeling position.

"Got it" said Tobi as he too got up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Tsunade approach Naruto house she could see someone standing out side knocking on the door. When she arrived she could see that it was Sakura.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" asked Tsunade.

"I've been looking for Hinata but I couldn't find her so I thought she'd be home but no one answers, what about you Tsunade-sama" replied Sakura.

"How long have you been waiting?" asked Tsunade.

"Almost half an hour" replied Sakura.

'_Something is wrong'_ thought Tsunade then she smashed open the door and entered along with Sakura.

"Wh- What happened here?" was all Sakura could say.

"HINATA" yelled Tsunade as she called out for her both of them went through the house in search of Hinata after several minutes of looking all they found was the house a total mess.

"What's going on . . . . where's Hinata?' asked Sakura.

"I don't know, I just hope Hinata is alright" said Tsunade with a worried tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hanabi . . . Hanabi . . . HANABI"

Hanabi opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was her sister's face. Her head was on Hinata's lab facing up. Hinata was sitting down with her back to the wall.

"Hinata?" said Hanabi.

"Are you alright?" asked Hinata.

"Wha-what happened where are we?" asked Hanabi.

"I don't know" said Hinata.

"What about you . . . are you alright?" asked Hanabi.

"Yeah" replied Hinata.

"Did they do anything to the baby? Is it alright?" asked Hanabi worried about her sister.

"Don't worry they didn't do anything, the baby is alright . . . . I already checked . . . . . but uh do you think they'll be ok" said Hinata as she looked over at the other three people, Hanabi looked towards her sister was looking.

"Oh that's Konohamaru and his team they'll be ok" said Hanabi.

"Of course were fine . . . we can take much more . . . right guys" said Konohamaru who was just regaining conciseness.

"Right" said the other two.

"So where are we" Hanabi asked Hinata.

"I don't know but It's no use trying to escape . . . . . I already tried" said Hinata.

"If I had to guess I'd say were probably in the hidden place inside the abandoned house in the forest were we followed that bastard" said Konohamaru.

"Do you think they'll find us?" asked Udon.

"Don't worry once they start to noticed the changes that are going on and the fact that are missing something will give" said Konohamaru.

'_Naruto, Emi, Saya . . . . . . . . __I miss them, I want to hold my babies, Naruto where are you?'_ thought Hinata.

Hanabi saw Hinata sad and knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry Hinata I'm sure there fine you'll see they'll come, Naruto will come for you" Hanabi said to her sister to calm her down.

"Thank you . . . . . . . . . . oh Hanabi . . ." Hinata remembering something important.

"Yeah" said Hanabi.

"Happy birthday . . . . . I'm sorry things had to go this way" said Hinata.

"Thanks and it's ok it's not your fault" said Hanabi as she hugged Hinata.

_'Naruto'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiashi was sitting down in his office in the Hyuga compound when two members of the Hyuga council came in.

"Hiashi we have some terrible and unfortunate news"

"What is it?" asked Hiashi.

"Hinata, Hanabi, Emi, and Saya were all kidnapped by the organization Akatsuki"

"What? When and how did this happened" said Hiashi.

"Uh two days ago"

"TWO DAYS ago why didn't you tell me sooner . . . . . . how could this happen" Hiashi angry at the situation.

"Hiashi you knew that that organization was after Uzumaki they obviously kidnapped them to get to him, everyone always thought something like might happen"

"Yes, but I never actually thought it would happen, ESPECIALLY NOT TO EVERY MEMBER OF MY FAMILY" Hiashi yelled the last part then he got up and started to walk out.

"Hiashi where are you going?"

"I'm going to go look for my family?" said Hiashi.

"Hiashi there is no need, Uzumaki Naruto and a team already went out to look for them . . . . you should stay here"

"I'm going to my room . . . . as soon as you get any new you inform me understood" said Hiashi as he left.

"Of course"

Once Hiashi left the two Hyugas looked at each other.

"I'm sure those idiots will get killed by Akatsuki, but to be sure I want you to make the Konoha council send three teams of Anbu to finish of anyone that returns from that mission"

"What about the others?"

"We'll also get rid of the ones we have trapped in the forest"

"That sounds good . . . . and it's looks like we'll have to find someone young and good enough to take over once Hiashi passes on, I doubt he'll have any more children"

"I guess the dynasty will start after him"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey . . ." said Neji.

"What?" asked Shikamaru.

"I think I see someone off in the distance I can barely see him" said Neji.

"Who do you think it is" asked Kakashi.

"I don't know but the person looks like his been beaten up badly and he's bloody . . . . he also has blond hair and kind of looks like . . . "

"Naruto!" yelled Lee.

"DADDY!" yelled both girls as they ran to their dad.

Once the girls were about ten feet away from Naruto they heard some one yell.

"WAIT IT'S A TRAP . . . COME BACK" yelled Kyuubi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N 

- Oh yeah that's right your going to have to wait till next chapter.

- I've been wanting to put _**another LEMON**_, but with the way the story is going I just don't know where to put it.

- Do you guys think you'll be ok if I go a bit longer with out a _**LEMON**_ till I can find a good place to put one or do you want one anywhere.

**PLEASE **_**REIVIEW **__let's get as many as we can to make up for the past chapters._

_**153 people** have this story as a favorite come on lets get some reviews. The reviews for the last chapter were way down taht is so uninspiering._


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN ****Naruto**

- Ok so nearly all of you want the lemon to wait for the proper moment, so i guess i'll do that.

- _Hey I want to start of by saying thanks for the recent increase in reviews, and lets keep them coming all right._

- _I want to give a big shout out to __**BloodMasterLink**__ and his friends for all the love they give the story and for spreading the word of the story._

-_ Today's chapter is a good one and a bit longer, so I know you guys will love it. When you finishe don't for get to review. Sorry for the errors if there are any._

**Read and ENJOY**

**And now the story**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 2

Chapter 26

_"Naruto . . .NAruto . . . NARUTO"_

Naruto quickly opened his eyes after hearing his name being called out. He made a motion to sit up but felt pain around his side and just under his chest. Naruto looked around not knowing where he was.

"It sounds like your awake" said a person. Naruto noticed that the voice belonged to a woman she was sitting on the other end of the room.

"What happened?" asked Naruto as he laid back down on the bed.

"Momo there found you during the thunderstorm out in the forest" said the person pointing to the dog lying next to the bed.

Naruto looked over the bed to see the dog sleeping.

"You were nearly dead when we found you, you had punctured lungs and they were full of blood, any longer and you would have died" said the person.

"I hope I wasn't any trouble to you" asked Naruto.

"No it's ok I like to help people when they need help" said Yuri.

"How did you heal me?' asked Naruto.

"Well luckily the only reason your injury was serious was because your lungs were being filled with blood but apart from that everything else could be fixed easily" said the person.

"Was it you that healed me?" asked Naruto.

"No and elderly woman that knows some basic healing jutsus healed you, after she drained the blood from your lungs" said the person.

"Well thanks for looking out for me" said Naruto.

"No problem . . . . . you healed pretty fast . . but I think you should rest for a little while longer" said the person.

"I . . . I can't . . . I have to go" said Naruto as he tried to get up again only to feel the pain.

"Please . . . at least for twenty minutes" said the person.

"I have to go help some people" he said.

"How much help can you be if your still hurting" she replied.

"All right, but just twenty minutes" said Naruto as he looked at the person who was sitting about ten feet away from him and in the dark.

The figure stood up and walked towards him, it was a woman she looked to be in her early forties, she then stopped, "My name is Yuri nice to meet you"

Naruto just stared at her, "My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"

After they introduced themselves Yuri expected Naruto to say more but nothing came the place was in silence for a while. All Naruto could do was look at her.

"Is something wrong?" said Yuri because he hadn't said anything for a while.

"Uh no no it's just that . . . . . uh have we met before because you look very familiar" said Naruto.

"Well I can't say I've seen you because well I can't see you" said Yuri as she pointed to the cloth covering her eyes.

"Oh right sorry . . . . . . well where are we anyway?" asked Naruto.

"Well were north of the lightning country . . . . . may I ask where your from?" said Yuri.

"I'm from Konoha I've come all the way up here to save my daughters" said Naruto.

'_Emi, Saya . . they should be fine with Kyuubi and Hachibi . . . Hinata she should be safe at home . . . . . . . but why am I getting this bad feeling that something is wrong'_ he thought.

Yuri brought a hand up to her head and then stumbled to a seat.

"Are you ok?" asked Naruto.

"I just suddenly got this bad headache but I'll be fine" said Yuri.

"Ok . . . . .are you a native of this place or are you from another place?" he asked.

Again she put her hand to her head as she experience another headache, "Me . . . . I don't know . . . . . for the last eighteen years I've been living with out knowing who I am . . . . . she's the only thing I got" said Yuri as she pointed to momo.

"So for eighteen years you've been living another life and you have no idea if you have any family" said Naruto.

"That's right . . . . . I've tried my best to remember but nothing . . . . . . I can't seem to remember anything" she said.

"I'm sorry I wish I could help" he replied.

"I've always wondered if I had a husband and children, a baby girl or boy or both" she said with a sad tone.

"Have you ever wondered how or why this happened to you" asked Naruto.

"I have but there is no use I can't remember, all that happens is the more I try to remeber the wrost these headaches get, almost like my head doesn't want me thinking about these issues, my past" she said, Yuri bent over a little to pet momo.

When Yuri bent down to pet momo Naruto saw something in the back of her neck that caught his eyes.

"What is that?" asked Naruto.

"What is what?" she asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"That thing in the back of your neck . . . . . may I see it" he said.

She put her hand to the back of her neck, "I didn't know I had something on my neck, no one ever told me . . . . . . . . . I guess you can see it"

She kneeled in front of the bed and turned around holding her hair to the side. As soon as Naruto saw what it was he was shocked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls suddenly stopped at the sound of Kyuubi's voice then they looked at Naruto. The moment they stopped Naruto began to change into a giant lizard, the lizard opened its mouth and shot out its tongue rapping up both the girls up and it swallowed both of them.

The moment the girls were swallowed by the lizard Kyuubi and Hachibi both disappeared returning to the necklaces.

"EMI, SAYA" Yelled Neji.

"That's for safe keeping" said Pein as he landed on top of the giant lizard.

Everyone was ready to charge at him but when they tried to move they couldn't, they all looked down to see what was it that was holding them down to the floor.

"Quicksand? HOW THE FUCK DID IT GET HERE?" Yelled Kiba.

"Were sinking . . . and fast" said Shikamaru.

Jiraiya made some seals for a jutsu but nothing happened.

"What kind of jutsu was that it didn't even do anything" asked Chouji.

"I know nothing happened, they must've done something to prevent us from using jutsus" said Jiraiya.

"Fuck I can't get out it's only making me sink more" said Kiba.

"Your not the only one" said Neji.

"Shit do you guys feel that" asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah it's not only sucking us in but it's starting to crush us as well" said Kakashi.

Tobi landed next to Pein, "That catch was easy"

"It was easy because of your sharingan" said Pein.

'_If there still alive and here then that means they must have beaten Naruto, but they probably don't know that he's still alive, I doubt they would let him live if he is no use to them anymore'_ thought Jiraiya.

"FUCKIN' SHIT" yelled Kiba from the pain.

They were already down to their shoulder. Jiraiya and the other continued to sink into the sand and fell in to a small compressed area under ground with out any openings.

"What the FUCK is this?" yelled Kiba.

Lee and Gai tried punching the walls but nothing happened. The other tried to some jutsus but nothing happened either.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?" said Shikamaru.

"At least were not being crushed by the sand anymore" said Chouji.

"Maybe not but look the space is closing in" said Neji as he point at all the wall, they were closing in little by little.

"FUCK" Yelled Kiba.

"Oh it gets worst with no opening and all the people in here were going to run out of air fast" said Shikamaru.

"So we either suffocate or get crushed" said Jiraiya.

"WE need to get out of here" said Kiba.

"Oh that's a good idea why didn't we think of that . . . . hey why don't you come up with an idea to get out" said Jiraiya sarcastically to Kiba.

Kiba not understanding the sarcasm, "Coming up with ideas is Shikamaru department"

"Look at them they have no idea it's a genjutsu, they probably thinks it's a series of jutsus being used" said Tobi as he looked at everyone standing in front of him.

"This was a lot easier then I thought I would be" said Pein.

"Yes, looks like we won't have any fun this time" replied Tobi.

"You think you can keep them like this even after we leave" asked Pein.

"Yes but once were far the genjutsu will wear of, you know I could just kill them right now" said Tobi.

"Alright do it" replied Pein. Tobi prepared to take action.

Before Tobi did anything the giant lizard exploded tearing it apart as red and black chakra gushed out of the lizard from many places.

"YEAH WE did it . . . . . .it was just like kyuu and hachi said" yelled Emi with enthusiasm.

"I told you" said Saya.

"No you didn't" replied Emi turning around to look at Saya.

"Yeah I did you just didn't hear me" said Saya as she turned around to look at Emi and then stuck her tongue out at her; Emi reacted by doing the same thing.

The two stood next to large masses of chakra, each had a different figure.

The one next to Emi looked like Jackal made of red chakra, and the one next to Saya looked like a Tiger made of black chakra. The girls turned around to see the other two standing near the others ready to kill them.

"Leave them alone you big jerks" said Emi.

Pein looked at the girls, "Or what?"

"These two little twinkies should be no problem" said Tobi.

"Remember you can't kill them . . . . . just subdue them" said Pein.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto continued to look at her neck.

"It's . . . it's a seal" he said.

"A seal?"

"Yeah . . . . . and that seal . . . . it looks a lot like one I've seen before" he said.

"What is it for?" she asked.

"I don't know . . . . . but if it's anything like the one I've seen I might be able to remove it" said Naruto.

"Are the differences between them big" she asked.

"Well this seals is a lot like the caged bird seal, I've studied that seals for a long time, but i don' t think so" said Naruto.

"So can you remove it?" asked Yuri.

"The caged bird seal yes, this one I don't know but I could try, it looks to be a different variation of the caged bird seal" said Naruto.

"If you can please try . . . . this might be the cause of my problems" said Yuri.

"Alright but stay still it might be a while" said Naruto.

Naruto put one hand on the seals as he molded some chakra in it, and then with the other hand he began to perform several one handed seals.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Naruto was still having trouble doing anything with the seal until he finally started to really focus on the seal. Little by little the seal was starting to peal off, in a quick move Naruto ripped the seal of once off the seal disintegrated in to nothing.

Yuri let out a cry from the seal removal. Naruto stood from the bed and kneeled in front of her.

"Are you ok?" asked Naruto, she lifted her head and Naruto could see tears starting to leak out from underneath the cloth.

"I . . . . . . I –I re. . ." was all she could let out.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"I . . I remember . . . I remember everything" she said as she cried.

She reached for the cloth covering her eyes and when she removed it, both of them were shocked at what they were looking at. She looked at him and he looked at her eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto . . . . . . you . . . you look just like the fourth Hokage" she said.

"That's because he is my father" said Naruto.

"That's right . . . . I remember he had a son . . . . you look just like him . . . "

"You knew my father?" asked Naruto and all she did was nod.

"The last time I saw you . . . . . . you were only five . . . you've grown so much" she said.

"I'm sorry I . . . I don't remember you" said Naruto.

"It's ok . . . . it's been along time" she replied.

"You . . . . your from Konoha . . . .your . . . your eyes . . You're a Hyuga" said Naruto.

"Yes . . . . my name is Hyuga Izumi" she said.

"Well now that you remember everything it's obvious that the seal was the reason for your troubles, but why did you have the seal" said Naruto.

"Kiroshi . . . . . . Hyuga Kiroshi" said Izumi.

"Who is that?" asked Naruto.

"A member of the Hyuga council, he placed the seal on me" said Izumi.

"Kiroshi? I don't recall there being some one named Kiroshi in the Hyuga council, but why would he do that" said Naruto.

"Because I found out about their plans, their plans to make the Hyuga clan the rulers of Konoha, a dynasty, and once they did that they were going to get rid of the Konoha council" said Izumi.

"But you've had the seal for eighteen years and nothing has happen sin—"

Izumi continued with out paying attention to what Naruto said, "When the Hyuga council found out that I knew about their plans they forcefully placed the seal on my neck" she said.

"But why on your neck and why did they put a different seal on you" asked Naruto.

"This seal is a modified version of the caged bird seal which helped seal my memories and my powers, they put the seal in the back of my neck where the byakugan's weakness is and that is the reason why I lost the use of my eyes so that I couldn't use the Byakugan" said Izumi.

"Are you sure about their plans, because I've lived in Konoha for the last eighteen years and they haven't done anything" said Naruto.

"They said that they were going to modify the seal even more so they could control those that are branded with the seal" said Izumi.

"Can they really do that?" asked Naruto.

Izumi's eyes were wide open almost like if she had just remembered something very important. Izumi quickly stood and dashed towards the door ready to leave. When she did she heard a bark as the dog rose and followed her.

"Wait . . . where are you going?" asked Naruto.

"To my family . . . . . . I have to see them . . . . I have to know what happened to them . . . . . I'm going to Konoha" she said as she quickly ran out the door and left, she dashed through the forest as fast as she could with momo trailing her.

"Wait . . . your going in the same direction as me . . . . I'll go with you" said Naruto was she was long gone, he tried to get up only to feel the same pain as before.

"My lungs still haven't recovered . . . . but I don't have time . . . I'll just have to suck it up" said Naruto as he stood up and ran in the same direction as Izumi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiashi was headed towards the gates of the Hyuga compound, he didn't care what the council had said he was going to go help his family, when he told the others that the was going to his room he left to get ready. Hiashi was now in battle fit clothes.

Before he reached the gates he was called out, "Hiashi . . . . . where are you going"

"You again . . . . I going to help my family" said Hiashi.

"I thought –"

"I am the head of the Hyuga clan you don't tell me what to do, I will help my family no matter what happens" said Hiashi angry.

"What if you get kill . . . . . what if all your family gets killed, who will lead the clan?" asked the Hyuga.

"I don't care what happens to me I will help my family even if it kills me" said Hiashi, the other Hyuga just smiled.

"Well I guess getting killed then and getting killed now would make no difference"

"What?" said Hiashi, the moment he said that he felt two sharp pains go through his chest, he looked down and saw the end of two swords coming out of his chest, and he turned around and saw the other Hyuga that had told him about the kidnap.

"What the hell is the meaning of this" said Hiashi as he spat out blood.

"Hiashi we didn't plan on things happening this way we had plan on letting you finish your reign as head of the clan, but if your so eager to die then there is no point in waiting"

"It's you . . . . you're the ones behind the councils decision to give the power to the Hyuga clan" said Hiashi.

"Yes and after these changes are made the Hyuga clan not only will be the greatest in Konoha history but the greatest in all the land"

"You. . . you won-wont . . .suc. . succeed" Hiashi could only cough out the words with blood.

"Hiashi . . . . I think it's time you died . . . . . and don't worry you'll get to see your family soon seeing as there going to die as well" said the Hyuga in front him.

The Hyuga in back of him took out a kunai and without hesitation slid Hiashi's throat. The Hyuga let go of the swords and with that Hiashi fell to the floor on top of the pool of blood.

"Find an idiot to pin this on . . . . . . . and clean this up" said the other as he just walked away.

"Right" said the other as he did what he was told.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both girls stood facing Tobi and Pein.

Saya quickly pointed her arm towards them and shouted an order, "Cerebus chakra drain" without hesitation the tiger charged at Tobi and Saya followed.

'_Cerebus . . . . she named him almost like Hachi's, Cerberus'_ Thought Emi, she then turned and looked at the one standing next to her _'What should I name mine'_

Tobi gathered chakra in his hand and as Cerebus reached him he swiped his hand down the middle of it and splitting it in to two. The two halves skidded past Tobi, with Cerebus out of the way Saya we right behind ready to attack, she quickly threw a punch at Tobi but went right through him.

Saya landed close to the two halves of Cerebus, which were now reuniting. _'What happen how did I go through him' _thought Saya as she stood up, she looked at Emi, she saw Pein charge at her and she wasn't even paying attention.

"EMI LOOK OUT" Saya yelled to Emi.

Emi reacted to Saya's scream and turned around she saw Pein already begin his attack, in the last moment before the attack landed Emi reacted.

"ANUBIS SHIELD" yelled Emi, Pein's punch was stopped by a wall of red chakra.

Emi could see Pein's face through the chakra wall she saw him smile with that she turned around only to be smashed against the chakra wall by a punch from another Pein that stood behind her.

"Ahhhh" screamed Emi.

"You should know you don't stand a chance little girl" said Pein.

"_DRAGON DESTROYER JUTSU_" Pein turned around as his eyes landed on the girls he had just punched. She held her hands in a dragon seal as lightning gushed out through the seal.

"ANUBIS RESTRAIN" the Emi on the floor disappeared in to smoke.

"A clone" said Pein who was quickly retrained by chakra that extended out of the wall, and with every second that passed the lightning got closer and closer and in the process the light took the form of a dragon ready to strike.

Emi was trembling from the force, _'Come on I can do this I have to hit his heart . . . . . . . . I . . . I can't it's to strong'_ Emi was pushed back by the force of the jutsu as the jutsu deviated from it's target.

"AAHh" Emi was slammed against a tree.

The jutsu hit Pein but not on the place where it was aimed. The lightning went right through his side.

"EMI" Saya rushed to Emi's side.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so" replied Emi as she stood up.

"You know you shouldn't use that jutsu you still can't control it" said Saya.

The got ready then they performed a jutsu together. "_Shadow clone jutsu"_ instantly there were over a hundred clones of each.

Tobi looked around at all the clone, with his sharingan activated he knew exactly where the really ones were. With a blink of an eye every clone disappeared.

"Whe- where did they all go" said Emi.

Both Emi and Saya were standing on a tree branch.

"I don't know" replied Saya.

"Saya move quick" said Emi as fire missiles were headed their way.

As the girls jumped out of the way they were hit hard from behind making them crash to the ground. When the girls stood both Anubis and Cerebus dissolved and returned as their chakra was now revolving around the necklaces. Then each necklace shot out a large ball of compressed chakra at Tobi and Pein.

Both Tobi and Pein were able to black the attacks but were still injured by it. One of Tobi's arms was now useless while Pein injury on his side was now worst because of that attack.

Emi and Saya looked down at their necklaces as they saw chakra begin to pour out, the charkas began to take form, but these forms were not the same as before they weren't Cerebus and Anubis, when the two were fully formed the girls smile with joy.

"Kyuu!" yelled Emi.

"Hachi!" yelled Saya.

"You two rest we'll take it from here" said Hachibi to the girls.

"So which one do you want" Hachibi asked Kyuubi.

"I'll take that one" said Kyuubi as he looked at Pein.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N**

_- I don't do this on purpose believe, when I finish chapters this is just the way they end up, I'm sorry if you guys don't like it._

_- Any way I know you guys must've like this chapter cuz I thought it was good, but hey you tell me._

_- I really hope all of you guys review._

_**So NOW It time 2 Review**__ anything you want to say __**anyone can Review.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**I Do not Own ****Naruto**

Yo sorry for taking long, fights are really hard to write.

When I was writing this chapter I to break it down in to two chapters.

Yes you will get two chapters today so read chapter 28 afterwards. Both chapters will almost entirely be fighting but the fights will end in these two chapters.

Some of the people guessed as to who Izumi is and yes you are right, but that will come a bit later, I guess if you think about it its kind of obvious.

The fights occur at the same time, but I will be changing back and forward.

_**Now Read and Enjoy**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 2

Chapter 27

Kyubi looked at Pein without any emotion, then he turned to the girls, "You two stay out of these fights, stay back and make sure nothing happens to them" he said as he looked at everyone under the genjutsu.

"What's wrong with them?"asked Saya.

"There under a genjutsu" said Hachibi.

"Can't we just dispel it and that way they can help" replied Emi.

"No, the only way to do that is to stop him" said Hachibi as he looked at Tobi.

"That's right that's no ordinary genjutsu" said Tobi as he looked at Hachibi.

'_These two bastards are the last of Akatsuki, so if we can get rid of them once and for all things will definitely be a lot more calmer for the kid and his kittens . . . . . but then again these two look like they are the strongest of all of them . . . . . . but just how strong are they . . . . . . I can't get any reading on them'_ thought Kyubi as he got ready to fight.

The girls took a couple of steps back and at that moment Kyubi quickly charged at Pein.

"That's not going to work" said Pein, while Kyubi was seconds away from Pein his figure just faded away, Kyubi appeared behind Pein before the other even faded away, but before Kyubi could land a hit on Pein from behind he himself was hit on his side with a very powerulf kick.

Kyubi hit the ground but quickly stood up and looked at the person who hit him, Kyubi was surprised at what he was looking at. Standing behind Pein stood yet another Akatsuki member, one he had not seen before.

'_How can that be there were only two left . . . . who is that'_ thought Kyubi.

"Who are you?" asked Kyubi not showing any concern.

"Me . . . . . my name is Pein" he said without change of emotion.

"As is mine" said another from behind Kyubi who quickly restrained him.

"Pein's the name" said another thrusting his fist at Kyubi's face.

Kyubi had no idea what was going but now there were three other Akatsuki members all named Pein yet they all looked very different.

Kyubi looked back at the original Pein only to see two others appear from behind him. Kyubi was now looking at five and the one holding him would make six. Kyubi saw the five in front of him perform some seals.

'_Fuck this I'm not going to stand here and find out what that jutsu does'_ thought Kyubi, without a moment to waste Kyubi sprouted nine tails as sharp as knives, all nine tails impaled the Akatsuki behind him going through its stomach and coming out of its back.

The nine tails curved and came back going through and tearing every limb and head off of the Akatsuki holding him. The limbs, head, and body fell on the ground releasing Kyubi, with that Kyubi brought all nine tails over his head and thrusted them into the ground in front of him while holding his side with pain, the tails expanded shielding him from thick chakra beams coming from each Akatsuki.

The jutsu had no effect on Kyubi after the impact of the jutsu he moved his tails out of the way as he looked at the five remaining. They all looked different and they all wore the same Akatsuki clothing and according to them they are all Pein.

Four of them surrounded him and then moved back giving him room while the original Pein stepped up ready to fight.

Both charged at each other, Pein struck first as he threw a punch at Kyubi, Kyubi dodged the attack as he ducked under the punch but Pein saw through it and kicked him back, Kyubi took advantage of this and grabbed his leg in the process as he dragged him back with him with the force of the kick.

As Pein stumble forward he fell on the floor and with that Kyubi released his katana and quickly brought it down on his neck but when the sword struck all it hit was the dirt.

Kyubi disappeared and appeared behind Pein, Kyubi again thrusted his sword down on him however Pein saw through Kyubi's attack and didn't move, Kyubi appeared in front of Pein expecting him to have his back to him thinking he'd turned around to dodge the attack.

Kyubi swiped his sword across Pein's torso but was stopped, Pein stopped the attack from the Kyubi in front of him and held him in place, then without a second thought Pein moved out of the way as a blast of lightning and fire was launched by the Kyubi behind him and hits Kyubi dead on.

When Kyubi was hit he faded again. The real Kyubi was now hiding on tree branches away from Pein.

'_How the fuck did he see that coming, so far he's seen through every one of my attacks, but how? . . . . . ' _thought Kyubi.

Second after finishing his thoughts he heard a tree branch ruffle when he turned around to look he found himself face to face with what looked to be a eight foot human like bipedal demon fox nothing like what he looked like.

Before Kyubi could do anything the demon grabbed Kyubi by the throat and lifted him smashing him in to the tree then tossing him back on to the battle field.

'_Where did that thing come from . . . . . that thing . . . it's a summon, but I never saw him summon anything'_ Kyubi stood up and looked at Pein, _'He's barely moved'_

Kyubi looked at the other and as he did he noticed the same features on their eyes and the original Pein.

'_That blood limit . . . . . . . . they all have it that has to be the way that he's doing everything, he doesn't see through my moves they do and somehow he sees what they see that is why he knew where I was every time'_ thought Kyubi.

"Nothing you do will work" said Pein as he saw Kyubi's confused face.

"I'll be the judge of that" said Kyubi.

"Doesn't matter judging from what happened earlier I'm guessing that the necklaces are what hold your life force and they just summon you through it" said Pein.

"It doesn't matter you'll never get them" said Kyubi as he stabbed his tails in to the ground and they detached from him and sunk completely in to the ground.

"We'll see about that" said Pein.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Saya . . . . . that's it" said Naruto in a low whisper to himself.

'_That lady reminds me of Saya . . . . . . . but why?'_ thought Naruto.

Naruto put that aside as he continued to charge though the forest as fast as he could to catch up to Izumi, Naruto could feel he was getting closer to her.

As Naruto looked at what was in front of him he could sense that there was something happening and he knew what it was.

'_Battles . . . . two of them, but who? . . .It could be the girls . . . which would be the reason why I had that bad feeling earlier'_ Naruto was now concern thinking the girls could be in danger he focused chakra on his feet as his speed increased.

'_I have to get there asap . . . . I can't let anything happen to Saya and Emi'_ thought Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hachibi slowly walked towards Tobi.

Hachibi had a serious face on, normally knowing that he was way stronger then the opponent and sure victor he would joke around, but not this time, this time he was staring at the unknown.

They both charged at each other, their punches clashed neither giving way to the other with a last charge they pushed each other back.

Hachibi reached for one of his broadsword and swung it at Tobi reaching as far as he stood with an extension of chakra, Tobi easily dodged the attack running at Hachibi through the side launching and attack but before he could get any closer a long sharp tentacle shot out of Hachibi's shoulder and right at Tobi going right through his shin.

"AAHHHh" screamed Tobi.

Tobi swiped his hand over the tentacle stuck in his shin cutting it; the piece of chakra still stuck in his shin crawled inside of him through the open cut.

Hachibi drew back his sword and charged Tobi at the same moment Tobi's eye flared. Hachibi began his attack but every time he struck all he got was air.

'_Fuckin' shit the chakra isn't having any effect on him' _thought Hachibi.

Tobi stopped Hachibi's attack and took the advantage; with his sharingan activated he was way ahead of Hachibi, moving faster than Hachibi could keep up Tobi struck Hachibi from each side breaking several ribs.

Hachbi grabbed his sides from the pain.

Hachibi skidded several feet away and Tobi took the chance to strike, "_Fire Blast Jutsu"_ Hachibi saw a huge fire torpedo with more intensity then the sun headed his way faster than he could any of his attacks.

Hachibi was ready to shield himself from the attack, with the fire blocking Tobi from view Tobi disappear and appear behind Hachibi and then punched Hachibi in his mid back preventing him from shielding and pushing him more on to the oncoming attack.

The fire blast hit Hachibi dead on

Tobi stood back as the explosion occurs, once clear Tobi walked up to the center of the explosion finding no trace of Hachibi. The impact crater of the explosion started to sink making Tobi back away and at that moment Hachibi appeared behind him.

In a fast motion Hachibi pressed his foot to the back of Tobi's knee making it buckle as he fell to his knees and in the same moment twisting his arm back, now that Tobi was restrained Hachibi began his attack, black chakra began to sweep out of his face forming a demon head out side of his ready to devour Tobi.

"You're slower than I thought" said Tobi from behind Hachibi while the Tobi in Hachibi's grip faded away.

Hachibi turned around ready to strike but once he was face to face his movements were stopped, Tobi had caught him in a paralysis jutsu. Tobi closed in ready to strike with his ace.

"You are not going to win this battle" said Tobi as he aligned his eye with one of Hachibi's.

"Is that so" replied Hachibi. Tobi then gripped Hachibi's throat.

"The chakra that is inside of me will not hinder me if tht is what your hoping for . . . . .anything it will work against you" said Tobi.

"Maybe the amount of chakra wasn't enough . . . . . but this should be" said Hachibi, now that the real Tobi was up close to him he took action. One of Cerberus's heads emerged from Hachibi's should launching forward and gripping Tobi from the shoulder with his monster jaw and sharp fangs, then the second head popped out of Hachibi's other should to take hold of Tobi's other shoulder. Both heads chomped down hard on his shoulder crushing everything they were biting. They began to inject poisoness chakra in to his system.

Then the third head began to emerge out of his stomach as it intended to rip Tobi's chest and devour him.

With the head coming right at him Tobi was forced to back away, he let go of Hachibi's throat and with each hand performed seals, _"Phoenix Ashe's Jutsu"_ once Tobi released Hachibi's throat the paralysis jutsu was now gone.

With the Heads in front of him Hachibi used them to protect himself from the jutsu, he was able to block the jutsu but his attack was also stopped.

With the shield blocking his view, Hachibi had no idea Tobi was already charging at him. Once the shield went down Tobi was already in front of him looking right at him, Hachibi looked right at him and that's when everything went completely dark and red.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Saya . . do you think we should do something" said Emi as she and Saya were looking at Hachibi and Tobi who were fighting close by.

"I don't know" replied Saya.

"Things aren't looking good, Hachi looks like he's having trouble" added Emi.

"But how do we help?" asked Saya.

"Remember what Hachi said about daddy's blood limit" asked Emi.

"Yeah he said we need to be able to mold chakra outside of our body to be able to manipulate the elements" answered Saya.

"Right . . ." Emi looked at Saya expecting her to say more.

"What?" said Saya.

"We were able to do it . . . . remember we summoned Anubis and Cerebus" said Emi.

"And?" said Saya still not getting what she was saying.

"If we have to mold chakra outside our body to be able to manipulate the elements then that means when we manipulate the elements it will be with a lot of chakra, with the chakra and the power of the element the impact should be enough to close tenketsus like it was a normal jyuken attack" said Emi.

"Right and with our Byakugan we can see their tenketsus and with daddy blood limit we can close them without having to be up close to them" added Saya finally understanding what Emi was saying.

"Exactly!" said Emi with a smile.

"Ok but we have to be careful" suggested Saya.

Emi nodded and both performed seals, "BYAKUGAN" said the girls as they ran towards Hachibi and Tobi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hachibi stood in what looked like the same place as he had been, but everything was dark, empty, and void of life.

In a quick flash dozens of swords came raining down on Hachibi but before they hit a hurricane of black chakra surrounded Hachibi deflecting the swords. The black chakra then formed in to Cerberus

"I don't see why you try . . . . . you know you don't stand a chance . . . . . . we will finish what we started and you and the other demon will not stop us . . . . we will succeed" said Tobi as he appeared in front of him.

"You're wrong yo—"

"No . . . I'm right, neither of you stand a chance against us it doesn't matter that you two are the two most powerful tailed demons . . . . . . . . . " said Tobi.

"You won't win" said Hachibi.

"Of course I will I'm more powerful then you . . . . . . WHO do you think brought you into this plane" said Tobi while Hachibi had a confused face.

"THAT's right we summoned all the tailed demons in to this plane . . . . . . . . do you really think that we would ever summon DEMONS THAT WE COULD NOT CONTROL, WE TOOK THE RISK BECAUSE WE KNEW THAT YOU WERE ALL INFIRIOR TO OUR POWER, WE KNEW WE COULD CONTROL THE DEMONS AND SO FAR WE HAVE, YOU AND THE OTHER WILL BE NO DIFFERENT THEN THE ALL OTHERS" Yelled Tobi.

"Yes I sensed your power once my chakra was in you . . . . . I might be weaker but you still won't win . . . ." said Hachibi.

"Really" replied Tobi.

". . . . and you won't succeed" added Hachibi.

"Cerberus finish him" Hachibi said to Cerberus and the demon dog then charged at Tobi.

Tobi looked at the demon charging him for a while then before he reached him he extended his arm, palm open facing up then he closed it when he did Cerberus started to disappear.

"In this plane I can do anything" said Tobi whose legs were restrained by chakra afterwards.

Tobi looked down to see what it was and when he looked up he saw Hachibi already swinging a sword down at him.

With the sword fully covered in chakra it was easy for it to cut Tobi completely through the middle cutting him in half.

"Let's see you do something about that" said Hachibi.

Tobi never fell to the ground as black chakra extended from one piece and into the other pulling them together and sealing the cut like if nothing had happened.

"What was that you said" replied Tobi.

Sharp black chakra spike began to emerge at a rapid speed from the ground and stabbing Hachibi all over his body all he did was scream in pain.

"To think your own chakra being used against you . . . . it's like I told you, you can't win here, you can't win anywhere against me" said Tobi.

The spike retreated and Hachibi fell to the ground with blood oozing out all over his body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

Well that's it for this chapter but don't worry chapter 28 is up.

_**But before you read chapter 28 how about you review 27**_

_**Getting closer to 1,000 reviews so please REVIEW both chapters.**_

**_Later._**

****


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN ****Naruto**

_IF you're Reading this chapter first go back to 27 I uploaded both 27 and 28 together so both are new chapters._

This is my first time I update with two chapters.

Nothing more to say.

**Read and Enjoy**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 2

Chapter 28

The two girls looked at Hachibi and Tobi all they could see was their chakras going crazy. Then they heard Hachibi screamed and blood began to spill out of his body from several places.

"Ready?" asked Saya.

"Ready" said Emi.

The girls began to manipulate the ground ripping chunk of rocks then they turned them in to sharp knives. The girls made sure they had enough chakra on each for the impact; with their Byakugan activated they could see the tenketsus.

The girls then extended their arms and the kunais went flying at Tobi, not all the kunais hit the target but those that did closed the tenketsus and went as deep as they could into his body. With some of his tenketsus close his chakra flow was disrupted.

Tobi screamed and his mengakyou sharingan deactivated as Tobi fell to his knees and Hachibi fell to the ground.

With and irregular flow of his chakra Hachibi returned to the necklace.

Tobi wasn't doing to good either, he had a hole on his shin, his shoulder were crushed, and jagged rocks impaled in his legs. Tobi from his knees looked over to the girls; nothing was stopping him from getting them and with that he slowly stood up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyubi stood between the five remaining Peins with no worries, Kyubi never panicked no matter the circumstances, but within seconds three other Kyubis began to emerge from the ground surrounding the original Pein.

One Kyubi charged at Pein with a punch but disappeared and just behind that Kyubi was another Kyubi ready for a surprise attack and from behind was the third Kyubi trying to attack Pein as he was distracted with the one in front of him.

Pein dodged the attack coming from behind him and the two Kyubis came to a stop, before Pein did anything else he ducked under a kick by one of the Kyubis and then elbowed him in the gut.

The three Kyubis continued to charge and attack Pein, but he just continued to dodge and counter all the attacks.

The original Kyubi stood back as he had no plans of stopping the barrage of attacks no matter the result.

"You're only wasting your chakra . . . . they can't touch me and they won't" said Pein very confident but obviously with no idea of what Kyubi was actually doing.

Kyubi didn't say anything he just made the others continue their assault. After dodging several attacks Pein got tired and decided to attack.

Pein quickly slapped his hand together creating a sonic boom and pushing the Kyubis back, Pein had expected the attack to have destroyed the Kyubis but they were not damaged at all.

"You can't destroy these clones if that is what you're wondering" said Kyubi.

"They regenerate instantly" added Kyubi, Kyubi then pointed at Pein ordering the other Kyubis to attack.

"This again . . . . I hope you're not hoping I run out of chakra" said Pein as he dodged more attacks.

Kyubi smiled, "It begins" he whispered to himself.

Pein dodged attack after attack, but then without warning a fourth Kyubi came from above with an aerial attack, at the last second Pein saw him and barely moved, a second after he dodge he was finally hit with a powerful kick on his back by a fifth Kyubi.

Pein went flying and slamming in to the ground, _'what the fuck is going on . . . how did I not see those two . . . . . I have the battlefield surrounded I should have seen that . . . I should see everything'_

Pein stood up and looked around; he was shocked to see what he was looking at. The other four Peins were completely dead, one had his heart ripped out, another had his head cut off, another was rotting, and the last one was impaled by hundreds of swords going completely in and out of Pein's body, and now there were a total of ten Kyubis.

"You had the upper hand a while ago because you had the battlefield surrounded, the other helped you see every spot and angle in the battle and that is why you were able to dodge and counter every one of my attacks . . . . . . . . but now I have the battlefield surrounded" said Kyubi.

"You distracted me with three clones, I was too busy dodging them that I had no idea there were six more" said Pein.

"These aren't clones, they are my nine tails, and they are basically made of nothing but chakra" said Kyubi as the other surrounded the battlefield.

Before Kyubi did anything he looked up as he saw a figure speed thought the top of the trees and seconds later a second figure was passing by and stopped as he saw the battlefield.

"KYUBI!" yelled Naruto as he landed next to Kyubi.

"Naruto it's about time you showed up" said Kyubi who had felt Naruto's presences long ago.

"You . . . . you're supposed to be dead" said Pein.

"No . . . . . you're supposed to be dead" replied Naruto.

Naruto looked over at Kyubi, "Kyubi you go ahead and help the others I'll finish what I started and kill him" said Naruto.

"Are you sure?" asked Kyubi Naruto only nodded.

'_Looks like I won't get to finish having fun her'_ thought Kyubi.

The other Kyubis turned to chakra and then they reattached to Kyubi and quickly left afterwards.

"This time I'm going to make sure that you stay down" said Pein and on the inside he was smirking thingking that the situation couldn't have been better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi stood up.

"How . . . how are you standing up we closed the tenketsus on your legs" said Saya.

"Maybe so but I'm not a weak ninja that won't keep me down" said Tobi as he slowly got closer.

The girls quickly began to move their arms around molding chakra so they could manipulate the elements. The ground around Tobi started to erupt as it tried to corral him, whips of rock came his way but nothing hit. Saya came from behind with her arms covered with ice as she tried to land a blow on Tobi.

Saya's punch was easily caught; Tobi flipped Saya and at the same time throwingher right on Emi as both girls hit the ground. Both girls were tired, they were only five and the last three day had been way too much for them to handle.

"He's to strong" said Emi.

"I know but what else can we do" said Saya.

Then Tobi charged at the girls, but before he reached them a huge ball of chakra came crashing down halting Tobi's charge.

"KAITEN"

Tobi jumped back from the impact of the attack, and once the dust was gone in the middle of the crater was Izumi.

"Leave those girls alone" said Izumi

"And kill you . . . I don't know who you are but I'll gladly kill you" said Tobi.

Without any seals Tobi summoned hundreds of Kunais with explosive tags falling down from the air.

The Kunais were falling fast Izumi grabbed both girls and covered them from the attack, both girls clutched to Izumi for the impact, but there was no explosion. The three of them looked up and saw Kyubi creating a barrier shielding them from the attack.

"Kyu!" yelled both girls.

"Stay down . . . I'll handle this guy" replied Kyubi.

The girls nodded and then looked at Izumi.

"Thanks for helping us lady" said Emi with a smile.

"It's ok I would never let anyone hurt a couple of little girls . . . . especially two girls as pretty as you" said Izumi.

Once the barrier came down Tobi was annoyed at what he saw.

"Another one . . . . . this time it's a demon . . . . . I'll do to you what I did to the other one" said Tobi who was already battered.

Izumi saw the others at a distance as they were still under Tobi's genjutsu, "There losing chakra . . . . a lot . . Whatever jutsu there under you have to dispel it"

"The only way to do that is to beat me . . . . . . and you won't and even if you do you still have to do it before they run out of chakra and I doubt that will happen" said Tobi.

"No more talking . . . it's time to get rid of you" said Kyubi as he charged at Tobi.

Kyubi threw a punch, Tobi caught the punch and as he was about the counter Kyubi disappeared and reappeared next to him and kneed him on the side and then elbowed him on the back smacking him to the ground.

'_He's way faster than the other one'_ thought Tobi.

'_He's pretty beaten up . . . . yet he still moves with out letting his wounds hinder him'_ thought Kyubi.

Kyubi was not going to take any chances he was going to finished as fast as he could, he puffed a huge fireball and half way split into four, Tobi defended by doing the same nullified the impact of the jutsu with his own fire ball.

Tobi didn't notice a kunais zipping through the smoke of the fire and at the last moment he raised his arm to block the kunai. The Kunai was impaled right on his forearm and without noticed the kunai blew up as it carried an explosive tag.

Tobi had no idea the kunai had a tag and with it blew up it blew up his arm with it, he screamed from the pain and had no idea Kyubi was again attacking.

Coming Tobi's way were Kyubi's nine tails trying to impale Tobi and finish the battle.

'_I have to finish this fast or the other will die' _thought Kyubi while Tobi made a motion with one hand.

"_Earth Wall" _he said as a thick wall rose from the ground and blocked the tails.

'_Looks like he doesn't need seals to perform jutsus'_ thought Kyubi.

Kyubi ran towards him, _"Devil's Slash"_ he said as he swung his sword destroying the wall and running right at Tobi.

Kyubi poured chakra in to his sword making it freezing cold, he took a swipe at Tobi catching only his cloak and when it did it instantly frosted it.

'_Shit . . . I'm too battered to keep up with him . . . . I'm losing too much blood, and chakra . . .I have to do something'_ thought Tobi who was moving very slowly from all the wounds.

Tobi looked around and saw the girls and charged at them, they were the only way he was going to get out of this one.

The moment Tobi ran towards the girls he knew what he was going to do, so he made a motion with his arms, and when Tobi was seconds away from them Anubis and Cerebus emerged from the girl's necklaces and tackled Tobi to the ground.

One was holding him down as he bit his arm and the other one bite his side. Kyubi approached him and thrusted his freezing sword right on his stomach, the sword started freeze Tobi.

Anubis and Cerebus then started to lose their form as the chakra they were made of spread all over Tobi's body, Tobi's skin was disintegrating and burning do to the chakra.

"Burning and Freezing at the same time . . . weird way to die" said Kyubi as he took out the sword and in a quick motion cut Tobi's head off.

Now that Tobi was dead and the genjutsu was gone the other were released. Once they were free they all fell to the ground do to the loose of chakra. Kyubi then walked up to Emi, Saya, and Izumi.

"Are you three ok?" he asked and got a nod from all three.

"Your father is ok, right now he's finishing a battle" said Kyubi.

"Daddy came back" said Emi.

Izumi stood up and began to leave.

"Wait where are you going lady?' asked Saya.

"I can't waste time I . . . . . . I have to go to Konoha" she answered.

"Well when daddy comes back I'm sure we'll go back to Konoha . . . maybe you can wait for us and we'll go together" said Emi.

"I . . can't I—"

"PLEASE" both girls said

"Alright . . . . I guess you guys might need some help" she said as she looked at very one else on the floor. Kyubi turned to chakra and returned to the necklace.

Emi looked at Saya and then at Izumi, _'Is it just me or does that lady look like Saya'_ she thought.

Saya and Izumi were looking at Tobi's body, which was now unrecognizable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto made some seals and once he was finished a huge dome barrier surrounded both him and Pein.

"What is this for" said Pein.

"To make sure you don't run away . . . . oh and it drains chakra from anyone and anything inside of it . . . . . so if we were to just stand here the one with the most chakra would be the last one standing" said Naruto.

"Well I guess I'll just have to make you waste your chakra" replied Pein.

Naruto quickly thrusted his arm forward as a giant arm of chakra extended out of his, the arm pounded its fist on to Peins locations, but Pein manage to dodge.

They both charged at each other and Pein threw the first punch but Naruto caught it on his palm, ice began to form on Naruto's arm and it quickly spread over to Pein's. Pein tried to break the ice with his other hand but Naruto also caught that hand and this time he began to burn Pein's hand with fire crawling all over it.

Pein flinched from the burning and the freezing, he saw Naruto take a deep breath as he got ready to puff somthing out, the two were level so whatever it was he was going to puff out it was going to hit his face head on. Pein jumped and brought his legs up and pushed Naruto back breaking the gripped on each hand.

Before Naruto got any further from the push he quickly attacked again, chakra extended out of Naruto much like Kyubi so Pein could only assume it was a tail. The tail came slamming down on him, Pein moved but was still hit hard on his knee.

"_Inner Shadow Jutsu"_ Naruto performed one of his jutsu.

'_The more jutsus he used the better . . . . . . if this barrier drains our chakra it will drain me out first I used to much with the demon . . . . . so all I have to do is make him use more chakra'_ thought Pein.

Pein charged Naruto with a punch but Naruto moved making Pein stumble forward but with the momentum he flipped around landing a kick in the process. Still turning around Pein stayed low and threw another kick, as the kick came up Naruto quickly caught it and then elbowed Pein in the on the side of the other knee.

Before Naruto withdrew his arm Pein swiped kunai full of poison across Naruto's arm. Naruto jumped back after he felt the cut.

Naruto then charged at Pein who could barely stand, both of his knees were aching, before Naruto reached Pein something crawled out of the ground, once it was completely out of the ground the thing was enormous, it looked like a demon with decaying skin.

Naruto still charging tried to go right through him, he manipulated the ground as he made a thick spike rise up in a curve to strike him on the chest. Once the spike hit the demon the spike broke apart not damaging the demon at all.

Naruto formed a sharp sword of ice on his arm and as he reached him he tried to stab the demon, but the demon just grabbed him by the arm and lifted him up. Pein came up to him as the demon held him, Pein stabbed him with the same kunai injecting more poison.

Naruto's tails sprouted and pushed Pein away, and impaling the demon right through the heart. Before Naruto had a chance to recover Pein summoned six more demon like monsters.

'_These summons should make him waste more chakra . . . . . and that poison in him should really weaken him' _thought Pein.

Naruto stood up and saw what was on the battlefield, he closed his eyes and when he opened them up three figures began to appear next to him, two were made of black chakra and one was made of red chakra.

Naruto was instantly connected with them and they let him know they were with him, Anubis, Cerebus, and Cerberus. The figures changed as they began to stand up and then they charged the six demons.

Anubis appeared behind one of the demons, Anubis impaled one of his hands in to the back of the demon and then with the other hand he put over the demons shoulder and reached for his jaw and ripped it off.

Cerberus merged with one of the demon and then expended inside of it making it explode. Cerebus reached one of the demons and was met with a punch but Cerebus caught it and then pulled it hard ripping it off from the shoulder then doing the same thing with the rest of his body.

Naruto opened up the ground making the other three demons fall in the ground closing crushing the demons as the ground compressed as much as possible.

Naruto had lost track of Pein and with that Pein appeared on Naruto side and once again stabbed him on his chest close to the heart. Naruto back handed him getting him off then he stomped his foot on the side of Pein's knee bending it to the side and breaking it and then with a fist surrounded by fire he punched Pein in the face sending him crashing to the barrier wall.

Pein slowly stood up on one leg, "You have two different types of poisons in your system . . . . those two will finish you off, one attacks your heart and one attacks your body"

Naruto held his chest he looked to the side to see Anubis, Cerebus, and Cerberus walk up to him they each put a hand on him and began to sink in to him as seconds passed Naruto could feel the poison being purified, and then his wounds began to heal.

Now healed Naruto stood up straight with that Pein understood what it was that the other did for Naruto. Pein scrunched his face in anger.

"I will not lose" said Pein and then he summoned twenty more demons.

'_I think it's time to end this fight_ thought Naruto.

"I like to see how much chakra you have left after you defeat the entire summons if you can beat them" said Pein.

Naruto performed several seal, "_Underground Inferno"_

Pein thought the jutsu was going to be just another fire jutsu, _'the summons will shield me from any jutsu, he's just wasting chakra but that's fine with me'_

The jutsu happened so fast, Naruto huff and puffed and when the fire came out Pein was shocked at what he was seeing. Black fire roared through everything as it completely disintegrated the entire summons and impacted Pein in less than two seconds.

Black fire destroyed everything that it touched in any way it could, and when it hit Pein that was the end for him.

When everything was done Naruto walked up to where Pein stood and found only what looked like a mutilated body.

Naruto looked around and stopped in the direction where the others were with that he took down the barriers.

Naruto was relieved that the Akatsuki issue was now taken care of, but inside of him he could feel that something was still wrong and that really worried him.

Naruto hurried to the others so they could finally go home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

Hope you guys enjoyed the double feature

I'll try to update as soon as I can, sorry for getting these two up late.

**Now REVIEW**

_Please Review._


	29. Chapter 29

**I Do NOT Own ****NARUTO**

This note is to my friend Jake, he knows who I'm talking about: DUDE what the hell are you doing reviewing this story while your SINGED in on MY ACCOUNT.

- I'm so glad everyone loved the two chapters I posted up last time.

- Here's the next chapter, sorry for any error if any.

READ ON and Enjoy 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 2

Chapter 29

The night sky began to light up as the sun started to raise, Naruto, Emi, Saya, and Izumi were all waiting for the other to regain consciousness.

Emi and Saya were still hugging Naruto since he'd returned and they weren't letting go. With out knowing what was going on in Konoha Naruto wasn't in a hurry to get back so he decided to wait till the others woke up.

Izumi on the other hand was anxious to get back, she still couldn't believe that she had lost eighteen years of her life and that's when it hit her.

"Naruto" she said.

"Yeah" he replied.

"I'm sorry for running of like that . . . . . . . . I completely forgot to thank you . . . you helped me get my memories back. . . and . . . ."

"It's ok I mean you did help me as well . . . . . plus you saved my little girls" replied Naruto.

"I hope they wake up soon I want to go home" said Emi.

"Don't worry we'll get there . . . . . some time" said Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was waiting a top of the Hokage Mountain; she turned as she heard some leafs ruffle.

"Sakura it's about time" said Tsunade.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama, but your not going to believe what I hear" said Sakura.

"Well spill it" replied Tsunade.

"I heard the Hyuga council give direct other to deploy three units of Anbu in search of any survivor from the rescue mission three days ago . . . . . . they sent them to kill them" said Sakura.

"We have to do something . . . . we have to intercept them and stop them, we ha . . . . did you say the Hyuga council?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes" replied Sakura.

"Why them . . . . It's morning the Hyuga should have taken control already but I should be Hiashi making those others . . . . . .. or he probably just sent them to make those others" said Tsunade.

"NO . . . . Tsunade-sama . . . . another thing I heard was that Hyuga Hiashi is . . . . is dead . ." said Sakura.

"WHAT? . . . . but how? Who?" asked Tsunade.

"They said that . . . . . they said that Hyuga Hanabi killed him and that Hinata and others were her accomplices" said Sakura.

"That . . that can't be right" said Tsunade.

"Maybe that's why we can't find them . . . . there probably hiding somewhere" said Sakura.

"Maybe" said Tsunade.

"So . . . now what do we do, should we look for them?" asked Sakura.

"No . . . I think it's best if we do something about the three units of Anbu before they kill the others we'll track them down and disable them, we can't harm them they're just tacking others, what we have to do is get to the bottom of everything" said Tsunade.

"The Anbu already left, they left through the northern gate" said Sakura.

"The lets go" said Tsunade as quickly left and Sakura fallowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't take this anymore I have to go . . . I'm sorry" said Izumi as she stood up and ran of towards Konoha.

Both girls looked at Naruto, "Daddy" they said almost asking him what they were supposed to do. Naruto stood up and then made a clone.

"Me and the girls are going on ahead, you stay here and watch over the others when Jiraiya wakes up tell him that we ran back home chasing a friend . . . got it" said Naruto as the clone just nodded.

Naruto and the girls then started running towards the direction that Izumi was headed.

"Come on girls we have to go faster if we are to catch up with her" said Naruto as he realized that Izumi was running pretty fast.

Izumi ran fast while Naruto and the girls tried to stay close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten ran thought the forest in a hurry with a hooded cloak that covered her body, she had been following a group of Hyugas that had taken Hinata from her home. Tenten had gone to Hinata's place to check in and see if there was anything new with Naruto's situation.

When she saw the Hyugas coming out of the house carrying Hinata she thought it'd be best to just follow them instead of just confronting them.

Tenten reached an old house that was hidden in the forest; she didn't approach it but instead stayed hidden.

'_If the those people did come go in there I can't get any close or else they could see me, this has to be the place . . . . . . I just have to wait till they leave and then I can check out the place' _thought Tenten as she hid in the trees.

Tenten was sure that this was the place where they had taken Hinata, her suspicions were confirmed when she saw another group of Hyugas arrived at the place this time they had Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

Before they got any closer Tenten made sure that she completely covered herself with the cloak, the cloak was made of a special material that made them invisible to the Byakugan. Neji had given her the cloak for special occasions and Tenten knew she was going to need it.

Before the group of Hyugas went inside they made sure they weren't followed and so they activated their Byakugan and without anything in sight they went in side. Tenten waited and waited till finally they came out, they came out with out the Hinata and the other, which meant they were still in side.

She counted the Hyugas and made sure that was all of them, once she was done she was one short.

'_He's probably still in side keeping guard . . . . . . one guard should be no problem for me'_ thought Tenten. She saw the Hyugas again activate their Byakugan to make sure no one was around and once they checked they walked towards the village.

Once the Hyugas were gone Tenten came out and approached the house she sneaked around the house and looked through one of the windows and saw the guard with his byakugan active with that Tenten opened the window carefully and went inside. Tenten quietly went up behind the guard and quickly put him in a head lock while holding her kunai on close to one of his eyes.

"IFyou answer my questions I might let you keep your eyes . . . . . . . understood" siad Tenten, the didn't say a word so Tenten just went ahead.

"Where are the captives?" she asked, the guards still said nothing.

"Alright you asked for it . . " said Tenten as she began to press the kunai hard down just under his eyes and then dragg it down. The guard screamed in pain but Tenten stopped what she was doing and brought the kuani back up to the eye, the tip of the kunai met the eye she slowly put more pressure in to it as a drop of blood was drawn from the eye and that's when the guard knew she was not playin around.

"OkokOK . . . .wait please . . . wait I'll tell you . . . please stop" said the guard.

"Go ahead" she said.

"There being held underground" he said.

"How do you get undreground?" she asked.

"There are hiden doors under the large carpet in the living room" answered the guard.

"Is there anything else I should know" said Tenten the guard just shrugged then she pressed the kunai back on to his eye.

"No . . . the cell their in is has seals on it to keep them inside but you can just peal them off that's it I swear" said the guard. Once she got everything she needed out of the guard Tenten hit him on the back of his head knocking him out making sure he wouldn't get in her way.

Tenten moved the carpet out of the way and then opened the door on the floor revealing stairs that lead underground. When she reached the bottom she saw a couple of doors that lead to big chamber and in the middle was a cell completely surrounded by seals.

Tenten walked up to the cell and then she removed the seals from one side of the cell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were all sittin doing nothing, the cell was completely silent as none of them said a word.

Konohamaru got tired of this and decided to do something, he remembered the conversation he had with Hanabi earlier and decided to talked to her again. Konohamaru stood up and walked up to Hanabi who was sitting by Hinata.

When he reached them they both looked up at him from their sitting position.

"Uhm hi . . . . I came because I kinda wanted to talked to Hanabi so . . . . ." he said as he looked at Hinata and then Hanabi.

"I really don't feel lik---"

"Of course . . . . . . . Hanabi was actually just talking about you . . . so I guess you arrived just in time" said Hinata. Hanabi looked over to Hinata as she tried to put on a mad face but couldn't because fo the deep bluch on her face, she just couldn't believe Hinata had just completely sold her out.

Hinata gave Hanabi a small push so she could stand, when she did they both walked over to where they could talk with out the other hearing.

"So" said Hanabi just stared at her feet.

" I wanted to ask you something, something that we were talking about before" said Konohamaru.

"Uh"

"You said that you did liked me, but you said you weren't ready then . . . . ." said Konohamaru.

"I-I don't that this is the right time to talk about his" said Hanabi.

"Under the situation we're in theres nothing else we can do . . . . . . . . Your ready now but because of the situation your in you said you prabably couldn't go out with me . . . . . . . . if you weren't in that situation would you go out with me" said Konohamaru.

Hanabi picked her head up and looked at Konohamaru, her face was again flushed by the answered to his question, the answer that was still yet to come out of her mouth.

"I . . .I w—" just as she was about to say it Konohamaru brought up a hand motioning her to stop.

"Did you hear that" he asked and then he looked at the other whom without Hanabi and Konohamaru knowing were well drawn to their conversation. They were all disappointed when Konoamaru ended it the way he did.

"Did you guys here anything" he asked, they all shuck their head.

"I heared something" said Konohamaru as he walked up to the wall of the cell and placed his ear to the wall trying to hear something, after several seconds he did.

"Someone is coming" he said as he continued to listen to what was going on out side. The other stood up and got ready for what ever was going to happen, they just hoped they'd get a chance to escape.

Konohamaru still had his ear to the wall when suddenly a sharp, thick end of a sword popped right throught the wall inches from his face and with that he jumped back.

"Holy shit . . . . it almost got me" said Konohamaru. They all watched the sword cut a hole in the cell and then the piece fell.

"HINATA" screamed Tenten.

Nobody could see the figure but from the voice Hinata knew who it was, the one person she alsway thought of as a big sister always helping her out.

"TENTEN" she screamed and in came Tenten.

Tenten looked around and saw the others, "Are you guys alright" they all nodded.

Tenten went and help Hinata up, "Come on we should get out of here, who knows when they'll be back" They all hurried up the stairs and out the door.

"We have to tell the Hokage what is going on" said Hanabi.

"What's going on" asked Tenten.

"We'll explain on the way" said Hinata. The six ran back towards the village as they explain the situation to Tenten.

"Guys wiat I can't . . . . I can't keep going I have to rest" said Hinata tired after funning for several minutes.

"Hinata maybe it's best if you stay here we'll go as tell the Hokage" said Hanabi and Hinata just nodded.

"Moegi you stay with Hinata and keep her company alright" said Konohamaru while Moegi just nodded.

The rest began to walk away as they headed towards the village, "Wait Hanabi theres something I want to tell you" said Hinata. Hanabi walked over to Hinata while the other stayed back where they couldn't hear, the two talked for a couple of minutes and then Hanabi returned.

"Lets go" said Tenten as she lead the way to the village.

The group ran for several minutes till they finally reached the gates of the village, when they arrived the gate keeper saw thema and spoke.

"Wait you cannot enter" he said.

"Why not?" said Konohamaru.

"I've been order not to let any of you in" he said.

"Your crazy . . . . this is an emergency were going in" said Hanabi as she hurried passed throught he gates and in that instant twelve Anbu members were standing in front of her and the others.

"What is this" she said angry.

"You can come in but you will come with us" said one of the Anbu.

"What why . . . we need to talk to the Hokage" said Tenten.

"The Hokage is not in charge" replied the Anbu.

"What! What are you talking about if she's not in charge then who is?" asked a very angry Hanabi.

"For the moment the Hyuga council is in charge" said the same Hyuga that captured her.

"YOU . . . . . what are you talking about" she said.

"I'm afraid I don't have time to waste, Hyuga Hanabi you, Hinata and your friends are under arrest" said the Hyuga.

"WHAT for WHAT?" screamed Konohamaru.

"Her . . . for murder and the rest of you accomplices to her crime you will all be keept in a cell the hyuga council will decide your fate and what ever the decision is we will take action tomorrow evening" said The Hyuga as he turned around to leave.

"MURDER . . . . . what are you talking about murdered who?" screamed Hanabi.

"Where is Hinata?" asked the Hyuga.

"Were not telling you" said Tenten.

"MURDERED WHO?" screamed Hanabi.

"Your father" said the Hyuga as he disappeared.

The Hyuga turned and looked at three anbu members, "Go into the woods and look for Uzumaki Hinata and take her to the holding cell like the rest" said the Hyuga, he turned and signaled the other.

The anbu quickly retrained everyone as they took them to the holding cells. Hanabi was frozen from the shocked of what she was being accused of. Hanabi had no idea what was happening untill the moment she hit the floor of the cell she was being kept.

'_Father . . . . . . is he really dead' _she thought she fell flat on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

That's that for this chapter, not the best of chapters but a good one.

I hope you guys liked it, whatever you guys have to say i'll read.

I'll try to update again soon.

_**REVIEW getting closer to 1,000, with your help we can blow by that and go even higher.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**I Do not Own NARUTO**

Sorry for not updating soon, my grandfather just died so i've been out of the country.

_**Sorry for the errors**_

_**Read and Enjoy**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 2

Chapter 30

The Tsuchikage was sitting on his chair when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" said the Tsuchikage.

"Tsuchikage-sama we received and urgent message from the Raikage" said the attendant.

The Tsuchikage reached out his hand and the attendant placed the scroll on his hand. When received the scroll he opened it and read it the attendant then left, what the scroll contained shocked him. The Tsuchikage couldn't believe what he was reading but at the same time he was intrigued by the opportunity.

"So no Hokage we'll see if you really don't need one Konoha" said the Tsuchikage. He grabbed an empty scroll and began to write a message on it once he was done he called the attendant.

"Yes sir"

"Send this message out to the Raikage and then send the word out the elites to ready themselves for a battles that's to come pretty soon" said the Tsuchikage.

"Yes sir" said the attendant as he took the scroll and left to do as he was told.

"Between the earth and lightning this should be easy considering the fact that Konoha is experiencing some trouble" the Tsuchikage said to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanabi lay on the floor, she hadn't moved since they threw her in there. Tears were rolling down her eyes. Hanabi knew that the only people that could have killed her father was the Hyuga council and of course they framed her and of course they would use the excuse that she wanted to take over as head sooner then she was meant to.

'_At least Hinata is safe . . . . I would hate for something to happen to her . . . . . . . damn Hyuga council they always seem to have a perfect way of doing things that allows them to get away with murder' _she thought.

Her thoughts were stopped when she heard footsteps headed in her direction, she sat up to see who it was. When the figure arrived she saw that same Hyuga bastard.

"You . . . . you killed him didn't you" yelled Hanabi.

He stood there with no emotion and no action.

"You bastard" she yelled.

"The council has come to a decision . . . . you and your friends will be executed tomorrow morning . . . . . . . you maybe a Hyuga but that wont stop the council from having mercy on you . . . . you . . . .killed the head of the clan and for that you must pay" he said.

"I didn't and you know it" she screamed.

"We have already informed the others---"

"This is because I didn't agree to you plan isn't it, your just trying to get rid of us as soon as possible because we know your plan that's why your doing it tomorrow" said Hanabi.

The Hyuga didn't say anything he just turned and walked away, but before he way completely out of sight he turned back to her and said, "We will find your sister and she too will face the same consequences"

" . . . you can't do that to her she's pregnant" screamed Hanabi.

"That will show people not to mess with us" he said as he turned and left.

"YOU BASTARD . . . . LEAVE HER ALONE"

Hanabi fell back on the floor, there was nothing she could do, and there was no way out of the cell. The only thing was hope that some one uncovered the Hyuga's plan.

Hanabi lay on the floor for many minutes, the minutes then turned to hours night crept in as the day was coming to and end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the Hyuga left Hanabi's holding cell he was met by the captain of the Anbu teams that was in charge of finding Hinata.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sir we searched all of the forest . . ."

"And?"

"Well . . . . we didn't find her . . . ." said the Anbu.

"Well you better hope this doesn't hurt our plan or else you'll be the first to feel the consequences" said the Hyuga.

"Do you want us to go keep looking for her?" asked the Anbu.

"No we'll deal with her later" replied the Hyuga and then he walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata and Moegi were hiding in the forest, Hinata had been able to see what had happened to the other from afar with her byakugan and when the Anbu headed their direction she knew they were after them.

The two left before the Anbu arrived but that didn't stopped them from searching the forest for them, and that is the part where neither Hinata nor Moegi understood.

The two of them found a hiding spot, however the hiding spot wasn't that hard to find in fact the Anbu had found it several time. The thing that boggled their minds was how they didn't noticed them, the Anbu had walked right in front of them and even looked right at them and yet it was like they couldn't see them.

"Do you think maybe it was a trap" asked Moegi.

"I don't know . . . . . I mean what would be the point of the trap when they could've just caught us then" replied Hinata.

"What do you think happened then" asked Moegi.

"I don't know . . . . it looked almost like they were seeing right though like if we weren't there . . . like . . "

"A genjutsu" Moegi finished Hinata sentence.

"Yeah but I didn't put up no genjutsu" said Hinata and then she turned around to look at Moegi.

"Well it wasn't me either . . . . besides I'm not good at genjutsus" replied Moegi.

"And if it was a trap I doubt it would take so long" added Hinata.

Moegi sighed and knowing she was right, "What are we going to do now . . . . I mean we can't just leave them we have to do something"

"We have to find Tsunade-sama we can't do anything alone" said Hinata.

"But how we probably won't be able to get any where near the village . . . . . I'm sure they have people watching the perimeter" said Moegi.

They both then hung their heads; they were completely out of ideas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura and Tsunade were walking very slowly and quietly through the forest.

"Tsunade-sama are you sure there up ahead I don't feel anything" whispered Sakura, the two had been following the Anbu that were sent to kill the survivor of the rescue mission.

"That's because their not moving and not doing anything . . . . their probably taking a break" Tsunade whispered back.

They were walking through the forest almost blindly, it was night and the visibility in the forest was worst, Sakura was walking when suddenly she bumped in to something or at least she thought it was something.

"Wh-what is this . . . ." she asked as she touched it.

At that moment Tsunade lit up a flare and when the area was lit up they saw the Anbu standing there. Sakura and Tsunade quickly jumped back thinking it was a trap and they were waiting for them.

The two waited for a couple a seconds and when the Anbu never said or did anything Tsunade went up to them. When she got near them she noticed that they were under a genjutsu.

"Their completely immobile" said Tsunade.

"What do we do?" asked Sakura.

" . . . . . lets tie they up just incase and then we wait for them to arrive" said Tsunade.

"Who?" asked Sakura.

"The rescue team" answered Tsunade.

"Their coming?" she asked again.

"Yes I can feel them . . . . but it feels like there very few" said Tsunade.

"Do you think that . . . some of them might have been killed" said Sakura.

"I don't know we'll just have to wait" said Tsunade.

Elsewhere

In the midst of the night a large number of ninjas moved as fast as they could as they headed towards Konoha from the northwest.

At the same moment another large number of ninjas also moved towards Konoha from the north. From their departure point it would take them about three days to arrive at Konoha but they would be ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanabi opened her eyes as a ray of sunshine that came in through a small opening on the wall hit her face. She then sat up and stayed like that waiting knowing it was going to happen soon.

After an hour of just sitting there three Anbu members came in to view. The three entered the cell and placed a paper seal on her forehead preventing her from using her chakra then they tied her hand and escorted her out to where the execution was going to take place.

As she walked several other Anbu joined their march as they were escorting the other, they all arrived at a platform that was surrounded by people there to watch the execution.

They all stood in line so everyone could see them then ropes were placed around their necks. The Hyuga council that hanging them would be the proper execution for their punishment.

Hanabi knew how much influence the Hyuga had on the people, if all these people heard the accusations then no doubt they were going to believe what ever came out of the councils mouth. She looked over at her friends and she just couldn't help feel responsible for what was going to happen to them. She wanted to do something if not for her then for them, but she couldn't with the paper seal on her head.

Once they were settle in to their place the six Hyuga council members walked up the steps and on to the platform, behind them was another Hyuga, a younger one she hadn't seen.

One of the councilman rose his hand to quiet down the crowed as they were ready to speak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the girls were had been speeding through all night long trying to catch up to Izumi,

'_Damn we lost her . . . . . . she must've gone a different way . . . . but we should be there soon'_ thought Naruto.

"Daddy there's two people up ahead" said Emi.

"I know . . . . . don't worry though I'm sure you'll be glad to see them" replied Naruto. Naruto and the girls continued in the same direction until they arrived a small opening with bodies lying around all tied up and standing there waiting for them was Tsunade and Sakura.

"Naruto, Emi, Saya your all alright" said Tsunade relieved that nothing happened to them.

"GRA'MA" yelled both girls as they ran up to Tsunade and tackled her in a hug.

"I'm so glad you two are fine" said Tsunade.

"What's going on why are you two hear and why are their several Anbus all tied up" said Naruto, he looked at Tsunade and saw the serious face she put up after his question.

"Naruto were is everyone else?" asked Tsunade.

"They're fine . . . . something happened and we came before them . . . I'm sure they'll be back tomorrow" said Naruto.

"I guess now it's my turn to answer your question" said Tsunade.

She took a deep breath and explained everything that happened and the she knew was going on, she had no idea that an execution was happening right now. Once she was finished telling him everything Naruto was at a lost for words.

Without showing his anger and rage he turned and began to run towards the village.

"Naruto where are you going" asked Sakura.

"Where do you think . . . . . I have to go find Hinata I'm not going to let anything happen to her . . . . . . and then I'm going to deal with those arrogant jerks" said Naruto

"Wait . . . . . . were coming with you" said Tsunade.

"Then lets go we don't have time to be standing around" said Naruto as they ran at towards the village. The village wasn't far from their current location.

"I think were going to have to go around I doubt were going to be able to go through the gate up ahead" said Tsunade.

The five of them took a turn and walked for several minutes till they found a place where they could go through to get in to the village. Naruto looked around, he could feel the presence of others close.

He looked Saya and Emi and nodded. The girls knew what he wanted and quickly activated their byakugan.

"BYAKUGAN" said both girls and then they each looked in different direction.

"There're two people hiding over there" said Emi as she point in at the location. They all hurried to the location when they got their they saw an opening on the ground being covered up with a genjutsu, Tsunade quickly dispelled the genjutsu and Naruto jumped down through the opening.

When he stood up there was nothing but darkness in front of him so he turned around and there standing a couple of feet from him were Moegi and Hinata.

"HINATA""NARUTO" both said as they went up to each other and hugged.

"Naruto where are the girls . . . . . . are they ok they're not hurt are they . . . where are they" said Hinata completely worried about her daughters.

"Hinata they're fine . . . . they're not hurt . . . they're fine, they're outside with Tsunade and Sak—" Naruto didn't get to finish as Hinata quickly initiated a very lustful and passionate kiss on him, Naruto didn't mind he brought both hands up to her face placing them on each cheek. They both stopped when they heard Moegi cleared her throat.

"That's sweet but I don't think this is the time for that" she said. It was a good think she stopped them because who knows how far they would have gone.

"NARUTO" screamed Sakura from above.

"Yeah . . . . your right" said Naruto who then turned to Hinata, "Come the girls miss you so much . . . . they'll be very happy to see you" Hinata just nodded and followed Naruto up Moegi then followed.

"MOMMY" yelled both girls as they saw Hinata come out of the opening they ran up to her and hugged her. Hinata kneeled down and rapped her arms around both girls.

"Emi, Saya I so glad your ok" she said to both of them.

"Hinata I'm glad your alright . . . . . with everything that's going on I didn't know if you were ok or not, I'm sure you know already what's going on" said Tsunade and Hinata just nodded.

"Well we have to do something about the Hyuga clan they're out of control" said Sakura.

"Well we could always kill them all . . . . . well except for Hanabi and Neji and---"

"NO you can't" Hinata cut Moegi of.

"Hinata is right we can't kill them, beside it's not the entire clan that is causing the problems it's the Hyuga council" said Naruto.

"Well I wouldn't be apposed to killing them" said Sakura.

"I still don't see how the Hyuga could have convinced the Konoha council to turn over the power to them" said Sakura.

"They were manipulating them" said Naruto.

"But how?" asked Tsunade.

"They're controlling them with a seal, they're making them do whatever they want and this plan is being carried out by the Hyuga council" said Naruto.

"How do we remove the seals?" asked Sakura.

"I can remove them but were going to need to go in to the village and . . ." at this point a huge ruckus could be heard from the village. They all turned towards the village.

"What's going on?" asked Emi.

"I don't know but we have to go" said Naruto as he ran towards the village will the others followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izumi had reached the village minutes ago she roamed the village checking it out and then she noticed a huge crowed walking in a direction, so she decided to follow them and find out what was going on.

She jumped from roof to roof trying to stay out of sight, the crowed finally stopped and so did she. When she looked over the view she saw an ever larger crowed then before and they were all facing a platform where there were four ropes.

'_This looks like an execution . . . . . . they're not really going to do this in front of the people are they?'_ Izumi asked herself. A couple of minutes passed by and then she saw four people being escorted to the platform, she knew that that was they, the ones to be executed.

The four of them were settled on the position were they were going to be hung.

Izumi looked over to the side and saw seven Hyugas walk up to the platform.

'_That's them . . . . those bastards will pay . . . . . . . where's Karoshi'_ thought Izumi.

One of the Hyugas stepped forward ready to talk.

"Ladies and gentlemen you are all here to witness the execution of these four traitor, but before we go on ahead with the execution there is a big announcement we'd like to make" said The Hyuga as he turned to the younger Hyuga that walked with the council, the young man stepped forward.

"Starting today Hyuga Okoro will be the head of the Hyuga clan and will help lead Konoha . . . . . . . . . the reason we have a new clan head is also the reason why they are here" he said as he pointed at Hanabi and the others.

"Hyuga Hanabi you will be executed for the murder of the former clan head Hyuga Hiashi, Konohamaru, Udon, and Tenten you three will be executed as accomplices to the murder" he said.

Izumi was in complete shock at what she heard.

"Hanabi . . . that's . . . that's my . . . my little girl . . .no she . . . . she couldn't have . . not not . . not her father . . . . . . Hiashi" Izumi brought her hand to her mouth as tears fell from her eyes.

"No no no this can't be . . . I . . ." she turned back to execution.

"Hyuga Hanabi you will be executed first followed by your friends" said the Hyuga. The plank beneath Hanabi was release as it fell and she fell with it ready to be choked thy the rope but before that happened the rope holding her up was cut as she fell to the floor.

Everyone looked around to see what had happened but nothing gave way, and then they saw something, it was like a wave. The closer it got the more it looked like a sound wave, but the moment it hit they knew it was more like blade made of chakra. The ropes from the other three were cut.

Since the four of them were still tied up and seals on their foreheads they were having trouble getting up, one of the Hyuga councilman walked towards them ready to finish the job that the ropes could not. When Hanabi stood up she saw him right in front of her, he quickly made a jyuken motion towards her heart but his hand was stopped short of it.

Standing in between them was Izumi, with her other hand she pushed with an incredible amount of force on his elbow upwards making his arm bend in the opposite direction and breaking it.

"AAAAAAHHAHHHHHH" he screamed in pain, the crowed began to scream ooohhhhhhs and ahhhhhhs and they scrambled to leave the place.

As he doubled over in pain Izumi then pounded a kunai on his back sending him crashing to the floor. Izumi was mad and there was no way she was going to let anything happen to her daughter, she stomped on his neck breaking it.

Another councilman charged at her with a punch full of chakra, she leaned back a little giving way to his punch and then she tapped his fist down making him stumble forward and as he tumbled passed her in a quick motion she jabbed the kunai all the way in to his throat making it come out through the back of his neck.

With out being able to let out screams the Hyuga fell on the ground then to finish him she threw another kunai on the back of his head stopping any more movements from him. While she finished him another Hyuga attacked, but instead of attacking her he charged Hanabi, he appeared close to Hanabi.

Unable to defend herself Hanabi just leaned back to avoid being stabbed by a kunai, the Hyuga charged at her jabbing his kunai in to her side, when he looked up he saw Izumi standing in front of Hanabi tacking the blow.

Izumi activated her byakugan and grabbed his arms in which he held the kunai that was stuck on her side, then with the other hand she attacked with jyuken to his body. With Izumi holding his arm he couldn't get away so she just continued to pound his stomach and chest with jyuken strikes then she finished him with ten strikes to his heart.

Before he fell to the ground she turned to Hanabi and pealed the seal of her forehead, "Quickly help the others" Hanabi was able to rip the ropes that tied her arms behind her back as she released some chakra through her wrist then she ran to help the others.

"YOU . . . . . . . how could it be" said another Hyuga.

Izumi turned back to them and looked at the three remaining Hyuga councilmen, "That just leaves you . . . . .Hanzo, Kairo, Ozawa"

"We should have killed you" said Ozawa.

"Where is Karoshi?" asked Izumi.

"Haa . . . . Karoshi's been dead for several years now" replied Kairo.

"That's a shame" she said.

'Why is that?" asked Ozawa.

"I really wanted to kill him for what he did to me . . . . . but on the other hand you three also had a hand in it so killing you will be satisfying" said Izumi.

"Do you really think your going to get away" said Hanzo. Izumi looked up and behind the Hyugas man ninjas were already circling them.

She turned and looked at the others, "Go . . . . run . . now!"

"Run where?" asked Konohamaru as he looked all around.

"We're surrounded" said Hanabi. Dozens of Anbu and elite jounins surrounded the five of them. Many ninjas jumped from where they were standing as they charged at them.

"There to many" said Udon.

"Get close to me . . . Hurry" said Izumi as the other four went up to her, Izumi extended out her arms and chakra began to swirl around them.

'_She's using Kaiten with out rotating her body and she's able to surround more then one person'_ thought Hanabi.

At this point the ninjas that were jumping right at them landed right on the swirling chakra sending them flying back and crashing hard.

"What are we going to do after it lets down?" asked Tenten.

_'Looks like i won't get to kill the rest of them . . . . . for now' _thought Izumi.

"Don't worry I got it" said Konohamaru as he clapped his hands together and performed seals, _"Earth Stroll Jutsu"_ Earth rose up inside the Kaiten and swallowed them. When the Kaiten finished and the chakra disappeared everyone was shocked to find no one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the other were running through the deserted streets the people that were gathered at the execution still hadn't made their way back to this part of the village.

Before they went any further Naruto stopped and everyone else followed his movements.

"Why did you stopped?" asked Sakura.

"There's something headed our way" said Hinata, and Emi and Saya who were each holding one of Hinata's hands.

"Where . . . . . I don't see anything" replied Sakura.

"It's underground and it's coming fast" said Emi.

Black chakra enveloped Naruto's arms and then he jabs it in to the ground, the black chakra extended out deeper into the ground and grabbing hold of whatever it was that was headed their way and in one quickly motion lifted up to the surface.

Once in the open they all stared at a big spare made of earth. Tsunade took no time and smashed the sphere in to nothing.

"CRAP they caught us" said Konohamaru. They all looked up and saw Naruto in front of everyone.

"NARUTO" they all said, "Boy are we glad to see you" said Konohamaru. The other walked out from behind Naruto and looked at the others.

"HINATA . . . your ok" screamed Hanabi. "Hana . . " said Hinata as Hanabi ran up to her and hugged her and the girls. At the moment Tsunade was the only one shocked to Izumi standing there with the others.

'_Hi . . .__Hina-nata . . . . ' _said Izumi as she got closer to the others.

"Hanabi your alright" said Hinata.

"Yeah it's all thanks to her . . . . . she saved us" said Hanabi as she pointed to Izumi, that's when the rest of the people looked over to her.

Hanabi had never known her mother so she had no idea, Naruto knew Izumi but had no idea who she truly was, Tenten, Sakura, Konohakaru, Udon, Moegi, Emi and Saya had no idea who she was period.

Tsunade and Hianta wer both shocked, she had aged but Hinata could still recognize her. Tears started to leak from her eyes she brough a hand up to her mouth as she tried not to sob, "How . . . you . . ."

Everyone execpt Tsunade was surprised at Hinata's reaction.

"Hinata . . . do you know her?" asked Hanabi. Hinata nodded and walked toward Izumi.

"She's . . . she's our mother" Hinata said as the other were shocked especially Hanabi. Hinata and Izumi hugged as they both cried, "Hinata " she whispered to her.

They both seperated and turned to Hanabi to see what her reaction would be, Hanabi quickly walked up to her and hugged her as she too cried. Hanabi was finally holding the person she always wanted to hug, the one thing she always wanted, her mother.

Izumi backed up a little as she looked at her, "Hanabi you look so beautiful look at you . . .i can't believe it" she said as she continued to cry.

She then went up to Hinata, "Hinata is that . . . . are . are you pregnant?" she asked. Hinata placed both her hands on her belly and nodded.

"That means . . . . that means I'm going to be grandmother" said Izumi.

"Actually . . " Hinata turned to Emi and Saya, ". . . . . your already a grandmother"

Izumi looked at the gilrs, "but I thought that they were Naruto's"

Hinata walked up to Naruto and grabbed his hand, "They are ours"

"Girls why don't you go give your grandmother a hug" Once Hinata said that the girls ran up to Izumi and hugged her.

"Gra'ma . . your bleeding" said Emi as she looked at her side.

Tsunade walked up to her and healed her wound, "Tsunade you still look the same"

"Izumi what happened . . . . . why . . . where were you?" asked Tsunade as she healed her.

The streets started to fill up with many people and ninjas still looking for Izumi and the others. They all turned to look at the people running by.

"Hurry we have to find them" said an Anbu.

Dozens of Anbu member passed right by them and many others looked right at them but just kept going.

"I think we should leave" said Tenten.

"No . . . . . lets jut move to an alley" said Hinata.

"Why?" said Naruto.

"It's just like before they can't see us look . . . . . we just have to move to a place where they won't bump in to us" said Hinata. They all looked at how nobody noticed them just standing there, then they all moved to an alley.

"How come they can't see us?" asked Saya.

"A genjutsu" said Naruto as he looked over everyone and they all waved their head indicating it wasn't them.

"This happened to us in the forest and thanks to it the anbu didn't find us" said Moegi.

"Well I don't know who is doing it but i guess there trying to help" said Naruto.

"Were going to have to wait till things settle down, besides I don't thing Hinata should be moving anymore then she has to" said Tsunade.

"With everything that we've all gone through I think we all need some rest" said Naruto.

They all sat wondering how they were going to fix everything, the citizen follow the Hyugas because they think highly of them and the shinobi follow their order because they are the leaders, they'll be able to regain controll of the leadership but to have the people return to them would be hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Till next time**

**Sorry if it wasn't enough, some people have been complaining.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not OWN NARUTO**

**Sorry for taking so long.**

**Sorry for the errors.**

**READ and Enjoy**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 2

Chapter 31

Neji slowly opened his eyes, he sat up and looked around about twenty feet away were Kakashi and Gai both fully awake and standing up. He began to stand up so he could walk up to them. Kakashi saw Neji and walked up to him along with Gai.

As the two walked up to him the others also began to wake up.

"What's going on . . . . . . . what happened?" asked Neji.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well from the looks of it the others defeated Akatsuki . . . . we found there bodies lifeless . . . . . . . . but as to the others whereabouts we don't know when we woke up Jiraiya, Naruto and the girls were gone . . . . we've been waiting for you guys to wake up" said Kakashi.

"THIS IS JUST FUCKIN' great we keep missing all the fun" yelled Kiba.

"Calm down dog boy, even if you were awake you wouldn't have made a difference in these fights" said Neji.

"Well what do we do know . . . . . I mean how do we know if something or nothing happen to Naruto and the others" said Shikamaru.

"Naruto and the others are fine" said Jiraiya as he landed next to everyone.

"Jiraiya . . . . where were you?" asked Gai.

"Well unfortunately I too was caught in the genjutsu like the rest of you so I don't know what happen . . . . . however luckily for us when I woke up there was a clone of Naruto ready to inform me of what happen" said Jiraiya.

"WELL" said Kiba anxious to know.

"As you might know already they defeated Akatsuki, they had to leave with out us because they had to chase after a friend" said Jiraiya.

"A friend . . . . what friend?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't know that he didn't say" replied Jiraiya.

"So where were you right now?" asked Shino.

"While I waited for you guys to wake up I felt some disturbance of chakra coming from the northwest so I went to check on it, when I found what was causing the disturbance I felt another coming from the northeast, I decided to go check on that as well and when I got there I saw the saw the same thing I saw on the other location" said Jiraiya.

"What did you find" asked Gai.

"To the west I found an army" said Jiraiya.

"An army?" said Neji.

"To the west I found an army of Kumo shinobi" said Jiraiya.

"And to the east?" asked Shikamaru.

"An army of Iwa shinobi" answered Jiraiya.

"From the direction you arrived I'd say their head south towa—"

"Yes . . . there's no doubt in my mind that both of those armies are headed towards Konoha" said Jiraiya.

"Does Konoha know?" asked Gai.

"I don't know but we have to do something to let them know and or do something to slow them down, worst case scenario they don't know and so we'll have to stall them while some one informs Konoha so that they can come up with a defense strategy" said Jiraiya.

"Don't look at me . . . . . . there is no way I'm missing out on more fighting" said Kiba.

"Shikamaru . . . . . you will be the one to continue on ahead to warn Konoha while we stall . . . . . . now let's head out before they get to far from us" said Jiraiya as they all followed him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later

Naruto was running through the village with out being noticed by any of the villagers. At the moment the village was in chaos and in an uproar. The entire village was scattered as they were all in search of the supposed traitors.

Naruto approached a corner and around it he spotted one of his targets, Naruto already had several others chasing him. As Naruto passed the corner his target got a glimpse of him and wasted no time in chasing him.

Naruto and the others had separated in to groups in order to search the village better. They all knew that if there was going to be any way to convince the people of the village that the Hyugas had illegally made the Konoha council turn over the power to them it was by removing the seals from the councilmen.

They were all looking for the former members of the Konoha council so Naruto could remove the seals from them. Once removed they would be able to explain the situation to the people.

Naruto took a look back; he counted the people chasing him making sure he had all the members that served in the council. Naruto had counted eight councilmen and knowing that that was all of them he led them to the trapped he had set up. Naruto didn't want to waste much time so he decided to gather them all and remove the seal from them all.

Naruto continue running, when he spotted the destination he ran faster to reach it. Once passed it he turned around to face those that chased him. He looked on as they inched closer and closer, but when they go to about seven feet away from him they stopped. Naruto looked to the left and then to the right and on each side he saw Emi then Saya doing their part in the trap.

Black chakra emanated from Saya and red from Emi both chakras then surrounded each of the councilmen halting their movements.

"GOT'em" said Emi.

"That was easy" said Saya.

"Good, you girls think you can hold them still" said Naruto to the girls who were holding the others in place with their chakra.

"OF course" they both said.

Naruto had decided to take the girls with him to search while Hinata by request of Naruto stayed close to Tsunade and Sakura. Konohamaru and his team went their own way; Tenten and Hanabi were together while Izumi was a lone.

When they decided to split up and look for the councilmen Izumi had been paired up with Tenten and Hanabi but on her request she decided to go a lone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izumi had been looking around for the targets for several minutes, but hadn't had any luck. Izumi had decided to go on her because she was looking for a different target, she wanted to finish what she had started earlier.

Izumi wanted to finish the Hyugas that ruined her life. She wanted to make them pay for what they did to her and for what they made her daughters go through. Izumi was mad and she wasn't going to spare any of the last three.

Izumi was currently headed towards the Hyuga compound the mostly likeliest place those bastards would be.

As she neared the compound she could see more and more people surround the area. From the rooftops she was able to make out the ones she was looking for, but she wouldn't be able to get near them with out the other people noticing her.

With out a second thought Izumi stood up from her kneeling position and made her move. Izumi dashed through the crowed, everyone around could only follow her figure and when she came to a stop she was standing right in front of Ozawa, Hanzo, and Kairo.

She quickly threw a punch to two of them, but before either of he punches made contact they were blocked. Hanzo and Ozawa kicked her pushing her back, she was caught by some one who tried to restrained her, she slammed the back of her head to his face making him release her.

"RESTRAINED HER" yelled Kairo. All the shinobi yelled in excitement as a huge roar could be heard all over the village.

One by one shinobi charged at Izumi, those that jumped at her were slammed to the floor as she landed powerful kicks at them, she dodged others while she jabbed many others with her jyuken. Punches and kicks were flying in every direction as Izumi defended herself from all the shinbi.

"STOP BEING IDIOTS . . . . STOP CHARGING AT HER ONE AT A TIME" yelled Ozawa.

"EVERYONE RESTRAINED HER NOW" yelled Hanzo.

At the sound of the order dozens of shinobis quickly charged at Izumi, she just stood there waiting and waiting and at the last moment chakra started to swirl around her.

"KAITEN" yelled Izumki as the chakra that surrounded her slammed against everyone that charged at her. All the shinobi were sent slamming against other shinobis standing near. Once the kaiten stopped Izumi stood with room to spare, dozens of shinobi lying on the ground, she looks around waiting for more and then her eyes land on the three Hyugas.

"Useless . . . . . . YOU are all USELESS . . . . . You can't even take care of ONE WOMAN" Yelled Hanzo. Izumi looked at him with disgust, after a moment she realized that Ozawa and Kairo were no longer next to him or in sight for that matter, that was till she felt a jolt of pain on her shoulder.

She turned around and saw Kairo, he had just hit her with a jyuken strike. Izumi tried to make a move but before she did she felt another jolt of pain on her side, she didn't need to turn around to know it was Ozawa from behind.

She tried to back hand him, but yet again was hit by another jolt of pain. This time it was Hanzo hitting her on her other side, not wanting to back down she made another move only to be stuck again by Hanzo right on her stomach.

"AAAAAAHAHAHHHAHH"

"Did you really think you'd be able to handle us like you did them . . . . . . . there is a reason why we are the Hyuga council . . . . . . " said Kairo.

". . . . I'm afraid your so called revenge stops here" said Ozawa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya and the other had gotten passed both armies without being noticed, at the moemnt they were standing all in line awaiting the armies to arrive. They were about a mile away from the village, if they were going to engage in a battle they weren't going to do it near the village.

As they all stood their ground Shikamaru was on his way to the village.

Minute after minute they could feel the armies get closer every time, then it happened shinobi after shinobi began to appear at the distance. Everyone except for Jiraiya were surprised at he number of shinobi. They looked on as the numbers continue to increase, they didn't stop as they just kept coming and coming.

As the armies got closer they showed no signs of stopping. Jiraiya could see several of them look right at him and still continued as they were.

"Their not slowing down" said Lee.

"They probably don't know we're here" replied Kiba.

"They know we're here" said Jiraiya.

"Then what are they doing?" asked Neji.

"They're not stopping because they're going right through us . . . . . . we're not their objective . . ." said Jiraiya.

"They're going full power at the village" said Kakashi.

"What are we going to do? . . . . were supposed to stall so the village can get everyone to safety" said Gai.

"This is bullshit if their not coming to us then I'll go to them" said Kiba angry.

"Kiba . .I do-"

"He's right . . . . . if their not going to initiate any attacks then when have to attack them . . . ." said Jiraiya.

"We'll have to take out as many of them as we can before they reach the village" said Neji. As soon as Neji finished his sentence Iwa and Kumo shinobi charged right passed them, from every direction dozens of shinobi ran passed them.

"Well time to kick ass" said Kiba.

"There is no way I'll loose to you . . . . I will defeat more then any one" said Lee.

"Your wrong Lee . . . . I will defeat more then anyone" replied Gai.

"YOSH" yelled Lee, the two looked at the others only to find out they had already started the assault. The two quickly joined the others.

To preocuppied by the two armies the group had no idea that a third army was about thirty minutes behind the other two also making it's way to Konoha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Hanabi, Konohamaru and his team were currently making their way towards the Hyuga compound. They were all in deferent places when they heard a huge up roar coming from the Hyuga compound and quickly headed that way.

As they all meet up rushing towards the noise they saw in the infront a larger then normal Kaiten and after that they heard loud and clear the words of the Hyugas. They quickly dodged attacks and cleared the way towards the middle of the crowed with was were the Kaiten had been performed.

When they arrived they saw Izumi being held by Ozawa, Hanzo, and Kairo.

"Well . . . . . . looks like the rest of the traitor have arrived" said Kairo.

"MOTher . . . . . . . let her go" yelled Hinata.

"GET THEM" yelled Ozawa pointing at the group, the shinobi wasted no time as they close gap between them, however eveery shinobi that surrounded them bounced against the air as if they had hit a wall preventing them from getting any closer.

The shinobi pounded the air only to realize that it was a barier, there was nothing they could do now just watch what happens.

Hinata shifted ready to help her mother but was retrained by Tsunade and Sakura. The Hyuga council took note of that and placed a kunai on Izumi's throat.

"Hinata you can't do anything the way you are" said Tsunade.

Suddenly three pairs of arms surged from the ground taking hold of each of the Hyugas as the hands seperated they from Izumi. Throught the barier came in crashing Naruto and the girls, Naruto took hold of Izumi ready to take her back with the other.

From the outside all the shinobi still gathered around the barier pounding on it trying to get in.

The Hyugas broke loose of the hands hold on them and Hanzo and Kairo charged at the closest opponent, the girls, Izumi saw their intentions and pushed Naruto away and ran towards them. The girls had their back to the hyugas and had no idea what was going on, they saw Izumi's reaction and then turned around.

The girls each had a jyuken strike headed in the direction of their heart, just as Izumi was to help them she was stopped by Ozawa. Everything seemed to be happeining in slow motion and with out anytime to react all the girls could do was wait for the impact.

As they waited for he impact to come it never did as a hand made of chakra shot out from each of their necklaces catching the strikes before they impacted the girls. Hanzo and Kairo each thrusted their other arm to finish their attacks, but when their attacks hit all they did was crack the two inchi thick dimond hard ice that surrounded the girls. The tides then turned as the girls sprouted a pair of tails made of chakra, but unlike Naruto they couldn't control them the tails had a mind of their own.

The tails quickly went around the girls as the razor sharp tails struck the two Hyugas right on the spot which they had attempted to strike the girls right on thir hearts. When the tails retreated Hanzo and Kairo fell to the floor dead.

The girls backed away scared at what they had just done, Izumi tried to go to them but was held by Ozawa, she kneed him on his stomach.

"It's over" Izumi said to Ozawa as she gathered chakra on her hand then she stabbed it in to his chest grabbing hold of his heart before she crushed it. She took her hand out letting the body fall to the floor then she looked over to the girls only to see Naruto hugging them and comforting them, Hinata then ran to them as she too hugged them.

"YOUR wrong if you think this is over" said Hyuga Okoro. Everyone inside turned to see the one who spoke from the outside.

"You see that the traitors killed the Hyuga council" said Okoro.

"They were defending themselves" siad Izumi.

"We . .we didn't . . .we didin't want to" "We . . we didn't do it . . . . it it it just . . . it just happened" said both girls through their sobs with eyes full of tears. Naruto hugged Saya and Hinata hugged Emi.

"It's ok . . we know you didn't mean to" said Hinata.

"Everything is going to be alright" added Naruto.

"NO . . . everything will not be alright . . . . . . . you will all be prosecut—"

"Nothing of that will be happening" said one member of the Konoha council who had been releaved of the seal, the rest of the council stood behind him.

"Of course there will . . . . I'm the leader I decided and they agree with me" siad Okoro as he spread his arms to all the people present.

"The Hyuga council decived everyone, they were controlling us, they used us to turn over the power to them, they are the traitors"

"You said it, the hyuga council not me and now I'm the header of the Hyuga clan and the leader of Konoha" said Okoro.

"You are not and will not be the leader of Konoha . . . . . you will not be awarded for the crimes of the Hyuga council"

"I think we should let them decide" said Okoro refering to the people.

"I don't think the people want a decietful person in charge or someone that probably only cares only about himself, your not fit to lead the village nor are you fit to lead the Hyuga clan."

They both turne to look at the crowed and they all slowly started to chant.

"hokage . . kokage hokage hokage" roared the crowed taking in to consideration everything that the councilman said.

"I think they've made their choice"

"HOKAGE-SAMA" yelled one person on the ourter perimeter of the crowed.

"Move out of my way . . HOKAGE-SAMA" yelled the person as he made his way to the center.

When he reached them they all looked at him.

"Shikamaru what's wrong?" asked Tsunade.

" . . I should be asking that question . . but we don't have time for that" said Shikamaru.

"What's wrong shikamaru" this time Naruto asked him.

"On our way back we discovered an army made of Iwa and Kumo shinobis headed towards Konoha" said Shikamaru.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto who still held Saya in his arms.

Shikamaru nodded, "Positive . . . . the others stayed back to hold them as much as they can . . . . I don't know how soon they'll be here"

"Hokage-sama . . . . what are we going to do?" asked Shikamaru as everyone turned to Tsunade to lead them again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I'm going to TRY and get the next chapter up soon to make up for this long update._

_**REVIEW**_


	32. Chapter 32

**I Do Not Own NARUTO**

I tried to update as soon as I could, again sorry for the errors.

**Read and Enjoy**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 2

Chapter 32

Everyone was looking at Tsunade awaiting her orders. Before she said anything Okoro turned around and began to walk away towards the Hyuga compound.

"Where are you going?" asked Izumi.

"Did you not hear there will be an invasion soon and I need to get the clan ready . . . . we must protect the compound . . . . the Hyugas are the strongest clan in the village and they come before anyone" said Okoro.

"You must wait for the Hokage's orders before you execute any of your plans besides--" Hinata was cut off.

"You should all know that the Hyuga clan is the exception to that so we can do what we need to protect our clan . . . so if you'd excuse me I'll be—" Okoro was cut of by Hinata this time.

"Your wrong about one thing . . . . . you are not the leader of the Hyuga clan" said Hinata.

"Yes I am . . . the Hyuga council appointed me" replied Okoro.

"Under false pretence . . . . . . . . you've already been told that you will not be rewarded for the crimes of those who appointed you . . . . . . . the rightful leader of the Hyuga clan is . . . . ." Hinata turned around and looked at "Hanabi"

"Me?" was all Hanabi said. Hinata looked at her and nodded supporting her.

"Ha . . . . you must be kidding, there is no way I will let you take this from me . . . . . . especially for someone so inexperience as her . . . . . I am the rightful leader" replied Okoro.

"Your wrong I was the heir to my father and since all the accusations are false then I'm still the rightful leader . . now . . . . . besides I might be inexperience but you don't have anymore experience then I do" said Hanabi.

"Hyuga Hanabi IS the rightful leader of the Hyuga clan and you WILL listen to her" said Tsunade. Okoro looked at Tsunade then he looked around, everyone had a serious face and looked at him as if he was crazy if he though of taking on everyone for a position that he was not going to obtain.

Okoro then looked at Hanabi with a face full of anger and defeat and waited for her to say something.

Hanabi was a bit nervous, _'Where's Neji when you need him'_ she thought and then said, "You . . you will wait for the Hokage's orders and . . . you will do as she says" said Hanabi.

"Alright listen up I—" was all Tsunade said as huge explosions on the northern and eastern part of the village interrupted her.

Konohamaru jump to the rooftop of a nearby building he looked to both directions and could see shinobi begin to filter through the walls of the village. With every shinobi gathered in their current location the enemy had no trouble infiltrating the village and began to head towards their location.

"IT'S THEM AND THEIR HEADED THIS WAY" yelled Konohamaru.

"What are we going to do we can't move the people to safety anymore, they'll intercept the routs . . . . . we have to spread out and push the enemy back out and protect and civilian that needs help" said Tsunade.

Except for the gang all of the shinobi were quick to react to Tsunade's orders and high tailed in to action. Naruto turned to Tsunade and walked towards her, Naruto was now carrying Saya on one arm and Emi on the other and Hinata walked with him.

"Tsunade would you please look after Hinata and the girls for me" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"Of course" responded Tsunade as Naruto let the girls down and they walked over to Tsunade.

"I'll stay with them as well" said Tenten.

"Thank you Tenten" said Naruto then he kissed Hinata and gave a small peck to each of the girls.

Hanabi turned to Okoro, "You . . . you will go to the compound and inform them of what is happening make sure they sure the place and once that is done you will head to the battle and fight . . . understood" said Hanabi, Okoro nodded hesitantly then left.

"Alright lets go guys" said Naruto then they all left together.

"I think it's best if we go to my office" said Tsunade.

"You guys go . . . there's something I have to do . . . I'll meet you there . . . Ok" said Tenten as she headed in a different direction, Tsunade and the girls headed towards her office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the others were in a rush as they headed towards the battle.

"So Shikamaru how do you think the others are doing?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know . . . . . guess we're going to find out . . . . right?" replied Naruto.

Five minutes away from Konoha

Jiraiya and the others were left behind, as they were tired. Some were standing and other were sitting and yet others were laying down on the ground. The group was tired, they had wounds in many places, their bodies were bruised all over, their clothes were torn and stained with blood They were all panting catching their breaths as the rest of the army was able to weed through their defense.

"So . . . . . how many . . . . . .did you get?" asked Kiba.

"23" said Lee.

"20" added Chouji.

"22" said Shino.

"I got 22 as well" said Kiba.

"29" said Neji.

"Nice try Neji but I got 31" said Gai.

"32" Kakashi quickly added.

"Jiraiya-sama how about you?" asked Gai.

"I think we need to hurry back to the village and help out as much as we still can" said Jiraiya as he began to head out but stopped and turned around, "I got 57" then h left as the other followed.

The team head back to Konoha taking them only a couple of minutes to arrive, when they arrived they saw the opening were the armies entered, they all followed and entered through the same location and quickly headed in to battle yet again. They were running low on chakra but that wasn't going to stop them from doing what they had to save the village.

From the inside the leaf shinobi surrounded the area of entry on a perimeter of two hundred yards to prevent the enemy from spreading more into the village. The Iwa and Kumo army continued to advance in to the village as much as they could, but they eventually ran in to a wall of shinobi ready to fight. The leaf shinobi finally stopped the enemy from advancing more in to the village.

When the armies clashed the enemy quickly too the advantage as the Konoha army was dwindling down due to the fact that many of the shinobi were spread through out the village looking to help any citizen that need help and to inform them to stay in a safe place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata, Emi, Saya and Tsunade were in the Hokage's office, during the waiting Hinata had been able to comfort the girls, as they were able to get passed what happened earlier. Hinata was still holding on to the girls still trying to protect them.

"Mommy when is our little brother going to get here" said Emi.

"It's still going to be a while sweetie, but you can wait . . right" said Hinata.

"We'll wait, but under one condition" said Saya as she smiled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We get to name him" said Saya as she looked at Hinata.

"YEAH" screamed Emi excited at the proposition.

Hinata just giggled at the girls and nodded at them, "Ok . . . I like the idea . . . . . . you girls must really love your baby brother if you want to name him" Emi and Saya just nodded at her.

"So what do you want to name him?" asked Hinata.

"We don't know yet" said Saya.

"We'll think about it and then we'll tell you" added Emi.

Hinata nodded and then turned to look at Tsunade who had a worried look on her face as she stared out the window.

"Tsunade what's wrong?" she asked.

"It doesn't look good" she added.

"Maybe we can help" said Emi while Saya just nodded.

"NO . . . you don't really think I'm going to let you go fight" said Hinata faster then she thought of what to say.

"No we're not going to go, but we can still help in another way" said Saya. Tsunade and Hinata looked at them a bit confused.

"Watch" said Saya, as she looked at Emi and together they summoning Kyubi and Hachibi.

"See they'll go and help" said Emi, after that both girls started to leak chakra when they were done Cerebus and Anubis were right next to them as well.

"So will they" said Saya. The four of they quickly disappeared as they headed towards the battle to help out.

"Are those two . . . "

"Hachibi and Kyubi" said Saya.

"Where did they come from" asked Tsunade.

"We can summon them from these necklaces daddy gave us" said Saya.

"They protect us when ever we need them" said Emi

All Tsunade and Hinata said was 'Oh', and then they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" responded Tsunade.

When the door opened in came Tenten carrying her son and behind her was Ino, Ino had been taking care of Kenshin. To be sure Tenten had decided to place both of them in a safe place, seeing that Ino like Hinata was also pregnant.

"So . . . Ino I see your experiencing what it's like to take care of a child" said Tsunade.

"I wouldn't say that" said Tenten.

"Why?" asked Hinata.

"Well it didn't look to me like she taking care of him, when I went to get them all she was doing was sitting down napping . . . . . . while Ken-chan was just roaming the house all alone" said Tenten.

The others just looked at Ino.

"What?" as all she said as she pointed to her stomach.

Emi and Saya went up to Tenten, they looked up at her with big smiles, "Can we carry him?" they asked together. Tenten thought about it for a second, "Come on we'll take care of him better then Ino" they said.

"OK" replied Tenten.

"YAAAY" yelled Emi.

"Com on Ken-chan" said Saya as both girls took hold of him from each side.

Hinata looked over at Tenten to see if she was ok with what her daughters were going to do to her son, "Are you ok with them taking care of him?" she asked.

"I'm sure the girls wil do fine" she said.

As the girls went over to one side of the room to play with Kenshin the other turned to the window to look at what was happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even thought Jiraiya and the others were running low on chakra they weren't having much trouble since they would encounter from one to two shinobi at a time, the group would quickly dispose of them and advance. Still slowly they were reaching their limit. The group spent several minutes killing enemies as a group.

"Guys look" said Kiba as she noticed that more and more shinobi were coming back to them.

"Looks like they're coming back to finish us off" said Chouji.

"I don't think so . . . . . . look" said Kakashi as more and more shinobi were coming in to view.

"Judging form the huge number of shinobi that got passed us on our way here . . . that right there looks to be about almost half of the army" said Jiraiya as a huge amount of shinobi were now coming their way, "I doubt they would sent half their army to finish us . . . . . .it looks to me like some how their being driven back" said Jiraiya.

"So . . . . their retreating?" said Lee.

"But how? . . .why?" said Neji. Then a huge shriek could be heard around the village.

"MONSTERS . . . . . . . MONSTERS RETREAT . . . . . . . . QUICKLY RETREAT" several more Shinobi were retreating their way but not in the same number as before, it seemed like the Konoha shinobi and whatever they were scared of had nearly killed half of their army that entered the village.

"Take your stance, we can't let them leave, death to all of them for entering our village" said Jiraiya, that's what he wanted but he knew that wasn't going to happen the numbers were still a lot, he was sure the majority of them would get passed them, seeing as they are already at their limits.

As the army retreated the group could see Konoha shinobi bringing up the rear as they pushed the enemy towards them, they also saw the 'Monsters', who were a big reason Iwa and Kumo were being pushed back.

Kyubi, Hachibi, Naruto, Izumi, Cerebus, and Anubis were the ones the were taking out about six at a time, they were reducing the numbers quickly and the other leaf shinobi were were also doing their part, however the enemies were running fast to get out and it looked like they were just going to go through Jiraiya and the others yet again.

"Well even though I doubt we can do much the way we are I guess we can try" said Kiba, a second after Kiba finished his sentence the Iwa and Kumo shinobi stopped.

"Look they stopped . . . . . . I guess they must be scared of us" said Lee.

"Well . . . . they should be" said Kiba.

"YOU HEARD 'EM KILL THEM ALL" the loud voice of a woman was heard.

Jiraiya and the others heard the voice come from behind them so they turned around to see who it was, they were shocked at what they were looking at.

Behind them was Temari and an entire army of Suna shinobi, on top of rooftops, along the top of the village wall and behind them stood many shinobi.

The Iwa and Kumo shinobi were shocked at what they were now up against.

'_This wasn't suppost to happened'_ thought an Iwa shinobi.

"It was a trap . . . . . it had to be . . there's no way" said a Kumo shinobi.

"It wasn't a trap . . . . . we're just better" said Jiraiya while the leaf shinobi continued to advanced from behind them, once Jiraiya charged at them from the front and everyone else followed. When the armies converged the enemies stood no chance, with a powerful allie like the sand, the Iwa and Kumo shinobi were being overpowered easily.

Suna and Konoha wasted no time in desposing of every shinobi that invaded the village, every Iwa and Kumo shinobi was killed as the battle came to an end. The injured were taken to the hospital while others got rid of the enemies bodies.

Tsunade finally arrived at the site after the battle was over and went up to Temari who was leading the Suna army.

"You got here just in time" said Tsunade.

"Yeah . . . two against one isn't fair . . . that's why we came" said Temari.

"How did you know we needed help . . . . we ourselfs didn't even have time to prepare" said Tsuande.

"Well just like Kumo and Iwa we too heard of what had happened and we figured that others were going to try and invade, so we came just to be sure . . . . . and I guess it was a good thing" said Temari.

"Yes . . . we got lucky I don't know if we would have made it if it wasn't for your help" said Tsunade.

"Yeah well I'm just glad we got all of them before they had a chance to escape . . . . . . any way was it true?" asked Temari.

"What?" reponded Tsunade.

"That there was no more Hokage in Konoha" said Temari.

"That's right but we took care of that problem" said Tsunade.

"Yeah and not a moment to soon" said Temari as she shifted her gaze to another person who was making his way towards Tsunade and her.

"Shikamaru . . it's been a while" said Temari.

"Yeah . . . . it has" said Shikamaru and then turned to Tsunade, "The injured have all been moved to the hospital there were a total of 15, and there were 8 dead. One more thing remember that guy that was arguing with Hinata and Hanabi"

"Okoro?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah I guess. . . I don't know the guy or who he was . . . any way we found him dead" said Shikamaru.

"He probably died in the battle" said Tsuande.

"I don't think so, we found he some distance from the battle in an alley . . . . we also found this" said Shikamaru as he lifted his arm and in his hand he held a black cloak with red clouds.

Tsunade turned and looked at Temari, "Temari you and rest can stay and rest till you decide when you want to leave . . . right now I have to leave"

"Right . . . and thank you" said Temari, while Tsunade returned to her office. For the rest of the day everyone tried to regroup and rest while others made the necessary repairs to the walls of the village. There was much that she needed to know, but today was a rough day for everyone so she decided to get answers tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N**

_-There you go hope you enjoyed it, just to let you know the next chapter will be the last chapter of part 2. _

_-Now I hope you guys let me know what you think._

_-The reviews have been way low so I Just hope you guys review. Later._

**REVIEW**


	33. Chapter 33

I Do Not Own NARUTO 

This is the last chapter of part 2.

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON.

Hope you like it.

Read and Enjoy 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 2

Epilogue II

Chapter 33

It was the morning after the invasion and while many of the people and shinobi were still resting the Hokage was already working. Tsunade was in her office finalizing some documents regarding the events that took place yesterday evening.

Today was definitely going to be a long day just like yesterday. Tsunade still had to meet with the council to discuss the change of power back to the Hokage, she had to meet with Izumi to get her story of what happened to her, she had to meet with Jiraiya and Naruto to see what happened with Akatsuki, and finally she had to meet with Hinata to make sure with everything that happened that she was still good and heath.

Tsunade wasn't to worry, except for the council she was sure she could talk to the rest all at once.

As the morning continued everyone went about their business like any other day, except for wholes being pounded on to the walls of Konoha, which were already in the process of being patched up, not much more happened.

Hinata, Hanabi, Izumi, Emi and Saya were all walking together to the Hokage's office to meet with Tsunade. With Hinata, Izumi, and Hanabi were walking together Emi and Saya were walking in front of them, the other three could hear what they were saying to each other.

". . . . What about. . Noboru" said Saya.

Emi shook her head, "Nah . . what about . . . Kazuo"

" . . I don't know. . how about Takeshi" suggested Saya.

Izumi and Hanabi had no idea what they were talking about. Hinata saw their confusion, "Their want to find the perfect name for their baby brother"

"Ohh" said Hanabi.

"That means . . they . ." Was all Izumi said.

Hinata nodded, "The girls wanted to pick the name for him Naruto and I thought it was a great idea" all three then turned to look at the girls.

"Katsuo . ." said Emi.

"Katsuo? . . . that's kind of like Kazuo" said Saya.

"Ok how about . . . . Nao" said Emi.

"Ummmm . . . what about Tatsuo" Saya suggested.

"Tatsuo? . . How about Tetsuo . . it sounds better" said Emi.

"Tatsuo . . Tetsuo . . Tatsuo . . Tetsuo. ." Saya continued while Emi stared at her.

"Tetsuo . . Tatsuo . . . . . . .Tetsuo it is" said Saya as she smiled at Emi, Emi nodded and smile knowing they picked a good name for their brother.

As the girls decided on the name they hadn't realized they made it to the office. When Tsunade said to come in after Hinata knocked on the door they flung the door open and saw that Naruto and Jiraiya were already there sitting.

Tsunade had already talked to the council and had just finished talking with Naruto and Jiraiya about what happened with Akatsuki.

Unknown to them there was some one just out side the window of the office listening on them.

"Daddy!!!" both girls yelled as they ran to Naruto and hugged him.

"Oh good you're here" said Tsunade to the others.

"I had just finished with Jiraiya and Naruto, so I guess we could now get on with you guys" said Tsunade as she looked at Izumi and Hinata.

"Actually Tsunade Sakura already checked she and me said everything was perfect" said Hinata referring to her pregnancy.

"That's great . . . I guess that just leaves you Izumi" said Tsunade. Naruto stood up so Izumi could sit right in front of Tsunade while he sat on a couch off to the side with Hinata and the girls.

"So I'm going to guess that Naruto already told you have we met" said Izumi and Tsunade just nodded.

"Well . . . I guess it all started two and a half month before Hinata was born, I had over heard some of the councilmen talking about a plan, a plan to rule over Konoha. They found out that I knew about the plan, so what they tried to do was bring me in on their plan, but when they told me their plan I could not go along with it. Several days later I went to the fourth Hokage to tell him about the situation but I guess it was at the wrong time, when I talked to the Hokage it was the morning that Kyubi attacked. The Hokage had no time to do anything about it or leave any order as to what to do either." Said Izumi.

"What happened after that?" asked Tsunade.

"Well was going to go to the third . . . . . . but at that time the Hyuga hadn't done or said anything, nor had they taken any action . . . . it was almost as if they had completely abandoned the plan. Years went by so I thought that perhaps they had abandoned the plan, but I was wrong, it was five years when I started hearing them talk again about the same plan. At that time I was pregnant with Hanabi and I didn't want to risk anything so I waited, after Hanabi was born I had decided to speak with the third Hokage but . . . . they stopped me" said Izumi.

"That's when . . ."

Izumi nodded, "Yes . . . . they put a different version of the seal that they put on the councilmen to control them . . . . the one they put on me erased my memory and rendered my eyes useless and threw me in the middle of nowhere"

"They didn't go through with their plan the first time because of the Kyubi attack and the fact that you knew about it, they didn't want to arouse any suspicion . . . . . but why didn't they go through their plan the second time, why did they take action till now?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't know . . . . . it almost seems like there was no point to what they did to me if they didn't go through with it" said Izumi.

"Actually I think I m—" Jiraiya didn't get to finish as a voice was heard.

"I think I can answer that for you" as a figure appeared by the window. Everyone turned to look at the figure, everyone except Jiraiya and Izumi were shocked. Izumi wasn't shocked because she had no idea of the person's history.

"YOU" yelled Tsunade.

"ITACHI" said Naruto mad.

'_I thought all the Akatsuki were dead'_ thought Hinata.

"You don't actually think you can't still capture me" said Naruto.

"No . . . . . . I never wanted to" said Itachi.

They all stood ready to pounce on him. Naruto made a move but was stopped by Jiraiya.

"Stop!!" said Jiraiya.

"What are you doing?" asked Tsunade, while the others just looked at him.

"Itachi is with me" said Jiraiya shocking everyone.

"What are you talking about . . . . he's in the bingo book, he's a traitor, he killed all the Uchihas" said Tsunade. Izumi was shocked at what she heard; she had no knowledge of what had happened.

"No" said Jiraiya as he reached into his pocked retrieving a scroll and handed it to Tsunade.

"What is this?" asked Tsunade.

"The truth . . . . .

_--Flashback--_

_Fourteen years ago_

_The third Hokage was sitting on his chair, it was early morning, and he was waiting for some one. He had received a note saying that he wanted to meet with him; frankly the third was a bit excited it had been years since he last saw this person._

_To the thirds disappointment he was still sitting on his chair after three hours of waiting till finally he appeared._

"_Sarutobi-sensie . . . .it looks like your bored . . . . . here take this next this will keep you entertained" said Jiraiya as he took out an Icha Icha book and handed it to the third._

"_I'm going to guess that you were in the hot springs" said Sarutobi._

"_I didn't come here to get scolded" replied Jiraiya.  
_

"_Then tell me what did you come for" asked Sarutobi._

"_Orochimaru" said Jiraiya._

"_Oh . . . I see your still following him" said Sarutobi._

"_Yes and much has happened since" said Jiraiya._

"_Do tell"_

"_Well . . . as you know I've been following him since he left the village, there wasn't much till later" said Jiraiya._

"_What happened later?" asked Sarutobi._

"_Orochimaru joined an organization . . . . this organization is made up of seven other s-rank missing ninjas . . . . the interesting thing is that the majority of them are more powerful then him . . . .later on he left the organization and I kind of lost track of him" said Jiraiya._

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because I had decided to track the organization instead" said Jiraiya._

"_Why?" _

"_Because these organization I think is more dangerous then Orochimaru . . . . this organization are after the bijus, they are trying to collect all the tailed demons for power and control and as you know" said Jiraiya._

"_Naruto . . . . . do they know that he--" replied Sarutobi as Jiraiya nodded._

"_Of course they know of him . . . . .One day . . . some day they will come for him and they could destroy the village to get him" said Jiraiya._

"_What can we do?' asked Sarutobi._

"_Track their movements" replied Jiraiya._

"_Jiraiya . . . what if you join and with the sole purpose of gathering in—" _

"_That won't work . . . they already know that I've following Orochimaru, they know where I stand, they won't be fooled, we'll need some one fresh that they don't know of" said Jiraiya_

_A couple of seconds went by with nothing say and then a teenage boy runs in to the office._

"_HOKAGE-SAMA" yelled the boy._

"_Itachi what are you doing?" asked Sarutobi._

"_I need to talk to you . . . it's very important" said Itachi. The third looked at him and nodded._

"_Take a seat" said Sarutobi. Itachi sat and then looked over to Jiraiya._

"_Go on" replied Sarutobi._

"_IT'S THE CLAN, THEY HAVE MADE A PLAN TO TAKE OVER THE VILLAGE AND THEIR GOING TO DO ANYTHING NECESSARY TO DO IT, THEY SAID THEY WERE GOING TO KILL ANYONE THAT IN THEIR WAY, EVERYONE FROM THE CLAN IS IN ON IT AND THEY WANT ME TO HELP . . . BUT I DON'T WANT TO . . . . THE CLAN THINKS TO MUCH OF THEMSELVES THEY THINK THERE BETTER THEN THE HYUGAS AND THEY WANT TO PROVE IT BY TAKING OVER AND THEIR GOING TO DO IT TONIGHT" said Itachi as he handed several paper to the Hokage with everything he needed to know._

_The Hokage had a worried face, "We have to do something about it" said Sarutobi._

_--Flashback ends—_

". . . . . that night we confronted the clan, they didn't denied their plans . . . . I think that they thought since it was only Sarutobi and I that their whole clan could take us on, at that point we had no choice we killed everyone"

"So it was you three" said Tsunade.

"Yes, Sarutobi, Itachi and I killed the Uchiha clan . . . . . . . . . . . after that we knew that it would be hard to explain everything, but at the same time we decided to take advantage of the opportunity, we made it seem like it was Itachi that killed everyone so that the word would spread and he'd be able to join Akatsuki, with what happened we were sure they'd except him . . . . . since then Itachi has been my source" said Jiraiya

"What about Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"We didn't killed Sasuke because he had no idea of what the clan was planning" said Itachi.

"But then why didn't you tell him . . . because of that –"

"To test him" said Itachi.

"Test him?"

"Sasuke didn't know of the plan but if he had known I'm pretty sure that he would have gone along with it . . . Sasuke was arrogant and cocky he thought of the clan just like the rest of them . . . . . you see the Uchiha is a cursed clan, these eyes take control of you and drag you to the dark. Sasuke didn't get a chance but by making him think that I killed everyone we would see which path he would take, the one that would lead to darkness or happiness" said Itachi.

"If that hadn't of happen I'm sure something else would have come up that would have done the same thing to him . . . . . Sasuke is just like the past Uchihas" said Jiraiya.

Naruto looked over to Tsunade getting a nod from her, "The scroll explains everything and it has the seal of the third and Jiraiya"

"But then why didn't you helped?" asked Naruto.

"I did . . . . . when the others wanted to use one of the girls as a container I took you . . . . . I removed the seal from the cell so you could escape and you did . . . . . when you were facing three Akatsuki I distracted one so you could have a better chance . . . . . . . I stopped several Anbus on their tracks to prevent more trouble for you . . . .when I was hiding out side of Konoha I hid those that the Hyugas were looking for out in the forest" he said as he looked over to Hinata.

"See I told you, you didn't open the door" said Saya as she stuck out her tongue to Emi and Emi reacted by doing the same.

"Then when the village was looking for all of you I blinded them preventing them from locating you. . . . and I killed that man . . . . .Okoro" said Itachi.

Tsunade just let herself fall on to her chair, "Geez . . . . . it's only afternoon and already I'm tired . . . . . so much information"

"Well it looks like you have more work . . . . regulating Itachi and integrating him back to the village and removing him from the bingo book and your other Hokage business . . . . . so we'll be out of your hair" said Jiraiya as he quickly disappeared.

Everyone else started to head towards the door, "Hey wait don't leave me all alone with all this work" said Tsunade.

"Sorry but I think you'll finish faster without any interruptions" said Naruto as everyone walked out leaving Tsunade with all the paper work.

Now that the current matters were taken care of everything else seemed like it was going to go back to the way they were before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seven months later

Konoha was running stable like before and not much had change and some did. Itachi and Izumi were back, Ino and Hinata had their child. The End

It had been already two months since Hinata gave birth, they named the baby Tetsuo just like the girls asked. Ever since the baby was born Naruto and Hinata had gone back to having sex the way they always did.

At the moment they were at the table ready to eat.

"Hinata isn't Hanabi going to come?" asked Izumi who was eating with them.

"No she's with Konohamaru" said Hinata.

A month after the invasion Hanabi and Konohamaru started dating

"Well should we leave her some food or do you think she'll eat with him" asked Izumi.

"Ohh I think she'll eat with him . . . .so lets eat up" said Naruto with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aaaahhhhhhh" Hanabi was moaning while she squirmed, the pleasure she was experiencing was making her go crazy. Konohamaru's head was positioned between her legs, as he tasted her pussy while both his hands were above him playing with her breast.

"Aahh there . . . use your tongue more" moaned Hanabi as he hit the spot.

Hanabi and Konohamaru weren't much different then Naruto and Hinata; they would have sex frequently enjoy every minute of it.

Konohamaru had his tongue inside of her getting the taste he liked to much, with the pleasure she was experiencing she was letting out so much juice and Konohamaru just sucked it up, he then switched to her clit sucking it and rubbing it with his tongue.

"OOOHhh yes ahhhhh" Hanabi slightly arched her back.

Konohamaru inserted three fingers and began to pump her while he sucked her clit, "UUUmmmmmooohhhhh god" she could feel that amazing feeling with in her body begin to rise.

"That feels so good" she said.

"And you taste sooo good" said Konohamaru.

Hanabi started to thrust her hips on to his face, Hanabi tried to hold it as much as she could.

"UUUhhh I I can't take . . . I'm cumming . . again" moaned Hanabi as she came on Konohamaru's hand. Konohamaru brought his hand up with her cum and licked it and then he had Hanabi lick the rest, when she was done he quickly took her lips with his as they kissed very passionately swallowing the cum they still had in their mouths. The two had already been going at it for several minutes.

Both heard each other make 'Um' noises; they were both happy that they could make each other feel this good.

Hanabi put her arms around him then she quickly turned them around putting her on top. Hanabi straddled Konohamaru rose up a little then she grabbed his dick and positioned it on her pussy then she quickly lowered herself taking him in completely.

"UUUUhhhh" they both coxed.

Hanabi then started to rise and fall on him as moans of pleasures escaped her mouth; she then began to rub her clit at the same time. Cumming is one of the greatest feelings she loves to experience; she continues to stimulate her self as she tries to reach her climax.

The moment Hanabi fell Konohamaru thrust his hips up meeting hers and making the sensation even better. It was hard for Konohamaru to hold back, hearing and watching Hanabi in the throbs of pleasure was making his so hot.

Hanabi laid on Konohamaru and with that he quickly turned them around, which made it easier for him thrust in to her faster and harder as he did she began to moan louder.

Both could feel themselves get closer and closer to their climax, "I'm cumming" moaned Hanabi then she arched her back cumming as she reached her climax causing Konohamaru spill his hot seed inside of her.

"UUUHHHh god that feels so good" she said

"YOU feel good" said Konohamaru as he laid on the bed and quickly held Hanabi.

"I have to get back soon" said Hanabi.

Konohamaru snuggled her closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"Stay here for five more minutes ok" said Konohamaru.

"I can't" she said as she stood up and got dressed.

"I'll see you later" she kissed him and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Uzumakis and Izumi were sitting down eating when Hanabi came in in a rush.

"Hey . . sorry I'm late . ." she said, her face was flushed and breathing hard.

"It's ok we just started eating" said Hinata who was feeding Tetsuo who was setting next to her.

" . . It's just that . " said Hanabi.

"You don't have to apologize" said Naruto.

". . Yeah we know the FEELING" said Hinata smirking at Hanabi, Hanabi blushed knowing that Hinata and Naruto knew why she was late. Hinata then looked at Naruto and smiled thinking of the time they were later to places because of that.

"What are you guys talking about" said Izumi who was not with the times and had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yeah . . .what are you talking about?" asked Emi.

"Oh Nothing . . . don't worry about it sweetie" said Naruto, Hanabi sat down and began to eat.

While everyone was eating Naruto just looked around. He looked at Hinata, his wife, he looked at Emi and Saya, his daughters, he looked at Tetsuo, his baby boy, then he looked at Izumi grandmother to his kids, and then he looked at Hanabi their aunt, he was looking at his family the thing he always dreamed of having. Naruto was happy, happy in the way he always dreamed of.

He was thankful that nothing happened them thought out the past events; he had no idea what he would've if anything had happened to any of this family.

He loved everything he had and he would never trade any of it for anything in the world.

Unlike another person.

The End 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- I really hope you guys enjoy and love the story.

- In case you didn't read it, there **WILL** be a **PART 3**, however I will wait a while because I would like to finish my other story I haven't finished.

**SO **_**REVIEW**_** AND STAY TUNED.**


	34. Chapter 34

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

-Hey I decided to just finish this story off, I hope you guys like this las part.

-I guess I will finish my other story after this one.

-Sorry for the errors i posted it up as soon as i uploaded it.

READ and Enjoy

**Warning: For Language and LEMON in this chapter.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 3

Chapter 34

Two years later

Naruto and Hinanta walked the streets of Konoha as they headed to the Hokage's office. Both Naruto and Hinata knew that this was the time of the day that they could enjoy themselves.

It was early morning and both Emi and Saya were at the academy, the two of them were at the top of their class. They were smart, strong, full of energy and chakra and among that they were beautiful.

When Naruto and Hinata reached the office they openned the door only to find Tsunade snoozing off on top of her paper work.

"So Tetsuo do you think we should wake her up?" asked Naruto as looked down at the two year old boy he was carrying. Tetsuo had his mother's hair color and his eyes were also the same color as his mother's, he was still alittle young to activate his byakugan but when the time came his eye's would react in the same way as Emi's and Saya's, however the two year old boy looked just like Naruto.

"No, I think we should find some one else . . . . she usually takes care of them even when she's very bussy" said Hinata as the three month old baby boy she held smiled and made noises.

Hinata and Naruto loved their children, to Hinata being a mother is one of the greatest things that has happened to her, so they couple decided on having a fourth and probably last child, you'll never know.

His name was Uzumaki Shin and he was the opposite of Tetsuo, he had Naruto's hair and eyes, but it was to soon to say if he looked like him or not, he was just three months old.

"Well then where should we go now . . . . . . . . you know we have to do this while the girls are at the academy if not were not going to have time" said Naruto.

"Let's go to the Hyuga compound" Hinata suggested.

"Let's" replied Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hyuga-sama there are some visitor at the door" said maid.

"Who?"

"Hinata and her family" said the maid.

"Let them pass"

The maid lead Hinata and Naruto in, they made their way to the room where the others waited for them. When they reached the place they opened the door and entered.

"Hinata" said Tenten as she too held a five month old baby in her arms.

"What bring you guys here" asked Neji who was sitting behind a desk and doing work while four year old Kenshin observed his father at work. Kenshin like Neji was a prodigy even at four.

Neji and Tenten obviously were married, they to had another child, a girl and her name was Hyuga Yuriko. She had brown hair just like the rest of her family and the Hyuga eyes.

"I don't think they'll be able to help . . . . . . . it looks like they're bussy" Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"Uh are you two bussy?" asked Hinata.

"Yes . . . . . I have a lot of work I have to catch up on, Tenten had me bussy yesterday, I couldn't do any of the work then, so now I have to do it all today" said Neji.

"Well I didn't see you complaining while we were bussy, beside you might be the head of the clan but you need some free time aswell" said Tenten.

Several months after Hanabi took over as the leader of the Hyuga two years ago she easily banished the cursed seal, the seal was removed from everyone and. With all the council members dead Hanabi had no problems banishing the seal. The council was also never reastablished. Even though she was groomed to take that positioned Hanabi really never wanted to be the head of the clan, a week later after removing the seal she turned over the power to Neji who accepted the position.

"Well I guess we'll leave you guys alone" said Naruto as he and Hinata left the place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lone figure all coverd in a black cloak walked towards Konoha.

The way he walked looked as if he was in no hurry step by step he walked he knew that he would reach the village today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked out of the comppound they looked at each other.

"So who do we ask?" asked Naruto.

"Well we deffinitely can't ask Hanabi and Konohamaru" said Hinata.

"Yeah. . . their probaby doing what were going to do" said Naruto.

Hanabi was twenty two and after she gave Neji the power over the Hyuga clan she deicded to live outside the compound, Naruto and Hinata offered her to stay with them, Hanabi was going to accept but that was before Konohamaru offered her his place.

Hanabi accepted Konohamaru's offer, the two have been a couple for two year. The two were yet to be married nor did they have kids, but both were certain that they wanted to head in that direction.

"Well then who?" asked Hinata.

"Well there is only one more person who is probably free" said Naruto.

"My mother?" said Hinata.

Naruto nodded, "Besides she loves to spend time with the boys and the girls"

"I just hope she doesn't think were taking advantage of her . . . . . . . maybe we could ask Ino and Chouji, Tetsuo likes to playing with Shoji" Said Hinata, Shoji was Ino's and Chouji's son, Shoji was a couple of months older then Tetsuo but the same age. Shoji was the couples only child and according to Ino he was going to be the only one.

Naruto didn't respond he just had an in different look on his facc, and Hinata took it as a nah.

"How about Temari and Shikamaru" said Hinata. Shikamaru and Temari had gotten married a little over two years ago and quickly had a daughter who was two now, much to Shikamarus displeasure she was turning out to be exactly like Temari. Kimiko was also the same age as Tetsuo and Shoji.

"Shikamaru? . . . . that guys can't even hadle his two ladies" said Naruto.

"That's true Kimiko is just like Temari . . . . Kimiko is such a pretty girls isn't she" said Hinata.

"Yeah . . but I think our girls are prettier don't you?" asked Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"The girls are lucky to have you as their mother" said Naruto.

"Why do you say that?" asked Hinata.

"Well it's because of you that the girls came out so beautiful, I mean look at you, you are so hot" said Naruto while Hinata blushed. Hinata's blush never left her except it did decreased a lot.

"Well you are their father . . . they have your genes as well" said Hinata trying to return the compliment.

The two reached Izumi's small house were she lived, Naruto and Hinata had offered her to live with them, but she wanted to give them some privacy so she decided to buy a small house for herself.

"Hinata your mother is the best choice" said Naruto.

"It's just that . . . if we leave them with her she's going to know" said Hianta.

"What? . . . . she's going to know what we left them with her, you don't like your mother knowing your so eager to have sex with your husband" said Naruto while Hinata just blushed again.

"Well if your going to do that you better hurry, you only a little bit over an hour before you have to go pick up the girls from the academy" said Izumi, both Naruto ahd Hinata were surprised, the two were looking at each other and had no idea that Izumi had appeared before them.

Izumi went up to Hinata and took Shin from her arms, Hinata was blushing madly now her mother knew that she needs her sexual urges to be satisfied.

Naruto put Tetsuo down as he walked towards his grandmother and them he took Izumi's hand. Izumi just smiled at Hinata, Naruto took hold of Hinata's hand.

"We'll be back later ok . . . please take good care of them and thank you" said Naruto as he halfed dragged Hinata who was still dumstruck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lone figure continued to walk towards Konoha, however just a head of him he could see the large gates of Konoha, it would only take about half an hour to reach Konoha from his current location.

The figure was completely covered except for his face, and he most noticable feature from his face were his eyes, those recognizeable eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata had reach their home, the door to their bedroom quickly flung open as both of them entered already in a full liplock kiss.

Hinata was on Naruto as she had her legs around Naruto's waist and her arms around his neck, she could feel both his hand on her ass. In the midst of the kiss Naruto could feel another peson behind him, a woman, he could feel her breast on his back, her arms were reaching around his body and feeling his chest.

He released the kiss and turned his head around to see who it was and when he did he was again met with a very passionate kiss, he could feel Hinata kissing and nibbleing on the open area of his neck. If Hinata was kissin his neck then who was he kissing, surely Hinata must have seen the person but why hasn't she done or said anything.

When the kiss was released he looked at the person to se who it was and smiled when he saw another Hinata behind him. Hinata had created a clone, both Hinatas began to remove the clothes from Naruto as they were reach to pleasure and be pleasured.

Once completely naked both Hinatas pushed Naruto onto the bed as he quickly sat on the edge. Each grabbing hold of a leg each both Hinatas spread Naruto's legs then one of them grabbed hold of his cock and began to lick the head, while the other Hinata kissed Naruto.

The one licking his cock slightly sucked on it to get it to fully erect which made Naruto moan on the other Hinata's mouth.

Once his dick was fully erected Hinata begant to suck on it completely, to give Naruto the most pleasure she would take it as deep in to her throat as she could, and then she would also give the head special treatment flicking her tongue on it and sucking it nice and hard. She went up and down his dick enjoying the moan he gave the other Hinata.

Naruto's moan were getting louder and louder, so Hinata knew that he wa closing in on his climax and she switched places with the other Hinata to let her finish of the job, with that Hinata waisted no time as she sucked his dick hard and pumped it with her hand at the same time.

"Hi . . nata!!" he moaned as his dick convolsed in Hinata mouth, she could feel his cum spewing out and like always will delight she swallowing it the other Hinata quickly kneeled along side her as she too wanted some of his cum. Hianta gave way to the other one as who gladly took it the dick in her mouth and swollowed every drop of cum that came out.

Once Naruto was done the two Hinatas kissed as they enjoyed the still present taste of Naruto's cum in each others mouth. During their kissed Naruto quickly undressed both Hinatas, he then grabbed Hinata and placed her in the same position that he was in he then proceded to give her the same pleasure she had given him.

Naruto quickly began to lick all of her pussy he licked her folds, her swollen lips, her clitoris, her sweet juices that now pouring out from the pleasure she was getting. He could hear her breathing more harder and quicker, her mouns were getting louder as well. He loved it when she moaned it was music to his ears. Naruto then inserted his tongue in to her as he licked her insides and rubbing her clitoris with his thumb.

The other Hinata didn't want to be left out so when Naruto kneeled down to reach Hinata's pussy she slid under him and between his legs head first and took Naruto's already erected dick in her mouth again. So while she sucked his dick Naruto would moan in to Hinata's pussy, the more pleasure she gave him sucking his dick the more pleasure she got from his moans in her pussy.

Then he switched he beggan to suck that nub that gave her amazing pleasure, he did it gently but quickly, then he quickly inserted two fingures as he reached for her g-spot. They both knew the effects when he stimualated both her nub and her spot at the same time. He sucked and rubbed her faster and harder, he could hear her and it sounded like she was running out of breath.

Her moans turned him on so much. Naruto was getting closer to cumming.

Hinata could feel herself getting closer and closer to cumming, she loved that part especially when Naruto was down their and with that Hianta arched her back and moaned his name. Naruto quickly replaced his fingures with his mouth as she came in it.

Naruto never parted as he lapped up all her cum and continued to lick her insides even as she came, as Naruto licked her while she came the sensation allowed her to prolong her orgasm far longer, she continued to cum as he continued to licked her insides. Hinata loved how long he made her cum the feeling always made her go crazy.

He finally let go as he to came in Hinata's mouth. Naruto leaned on Hinata who had her back flat on the bed and kissed her as he swapped some of her come that he had yet to swollowed on to her mouth and swollowed it.

Naruto was grabbed by both Hinatas and tossed on the bed the both then climbed on him as they each positioned themselves on each end of Naruto's body.

One Hinata straddle Naruto by the waist as she quickly took his dick on to her pussy moaning as inch by inch went in to her. Naruto wasn't fully erect as he had just cummed but Hinata could feel his dick getting harder and bigger and it felt like I wasn't stopping. The other Hinata quickly straddled his head as she lowered her pussy on to his face.

Moans filled the room as all three were feeling the heat.

Hinata could feel Naruto licking her insides as she was already releasing a lot of juice that was falling on to his face, she then reached over and began to play with the other Hinata's breast .

The moans got loader and frequent.

Hinata pushed herself up and then let herself fall on to Naruto making his dick reach deep on to her, her hips were moving fast as she could wait to reach her climax yet again, she licked one of her hands and then reached down to her clitoris as she rubbed it, she knew that normally Naruto would do that for her even while he penetrated her but now he was bussy as he had both arms and hands around the legs of the other Hinata.

Hinata then felt her breast being stimulated as well, she knew that at this rate she was going to get what she wanted, she moved her hips faster and harder, she then leaned forward and took the other Hinata in to a kiss. Naruto then began to thrust up at her as she came down really reaching deep in to her, he then sucked as hard as he could on the other Hinata.

Naruto could fell both Hinatas get closer to their orgasm, Naruto was loving having two Hinatas but he knew that he would be her that would love it even more and she was only going to find that out in the end. Naruto increased his speed on both of them as they both screamed him name as they came, making Naruto reached his climax and cum inside of Hinata.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!!"

The Hinata on his face disappeared while the Hinata on his dick fell on top of him. He could hear her breathing very heavily, he could hear her still moaning, and he could still feel in her shaking as her body was still cunvulsing from the orgasms.

"That . . . was . . amazing . . .Naruto . . how did you do that to me?" she as between moans and pants.

"I didn't' . . . you did . . . . this amazing feeling you just experience was the result of two simultaneous orgasms . . . . when the clone disappeared you also experienced whe she experience plus what you experience she came and so did you and you experience both of them at the same time" said Naruto as Hinata just stayed on his chest, she didn't want to move she could still feel Naruto inside of her.

"Hinata quickly get dressed" said Naruto not telling why.

"I can't . . . I'm so tired . . . you always tire me out . . . . .why do you want me to get dressed" said Hinata.

Then the door quickly flung open.

"MOMDADAREAREYOUALRIGHTYOUGUYSDIDN'TPICKUSUPSOWETHOUGHTMAYBESOMETHINGHAPPENDTOYOUANDTHENWHENWEGOTHOMEWEHEARDSOMESCREAMS" Both Emi and Saya screamed in concern. Both girls looked at them.

Naruto and Hinata were all dressed and laying straigh on the bed as it was alrady made, it looked as if they were just resting.

"Yeah were fine" said Hianta.

"Yeah sorry we forgot to pick you up . . mom was tired so we took a nap" said Naruto, the girls began to run up to them as they got ready to jump on the bed and joing them.

"WAIT" yelled both Hinata and Naruto.

"What's wrong" said Emi.

"Nothing It's just that we were just going to get up and go eat . . . but now that you two are hear how about we all eat together" said Hinata.

"Um Ok" said Saya.

"Hey could you girls go and get Tetsuo and Shin, their both with your grandma" asked Naruto.

Both girls nodded and headed out.

"Be quick or dinner is going to get cold" said Hinata. They both waited till both girls were gone and then they sighed.

"That was close" said Naruto as he released the genjutsu, both Naruto and Hinata were still naked, and the bed was a mess with stains in different places.

The two got up with some trouble and got dressed, Hinata took the sheets from the bed off and took them to the laundry room while Naruto put new sheets on the bed. Hinata and Naruto went down to the kitchen to get dinner ready while the girls came back.

Once the whole family was together they all ate, Emi and Saya wer the ones trying to feed Tetsuo and Shin but were having trouble, Naruto and Hinata just laughed.

The family theme seemed to occur in many house as it seemed that everything was fine in Konoha, however the peace would soon be interupted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha was finally in view as the giant gates of Konoha appeared in the eyes of the sharingan, the figure in a black cloak had arrived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

--- There you go, I don't know it maybe I was a bit slow. I know there wasn't much on this chapter but that's because it's the first chapter of part three.

--- Hope you guys like it.

Just to let you know:

MARRIED

- Naruto and Hinata are both 24 years old, they have four kids Emi and Saya (girls) who both are 7 years old, Tetsuo (boy) who is 2 years old, and Shin (boy) who is 3 months.

- Neji and Tenten are both 25 years old, they have two kids, Kenshin (boy) who is 4 years old, and Yuriko (girl) who is 5 months.

- Shikamaru is 24 and Temari 26, and they have one kid, Kimiko (girl) she's 2 years old.

- Chouji and Ino are both 24, and they have one kid, Shoji (boy) he's 2 years old.

Not MARRIED

- Konohamaru and Hanaib are both 19, no kids but soon.

- Lee is 25 and Sakura is 24 (I haven't mentioned them but they will be a couple won't come out much), no kids.

That's all till next chapter.

The last 3 chapter were low on reviews, how 'bout we get some more.


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own Naruto**

A/N

- Note to all those who have **NOT** read my other stories check them out I'm sure you'll like them, **Midnight Snack** and **One shot is all you get**, are one shots and **Team Zer0** is on hold till I finish this story.

- Just to let you guys know part 3 will be a short part which will put the finishing touches to the story.

_!!!!!!!!MUST READ!!!!!!!!!_

_- **The first ever Naruto fanfiction readers choice AWARDS** will be hosted by **JESSE BRICENO,** and for an entire month you will be able o vote on 24 different categories so go on and vote for the best nominated FANFICTION on each category. You can check out** who is nominated on what category in JESSE BRICENO'S PROFILE . . . . .**_

_**. . . . To VOTE for your favorite on each category just check out THE POLLS and vote, he will be posting up more polls so KEEP CHECKING FOR MORE LATER . . **_

_** . . . . AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR ME!!! **_

_(Nice guys pose)_

and now the chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 3

Chapter 35

A lone figure walked up to the gates of Konoha, as soon as he cross the gates the keepers looked at him expecting something. The figure just looked at them and then walked up to them.

Two chunins had the duty of being the gatekeepers and having to keep track of all traffic, when the figure approached them one of the chunins extended his arm out to him. The figure extended his arm and handed the chunin a paper.

The chunin examined the paper and then turned to the figure.

"Alright . . . it all looks good . . . just report to the Hokage" said the chunin.

"Itachi . . . you've been in the village for two years now and you hardly take any missions what gives?" asked the other chunin.

"Yeah your like one of the strongest shinobi in konoha I'm sure you could do any mission" said the previous chunin.

"I have my reasons . . . . . . . .I think I'll head to the Hokage's office . . . . " said Itachi as he walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was in her office working on some paper work that she had yet to finish when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said and in came Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama I brought you some tea . . . I think you should take a small break to gather your mind, I know how crazy you can get when you work for a long time with out a break" said Shizune as she set the cup of tea in fron of Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed stood up and took the cup of tea and walked up to the window.

"Tsunade-sama . . . can you still do it?" asked Shizune.

"Yeah . . . just give me ten minutes and I'll finish the paper" said Tsunade.

"That's not what I meant" replied Shizune.

Tsunade turned to Shizune and looked at her with a confused look.

"Tsunade-sama you've worked extremely hard for about 12 years now . . . . you can hardly keep up with your paper work and . ."

" . . and what?' said Tsunade.

" and . . . you look exhauted . . . maybe it's time you stepped down" said Shizune looking at Tsunade, Shizune tensed when Tssunade stayed silent. Shizune thought that maybe she still wasn't ready to step down.

Tsunade turned her head to look at Shizune, " . . . . . . Shizune . . . .why didn't you shuggest that years ago"

Shizune was shocked she wasn't expecting her to say that at all.

"I mean we do have pleanty of good candidates for Hokage right" said Tsunade as she looked at the still shocked Shizune.

Shizune then came about, "uhhh . . . don't you mean candidate . ."

"Of course . . . but as Hokage I have to be fare to everyone" said Tsunade as she winked at Shizune.

Shizune looked at Tsunade, "Would . . . would you like me to begin the paper work for that and inform the council of your decision" she asked.

Tsunade looked out through the window and then turned to Shizune, "Yeah . . . go ahead and do that"

A knock on the door grabbed the attention of both of them.

"Come in" said Tsunade and when the door opened Itachi stepped in.

"I will step out" said Shizune as she left.

"Right . . . . . . " Tsunade said to Shizune and then turned to Itachi, "So your done with the mission"

"Yes" he replied.

"Will you be asking for another one or will you be waiting" she asked.

"I think I will wait" said Itachi.

"As I thought . . . but can I aske you why" said Tsunade.

"That's the second time some one asks me that" said Itachi.

"Well"

"I have my reasons . . . . " said Itachi, he then turned his head to the window and looked out, " . . . but don't worry . . . . . . I think that the wait will soon come to and end and then I will asure you I will take on any mission you ask me to" he finished.

"Well I guess it really won't matter to me in the future" said Tsunade.

"Your thinking of stepping down?" he asked as he took a guess as to what she meant by that.

Tsunade stood up as she took notice of something while looking out the window, "Yes . . . " then she turned to Itachi, " I'm sorry but I have to cut this conversation short . . . . " she said as she slowly walked out of the office.

Itachi knew where she was going, but decided to let her hadle the situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and his family were sitting in the Icharuka Ramen shop eating. Naruto sat in chair and Emi and Saya followed and at the end sat Hinata holding Shin while Tetsuo sat on the counter. Hinata had finished eating and she had also finished feeding the two boys and now she was going to be a spectator to the usual eating competition.

"Alright you girls ready?" asked Naruto as he and both girls had a bowl of ramen ready in front of them and many other ready in fron to them.

The competition, how many bowls of ramen they could eat in fifteen minutes, however it was Emi and Saya agains Naruto.

" . . . . . GO" said Naruto and all three rapidly ate the ramen, Emi and Saya knew that alone they had no chance but now they were together and they were sure they could beat him this time.

Bowl of ramens came and went as all three swallowed up the bowls like they were cups of water, while Hinata stared at them with her usual 'I can't believe their doing this' face Tetsuo was cheering and screaming, while Shin just laughed.

The three were handed their last bowl as Ayame began the countdown, "Ten . .nine . .eight . . seven . . six . . five . . four . . .three . . two . .one . . STOP"

"Alright now lets count up the bowls . . . girls" said Ayame as she looked at them.

Saya started to count her, "Lets see 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11" she said then she looked at Emi.

"I got 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9" she finished with a disappointed look, she thought she had more.

"In total that makes 20" said Saya, then they looked at Naruto.

"Alright . . .1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20 . . . ."

"Looks like were tied Dad" said Saya.

"Not exactly . ." finished Naruto as he moved his stack of bowl out of the way revealing one more on the side, "That makes 21 . . . . looks like Daddy wins again"

"AAWWWWW" said both girls

Suddenly Naruto stood up and turned his attention somewhere else, he then reached in to his pocked.

"Hinata . . . . here . . . pay for the food and wait for me . . . I have to go check something out" said Naruto as he walked away.

"Wait dad can I come" said Saya.

"No . . . you stay with you mom" he said _'Man when did they start to call me dad . . . what happen to daddy'_ thought Naruto as he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru walked up to the chunins manning the gates, fowolling Shikamaru was a genin team with a mission to help Shikamaru man the gates (a/n shikamaru doesn't have a genin team, this is just a team given a mission to help him).

The chunins saw them coming, "Hey looks like we got some reinforcements"

"Kind of" replied Shikamaru.

"We're actually here to releave you of your duties" said a genin.

"That's even better" said the chunin as he and the other waisted no time in leaving.

"Later" said the genins.

"Gatekeeper . . . . man do I love this job" said Shikamaru.

"Why is that?' asked a genin.

"Because theres nothing to it just keep a watch and check papers for the incoming people" he replied as he sat on the chair and put his feet up on the small counter of the booth.

Shikamaru was right nothing really happened in this job, so he just doozed off while the genins were the look outs.

Several minutes went by as nothing happened when suddenly Shikamaru snapped open his eyes and quickly performed some had seals as his shadow quickly extended and latched on to someone.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Shikamaru. The three genins were confused they had no idea what was happening.

"Impresive . . . . . I didin't think you'd be able to see through my genjutsu" said someone as he began to appear just two steps crossing in to the village. The genins were shocked they had been on the look out and some one just walked passed them. The figure was all covered up in a black cloak.

"Maybe it's best if you just step aside and let me pass . . . . you don't want to get involved in this" said the figure.

"Why . . . . because your stronger then me" said Shikamaru, who then signaled the ginins to leave he didn't want them to get involved in a situation such as this and they did as they were told.

"Ahh I see you can sense that . . . then why do you try?" he asked.

"Well because I'm not going to let some unknown freak walk into the village" said Shikamaru.

"Well that's just to bad" siad the figure, "I was hoping not to kill you . . but I guess plans always change"

The figure bent down and grabbed Shikamaru's shadow that was latched on to him.

'_What the hell . . . . he's not suppost to be moving . . . . . .'_ he thought as he tried to do something but couldn't move, _" . . I can't move, that bastard took control of me by grabbing my shadow'_

"Well looks like it's the end for you" said the figure.

'_Great . . . I just had to pick gatekeeper today . . . . the whole reason why I picked was because it wasn't to troublesome . . . an look at my predicament now'_

The figure took out a swod and launched at right at Shikamaru's heart.

Before the sword was impaled Naruto arrived grabbing hold of the sword as blood leaked from his hand. Naruto touched Shikamaru on the shoulder and passed a chuck of chakra that traveld through Shikamaru and out his shadow making it's way towards the figure and once there the chakra began to eat the flesh right from the figures hand.

The figure released the shadow.

"And who might you be?" asked the figure.

"Stop playing stupid you know exactly who I am . . . or have those eyes of yours made you that blind" said Naruto.

"Blind? . . me? . . . ha . . . I think it's you and this village that is blind" said the figure as he pulled down the hood from the cloak revealing his face.

"Sasuke" said Shikamaru.

"I've been waiting for you" said Naruto.

Sasuke just shrugged that comment, "Do you know that Itachi is right under your noses and you don't even know . . . . . . . that is my business for comming here"

"I know . . . . . we know Itachi is here . . . . . he has been reinstated as a konoha shinobi with out any penalties, and that is why I've been waiting for you, I knew you'd figure out he was here sooner or later, I guess I just figured it be sooner not later" said Naruto, Sasuke was shocked at what he had said.

"Why . . . WHY DID YOU DO THAT, THAT FUCKING BASTARD DESERVES TO DIE . . . " screamed Sasuke.

" . . . and I will make sure of that" as he turned around and began to walk in to the village, but was quickly stopped by Naruto as he appeared in fron of him.

"HE IS A MURDERER" screamed Sasuke.

"Your wrong" said Naruto as he took out the scroll that Itachi gave Tsunade and tossed it to Sasuke.

The scroll had everything, the Uchihas intentions, the events of that night, and Itachi's mission, all noted and approved by the third Hokage and Jiraiya.

Once he was finished reading the scroll he tossed it to the ground, "I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT HAPPENED or who said what . . . . the fact is he killed my family and now I will kill him" said Sasuke.

"I thought you might say that" said Naruto

"But I hope you don't intent on going in to the village and starting a fuzz, because quite frankly I don't think you can take on the whole village, and I can asure you I will not let you harm him" add Naruto.

"Why . . . . . you said I was like a brother to you . . . you should be helping me" said Sasuke.

"In the two years that Itachi has been in Konoha he's been more of a brother to me then you ever were" said Naruto.

Sasuke just laughed, "That is a tipical answer coming from you Naruto . . . . . in a way I too knew you were going to say something like that . . ."

" . . . but I just want to let you know that I intent on doing anything I can so that he dies . . . . . so with that said I have a proposition for you"

"A proposition?" asked Naruto.

"With this proposition no one has to get hurt and it's simple . . . . . . you give me Itachi and . . . I wil give you . . . . Orochimaru and Kabuto" said Sasuke.

"So" added Sasuke as he awaited an answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n

- Sasuke, he finally shows his face

- I think this chapter might have been a little short but I hope you guys like the chapter, i will try to update soon.

- In case if you guys didn't read it check out the info about the Naruto awards at the beginning.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

_- Ohh and **IF YOU LIKE MY STORY DON'T FORGET TO SUPPORT IT BY VOTING FOR IT**, My story 'The Way I Dreamed It' has been nominated for so many categories so **VOTE FOR M Y STORY**. Go to Jesse Brocino's profile and VOTE ON THE POLLS.   
_

_Vote FOR ME_


	36. Chapter 36

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

- Yo, what is up everyone . . . . good.

- First of all I would like to thank the person that nominated for several categories for the Naruto Fanf. Awards.

- Hey you guys probably already know this but check out JESSE BRICENO'S profile daily and look out for the polls, that is where you vote for the Naruto Fanfiction Awards.

- Don't forget to vote for me.

- LOVE the recent reviews, well most of them, so keept it up i enjoy reading the.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 3

Chapter 36

"A proposition?" asked Naruto.

"With this proposition no one has to get hurt and it's simple . . . . . . you give me Itachi and . . . I wil give you . . . . Orochimaru and Kabuto" said Sasuke.

"So" added Sasuke as he awaited an answer.

"No deal . . . . . I'm not going to hand over an innocent person no matter what it is that your offering . . . . the answere will always be no" said Naruto with no hesitation nor second thoughts.

"LIKE IT MATTERS . . . . . . . YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"I don't think it matters who in Konoha you make this offer to no one will accept" said Naruto.

"So your just going to look the other way and let him get away with what he did?" asked Sasuke.

"What he did was justified by—"

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN' USE THAT STUPID SCROLL AS AN EXCUSE . . . . . . . .YOU KNOW WHAT . . . I DON'T CARE . . . . I DON'T FUCKIN' CARE WHY HE DID IT" Yelled Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because all that matters now is getting even" said Sasuke.

"I won't let you" replied Naruto.

"Naruto I didn't just come her as an avenger looking for some one, I came here as the leader and ruler of the sound . . . ." said Sasuke.

"And"

" . . . You're the one who wants to be Hokage you should know . . . . . . . this is a matter between two villages which means this decision is up to the Hokage and your not the Hokage" said Sasuke.

"You don't know that" replied Naruto.

"Are you Naruto? . . . . . . . are you the Hokage?" siad Sasuke with a smile knowing that he was not the Hokage.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke, "I didn't think so" replied Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter if you ask the Hokage because she won't accept your proposition" said Naruto.

"Naruto naruto naruto . . . it looks like you didn't hear me . . . . .I am the leader of the sound village and I can do much to pursuade the Hokage so that she hands Itachi over" said Sasuke.

"No" replied Naruto.

"The Hokage is the one I need to be speaking with . . . . . not you . . . if I'm not allowed to speak to her your going to make me do something that I might regret later" said Sasuke as his face slowly made a smirk.

"I think . . . . . . you've already done many things which you've regreted" said Naruto.

The comment made Sasuke mad and he was now getting annoyed by the second, "Are you going to get the Hokage or not"

"The Hokages decision will be the same as mine" said Naruto.

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOUR NOT THE HOKAGE . . . . THE HOKAGES DECISION WILL BE DIFFRERNT THEN YOURS I ASURE YOU" Yelled Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"I'm afraid your wrong" said Tsunade as she appeard behind Naruto.

Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru all turned to see Tsunade.

"Naruto is right my decision is no different then his" said Tsunade.

"Your rejecting and offer that you haven't even heard . . . . I'm sure if you know what it is you will change your mind" said Sasuke.

"No, I don't know . . . .but if Naruto rejected it then so will I" replied Tsunade.

"Letting other make decisions for you . . . . . . . that is not very Hokage like of you" said Sasuke.

"That is because I trust Naruto with the choices he makes and I support every decision he makes because he always does everything for the better of the village" said Tsunade.

"For the better of the village? Are you sure about that?" asked Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke . . . . . . . the only reason why we haven't killed you is because you are the leader of the sound, if we kill you it would—"

"Start a war" Sasuke finished he sentence.

The other just looked at him.

"Even if I wasn't you wouldn't be able to kill me" said Sasuke as he looked at Tsunade with a smile.

"I think it's time you left . . . . . . and don't bother trying to sneak in to the village, it's very well monitored" said Naruto.

Sasuke turned around and took two steps before turning around, "Being the leader of the sound village _is_ the reason why you should have killed me . . . . . . . . . I said it before I will do anything I can to get Itachi" then he disappeared.

"Lets go . . Naruto" said Tsunade as she turned around to leave.

"Shikamaru you continue your job . . . . I well have Neji join you to help you man the gates . . . just in case" said Tsunade.

'_Great if things couldn't get worst I just had to get Neji as backup, this guy will have me looking out all day . . . . . bye bye sweet nap . . . . . and then when I get home it's going to be nothing but nagging from Temari'_ thought Shikamaru who was now standing alone, Naruto and Tsunade had left already.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking back to the ramen shop to meet up with Hinata and the kids.

'_I think there only one way this issue can come to an end'_ thought Naruto as he remembered the conversation he had with Itachi a long time ago.

Flashback

_Naruto and Itachi were eating in a restaurant talking making sure no one heard them._

"_Itachi I want to ask you a favor" said Naruto._

"_What is it" replied Itachi._

"_Well . . . . I want to ask you to take a very limited number of missions and stay in the village as much as possible" said Naruto._

"_Are you worried . . . . . Sasuke will find me" asked Itachi._

"_Yeah something like that" replied Naruto._

"_You think Sasuke will catch me off guard while on a mission?" asked Itachi._

"_Sasuke is strong . . . . . . . and the way he's being driven there is no telling what he's done to himself and his body to get any advantage he can" said Naruto._

"_You know he's eventually going to find me . . . . . and when he does he will find me here in Konoha" said Itachi._

"_I know . . . . but that's what I want" said Naruto._

"_Why?"_

"_That way I can take care of him" replied Naruto._

"_Naruto you're not going to be able to persuade Sasuke . . . . . . . . Sasuke has been in the dark and will stay there" said Itachi._

"_I know but it won't hurt to try will it" replied Naruto._

"_Alright, but something tells me that the only way for this to come to an end is. . . . . . to kill Sasuke . . . . . . . and the longer he takes to find me the stronger he'll get . . . . . and eventually I don't think I'll be able to beat him" said Itachi._

"_Don't worry . . . when push comes to shove . . . . I will take care of him . . . . . . that is why I want Sasuke to find you here, so that when he comes I can meet up with him and do what I have to do" said Naruto._

"_I think that that would be the only way to help him . . . . . . . . by putting him to rest . . . . . . " replied Itachi._

"_. . . . . . I guess I'll go along with what you're asking me to do, I can always use the time off, but I do hope that Sasuke doesn't try to go overboard with this" said Itachi._

"_Don't worry I won't let anything happen to Konoha" replied Naruto._

"_Speaking of that . . . . when do you think Tsunade is stepping down" asked Itachi._

"_Don't know" replied Naruto._

"_Well . . . . everyone's told me how much you want to be Hokage, I just figured you'd be more anxious now that the time is drawing near . . . . . . I mean Tsuande looks likes she's tired of the job and could step down any moment" said Itachi._

"_You think" Naruto quickly asked._

_Itachi shrugged, "Who knows" and then laughed when he saw Naruto slump on the table._

Flashback ends

"Naruto"

Naruto was interupted from his flashback when someone called him.

He looked up, "Shizune? . . . "

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama would like to speak to you right now" she said.

"OK" replied Naruto

"Well lets go" said Shizune as she lead Naruto to the Hokage's office.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade sat on her chair waiting for Naruto, she knew he was going to be excited about what she had to tell him. Her attention turned to the door as she heard a knock.

"Come in" said Tsunade and in came Naruto alone.

"Take a seat Naruto we need to talk" she said.

"Uhhh your not mad at what happened with Sasuke . . . . . . . . are you?" asked Naruto.

"No . . . I had you come because I need to talk to you about a serious matter" said Tsunade.

"Ok"

"Naruto . . . . . . . I have decided to step down" she said.

"You mean . . . your not going to . . ."

"No" she said.

"Have you already picked the next Hokage?" he asked and all she did was nod.

"Who?" he asked as he heart began to beat faster and faster hoping she'd say his name.

She looked at Naruto for a while then she smiled, "Who else do you think I would pick . . . . . . . . . . . Naruto you are the strongest shinobi in the village, and you deserve it"

"Your not joking right . . ." he asked.

"No Naruto it's not a joke, however it's not final yet, I've already informed the council about everything" said Tsunade.

"When will it be final?" he asked.

"Well the council still has to approve it, then we have to finish the paper work, and then the ceremony . . . . I'd say about a week maybe" said Tsunade.

"A week" he repeated.

"Yes, however starting today I want you to make all the decisions . . . . . . you know to get you ready . . . ." she stop giving him time to react.

"Congradulations Naruto"

"I . . . I can't believe it . . . . . I . . I have to go tell Hinata and the kids" said Naruto as he stood up to leave.

"Naruto . . . . I'll see you tomorrow" she said as he nodded and left.

Naruto ran out in hurry he wanted to tell his family about the good new and as he ran out the building he ran into Sakura and Lee.

"Hey Naruto" said Sakura but he just kept going.

"HEY WHERE YOU GOING?" she asked and then he stopped.

"I have to go see Hinata it's very important" he said.

"She's not pregnant again is she?" asked Sakura.

"No . . . you say it like it a bad thing . . . . . . speaking of which when are you guys going to have baby" said Naruto.

"In seven months" said Lee.

"LEE!!" screamed Sakura.

"You mean . . . . ." said Naruto as he tilted his head at her stomach.

"Yeah"

"Well it's about time . . . . well I have to go later" he said and quickly left.

"That's it. . . . .'Well it's about time' . . . that all he had to say, next time I see him I'm going to pound him" said Sakura.

"Whyyyy . . . . . don't we go see Tenten and tell her" suggested Lee trying to calm her down as they still looked at the retreating Naruto.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later

Naruto had told his family the news and they were all overjoyed as they celebrated with an eating contest with home made ramen.

Currently Naruto was siting at the Hokage's office, in the two days that passed he indeed had been making decisions and some paper work, but there really wasn't anything huge.

Suddenly Shizune burst through the door breathing and panting very heavily, she had obviously been in a hurry, she had two scrolls on her hand. She quicklly went up to Tsunade and handed her both scrolls.

"They . . . .both . . . just came . . in" said Shizune.

Tsunade opened one, after she read it her eyes narrowed then she handed it to Naruto andhe read it as she opened the other one to read it.

Naruto read the first scroll

_--- I said I would do everything I could and now I will stop at nothing to get what I want._

_Uchiha Sasuke ---_

When he finished he looked up at Tsunade who's face was of complete shock appearently the second scroll had more disturbing news. Tsunade handed him the scroll so he could read it and so he did.

_--- A copy of this scroll has been sent to __every__ village._

_This is a Declaration of War against KONOHA and any allies, this declaration of war is a joint decision by Oto, Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri. This war will extend to every village, there will be no neutral ground, every village will be force to side, villages that do not side with Oto, Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri will be seen as allies of Konoha and the same rath will be braught upon them. Villages that do not side will also be seen as allies of Konoha and will face the same consequences as them._

_No one can hide, we will kill everyone that opposes us._

_Leader of Oto Uchiha Sasuke ---_

Naruto's face now resembled Tsunades. Naruto knew that Sasuke would try something but nothing like this, this could result in the deaths of thousands of people.

"H-how many villages do think will side with them?" asked Naruto worried about what could possible happen.

For Naruto there was only one thing he could do, he had to make the right decision, if he was going to be Hokage he would have to do what was best for the village.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's that for this chapter, stay tune for the next one.

A/n

- The story is getting closer to the end

- Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to REVIEW.

DON'T forget to vote for me on the NARUTO READERS CHOICE AWARDS


	37. Chapter 37

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_- Yo, hows everyone I just want to let you guys know that there are only two chapters left in the story, chapter 38 is the last chatper **BEFORE** the epilogue._

_- Yes I know I too can't believe that the story is coming to an end._

_- We've been throught the bad and through the good, hopefully the end is good._

_- I know you guys hate errors and sorry if i have any._

**Now read and**

_Enjoy the chapter_

* * *

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 3

Chapter 37

Naruto and Tsunade were still in the office pondering exactly what it was that they were going to do and how they were going to go about it. The situation was huge, there was a war on the horizon and it was involving every village. Tsunade finally broke the silence as she ooked at Naruto.

"What did he mean when he said 'to get what he wants'" asked Tsunade.

"Sasuke . . . . Sasuke want's Itachi" said Naruto not looking at Tsunade..

"I see . . . and now he's raging this war in hopes that we will want to avoid it and in stead hand Itachi over to him" said Tsunade as she thought about this.

"Are you having second thoughts about agreeing with me" Naruto asked her.

She shook her head, "No I stand by what I said, I didn't just agreed with you because I wanted to agree with you, but I agreed with you because that's what I would've done"

"That's good to hear . . . . . . . " said Naruto as he stood up, he looked out the window and then he turned to Tsunade.

". . . . . . . about the war we're going to have explain this to evveryone and we have to get them ready" said Naruto.

"Do you think we should tell Itachi about this" suggested Tsunade.

"No" replied Naruto.

"We're going to inform everyone about the situation and he is going to find out when we tell them" said Tsunade.

"He's going to find out about the war not the reason why the war is happening . . . . . ." replied Naruto.

" . . . . . . . . .what do you think he would do if he found out that this is happening because of him" asked Naruto.

"He would waste no time turning himself over to Sasuke" replied Tsunade.

"Exactly and I'm not going to have that" said Naruto.

Tsunade took a deep sigh, "If this is going to involve every village the number of enemies could surpass a thousand"

"Our number won't be small either and we have to see which villages will side with us" said Naruto thinking positive.

"Yes but we're still going to need every one . . . . . I think even the genins will have to take part of this war as well" said Tsunade.

"I don't think so . . . . . . this is way to much for them, I doubt their ready" said Naruto.

"Ready for what?" as a voice coming from the window as he surprised Tsunade making her fall to the ground from the chair she sat in.

She quickly got up and smaked him on the head, "You idiot you nearly gave me a heart attack . . . . . . don't ever do that again"

Naruto walked up to Jiraiya and handed him both scrolls. Jiraiya was flat on the floor and quickly sat on the floor indian style as he received the scrolls.

Once he was finished Jiraiya gave a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Tsunade.

"This boy . . . . he's bluffing" said Jiraiya.

"Bluffing?" repeated Naruto.

"This boy is playing you" said Jiraiya.

"How? . . . . How do you know?"

"Well he said he'd do anything . . . . even lie . . . . . you see Uchiha Sasuke is not the leader of the Sound, and I know that for a fact. Sasuke wouldn't waste his time running a village when his goal is to get stronger" said Jiraiya.

"So all this is fake" said Tsunade as she held the scrolls in her hand.

"This type of threat is very dangerous it would almost make anyone give in" said Naruto a bit annoyed at what they just found out.

"Yeah and if we would've done that it would have been for nothing, we would've been better taking his other offer" said Tsunade.

"What other offer?" asked Jiraiya.

"He was going to trade us Orachimaru and Kabuto for Itachi" said Tsunade.

Jiraiya again laughed, "It still would've been the same"

"Another lie?" asked Naruto.

"I'm afraid so . . . . . . . . Sasuke doesn't have them, both Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead, and he's left the sound. The Sound village is with out a leader, the village is in the midst of a civil war that just started recently, which is why you probably don't know about it" said Jiraiya.

Jiraya looked at Tsuande and he could see she had a look of relieve, then he turned to Naruto he on the other hand had a face ready to explode with rage. No doubt he was mad about what Sasuke had done and he was sure he knew what he was going to do to let the age out.

Naruto turned around and began to walk towards the door.

"Naruto where you going?" asked Tsunade.

"To find him" he replied.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes"

"But you don't know where he is?" she asked.

"When grabbed a hold of his sword that day I trasfered some of my chakra in to it, with that I'll be able to find him" replied Naruto.

Tsunade was about to protest when Jiraiya stopped her, "Naruto . . . . . you do what you have to do we'll be waiting for you"

With that he turned around and left.

Jiraiya and Tsuande just stayed silent for many minutes hoping everything would turn out fine, then Shizune burst in through the door.

"SHIZUNE" screamed Tsunade.

"I'm soo sorry Tsunade-same but I have good news" she siad.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"I know it's only been two days and very soon, but the counsil has approved Naruto as Hokage" said Shizune.

"Good . . . now we just have to finish the pa—"

"I already did . . . . I couldn't wait so I went ahead and finished them" replied Shizune.

"You mean . . ." said Tsunade as she looked at Shizune.

Shizune nodded, "It's official . . . Naruto is now the Rokudaime Hokage"

"WHAT . . . when did this happen?" asked Jiraiya.

"Shizune can you get things ready for the ceremony . . . . . . . the ceremony, the time everyone else finds out" said Tsunade as both ladies ignored Jiraya's comment.

"Of course do you want it for tomorrow?" she asked.

"No just prepare for it and hold of on it till I tell you" said Tsunade, _'First we have to make sure Naruto comes back'_

"Do you want me to tell Naruto?" asked Shizune not knowing that Naruto had left.

"No Shizune . . . and thank you" said Tsunade, and then Shizune left.

'_Wow I never thought I live to see the day when Naruto became Hokage . . . . . . I just hope he live to see the day when he becomes Hokage'_ thought Jiaiya.

* * *

Hinata was at home cooking when suddenly she felt those stronger arms around her waist that she's was so used to by now.

"Hey" he said.

"Don't worry dinner will be ready soon" said Hinata.

"It's ok there no rush" said Naruto as he began to kiss Hinata on her neck makin Hinata moan lightly, then he placed his hands under her shirt and slowly went up reaching her breast.

"Naruto-kun" she moaned, he continued to kiss her and then he began to play with her breast as he rubbed and pinched her nipples.

"Aahhh Naruto-kun" she moaned a bit louder enjoying it very much.

"You like it" he asked enjoying her moans.

"Yes but . ." she didn't finished as she moaned again.

"But you want more" he asked.

"Yes no" she said.

"No?" asked Naruto confused as he still held her in his arms.

"No it's not that I don't like it, it's just . . . . . . ." said Hinata as she turned her head towards the table near by.

Naruto suddenly heard baby noises and then small baby laughs, he turned and saw Shin sitting on his baby chair next to the table looking right at them.

" . . . . . that and the girls are in the other room" she said a bit disappointed, she really wanted him t continue.

"Ohh" replied Naruto, he pulled his hands from under Hinata's shirt just as the girls walked in.

"Hi dad" said both girls as they walked in with three others.

Emi and Saya were helping Hinata watch over Kimiko, Shoji, and Tetsuo.

"Hi . . . . ." he said as he seperated from Hinata and gave the girls a kiss and then the boys.

". . . . . I have something important to tell you and mommy" said Naruto.

"What is it Naruto" asked Hinata.

"I have some important business I need to take care off"said Naruto.

"Oh"

"The problem is I have to leave now" he said.

"How long will it take?" she asked.

"I don't know, hopefully it won't be to long" said Naruto.

"Well . . . theres no other choice right?" asked Hinata a bit sad.

"Right" reasured Naruto as he hugged Hinata again and kissed her.

"Don't worry mom dad will be fine" said Saya.

"Yeah dad is the stronger shinobi" added Emi.

"Thanks girls but there is something I want to ask you" said Naruto.

"What is it dad?" asked the girls.

"Well daddy was wonder if you girls would lend him the necklaces he gave you" said Naruto.

The girls nodded as they took the necklaces and placed them on Naruto and gave him a kiss.

"Alright I have to go . . . . . I'll see you all soon OK" he said.

"Bye dad"

"Bye Naruto"

After that Naruto disappeared.

"Alright everyone it's dinner time" said Hinata as she place all the food on the tablle and everyone sat.

"Dadeee" said Shin as he waved his arms around,then everyone turned to look at him.

"He said daddy" said Saya.

"Can you say Emi?" asked Emi.

"Dadeeee" replied Shin.

"Daddy daddy daddy . . . . " said Tetsuo as he too wante some attention and kept it up.

"Alright alright we know you can talk Teddy" said Saya to Tetsuo.

"Alright everyone lets just eat ok or dinner will get cold" said Hinata as they all started eating.

* * *

Naruto wasted no time in traveling, he was already minutes away from Konoha. Naruto had already picked up the lacation of the chakra and was heading toward the location.

Naruto traveled for well over two hours when suddenly he began to hear the noise of falling water, he looked ahead and saw a clearing. The location made Naruto think that maybe Sasuke wanted him to find him. When he reached the clearing he could see the water fall where the noise was coming from and the large body of water, and the two giant statues.

He still remembered the first time he was here.

As he reached the top of one of the statues he could see Sasuke on top of the other one.

"Naruto . . . . you come alone" said Sasuke not being able to feel the presence of anyone else.

"You sound surprised" said Naruto.

"You could say that" replied Sasuke.

"You knew I was going to come . . . . however you expected me to come with Itachi didn't you?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sasuke's monotone face.

"Of course . . . . . do you really think I wouldn't know of any changes to my sword, the chakra you put on it was obvious to me, the only reason why I left it on it was because I thought you would come to your senses and decide to give me Itachi" said Sauske.

"I told you I wasn't going to do that" repleid Naruto.

"Then why are you here?" asked Sasuke.

"Why shouldn't I be here?" asked Naruto.

"It sounds to me like you found out about my little hoax" said Sasuke as he started to laugh.

"You think that's funny" siad Naruto.

"That is why I'm laughing" replied Sasuke.

"Sasuke I came to finish this once and for all" said Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, "Your still and idiot like always, of course you're here for that otherwise you woudn't be here . . . . . . . are you ever going to change Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know . . . . .why don't you find out for your self" he replied.

Sasuke stood up from his sitting position and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto you're a wall and your blocking my way . . . . . . . and that is the only reason why I will fight you, once I get rid of you there won't be anyone that will stop me from killing Itachi" said Sasuke.

"There will be others that will prevent you from doing that" said Naruto.

"No. . . no there won't be, you see Naruto . . . . you're the only one that is strong enough to fight with me, everyone else is just a bug all I have to do is step on them and that is it" replied Sasuke.

Sasuke took out his sword, "Are you ready"

"Whe ever you are" replied Naruto as the two were now ready to finish what they started many years ago

* * *

**_Next Chapter_** – _Sasuke v. Naruto_, the fight will end in that same chapter.

_Continue reading and **Reviewing.**_

Later.


	38. Chapter 38

_I do not own **Naruto**_

- **Hey** you guys probably already know but _**evildart17**_ has posted up a revise version of this story, it was with my consent so don't worry. That version has been _**edited**__ removing only the grammar and spelling errors_. I myself will try my best to write error free in these last two chapter but I'm not perfect.

- I would like to thank the person who nominated my story for the awards, I had no idea till I received an email, thanks.

Oh don't forget to vote for me, if you haven't, just go to Jesse briceno's profile.

Now

**Read and Enjoy**

* * *

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 3

Chapter 38

Naruto watched Sasuke draw out his sword and the only thing he could think was that this was it. He extended his arms forward letting black chakra extend from each arms. The black chakra slowly turned in to solid broadswords.

Sasuke initated the battle as he jumped forward in to the air ready to attack when Naruto slashed one of his swords at Sasuke and at that same moment a thick pillar extended out from the top of the statue right at Sasuke ready to smack him on his face. Sasuke took hold of his sword with both hands and quickly slashed his sword splitting the pillar as the two halves fell to the sides.

When the two halves fell it made way for a now charging Naruto, he landed a roundhouse kick right on Sasuke's chest sending him flying back to the location he'd jumped from.

Naruto united both swords by the end of their hilts, he then manipulated lightning on his hand tranfering it to the swords and yelled.

_"Thunderbird Jutsu"_ he threw the swords at Sasuke. The swords were traveling at high speed making the blades look like wings, and the lightining around them made noise like that of birds just like the chidori. It looked just like the name, a thunderbird heading for Sasuke. The speed of the thunderbird cleared the cloud of dust in the air showing that Sasuke barely noticed the thunderbird headed his way. Sasuke reached for his arms as he too started to charge up the lightning and waited a second for the thunderbird to arrive. 

"_Chidori"_ Naruto landed on the grounded as he looked at Sasuke thrust his chidori at the thunderbird, when the two clashed neither overwhelmed the other.

'_Why the fuck isn't it coming to a stop . . . . this damn shit has a mind of it's own and it's momentum is increasing' _thought Sasuke as he increased the power to his chidori. Naruto smirked as he watched, he thenwillfully seperated the swords as they darted passed Sasuke and in the prosses slash both of his shoulders as he was stumbling forward, Sasuke's chidori crashed in to the ground creating a crater, before Sasuke could stand the ground around him began to swallow him up.

Naruto watched till Sasuke was completely underground but it didn't take long to hear sasuke's voice.

"Is that all you got . . . I'd figured you'd be stronger" said Sasuke who was standing behind Naruto.

Naruto still had his back to Sasuke while Sasuke had his sword pointed right in the back of Naruto's neck, Naruto quickly ducked and did a leg sweep as he turned around at the same time. Sasuke jumped back and stabbed his sword in the ground trying to catch Naruto's leg on it fortunately for Naruto he stopped his leg an inch from the spot Sasuke's sword was at.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was already in the process of performing a jutsu.

"_Inferno Tempest"_ Sasuke puffed fired right on Naruto's face, but bursting right through the fire was Naruto's fist as it nailed Sasuke right on his jaw cracking it and making him stumble backwards. With a fist full of blood Naruto decided not to let Sasuke gather himself and quickly charged at him.

Naruto caught Sasuke on the down fall and punched him on his stomach four times making him spew up blood, Naruto could see that his attacks were affective, and then as he was about to plant another on his face Sasuke caught his fist and with the other hand he slammed his palm on his elbow from the bottom making his arm bend the opposite direction breaking it.

"AAAAAHHAHHHhh" screamed Naruto as backed away holding his arm.

With an opening Sasuke returned the favor as he slammed his fist on Naruto's stomach four times, however he took noticed that his attacks weren't as affective as Naruto's, then as he was about to punch a fifth time his fist came in to contact with Naruto's other fist, but it took less then a second for Sasuke's puch to be overwhelem by pain as Naruto's punch was way stronger and more effective as he could feel his knuckles and fingers break.

"AAAAAhhhh FUUUUUUUCK" _'There is no way his punches can be that much stronger then mine' _thought Sasuke, there was now seperated by several feet and that when he noticed Naruto had no shadow.

Minutes ago

_While Sasuke struggled against the thunderbird Naruto took advantaged and prepared for what he was going to do next._

_Naruto then performed seals, "Inner Shadow Jutsu" Naruto's shadow resieded in to him, he then performed more seals, "Ten Strike Jutsu"._

"_This is it . . . . . the killer combo" said Naruto as he turned back to Sasuke and smirked._

Present

Sasuke quickly flashed his sharingan and then deactivated it. He saw two figures overlaping each other and his hands were covered with chakra, but the chakra that was concentrated on his hands was acting different then the rest of his chakra, it looked like it was increasing and decreasing almost like if it was breathing.

'_With those two overlaping each other I can only assum is the reason why it feels like I'm being punched twice every time and that chakra only increases the damage of both punches'_ thought Sasuke.

Naruto disappeare and appeared behind Sasuke and grabbed him by a headlock squeezing his neck as tight as he could. Sasuke couldn't believe he wasn't able to see him move, but alas he wasn't to worried since he still wasn't using his sharingan with that Naruto wouldn't stand a chance.

Then with his busted arm Naruto reached up and forced four of his finger in to one of Sasuke's cuts on his shoulder, once grabbing hold of it he pulled on his skin ripping it like if it was paper.

"AAHAhhhhhshh" Sasuke flail trying to break free.

Sasuke then flipped Naruto and slammed him on the floor and as he was about punch him on the floor Naruto brought his legs up and pushed him back and then stood up.

Sasuke began another assualt as he threw a punch at Naruto only to have it block, Naruto then countered by punching him on his stomach making him stumble back. Sasuke could still feel it, the same feeling as before only much more powerful.

'_Fuck . . . this one was even more powerful'_ thought Sasuke as the wind was knoced out of him, he gasped as he could feel the pain of several broken ribs.

Before Sasuke knew it Naruto was already in front of him as he reach back for moment for hin next punch, Sasuke knew he couldn't let Naruto hit him again with a punch it would only damage him even more.

As Sasuke's thought came to and end Naruto landed his punch right on Sasuke's chest, but this time nothing happened. He looked at Sasuke and he saw Sasuke's skin covered witht the cursed seal, with the cursed seal Sasuke was able to take the punch.

Naruto punched him again and saw that the punches were hurting Sasuke but they were not having any affect liket they were before evern though they were more powerful. Naruto threw his last punch only to get the same reaction.

'_Well there go all ten strikes'_ thought Naruto as he got ready to do something else.

Sasuke could feel the power fo the curse seal run through his body and he made his move. Sasuke moved faster then Naruto could see, Sasuke reached for his sword that was stuck on the ground and dashed at Naruto.

In less then ten seconds Naruto was on the ground with large slashes on his sides and then to finish his attack Sasuke impaled his sword on Naruto's leg going right through is calf and out his shin.

"AAAhhhh" screamed Naruto kneeling on the ground.

Sasuke stood behind him, he unhooked his shirt from his shoulder revealing his cursed seal. The seal started to glow as small black worm like things began to come out of the seal. Sasuke reached for the black worm and then placed it on Naruto's shoulder as the worm entered Naruto.

Once completely in Naruto screamed in pain and sprouted five red tails as they lashed out at Sasuke backing him away. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's sword and took it out and tossed it aside, then the five tails snaked around helping him him stand and rejuvinating him,once finished the tails just hung behind him like normal tails.

Sasuke activated his sharingan knowing that the battle was going to get more intense, however Sasuke was completely surprised when Naruto was already standing right in front of him and then uppercutted him on the jaw as he flipped in the air, while in the air Sasuke performed some seals.

"_Fire Dragon Jutsu"_ screamed Sasuke as a huge fire dragon made it's way towards Naruto.

Naruto countered Sasuke's jutsu as he made some movements with his arm, with that a giant water dragon clashed with Sasuke's fire dragon. When both dragons clashed it caused a huge explosion. They both jumped of the statue landing on the water.

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade were the office just sitting and waiting, then the door opened and in came Hinata. 

"Hinata what are you doing here?" asked Tsuande, she knew what she wanted but she just had to ask.

"Well I just wanted to ask you something" said Hinata.

"Let me guess . . . . your worried about Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

Hinata nodded, "I just wanted to know how dangerous is the thing that Naruto is doing?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" said Tsunade.

"Well when he came home he asked the girls if he could barrow the necklaces" answered Hinata.

'_. . . . . . . . .Could Sasuke really be that strong if Naruto took both necklaces' _thought Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama?" said Hinata only to get a look of sympathy from Tsunade.

"Tsunade she is the Hokage's wife I think you need to answer her" said Jiraiya.

"The Hokages wife" said Hinata.

"Yes it's now official . . . Naruto is the new Hokage" said Tsunade, Hinata was happy to hear that but her thoughts quickly went back to her previous ones.

"Naruto has gone to fight Sasuke" she Tsunade.

"Is—" Hinata didn't finished as they all felt a huge mesh of chakra from the direction they could only assume that Naruto and Sasuke were fighting.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, Jiraiya then nodded and left, Tsunade then turned to Hinata who looked even more worried.

"Hinata . . . . don't worry everything will be fine you'll see" she said as Hinata just nodded at her but wasn't to sure if she wanted to believe her.

"Where are the kids" asked Tsunade.

"Oh . .ah there waiting outside, I didn't want them to hear what we were going to talk about" she reponded.

"Well you can bring them in now" said Tsunade with a big smile.

Hinata openned the door and let the kids in as they rushed up to Tsunade.

"Gra'ma . . . . . what are you doing?" asked Emi.

"Well I'm just doing the samething as your mom" she siad.

"Waiting for dad" said Saya.

"Here gra'ma you can take Shin" said Emi as she handed Tsunade Shin.

"Awww isn't he just a little cuuuhhhhh what is that smell" said Tsuande as she sniffed Shin.

"Looks like you have to change him now gra'ma" said Saya as she and the Emi moved away from her.

"Hey that not fare" she replied.

"It's Ok Tsuande I'll change him" said Hinata.

"NONO It's fine I'll change him" said Tsunade as she went out of the office to change him.

Hinata sat on a couch by the wall and just watched the girls play with Tetsuo while Tsuande returned.

"Ok try it" said Emi.

"Kuuge Booosh tsu" said Tetsuo as he jumped trying to creat some clones of himself.

"No your not saying it right Teddy" said Saya.

"Saya . . . I don't think he's going to be able to do it even if he says it right . . . . he's not molding any chakra . . . . I don't think he even know how to mold chakra" said Emi.

Hinata shifted her gaze from her children to the window as she looked towards the direction where Naruto and Sasuke were possibly fighting.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were exchanging blows and it all looked like they were even right now, but for Sasuke this was not right. With his sharingan he should be able to stay ahead of him, he should be able to predict his moves and see his strategy. 

Naruto smirked as he saw Sasuke's face, he knew he had figured it out. Naruto dodged a kick from Sasuke and then caught a punch and twisted his arm in the process. Sasuke slammed his head back headbutting Naruto in the face causing him to realease Sasuke.

"What have you done . . . . . . why can't my sharingan pick up any of your movements" asked Sasuke.

"That's becuase your sharingan is useless against me, I developed a technique _Deforesight_ it prevents anyone or anything from predicting my movements, my strategies and it also prevents my jutsus from being copied . . . . . the edge you though you had never existed" replied Naruto.

"That's what you think Naruto" said Sasuke as he flashed his Sharingan at Naruto.

With out notice a big snake came out fo the water wrapping around Naruto quickly holding him in place, Naruto tried to escape but nothing he tried worked, none of his jutsus were doing anything. The snake slowly started to constrict Naruto all the while Sasuke walked up to him with a kunai at hand.

"See this kunai . . . it's filled with poison, this poison will rot your skin and put you in to the most painful cycle you will ever experience" said Sasuke as he stabbed it in Naruto's throat. Naruto wasn't able to scream in pain witht the kunai in his throat, but with the poison eating his body and the snake sqeezing him to death all he could do was flail.

Sasuke then took hold of his sword again and stabbed Naruto on his chest then once impaled he rotated the sword inside of him increasing the pain. Sasuke looked Naruto right on the eyes but he wasn't seeing the type of emotion he wanted to see from him in this moment.

Sasuke slowly walked up to Naruto, Sasuke had caught Naruto in a genjutsu. As he made his way towards Naruto he could see him clearly frozen in his place. When Sasuke was right besides Naruto he streched out his arm to choke Naruto when suddenly one of Naruto's hands gripped him arm stopping him. Sasuke looked at him then he saw his eyes open up.

Then to Sasuke's surprise a huge hand made of red chakra came out of Naruto's stomach grabbing Sasuke squeezing him tight and plunged him deep in to the body of water not letting go of him. Sasuke struggled for air being surprised by this he wasn't able to take a deep breath.

'_That fuckin' bastard has a counter for everthing I do . . . . . I guess I have to go straight to the end'_ thought Sasuke as he streched out his arm and a hand full of snakes came out of his sleeve curling up the red chakra arm and burted out of the water and restrained Naruto as they each bit down on him.

Out of the water came Sasuke, it looked like he had activated the second level to his cursed seal, but Naruto could tell he was way stronger then last time they had fought. Sasuke jsut stared at Naruto like he wanted to eat him.

Naruto noticed the way Sasuke was looking at him, "You look like you want to say something" said Naruto.

"That was a high level genjutsu how did you get out of it" asked Sasuke.

"In order to catch some one under a genjutsu you have be able to manipulate their chakra system, the stronger the genjutsu theharder it is to dispell it. The only way to dispell it to take back control and manipulate your own chakra" said Naruto.

"You haven't even answered the question" said Sasuke.

"I have three diferent sources of chakra inside me and two of them basically have a mind of their own so they are able to get control back very easily . . ." replied Naruto.

"Three?" Sasuke said to himself.

"I told you . . . . .your sharingan would be useless agiasnt me . . . . . . you have no use for it in this batte" said Naruto.

"It doesn't matter because I won't need it to defeat you" replied Sasuke.

Naruto's tails cut him free from the snakes, Naruto's eyes then changed tothevery familarcrinsom red , his wiskers thiken, chakra surrounded him, and he sprouted four more tials totaling nine.

Sasuke's hand wings flapped launching a tornado full of chakra at Naruto, Naruto's tailswipped forwardas they slammed down on to the water and splitting up the tornado into nothing.

They both stared at each other as they each waited for the other to make a move.

* * *

Jiraiya was running as fast as he could, the more he travel the more he could feel the chakra of both Naruto and Sasuke. 

At this point he could sense that Sasuke's chakra seemed to be larger.

Jiraiya just hoped tha he could get there in time before anything bad could happen. This was Naruto's fight and he wanted to let Naruto handle this but he wouldn't be able to live with himself ifhe let something happen to him.

If he had to he would sacrafise himself before he let anything happen to him, Naruto had a family to get back to while he had nothing.

Jiraiya looked forwards noting that he was getting closer to the valley of the end, the place where according to Kakashi Naruto and Sasuke fought before.

* * *

"Naruto . . . it doesn't matter what you do you will soon turn over and I will win this battle" said Sasuke. 

"If your refering to this . . ." Naruto showed Sasuke the small black worm he held in his hand and then dropped it on the water.

"Tsch" was all Sasuke said with a so what face.

". . . . . . i don't think you will" said Naruto.

With that Sasuke charged at Naruto,but Naruto's tails lashed out at him. Sasuke jumped from side to side dodging the tails, he moved faster then the tails could hit him and Naruto could see that Sasuke was still faster.

When Sasuke reached Naruto he saw Naruto quickly throw a powerful kick, Sasuke stopped just in time as he caught the kick then swung him and with all the force he could muster up he threw him agianst the wall of the valley and moments after he threw about twenty kunias with exploding tags.

Naruto impacted the wall hard but it would be the exploding tags that would cause more damage.

When the smoke cleared Naruto was covered by a red dome, Naruto's tials had covered him protecting him from the explosion. When the red shield pulled back Naruto could be seen stuck deep in to the wall, unfortunately the shield went up after the impact against the wall.

When Naruto opened hims eyes he saw Sasuke reach him in less then a second kneeing him in the gut.

Naruto rose hishand and thrust it at Sasuke's shoulder as he did red chakra spoured out and just before it hit Sasuke it turned in to a solid red katana and it went right through Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto's tails then pounded Sasuke as he went flying from the force, when he landed on the water Sasuke felt sheer pain on his shoulder.

Sasuke looked at his shoulder, "Ice? . . . ." he could feel the ice spread inside his body making him feel the same pain everywhere.

Naruto's katana was eminating a freeszing arua, Naruto slwoly stood up and jumped back down to the water as he faced Sasuke. Both were battered but how much longer they could last only they knew.

Naruto was panting and his body was hurting badly, with the constant use of his chakra his body wasn't healing and all his wound were hindering him.

"The ice it's draining my chakra isn't it?" said Sasuke as he felt the ice with his hand, Naruto just nodded. Sasuke was in the same shape as Naruto, he could barely move some parts of his body and his clothes drenched with blood.

"It won't matter . . . I won't need all my chakra to win" said Sasuke.

"You keep saying that but you still haven't won" reponded Naruto.

"Yeah . . . but I will soon . . . I'm sure you can sense it . . . . I stronger then you" Sasuke as he knew he was faster and would be able to hit him.

Naruto quickly changed the arua around his sword and quickly swung it forward as this time he created a hurricane headed towards Sasuke knocking him back.

"Wind" Sasuke said to himself.

Sasuke got up and then he performed some seals as purple chakra pour out of him, the chakra would instantely turn in to small particles as they spread all over the area, when he was done the entire center of the valley looked like it was covered in purple mist.

Sasuke did what looked to be the chidori but instead of the normal chidori he now held a small ball made of electricity and then he dropped it in to the water, the electricity quickly spread through all the water and through all of the purple mist, seeing as the entire place was surounded by the mist and by the water there was no place Naruto could move to dodge the attack.

Sasuke smirked as the electricity neared Naruto.

Naruto just extended his arm forward pointing the katana right as Sasuke and as the electricity reached him he rose the katana above his head and changed the arua yet again. All the electricity around him was obsorbed by the katana, Naruto increased the arua on the katana as he obsorbed all the eletricity and in one motion he reached back and slashed the katana right at Sasuke as all the electricity shot right at him.

"Electricity . . . . that fuckin' bastard" Said Sasuke as he barely dodged the attack. The electricity hit the bottom part of the valley wall creating what looked almost like a tunnel.

"That's quiet a sword you got there" said Sasuke now breathing very heavily as was Naruto.

"The sword doesn't make the man, the man makes the sword" said Naruto.

"Your saying you did all that" asked Sasuke.

"I can manipulate the elements, and that's what I did with the katana I manipulated the arua around it" he said as he swung the katana again as the katana left a trail of fire behind.

"This is really getting tiring . . . . what do you say we end this the way we did last time . . . . . just make sure you put all the power you got in to it because I will" said Sasuke.

"I don't know . . . . I just don't think you can handle my power" replied Naruto.

"Ohh I don't know about that" said Sasuke as his chakra began to rise more.

Naruto was shocked that Sasuke still had a lot more chakra, "Ok . . . . but you asked for it"

"Now we'll see who truly was the strongest" replied Sasuke.

Naruto gathered himself and then red chakra began to leak from one of the necklaces and black from another one, Kyubi and Hachibi rose from the chakra as they stood in front of Naruto. Then Naruto did some seals, _"Martyr Vessel"_ a dummy like body rose from the water.

"What . . . are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

"You said to put all of my power in to this" replied Naruto. Both Kyubi and Hachibi merged with the vessel. Naruto could feel Sasuke's chakra still increasing slowly now.

"Well . . . . are you done?" asked Sasuke.

"Just about" replied Naruto as he put his hand on the vessel and slowly merged with it as well, once he was completely merged the vessel began to glow and after ten seconds it let out a flash. Sasuke had close his eyes to avoid the flash, when he opened his eyes he saw what he assumed was the vessel only with a new look.

The vessel had the sameclothes that Kyubi had except the red was replaced by the green that had adorned Hachibi's armor, he had glowing green eyes and semi long silver hair, and looked just like Naruto. He thenstarted to focuse chakra on his hand.

Sasuke just stared at him, "Well?" said the vessel.

Sasukegathered his thoughts and started his chidori as he concentrated as much chakra as he could. When he was ready he held his hand in front of him as the purple lightning rattled with power.

The vessels was now holding a rasengan with two layers of chakra on top of the original one. The blue chakra was surounded by black and then the black was surounded by red. The vessel looked up at Sasuke he could see he was ready, then they both charged at each other.

"CHIDORI""RASENGAN'

They both clashed and each stood their ground neither giving an inch. The force between both techniques was increasing and it started to affect both of them physically. When they both put more force into the attack it started to create tention that was to much for the techniques as they began to repel each other slowly moving each other to the sides with outNaruto and Sasukeknowing.

When the techniques repeled each other to the sidesthey passed each other and hit their target causing a beyond normal explosion as each were sent crashing to opposite ends of the valley.

Sasuke body was stuck lifeless in the crater, when the techniques moved he was hit right on his heart and with the rasengan reinforced with two layers the result of the impact was a huge hole in Sasuke's chest and much around his heart was also oblirirated. Rocks around his body rattled loose as his body fell on the water sinking deep in to the valley.

Naruto was stuck on the crater in the wall as well, once the vessel was shot back the three seperated as Kyubi and Hachibi returned to the necklaces. The three layers of the rasengan caused the chidori to move differently, the chidori had punctured one of Naruto's lungs. Naruto's lungs were filling up with blood and he wasalsoloosing a lot of blood. Naruto was barely conscince and unable to move. His body was completely drain all he could do was move his fingers.

Naruto gurgled from the blood in his lungs and his eyes slowly started to close, he knew he was loosing it and he couldn't do anything. Before his eyes were completely closed he saw something land next to him and say something.

"Naruto" said Jiraiya.

Then his eyes fell shot.

* * *

"What's with all this pain" thought Naruto who was hurting all over his body and he could feel something weighing him down. 

"**Don't worry . . . pain is good"** Said Kyubi.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

_**"Because if you can feel pain then that means your still alive"**_ said Hachibi.

**"Kid just open your eyes"**

Naruto did just that, he opened his as his hearing also came about. The first thing he heard was Hinata.

"Emi you shouldn't put Shin there" said Hinata.

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw Shin right away, he was sitting on his chest and looking rigth at him. Naruto just smiled.

"Hey" he said to Shin.

"Daddaaa" said Shin and with that Saya and Emi turned to see why he had talked.

"Dad? . . . . mom dad awake" said Saya

Hinata walked over to him, "Naruto . . . . . . are you ok? . . . . . how do you feel?" asked Hinata who now stood on one side to the bed.

"I'm just hurting" said Naruto he looked to the end of the bed seeing Tetsuo seeing in between his legs, and Emi standing on the other side with Saya.

'_Man I thought I died'_ he thought.

'**Yeah right . . . like were going to let that happen to you'**

'_So I'm still alive because of you'_

**_'Kind of . . . . I mean we did do most of the work but that blond lady also helped you'_**

"Naruto I'm so glad your alright" said Hinata as she leand in and kissed Naruto.

"Yeah dad you had mom pretty worried , but we knew you were going to be Ok" said Emi, the girls really hadn't taken in how everything happen all they really cared was that Naruto was alright.

"How long has it been?" asked Naruto.

"You've been out one day" said Hinata who was now relieved that he had woken up.

"Yeah and Emi has been feeding your food to Shin" said Saya.

"That's ok sweetie I don't like hospital food" replied Naruto.

"See told you" said Emi.

"Where's Tsunade?" asked Naruto.

"She was here a while ago to check up on you . .. . . . . . . she drained all the blood in your lungs and she healed you as best she could" said Hinata.

"That's good" said Naruto.

"Naruto . . . Tsunade said you going to have to take some time to recuperate" said Hinata.

"That's fine . . . .at least I'll be able to spend a lot of time with my family" said Naruto as he reach over and kissed both Emi and Says on their heads and then Shin and Tetsuo.

"Yeah well . . I think you'll be able to spend even more time with us after that" said Hinata.

"Why is that?" asked Naruto.

"I can't say it's a surprise" replied Hinata.

"Well that's fine as long I get to spend time with you guys I'll welcome it" siad Naruto as he grabbed Shin and laid him next to him, then the girls got on the bed and sat close to Naruto just like Tetsuo.

"No girls get down give your dad some space to rest" said Hinata.

"It's Ok honey" said Naruto as he smiled at his kids, he then reached out and pulled Hinata in to him as she rested a little bit on the other side of the bed. He now had all his family close to him and all around him just like he wanted.

Naruto took a deep sigh knowing he could finally rest after taking care of everything and anything that could pose any problem to his family, him, or the village. He was happy he was able to protect his family and happy that he would still be able to protect them.

Naruto always wanted a family and now he had one, but the thing that got him the most excited was being a good father and a good husband.

Naruto loved Spending time withhis familyand watching them grow and now he's deffinitely going to get the chance.

* * *

a/n 

- The next chapter is the last one, I hope you guys like the chapter and the way it ended.

- I would really like to know what you all think.

- As you know the last chapter is the epilogue, so it's just going to close the story.

- Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon.

_**REVIEW** and **Vote** for me._

Later.


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own Naruto**

_**READ PLEASE**_

_**-In regards to my story 'The Way I Dreamed It'**_

_It has come to my attention (**by an anonimous tip**)that some one **(The Sin of the Creator)** has posted my story and is planning on changing it **WITHOUT** my permission. There is another person **evildart17** who is posting my story up as well **HOWEVER he DOES** have my permission to post it up **CORRECTING** only the spelling and grammar error._

_I have written five stories . . . ._

_The way I dreaemd – is the only one I have allowed anyone to revise (evildar17)._

_Midnight Snack – no one else should have it posted up._

_One shot is all you get – no one should have it posted up._

_Team Zero – no one should have it posted up, and FYI this story is in hiatus for now._

_Heroes come back – no one should have it posted up._

_. . . . . so PLEASE if anyone else has my stories posted up report them for abuse, this has been going on for a while now, I myself reported to KYUBITEASER that some was copying her story 'Into the woods', don't let people STEAL stories, please let them know._

:( _it's sad that people have to resort to this but we have to put them in their place._

_- It is now the end of the world, nah I'm just playing but it is the end of the story._

_- I will be starting another story soon and I will try do make it as good as i can so you can enjoy reading it._

_- This is a short chapt, but that's becuase it's the epilogue._

_**Well here you go the last chapter.**_

**_Enjoy it._**

* * *

The Way I Dreamed It

Part 3

Epilogue III - Chapter 39

Days later

Naruto was sitting was sitting in the kitchen table, he was looking down on the table at what was sitting infront of him then he looked up to Sasa and Emi who were sitting on the other side of the table facing him with big smiles on their faces.

"You girls still haven't gotten ready right?" asked Naruto.

"No . . . not yet" said Sasa.

"But we did take a bath already" added Emi.

"Why do you asked dad" asked Saya.

"Well becuse I know how dirty you girls get when we do this andI don't want you to get dirty after your all nice and ready" said Naruto.

They all looked up at the ceiling, they could hear some one up stairs going back and forward as if they were doing what ever it was they weredoing in a hurry.

"Alright girls . . . . we have to do this fast before mom comes down and sees us Ok" said Naruto.

"Right" replied said Emi.

"Bring it" said Saya.

"This is going to end the same way it always does" replied Naruto.

Naruto then turned his head to his left side of the table where Tetsuo was standing on chair, bending over and supporting himself on the table. Tetsuo was all dressed up in a kimono and well groomed, he was ready for what was going to take place soon.

"I'm ready" said Naruto and Tetsuo noddedat him. Naruto then turned to the girls, who turned to Testuo.

"We're ready" they said in unisen and Tetsuo nodded again.

The girls then turned back to Naruto as they stared each other down as they waited for Tetsuo to say go.

"GOU" yelled Tetsuo as the other three started to eat as much ramen as they could in fifteen minutes. They ate as fast as they could all the while they had their eyes glued on Tetsuo who at any minute would call it.

Tetsuo would turn his head from one side of the table to the other trying to see every bowl they they each downed, then he looked at the watch missing the last part.

The bowls piled up as they downed the last they had in their mouths knowing it would be time soon, "SCHTAAAAP!"yelled Tetsuo.

"!EMI, SAYA!" The four heard Hinata scream.

"Hurry count, mom is going to be here any moment" said Naruto.

"Ok here we go. . . . . .1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12" counted Sasa.

Emi crossed her fingers and counter hers, "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11,that makes 23" counted Emi.

"Alright 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15 . . ." Naruto continued to count all the while Emi and Sasa began to smile slowly as they counted along with Naruto and theycould see that Naruto wasn't going to have enough to beat them.

". . . . 16-17-18-19-20-21-21-22" Finished Naruto who wasn't bothered at all by the outcome.

"YEAH . . we won" yelled both girls with joy, theri attention quickly changed to the person who had just entered the kitchen.

"Emi, Saya what are you two doing? Your suppose to be getting ready, did you take a bath already?" said Hinata who came in to the kitchen with Shin in her arms.

"Yes mom we took a bath" responded both girls.

"But . . . look at you . . . your faces are covered with ramen and your still not dressed, it's almost time to leave" said Hinata.

"Mom we won, we beat dad" said Emi.

"Good and your prize for winning . . . . . . . . you get to go and get cleaned up . . . come on" said Hinata as the girls got up and left.

Hinata walked up to Tetsuo with a playful mad face, "What about you mister are you still clean?" she asked, Tetsuo straighten up and spread his arms as he nodded.

"Good . . . . that's whatI like about you . . . you always do waht mommy tells you . . right" she said and kissed him on the cheek and Tetsuo just said, "Yaah" Hinata then went up to Naruto.

"Naruto can you take him so I can go help the girls finish getting ready" asked Hinata.

"Of course" said Naruto as he took a well dressed and groomed Shin.

Naruto then saw Tetsuo walk up to him and then reach for two bowls that were sitting on a chair next to Naruto, the bowls were on the chair and hiden under the table.

"Dadee" said Tetsuo as he showed Naruto the bowls and then placed them next to Naruto's stack of bowls telling him he forgot to count those two.

"I know . . . I just thought I'd let them win for once" said Naruto.

"I tell you those girls really need to learn how to eat much cleaner . . . right? . . . I mean look at me not a single drop of ramen on me . . . and I'm already dressed" said Naruto to Tetsuo.

"Well looks like yet agian we're going to have to wait for the ladies to finish getting ready" said Naruto while Tetsuo just nodded at him.

While the girls got ready Naruto cleaned the mess made by them, then after several minutes the three girls came in to the kitchen were Naruto and the boys were waiting.

"Well" said Hinata as she got Naruto's attention.

"Wow you three look great" said Naruto.

"Thanks dad" said Emi.

"Well . . . should we go" said Naruto.

"Lets" replied Hinata.

They all nodded ready to leave.

* * *

Many of the streets of Konoha were empty not a sigle person in sight and every shop was closed, but in other parts of the village the streets were buzzing as dozens and dozens of people made their way thought the streets.

The merchants and many other people still had their stands open as they sold food, jewellery, and other goods to those that passed by, the merchants would wait till everyone passed by so they could close up and head in the same direction as everyone else.

As everyone made their way towards the center of the village the number of people began to increase. One could guess that everyone was present, everyone was gathered in front of the Hokoga tower. The entire place was covered with noise as everyone spoke their thoughts.

The crowed began to slowly quiet down noticing that Tsunade had made her way to the balcony.

"We are all here to celebrate the beginning of a new era that Konoha will enter in to, I step down knowing that Konoha is in safe hands as it always has been" she said as she slowly stepped aside, she then looked back and nodded.

Slowly Naruto holding on to Tetsuo by his hand, Hinata carrying Shin, Says, and Emi came in to view and everyone cheered instantly.

Naruto rose one arms as everyone quieted down.

"I want to thank everyone for coming to support us today . . . . . . as Tsunade said today we start a new era . . . a new era with an old tradition. . . and that tradition is doing what past Hokages did, I to WILL follow them and protect this village with all my power AND THAT will not change no matter what" said Naruto as cheered again.

After several minutes the crowed went about their bisuness after the annoucement was made, some still stayed behind.

Naruto felt his free hand be grabbed and squeezed by Hinata's free hand, Naruto turned to look at her and at that moment he realized that this had been everything he had ever dreamed of, not standing here being announced as Hokage but standing here with Hinata and his family by his side.

What made Naruto smile a bigger grin was the fact that it wasn't just his dream. Naruto knew that it was Hinata's dream to be by his side and start a family with him, so with everything said and done both of their dreams had come to be a reality.

'_This . . . this is everything I ever wanted . . . . I just hope this isn't a dream'_ thought Naruto who felt a sharp pain in his hand. Naruto looked down to see that Hinata had pinched his knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Your not dream. . . . this is all real" she said.

Naruto quickly leaned over and kissed Hinata who returned the kiss, and after twenty second they both felt some small weak slaps on their cheeks, they then realized that they were sqeezing Shin who wanted some breathing room. They seperated as they smiled and laughed at Shin's antics.

"Pinch me" said Hinata as she looked at Naruto, she too wanted to comfirm that all this was real and not just a dream. She had been fooled once and did not want it to happen again.

"Ouch" sqealed Hinata feeling two sharp pains on each of her arms, both Emi and Saya had pinched her.

"You said to pinch you" said Emi.

Hinata reached out and hugged Saya with her free arms and Naruto did the same with Emi and Tetsuo, then they leaned in and kissed again only to hear what was left of the crowed, which was made up of just their friends, cheer yet again.

When they seperated they looked at each other, "I love you Hinata"

"And I love you"

THE END

* * *

**_A/N_**

- There you go I really hope you guys liked it, all good things must come to and end. Don't worry like i said before i will be starting a new story soon called _Hero's Come Back_.

- Becase I will be starting a new story i will not have time to continue my other story, _Team Zer0,_ i was actually thinking of discontinuing that story but **_IF_** there is any one that would like to take the story and make it their own, do what ever you want with it, change anything you want or continue it any way you want, just let me know, becuae i will most likely discontinue it if there are no takers.

- I would like to thank anyone and everyone that reviewed this story at any point, i really enjoyed reading the reviews, there were a whole bunch that i really loved.

- I would really like it if every one can review this chapter and let me know what you thought of the story, tell me your favorite part, moment, fight, or anything from the story.

- Once you're done reviewing **GO** to _JESSE BRICENO"S_ profile and **VOTE **for me for any category i'm nominated for.

* * *

_And Now here's a small preview of my next story._

The third made his way towards the site were it all happened, he still couldn't believe what he and everyone else that was still alive had witness. He was old and knew that the best thing he could have done was take his place, but alas he did not let him.

When the third Hokage arrived at the location he noticed that he was not the first, it seemed as if every singleshinobi in the front line that was still alive was there. The third Hokage cleared his throat making his presences known, when theshinobis took notice of him they cleared a path for him.

The third walked passed everyonetill he arrivedat the site, when his eyes fell to the lifeless body of the fourth Hokage he quickly turned around and stared at everyone.

"Where is he?" asked the third.

"He wasn't here when we arrived Hokage-sama" replied a shinobi.

The third continued to stare at everyone almost as if he didn't believe what that one shinobi had said.

"Hokage-sama it's true I was the first one here and he wan't here" said Kakashi.

"A baby don't just get up and walk off . . . . some one must have taken him" said the Hokage.

"You think some one kidnapped him" said Gai.

"Well if it wasn't that what else do you suppose happened to him" replied the Hokage.

No one answered as they just looked at the third wondering what he was going to say next.

"Gai I want you to take the body of the fourth to the hospital, when you done join in on what i'm going to say next. . . ." Gai picked up the body and waited for the Hokage to speak.

". . . . . .I want you all to search the entire village and with in an eight mile radius out side of Konoha, I want an up date every hour, we will be out here looking for all night long . . . . .I want that baby found" said the third.

"Yes sir" replied everyone.

* * *

Later

I will wake about five day from now to put this story(the way i dreamed it) on the completed category.

(nice guy pose)


End file.
